


Reverberación

by marcekev



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aventura - Freeform, Dark Continent Arc, Infancia, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcekev/pseuds/marcekev
Summary: El primer contacto de los Kurta y un Zoldyck trascendió a un prematuro encuentro entre Killua y Kurapika, recuerdo que manifestó en las personalidades de ambos.Cuando sus memorias emergen se convierten en el único recurso para remediar las consecuencias de los antepasados de ambos, pero también en el peor obstáculo. Gon y Kite también son trastocados por recuerdos, permitiendo que Leorio sea el único alarmado por los latentes peligros que los rodean en el continente oscuro.El pasado, las experiencias y los recuerdos reverberan dentro de ellos.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Kurapika/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

La insistencia de golpes en la misma herida y el aumento de furor en cada uno de estos explotó un alarido que a su vez generó una ácida sonrisa en el mayor. Aplicó una fuerza brutal para zafarse de la ligadura que lo sostenía lejos del piso, empeorando así sus lesiones.

El contrario fue astuto al dañar sus piernas, sin embargo, su objetivo de evitar que huyera con estas heridas no sirvió. Al tocar el piso, se las arregló para salir corriendo de la habitación seguido de su hermano mayor, quien a su paso gritaba maldiciones y órdenes para que regresara, así como amenazas.

El prolongado silencio que Zeno impuso, había servido para que él y sus dos acompañantes escucharan todo lo anterior. Silva estaba turbado por la inesperada intromisión de su padre a lo igual que Kikyo, pero solo ella se impacientó al escuchar el desgarrador grito de su hijo. A Zeno le sorprendió que la habitual tranquilidad de Silva continuara dominando, a pesar de estar consciente de la aterradora magnitud que tuvo ese grito. Incluso Zeno estaba asombrado por el alcance de este.

No pidió el consentimiento de ellos, pero valoró su falta de objeción como una vigorosa concesión con la que decidió retirarse.

—¡Padre, no puedes hacer esto! —protestó su nuera desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales—, su entrenamiento no puede interrumpirse.

Zeno giró sobre sus tobillos y la encaró intimidante. No lo dejaría ir tan fácil, lo tenía claro al verla tomar la misma postura que él.

—Kikyo —comenzó solemne—, él mismo ya lo interrumpió.

Debido al poco contacto que mantenía con ella, Zeno no se había acostumbrado a manejar su temperamento sin que fuera para fastidiarla. Sabía que su decisión fue muy apresurada, pero no le apetecía retractarse y menos sí esto le daba el gusto a la azabache que enterraba amenazante la uñas en su yukata.

—Pronto lo reanudará —chilló la mujer suplicante. Zeno se dedicó a examinar esa aseveración.

El eco de un portazo deambuló por el pasillo y, con ello, aullidos provenientes del tercer nieto de Zeno: —¡No pienso hacerlo, estúpido cerdo! —Quien le perseguía, hizo dúo en quejidos, rugiendo que volviera. Mismo que seguramente suscitó al chiquillo el desgarrador grito quejumbroso.

Dio la espalda a la mujer: —Vaya que está controlada la situación —dijo sin intenciones de ocultar su sorna. Siguió su camino dejando atrás a Kikyo—. Killua irá conmigo —finiquitó y antes de doblar a otro pasillo la miró de reojo matando lo que ella estaba a punto de decir—. Me encargaré de su entrenamiento. Es esencial que aprenda a infiltrarse y me parece perfecto llevarlo a donde me han contratado.

* * *

La disputa seguía en pie cuando llegó al cuarto de Killua y los gritos tenían una intensidad mayor. Milluki se veía agotado de tener que lidiar con su hermano menor y Zeno no lo culpaba por ello. Parecía decidido a tirar la puerta; su ira era casi tangible.

—Millu, apártate —tocó su hombro haciendo saltar a su nieto—. Deja que yo me encargue...

La gordura de su nieto rebotó al hacerse a un lado, no aceptaba marcharse tan pronto y su quejido lo dejaba en claro.

—Hazlo pagar —exigió extendiendo sus brazos a los lados—, se escapó cuando le estaba dando su castigo por ser tan imprudente con su entrenamiento y ahora se niega a-… —Milluki se interrumpió a sí mismo con una pálida expresión. Zeno entrecerró los ojos como una amenaza irritado por su tono de víctima.

Ese truco funcionaba con sus padres todo el tiempo, así que lo uso naturalmente sin recordar que a quien le estaba hablando era a su impávido abuelo. Retrocedió temeroso amenazado por la mirada de Zeno, frunciéndole el gesto por herirle su orgullo.

—¡Bien, pero después me las pagará caro! —avisó alejándose del lugar.

—Inténtalo, idiota —se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta a Killua.

Esperó a que Milluki se alejara antes de tocar la puerta. No recibió respuesta; miró al suelo y siguió el caminito de golpes y abolladuras marcados en la oxidada puerta, seguramente unos eran de cuando Illumi intervino la primera vez que Killua actuó así.

—Milluki se ha ido —llamó con dos golpecillos a la puerta.

El sonido del seguro siendo removido fue la respuesta.

—Entra —respondió con un tono más tranquilo al que usó contra su hermano.

La puerta chirrió apenas se entreabrió, el olor a sangre fue perceptible y frente a Zeno se encontró su nieto en un cuarto donde la molestia con sus padres se evidenciaba con múltiples juguetes rotos que hacían nula la existencia del piso.

Con solo cuatro años, era el mayor problema que Kikyo y Silva habían tenido, además de incontrolable; no era cuestionable el porqué, ya que sus hijos mayores jamás fueron rebeldes en aspecto alguno. Para mala suerte del menor sus nietos, Kalluto de sólo dos años, impondrían un régimen más estricto para prevenir lo que ahora sucedía con Killua, lo cual a su vez se originó con el incidente de Alluka.

Esperando que Zeno dijera algo, Killua bajó la mirada como estuviera a la espera de otro golpe de su hermano. De los brazos escurrían gotas de sangre con más frecuencia que en el resto del cuerpo, su rostro estaba hinchado y esto fue más notorio cuando le apuntó una mueca y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas para limpiarse.

—Abuelo —dijo por saludo—, ¿papá te ha pedido que vengas?

A sabiendas de la benevolencia que Zeno tenía con él, la falta de temor al preguntar no fue de extrañar, aunque evidentemente Killua estaba preocupado porque lo reprendiera.

—No —negó tajantemente.

Se notaba abatido, pero no resignado.

Killua se giró a su habitación y se llevó las manos a su nuca: —El trabajo debió ser fácil, regresaste pronto —divagó tratando de evitar el regaño.

Se adentró con sutiles pasos, disimulando impecablemente la aflicción, lo cual le hizo ganarse la oportunidad de continuar su pequeña distracción, por lo que Zeno respondió sin más: —Hace unas horas.

—Ayer te fuiste a las diez... —reflexionó vagamente—. Sí, debió ser muy fácil—concluyó temeroso al no recibir respuesta de Zeno que le ayudara a aplazar la reprimenda— … aburrido —titubeó sin ideas de como continuar.

—Killua —el aludido se enterró lo dedos en el pelo abruptamente—, irás conmigo a mi próximo trabajo —se volvió sobresaltado a Zeno y alzó sus cejas antes de quedarse estático procesando la información que acababa de recibir, pero no reaccionó hasta que Zeno añadió: —Salimos de inmediato.

El pequeño corrió de golpe al baño y con la misma velocidad volvió al cuarto goteando el agua que uso para lavar descuidadamente su sangre. Tiró ropa al suelo en busca de las prendas que él quería vestir. Zeno viendo las prendas regadas por el piso prestó su atención a los juguetes rotos y notó un detalle en particular: todos eran los que su madre le obsequió después de que encerraron a Alluka.

—¡Hey! ¿Debo llevar algo?

—Nada —el albino dio una mirada confundida preguntando si hablaba en serio. Zeno tenía entendido que lo que ahora estaba aprendiendo era el manejo de armas— ¿Estás listo? —Killua asintió.

La presencia llegó de golpe. Zeno ya se lo esperaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que realmente Silva fuera a actuar cuando antes se mostró desinteresado en el hecho de que se llevaría a su hijo. Pero bien, el que estuviera ahí demostraba que sí le concernió.

—Killu, adelántate —ordenó. Atendió el pedido caminando con lentitud a la puerta aún aturdido por lo que estaba pasando. Zeno se dio cuenta de esto—. Quiero medir tu velocidad, te alcanzaré enseguida —señaló de manera en que para el prodigio eso fuera un reto y obedeciera.

Y de esta manera ató bien sus agujetas antes de salir disparado del lugar con una sonrisa de victoria.

* * *

Silva cruzaba los brazos, imponiendo con su firmeza e imperturbable seguridad.

Imposibilitado de retractarse y cegado por su confianza en las medidas que tomó, se dirigió a Zeno delimitándose a hablar sólo de su tercer hijo.

—¿Estás seguro? —de ninguna manera lo dijo por desestimar la capacidad de su padre para manejar a Killua, pero Zeno despreció ese modo de decir que era la responsabilidad de Silva.

Se lo había cuestionado a sí mismo antes de intervenir en la discusión que Silva y Kikyo tenían respecto a lo sucedido y aunque en ese momento se lo cuestionó sabía que las consecuencias precisaban de su intromisión.

—Dime que piensas tú —contradijo.

Silva apretó sus brazos, intrigado por esa respuesta.

—No se puede hacer mucho —admitió.

Zeno sabía que su no admitiría que ese desconocimiento de no saber qué acciones tomar era la razón por la que no dijo nada antes. A diferencia de Kikyo, que (principalmente por caprichos) se dejaba llevar, él no era imprudente con sus acciones ni explosivo; si tomaba el control sobre algo era por ser un detalle difícil o importante.

—Ya veo —respondió.

Silva relajó su postura y miró con atención al espacio que Killua recorría en ese instante. Zeno imitó su acción y siguió al niño con la mirada.

—Es más rápido que hace dos meses —señaló Silva como si fuera algo que le doliera admitir.

—Tiene un gran potencial —afirmó.

—Eso lo hace un problema mayor —repuso.

Zeno gruñó para ratificar.

—Un gran problema —reiteró.

—Milluki duplicó los castigos al ver a su madre perder la cabeza con Killua. Creía que el enojo se le pasaría rápido y no habría problema; creía que no le importaría que encerráramos a Alluka, que lo comprendería —trató de seguir sonando indiferente.

Para Zeno lo que su hijo decía era una coartada donde buscaba evadir el hecho de que todo aquello había sido su culpa. Decírselo no serviría para nada cuando antes desconoció por su escepticismo el riesgo de tener una numerosa descendencia.

—Tus soluciones no me gustan, así que haré esto a mi manera —informó.

Aceptando lo dicho, Silva cerró sus ojos dejando caer sus brazos y volvió a seguir el movimiento de Killua: —Realmente mejoró —Zeno se desperezó para alcanzar con más facilidad a su tercer nieto—. Queda a tu cuidado—aceptó sin objeciones.

Para cuando Zeno alcanzó a Killua, ya estaba por llegar a la salida.

* * *

Killua sentía un inevitable desagrado por la extraña ropa que vestía.

Constaba de dos conjuntos morados (el color era lo único que le agradaba) con orillas y estampados amarillos donde una de las prendas que cubría desde sus hombros hasta su estómago parecía una falda (que lo sorprendió por no saber qué clase de prenda era realmente). Debajo de ello llevó un blanco pantalón y playera de algodón que le hicieron perder los nervios al rozar los verdugones salidos de los castigos de su hermano.

Guardando ese disgusto, escudriñó recatadamente el traje de su abuelo, el cual era un tanto distinta a la de Killua, pero también del desagrado para Zeno a decir por su obstinación en emperifollar su vestimenta.

Ahogó un gemido y aceptó esas condiciones para trabajar ya que lo había sacado de casa en el momento en el que estaba a punto de ceder y rendirse; porque de repente las razones que lo llevaron a rehusarse a entrenar parecían ilógicas. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero perdió sentido, tanto que parecía que jamás existió el porqué.

Tenía sus ideas claras cuando se rebeló en contra sus padres. Incluso se atrevió a retar a Illumi; desafiar a Milluki era una cosa, pero encarar a Illumi ya era otro tema. Terminó desmayándose por el golpe que le dio por no acceder. Silva dejaba que los hermanos mayores de Killua se encargaran de reprenderlo (Milluki era quien más disfrutaba de ese trabajo) y la razón de ello era que su madre llevaba sus acciones a otro nivel. Y su padre evitaba involucrarse en esos casos.

Desvió su atención una vez más a su ropa y expectante por todos esos preparativos tuvo la esperanza de que aquel trabajo tomaría tiempo.

—Abuelo, ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? —la incertidumbre se coló en sus palabras.

Zeno gruñó por esa impaciencia.

—Killu, dime la razón por la que has venido —guardó silencio—. Mi objetivo al traerte aquí es que te infiltres.

—De un trabajo fácil me dejas algo aún más fácil —musitó con molestia tras no recibir aún la respuesta que buscaba.

—Illumi te ha contado mis experiencias y sé que te ha parecido fácil, pero esta vez tiene una dificultad mayor por dos razones —volvió su mirada a su abuelo con interés—. Tengo entendido que en este lugar la cifra de los habitantes no llega ni a ciento cincuenta, por ello quiero que en el tiempo que estemos aquí logres congeniar con algún ciudadano sin que note que eres de fuera

—Sigue siendo fácil —dijo sin tomarse el tiempo de pensarse la cifra—. Vestimenta, costumbres y comportamiento habitual es todo lo que necesita para lograrlo —explicó alzando un dedo por cada punto que mencionó.

—Estás en lo correcto, eso es lo básico —le dio la razón antes de retomar lo antes dicho—. Pero lo difícil en ese trabajo será como lograrás relacionarte con ellos. Preguntabas cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, ¿esto responde tu pregunta?

Killua vaciló unos momentos. Se había olvidado de esa pregunta por completo; la dificultad incógnita que le dijo su abuelo atrajo toda su atención.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo será? —cuestionó disimulando su ignorancia.

Zeno comenzó a avanzar.

—Eres muy distraído —señaló—. Una semana es lo único que puedo confirmar por ahora.

Killua esbozó una sonrisa y apretó sus puños tratando de contener la emoción; tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de seguir a Zeno.

—Ahora mismo iremos a la aldea —informó su abuelo.

—¡¿Ahora mismo?!

—¿Te echas atrás? —retó.

—No —ladró— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Bien, ya que lo único que harás será observar desde lo lejos.

—Observar —repitió no creyendo que realmente ese sería su trabajo.

—Tienes que ver a que dificultad me refiero.

Ofendido por la subestimación que le daba su abuelo, rebuscó entre los árboles una rama resistente. La mayoría de los árboles sólo tenían vástagos y frutos apenas madurando. Las ramas que poseían algunos árboles eran delgadas o no muy grandes. La vegetación hacía honores al clima húmedo del lugar.

El clima era totalmente distinto al de la República Padokia; aunque también en la Montaña Kukuroo, por su altitud, difería la temperatura un poco de la de la región Dentora. Aun así, solía ser prácticamente la misma para toda la región. Lo cual quería decir que estaban considerablemente lejos de casa.

Killua podía jurar que habían viajado a otro continente, de no haberse dormido en medio del viaje lo habría asegurado por completo. Apenas subieron al auto que los esperaba, todo el cansancio acumulado por la privación de sueño que tuvo por sus castigos emergió y lo hundió, irremediablemente, en el océano del sopor, pero aun así esa constante vigilia consiguió agotarlo más y perder la conciencia por completo.

Para cuando despertó, el pasto húmedo fue lo primero que sintió; por un momento pensó que lo que había pasado era un sueño y seguía en algunos de los alrededores de su casa. El increíble agotamiento que tenía cooperó a esa idea hasta que el rabillo de su ojo captó la figura de su abuelo. Estaba agotado de dormir; calculó que durmió un día entero.

Una rama resistente. Por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba. Su facilidad de remontar los árboles le permitió escalar hasta la rama con tal rapidez que hasta tiempo para acomodarse tuvo.

—Yo me quedo aquí —anunció.

—Killu, tienes que ir para que entienda...

—¡Podré solo! —interrumpió.

—Sé que podrás.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —volvió a cuestionar indignado.

Zeno alentó su paso.

—Eres tan imprudente, quisquilloso y caprichoso —dijo, casi pudo escuchar un, igual que tu madre—. Confiaré en que podrás solo pero no quiero ninguna queja —advirtió.

Killua sonrió victorioso, se estiró llevando sus manos a su nuca para hacerse una almohada con estas mismas y dejó caer su peso al tronco. Sintió la presencia de abuelo desaparecer y con más tranquilidad cerró sus ojos para descansar.

* * *

Pasos... y al final fue el crujido de una rama justo abajo del árbol donde estaba. Killua se alertó de inmediato y con sigilo se pasó de una rama a otra para ver qué o quién merodeaba.

Un traje como el que él llevaba fue lo primero que captó su mirada. A diferencia del suyo, era azul y con otro tipo de diseño los forrados amarillos. Bajó la guardia por ese simple detalle. Era uno de los habitantes del lugar y significaba que tenía lo oportunidad perfecta para congeniar y terminar su trabajo, lo que le permitiría descansar el resto del tiempo que se quedaran ahí. Volvió a la rama inicial quedando a la vista del intruso.

El andante era muy joven, tal vez uno o dos años menor que Milluki, eso sorprendió a Killua. No había visto a niños tan cerca en toda su vida, a excepción de sus hermanos. Milluki tenía once años e Illumi dieciséis, así que como tal no podía considerarlos a ellos como jóvenes, y sus dos hermanos menores sólo lo eran por dos y tres años.

El rubio parecía tan sorprendido como Killua; más que sorpresa el rostro del otro expresaba horror. Killua sonrió esperando no haber arruinado todo, volvería a casa de ser así.

Killua alzó la mano para saludar. El contrario se alteró, exclamó, y por fin entendió a qué se refirió su abuelo; literalmente, lograr relacionarse era el problema.

No entendió nada de lo que dijo, era otro idioma; efectivamente estaba lejos de casa, tan lejos que ni, aunque fallara su abuelo lo regresaría a casa. De momento se relajó, hasta que las constantes exclamaciones y exagerados movimientos del rubio le recordaron que aún tenía que congeniar con él; indicó repetidamente con su brazo la rama y luego el suelo. Sus quejas estaban bañadas en un tono de preocupación y angustia que Killua interpretó como una orden de bajar del árbol.

Al segundo de empezar Killua su descenso, el rubio cerró sus ojos con un chillido y torpemente se alejó a una corta distancia del árbol con los brazos extendidos; confundido por esa actitud, Killua se preguntó si el otro le había ordenado permanecer en lo alto, pero ya estaba a la mitad de su camino al suelo y decidió tomar el riesgo completo y terminar su breve y vertical travesía.

Sus extremidades tocaron la superficie. Killua tuvo que inclinar su cabeza atrás para mirar la cara del chico; seguía con sus ojos cerrados, su entrecejo fruncido igual que sus labios y sus facciones trémulas, igual que sus aun extendidos brazos. Segundos después el rubio entreabrió sus párpados e incrustó su mirada en el tronco para inmediatamente afincar sus ojos en Killua, que recibió en sus hombros las manos del niño al ser asido y no se movió ni un milímetro al rápido examen del que fue objeto; su sosiego salió en un suspiro. No pudo evitar quedar perplejo ante esa acción de angustia del rubio.

Simplemente era algo nuevo que alguien realizara un acto de preocupación por causa suya, a menos que se alarmara por algo así. Aunque era normal por el simple hecho de que ese chico era alguien común. Killua no había conocido nada ni a nadie fuera de su familia, los empleados, la montaña, el asesinato y el entrenamiento que cursaba para ello, contando con la insensibilidad de su familia en esa área; en ese ambiente de vida no había lugar para la compasión, pesadumbre o preocupación, y menos en un tema tan simple como lastimarse al bajarse de un árbol.

Por primera vez en semanas rio, con sorna, pero rio. El rubio parecía ofendido y expresó su desaprobación con palabras que Killua no entendió. Fue el golpe que lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad y cesó su risa.

¿Cómo se suponía que lograría su objetivo en tan pocos días? No aprendería otro idioma en una semana. Otro golpe (ahora de lógica) atacó; no sería una semana, sería más tiempo el que se quedarían. Definitivamente fue muy distraído, aunque tampoco estaba al tanto de las circunstancias antes.

Se contentó por tal hecho.

Seguía escuchando al otro hablar; creyó que imaginó haber escuchado dos palabras parecidas a papá y la otra a mamá, pero habían sido demasiado claras para confundirlas. Negó con la cabeza, era obvio que le estaba preguntando sus padres.

El rubio abrió los ojos con suspenso. Murmuró ciertas cosas y lo soltó. Siguió hablando. Killua se sintió incomodó por tal situación en la que estaba; miró atento al niño en un intento de entender alguna otra palabra, lo cual no pasó y por eso agradeció su largo discurso que evitaba que tuviera que responder algo; por alguna razón se estaba quejando. Más incomodidad se agolpó.

Fingió estar asustado. No tuvo otra opción, el contrario lo examinó descaradamente y sostuvo contacto visual; esperaba una respuesta. Entró en pánico, pero conservó la compostura, el aparentar estar atemorizado ya era mucho. También mantuvo la mirada sin vacilar.

Relajó su postura cuando el rubio suspiró y dio media vuelta. Habló de nuevo y señalo el árbol. Miró sobre su hombro y Killua osciló; la mirada del rubio lo seguía. Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue asentir, acto que fue respondido por el otro dando nuevo un suspiro. Salió corriendo.

Killua se preguntó cómo se suponía que aprendería ese idioma.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurapika estaba extenuado. Había recorrido toda la aldea; literalmente pasó a cada casa a preguntar si algún niño se les había perdido, las reacciones de confusión fueron de esperarse –en su mayoría lo tomaron como una broma. Realmente deseaba que alguien se alarmara.

Casi estaba abatido. Ir a todas las casas, sin resultado alguno, fue desalentador. Le preocupaba por el niño del bosque. ¿De dónde se habría escapado que nadie armó un escándalo? Tampoco era algo que se cuestionara mucho, el lugar era tan pacífico y tranquilo (dicho con otras palabras, aburrido) que apenas se podían contar ciertas cosas por las cuales preocuparse. La palabra _peligro_ estaba en un _in pace_ en el lenguaje cotidiano y su existencia era ilusoria; con dificultad y por obligación se decía que se cuidaran, pero esas palabras quedaban en el aire. El bosque era muy seguro, siempre y cuando no salieras del área permitida. Hasta los niños de corta edad podían ir sin ningún problema; Kurapika ya salía al bosque sin sus padres a los tres años.

Bien. El problema era que el niño se encontraba en una zona clausurada. Si contaba eso él también estaría en problemas por estar en donde no debía.

_Ese lugar hasta hace tres meses estaba permitido. Y Kurapika se aventuró a entrar para saber por qué o qué había para que decretaran la prohibición._

Y, como consecuencia de aventurarse, no salió herido como temía, pero una inquietud le carcomía la consciencia porque lo único que sabía era que no podía dejar a ese niño paseando por lugares que no estaban permitidos. No se encontraba en peligro, de eso estaba seguro, podía afirmar con certeza que el líder decretó ese lugar "restringido" a causa de su desmesurada cautela. Kurapika sabía que el anciano era muy impulsivo a la hora de tomar precauciones.

De alguna manera le aliviaba que el niño estuviera en el área restringida. Kurapika ya no era el único que infringía la norma impuesta (por una causa que ya no le interesó averiguar).

Su interés seguía en el mismo espacio, sólo que ahora había un tema por el que valía la pena arriesgarse: cuidar a alguien... por más irónico y clandestino que fuera eso. Concluyó que era lo mejor que podía hacer. No era muy apropiado intentar suscitar alguna idea al chiquillo, cuando ni siquiera tenía ni un ápice de conocimiento sobre la razón por la que el niño permanecía ahí.

Hizo lo que pudo buscando de donde desertó y, aun así, estaba enfadado más consigo mismo que con los padres del niño que lo dejaron irse con toda libertad, quizá con exceso de confianza en la seguridad del bosque.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera de su hogar? No podía pasar de tres días. Su apariencia y ropa decían eso. Tenía raspones en su rostro, pero nada fuera de ahí. ¡Qué irresponsable de su parte!

Kurapika sopesó tamborileando en la mesa. Su madre le daba la espalda preparando lo que sería su almuerzo.

¿Sería buena idea pedirle una ración más? Cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera comido en esos días.

Se agobió.

Su madre... con toda seguridad lo apoyaría en la situación. En ella podía confiar y también en Pairo. Eran los cómplices más fiables; los únicos, precisamente por eso. Ella fue quien persuadió a Kurapika de ir allá; casi podía decir que fue idea de ella... su emoción resplandecía.

—Mamá, ¿podrás preparar un poco más? —su madre se volvió hacia él.

—¿Volverás a salir? —de nuevo usó ese tono.

Kurapika pensó que la primera vez fue su imaginación; le mencionó al niño y ella usó ese mismo tono anteriormente. Palideció y, pensando que no lo dejaría regresar, forjó la razón más rápida que su cerebro de nueve años pudo hacer.

—¡Claro, debe de estar esperando!

—¿Le has dicho que te espere en ese lugar? Kurapika, —reprendió—ya estaría en casa.

Esperaba escuchar un: "Si lo descubren estará en graves problemas y su familia". Tal vez él era el único que tenía esa preocupación.

—No le ordené eso ni nada parecido —negó con las manos enérgicamente—, no le dije que se quedara en ese lugar.

—Antes me contaste que charlaste con él y le ordenaste algo por su seguridad.

Si a lo que sucedió se le podía llamar una charla... el único que habló fue Kurapika. El contrario no dijo nada en lo absoluto, parecía aturdido, y lo único que hizo fue asentir y negar. También se habría sentido así si otra persona lo hubiera encontrado como lo hizo con ese niño; justificaba su acción.

—Fue algo diferente —aseguró—. No podía aconsejar nada si no me respondió nada. Le pregunté algunas cosas y respondió sólo una.

Su madre entreabrió los labios añadiendo enigma.

—¿Qué respondió?

—Le pregunté sobre sus padres: ¿Les has avisado a tu papá y a tu mamá que estás aquí? —recreó exactamente como hizo en el bosque— El negó. También le pregunté por su nombre, su edad y eso...

—De eso no dijo nada —concluyó su madre.

Kurapika recargó su barbilla en sus manos. Para ser un niño asustado el que antes riera se salió de contexto; lo tomó como una burla, hasta que recordó que los nervios eran traicioneros y a veces hacían reír.

Su madre volvió a cuestionar:

—¿No dijo ni una sola palabra?

—No —reconfirmó.

Su madre cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos.

Kurapika entrelazó las manos y columpió los pies. ¿Qué tanto indagaba su madre? Algo estaba mal en esa conducta y eso le aterraba.

—De acuerdo —exclamó con una animada sonrisa. Fue tan repentina esa reacción que Kurapika perdió el equilibrio—. Prepararé una ración más, con una condición —Kurapika se inclinó adelante con curiosidad—. Busca en la librería de tu padre un diccionario. Sólo hay uno, así que lo encontrarás fácil.

—Esos libros son restringidos, ¿no se enojará?

—No se enterará —dijo con picardía—, hace tiempo que ni un vistazo le da a esa estantería.

Kurapika sonrió con una pizca de travesura y corrió al otro extremo de la habitación.

Escuchó a la rubia suspirar e inmediatamente seguir preparando el alimento; su ritmo aumentó. Sintió culpa por saturarla madre de trabajo, pero era más fuerte el sentimiento de satisfacción y su sonrisa agradecía el apoyo, y a cualquier fortunio que le concedió a su madre.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas en frente del descuidado estante; tenía polvo por todos lados, hasta en el piso. Con ese desinterés que tenía su padre por el estante y los libros no tendría ni la menor idea de que Kurapika habría hurtado el diccionario. Qué tranquilizante fue eso. Repercutía el hecho de que su padre estaba bastante ocupado con las tareas de la aldea.

Lo encontró.

Con la misma tela que usó para cubrir su nariz limpió el lomo del libro para leer bien las letras antes de sacarlo del estante. El polvo que se levantó lo hizo estornudar, quiso volver a usar el trapo para tapar su nariz, pero ya estaba polvoriento, así que prosiguió limpiando la cubierta del libro y el resto antes de llevárselo.

Dejó el libro en la mesa. Su madre lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Kurapika, ¡qué estropicio te hiciste! —rio con dulzura—. Ven aquí —se puso en cuclillas con una servilleta húmeda. Kurapika atendió la orden—. No vuelvas muy tarde hoy —limpió su rostro con la servilleta.

Tuvo la impresión de que eso fue suplica y no una amonestación. Su voz fue temblorosa.

Estornudó. Su madre suspiró aun sonriendo y volvió a pasar la servilleta por su nariz, sacudió su cabello y posteriormente lo arregló. Kurapika quitó un mechón rubio de la cara de su madre y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

—Le daré la comida y volveré —aseguró esbozando una sonrisa amplia, de oreja a oreja.

—Y el diccionario —añadió.

—¿El diccionario? —pensaba que era para ella.

—Sí. Tengo un presentimiento —Kurapika sujetó los hombros de la rubia y la zarandeó pidiendo respuestas a eso—. Tal vez no habló por vergüenza —Kurapika bufó y desvió la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedes bromear a estas alturas, mamá?

—¡No estoy bromeando! —protestó— ¡Hablo en serio! Ha pasado... —sonó insegura; Kurapika ladeó la cabeza, dudoso—, yo pasé por eso... —rascó su mejilla al decir eso.

—¿En serio? —de algo estaba seguro (hasta ese momento) y era de que su madre era todo lo opuesto a alguien que se pueda acomplejar.

—Era porque no pronunciaba bien las palabras... me daba vergüenza —clavó sus ojos en el techo—, fue tiempo después que supe que no era la única con ese problema. Pienso que con él puede pasar lo mismo —ese relato le pareció fantasioso, pero se vio obligado a creerlo; aun tomando esa historia como verídica no le resultaba una justificación para el diccionario.

Kurapika firmemente creía que era por pavor que el niño no habló, pero otro punto de vista no hacía mal.

Su madre se había erguido. Tiró el papel al mismo tiempo que tomaba dos cajas; dejó éstas junto al libro y llamó a Kurapika con un ademán.

—Aquí está la comida —posó su mano sobre las cajitas—. He preparado tu favorita, así que quiero que comas todo antes de entrar. Necesitas energías para recorrer ese lugar de nuevo y, al regresar, no tendrás ningún argumento válido para justificar por qué no comiste —antes de que Kurapika expresara su desaprobación por esa actitud, su madre se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y lo abrazó—. Ten cuidado.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué actuaba así? Inicialmente ella confiaba en Kurapika y en lo que hacía, más de lo que él en sí mismo. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿de dónde vino esa actitud y acciones de inseguridad?; su mayor pregunta era ¿por qué lo dejaba ir y, además, le seguía alentando a aventurarse, cuando ella misma estaba inquieta por algo?... o... ¿existía una situación de la que no estaba enterado?

Acarició su cabello antes de dejarlo ir. Apiló las cajitas de madera sobre el gordo diccionario y se lo entregó. Corrió a la entrada de su hogar seguido de su madre para guardar las cosas en un morral.

—Gracias —la rubia asintió—. Me marcho —anunció saliendo apresurado.

—¡Que te vaya bien! —gritó desde el dintel de la puerta.

* * *

Analizó las opciones: Comer en ese lugar o comer con el niño. Comparar las ventajas y desventajas no ayudó en mucho para escoger una de las dos opciones. Consideró la condición en la que estaba el niño para obligarse a tomar una buena decisión.

La idea original era comer en ese momento para tener energías. Por algo estaba descansando; tenía tal resistencia que podía ir a lugares retirados sin agotarse, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a quedar fatigado a mitad del camino. Sí, necesitaba energías para recorrer el lugar por si el niño no estuviere allí mismo, tendría que buscarlo antes de asumir que regresó a casa. En ese caso hincaría el diente en su alimento antes de intentar localizarlo.

Estaba cerca del límite. Verificó que a los alrededores nadie merodeara.

Guardó el libro en su morral, abrazó las cajitas contra su pecho; apretó su mandíbula tratando de amainar su nerviosismo. Y después de constatar por última vez que nadie estuviese presente por el lugar, con agilidad y celeridad, cruzó.

Se enorgulleció de su destreza para no tropezar con todas las ramas que sobresalían de la tierra; en realidad más que enorgullecerse se agradecía porque así mantenía a salvo e intacta la comida.

Al estar a una distancia prudente de su punto de inicio, disminuyó su velocidad. En un intervalo de tiempo de veinte minutos después de comenzar su recorrido se detuvo a descansar debajo de un árbol alto con ramajes enormes; como la mayoría de los árboles de esa área. Realmente lamentaba la pérdida de esa vegetación por estar en ese lado. Los enormes árboles con follajes alucinantes y ramas resistentes. Lo que le llevó a recordar al niño y preguntarse... ¿Acató la orden que le dio?

Ignoró una limitación impuesta; no había razón alguna que lo hiciera no volver a subir a esa rama en la que estaba si anteriormente rompió una regla más estricta y grave.

Claramente le dijo que no se subiera a ese lugar de nuevo. Se lo ordenó.

¿Cómo pudo subir sin temor? ¡¿Cómo pudo bajar desde semejante altura sin ningún problema y tan sereno?!

Kurapika sintió la adrenalina esparcirse al ver tal escena. Por inercia corrió al árbol con los brazos extendidos en caso de que el niño cayera por un mal movimiento (esperar a que ese incidente ocurriera lo torturó). Para cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, tembloroso, se volvió al niño; estaba a su lado absolutamente despreocupado.

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas regulando su respiración. Volvió a tomar las cajitas y siguió corriendo. No estaba lejos de donde se encontraba el niño la última vez. Veía su objetivo desde antes. Precisamente el árbol donde lo encontró era inconfundible por ser el único con un follaje que superaba a los demás; era tan extenso que cubría los árboles de su alrededor.

Dejó su morral y su alimento junto al tronco.

Lo único que conservó consigo fue la cajita que le correspondía al niño. Retrocedió, buscando con la mirada entre las ramas la figura pequeña o la alborotada mata de pelo blanco. Se alivió de no encontrar ni un rastro en las alturas, pero llegó de golpe un vuelco en su pecho por no encontrarlo.

Buscó de un horizonte al otro y.... estaba junto al tronco. Kurapika sintió que un peso caía de sus hombros.

Al igual que en su primer encuentro, apenas lo alcanzó, lo examinó con prisas y descuidadamente para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero, perdió el aliento y sintió una enorme presión en su pecho al ver la goteante mancha carmesí sobre la ropa del niño.

Kurapika lo sujetó con fuerza por el hombro para confirmar que eso era sangre, pero aun así logró evadirlo. Fue insólito lo veloz que fue en huir, apenas Kurapika tuvo tiempo para soltar palabras al aire para que se detuviera. El niño volvió con bayas rojas. Recuperó su lucidez; antes de repetirse a sí mismo que tenía que ser escéptico consigo mismo, se empeñó en mantenerse de pie contra la repentina disfunción en sus rodillas.

Extendió sus brazos para entregarle la cajita. De nuevo se tuvo que decir que dejara de creerse todo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza; por alguna razón el niño estaba más a la defensiva y alerta que antes, exactamente igual a un animal que espera un ataque. Lo recibió.

—Es comida —indicó.

El menor inspeccionó el objeto y posteriormente llevó su dedo índice a su boca con una sonrisa algo incómoda. Kurapika respetó la petición de silencio.

Volvió a donde dejó sus pertenencias y tomó su alimento. Llamó con un gesto al niño haciendo un espacio a su lado para que se sentara junto a él. Dubitativo, se aproximó a donde Kurapika, con rigidez se colocó a su lado; no desvió ni un momento la mirada del objeto entre sus manos.

Inevitablemente se preguntó por qué aún no había destapado el alimento. Kurapika no esperó más; dejó en la tierra la cajita que contenía su colación, posicionó sus manos en cada extremo y la giró para abrir el seguro. Dejó el contenido a la vista al quitar la tapa; esperaba que el niño se interesara en la comida, no en la tapa. Después de prestar su atención por unos segundos a la cubierta de la caja, imitó la acción de Kurapika; sus ojos brillaron. Ya se esperaba una reacción así con los días que suponía que no comió algo así de decente (las bayas no eran suficiente). De esa misma manera se lamentó por el niño. Desesperó y dio un leve codazo para que dejara de apreciar la comida y se apresurara a degustarla. Al mismo tiempo que él, Kurapika se llevó el primer bocado a su boca.

Tenía mucha hambre, no más que el niño (por lógica), y por ello mismo se extrañó de que terminó primero que el menor. De reojo, advirtió varias veces sus vacilaciones en seguir comiendo. Aun desconfiaba de Kurapika: ¡qué manera más absurda de sentirse ofendido! De igual manera atinó en esperarse a comer con el niño. Comiendo lo mismo y a su lado, él seguía recelando. Se imaginaba cómo se habría deshecho de la comida. Acompañarlo fue bastante ameno.

Vació su morral y, con el diccionario en mano, seguía sin comprender el propósito de haberlo traído. Lo hojeó para posteriormente farfullar:

—No tiene remedio.

El diccionario era de su idioma al extranjero y no se restringía únicamente a señalar la equivalencia de las palabras, como cualquier otro diccionario, sino que tenía escrita al lado de las palabras la manera correcta de pronunciarlas.

No podía decirle ingenua a su madre por encomendar un libro para un crío y tampoco podía culparla. Kurapika no mencionó que la edad del niño estaba entre tres y cinco años. Un niño que miraba alarmado y atento el libro con toda probabilidad de no saber leer.

Conociendo las ideas extravagantes, la imaginaba diciendo: " _Si lo descubren que aprenda el idioma extranjero y que huya",_ eso respecto al otro contenido.

Miró al peliblanco y este mismo le devolvió la mirada de nuevo llevando su dedo índice a sus propios labios. Kurapika de nuevo se abstuvo de hablar.

El interés del niño ahora se enfocaba en el diccionario ¿No hace unos momentos estaba renuente a comer? Kurapika perdió el sentido por la sorpresa de no encontrar la comida en su lugar y fue ineludible cuestionarse a sus adentros cómo pudo terminar tan rápido si hace unos momentos tenía más de la mitad del alimento. Salió de su trance cuando el libro le fue arrebatado. Trató de recuperarlo, pero el menor se opuso, no de manera defensiva.

Kurapika se rindió después de ciertos forcejeos. El niño, estaba más energético que él; correr le robó más fuerza de lo que especulaba.

¿En serio se había interesado en el diccionario? ¡Qué emoción y ánimo irradiaba por un simple libro! ¡Qué error tan grande subestimar la idea de su madre!

* * *

Regresó con agua y el niño aun no soltaba el diccionario.

Después de encontrarlo por segunda vez en ese mismo lugar ya no temió irse con la preocupación de que el niño abandonara el árbol.

—Agua... —escuchó susurrar al niño con inseguridad; apenas fue audible.

Lo miró con seriedad y dureza. Kurapika se acostumbró muy rápido a esas recelosas miradas.

Con su diestra se empeñó en impedir que su agua se derramara mientras se la daba al niño la que le correspondía. Temió que cayera agua en el libro y de nuevo el niño sorprendió su precaución junto a la rapidez al tomarse de un sorbo el agua.

Ya era tiempo de irse. A un ritmo normal tomaría una hora llegar a casa, justo a tiempo para ayudarle a su madre con la cena. No podía esperar a que el tiempo siguiera corriendo, la noche caería y no sería agradable ir a casa en medio de la oscuridad.

Su subconsciente seguía intranquilo por dejar al niño ahí. Gruñó para llamar su atención con éxito y se despidió agitando la mano. Su andar fue interrumpido con una pequeña mano tirando de su ropa. Se volvió para atender al niño aun con libro en mano y una ramita en la otra; con ese mismo trozo de madera escribió sobre la tierra. Antes de retroceder, para dejar leer a Kurapika, borró una parte.

—Killu —leyó con lentitud sin entender que quería decir. Meditó la palabra—, Killu —comprendió por fin— ¡Killu! —exclamó.

El menor lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro y esa mirada claramente decía —¿Es en serio? — no habló, de nuevo pidió que no dijera nada.

Kurapika le regaló una amable sonrisa de agradecimiento que fue respondida con un mohín que ya no le molestó. Le reveló su nombre aun con la desconfianza que le tenía. Eso para Kurapika valió más que la gratitud que esperó recibir por su amabilidad, y compensó todo lo que pasó por responsabilizarse de él.

Para mala suerte de Killu, que evidenciaba querer mantenerlo distante, se condenó a que Kurapika firmemente se decidiera a cuidarlo y encargarse de él hasta que volviera a su casa. Ya no le importó la razón por la que estaba ahí.

Bajo toda esa hostilidad y frialdad del menor estaba alguien que agradó a Kurapika por una simple acción de confianza. 

Kurapika se despidió con una última sonrisa cuando el contrario regresó al árbol, el cual desvió su mirada al diccionario.

* * *

—Estoy en casa —anunció.

—Bienvenido, cariño —respondió su madre desde la cocina.

Kurapika colgó su morral del perchero de la entrada y conservó las cajitas de madera consigo.

Entró a la cocina y sobre la mesa dejó los objetos en el tiempo en que transportó la comida. Su madre parecía aliviada al verlo.

—Estoy bien, todo salió a la perfección —comentó con una pizca de emoción.

—Eso veo —contestó, tomando las cajitas y justo al llegar a la tarja para lavarlos se quedó completamente estática— Kurapika...

—¿Uh? —inquirió.

—¿Por qué falta una cubierta?

Kurapika se tensó. _‘Se me olvidó’_ Se reprendió mentalmente por ese pequeño detalle. Su madre se había vuelto hacia él y fruncía los labios esperando una respuesta.

—El niño estaba jugando con ella —justificó.

—Se la quedó.

—Sí, y a cambio me dijo su nombre —vaya manera de evitar la reprimenda.

—Ve por los platos; la cena está lista y tendrás que contarme todo —tenía planeado llegar a ayudar a su madre con la cena, pero ese cambio no le molestaba.

Usó una silla para alcanzar los platos; escuchó una burlona risa de su madre. Cuando rondaba por la edad que el niño, tenía miedo a estar sobre una silla, y mientras ese niño ya andaba trepando hasta la copa de los árboles. Se seguía torturando con ese hecho. La primera impresión realmente lo impactó.

Dio a su madre los platos para después ir a sentarse y recargar su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

—¿Y es lo único que me contarás de hoy? ¿No pasó otra cosa interesante? —Kurapika suspiró por el tono animado de su madre y bajó la mirada.

Kurapika se habló mentalmente— Aparte de que un animal me seguía...

—No. Nada interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Duele...! —refunfuñó.

Sus manos temblaban y, para colmo, alguien se acercaba corriendo. Desde el alba, estuvo empeñándose en su nueva técnica de asesinato, hasta el atardecer. Su abuelo era exigente, pero no lo reprendía; lo entrenó de una manera más tranquila de lo que Killua estaba acostumbrado.

Se concentró y lanzó un último ataque al árbol para medir que tanto dominaba esa nueva técnica antes de ponerla en práctica con quien se acercaba. El impacto abrió una línea profunda en el tronco; fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Sacudió sus manos y se preparó para atacar.

Su diestra aún seguía sensible por la herida que se ocasionó, pero eso no afectaba un nuevo ataque. Había enloquecido al escuchar a su abuelo. Le despertó para anunciarle que dejaría de hacer lo que le ordenó; uso exactamente esas palabras.

Sus nudillos sangraban. Desvió la mirada del tronco en el que estampó su puño a la dirección donde arrojó el libro.

Tres días, sólo tres malditos días.

—Olvídalo, no lo harás, se acabó —declaró Zeno.

La rabia se esparció a cada rincón de su cuerpo y sintió que todo dio vueltas en su alrededor.

Arrugó el rostro enfrentando la inexpresiva mirada de su abuelo.

Justo cuando ya tenía todo resuelto.

—¡Killua —amonestó —, deja de rabiar!

La idea de volver a casa lo sulfuró. Con su humor actual estaba dispuesto a reprochar a su abuelo por primera vez y hasta la exasperación. Su desafiante mirada se suavizó y volvió sus ojos al tronco. Debió que haberlo visto venir, _los trabajos eran fáciles,_ fue muy crédulo al pensar que realmente ese trabajo duraría un tiempo razonablemente largo, el suficiente para poder aprender el otro idioma.

Contempló sus nudillos heridos y se preguntó a dónde habría ido a parar el libro. Lanzó el diccionario por su furia, con tanta fuerza que lo perdió de vista a lo lejos.

—Los viste ¿no es así? —la confusión lo sacó del trance.

—¿Los vi? —pronunció vacilando.

—Vi el cuerpo, Killua, asesinaste a uno de ellos.

La realidad lo golpeó con brutalidad. No, no fue uno. Escondió el cuerpo del primero en un terreno abandonado de siembra.

Su intención jamás fue matarlo. La primera idea que cruzó su cabeza cuando vio al primer sujeto fue que estaba en graves problemas; engañar a un niño resultaba fácil pero un adulto no podría confundirlo. Sabría que no era del lugar.

Vibras hostiles. El ambiente cambió de inmediato para Killua al ver la sed de sangre que emitía el sujeto; sus facciones eran duras y agresivas. Empuñaba un arma preparado para todo y avanzaba sin dudar.

Iba directo a matar a Killua. Bajó su guardia, seguramente porque su objetivo era un niño. Su instinto lo llevó a aprovechar esa seguridad que tenía el sujeto para, en un veloz movimiento, cercenar sus brazos.

Por un momento vislumbró un color escarlata en los ojos del contrario.

La sangre salió disparada alcanzando la ropa de Killua. Cuando las gotas mancharon su rostro, hizo conciencia sobre lo que acababa de hacer. _Convivir_ fue la orden de su abuelo, no atacarlos ni asesinarlos. Lo hizo en defensa propia, pero eso no era justificación para fallar a su única tarea.

Era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, su cuello fue roto a manos de Killua. Recuperó el sentido. Respiraba con pesadez por su alteración y su cuerpo temblaba; esperaba todo excepto terminar manchado de sangre en ese lugar. Había acabado con otras vidas reiteradas veces, pero nunca por defenderse. Eso fue algo nuevo.

Cometió un grave error y su posible castigo sería volver a casa, en caso de que su abuelo lo descubriera. Levantó el cuerpo y los brazos para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí. Pesaba más de lo que suponía, pero prefería cargarlo que regresar a casa, donde le esperaban reprimendas e innumerables castigos, porque no abrigaba la mínima intención de volver a su entrenamiento.

En un sembradío lejano del sitio de donde partió encontró instrumentos de labranza y, entre estas abandonadas cosas, una pala, la cual usó para cavar la improvisada sepultura donde enterró el cuerpo. Tardó tanto tiempo que cuando terminó el atardecer ya había caído.

Recogió bayas rojas, de las que se encontraban en el lugar, en cantidad más que suficiente para construir una explicación a su abuelo por las manchas en su ropa; sería indistinguible la sangre, era experto haciendo ese tipo de argucias.

Apenas llegó al árbol sintió otra presencia en el lugar. Se puso en guardia con la idea de que podría ser alguien que de nuevo lo atacaría. No se relajó ni un instante, aun cuando el que rondaba era el rubio de la vez pasada.

En su movimiento brusco para alcanzarlo y examinarlo casi logró que Killua lo atacara. El ataque anterior lo turbó tanto como para que en cualquier momento respondiera a otra agresión, pero no tanto como para hacerlo de inmediato. Frunció el ceño por la fuerza que le aplicó al ver la sangre en su ropa. Se soltó de él y corrió hacia donde dejó las rojizas bayas (no habría podido defenderse con las bayas en las manos); al mostrárselas entendió de inmediato. De nuevo Killua se extrañó por la preocupación del rubio quien le ofreció una cajita, de la cual desconfió, pero igual recibió. Dijo el niño algunas palabras que hicieron a Killua sentirse fuera de lugar; pidió silencio llevando su dedo a los labios, porque no había manera en la que pudiera responder a lo que fuera que el otro pudiera decir.

Antes de sentarse con el contrario intentó abrir la cajita, siendo precavido por si tenía alguna trampa o algo parecido. No consiguió abrir el objeto, así que tomó lugar junto al rubio, quien pareció darse cuenta la dificultad que tuvo para abrir la cajita; hizo movimientos para destapar el objeto. Killua lo imitó. Era alimento que imaginó podría estar envenenado, pero no le preocupaba eso pues su cuerpo contrarrestaba los efectos de la mayoría de los venenos.

Recordó las actitudes de preocupación que tuvo con él y consideró que le llevó el alimento por amabilidad. En cualquier caso, siguió recelando la comida.

Lucubrar a ese chico era complicado.

Observó cada movimiento del otro con recato. En el momento que terminó de comer Killua, en dos bocados terminó su alimento. El rabillo de su ojo atisbó un libro en las manos del contrario. Mantuvo la cabeza baja para curiosear el libro con disimulo. No sabía si era coincidencia o si el otro estaba al tanto de su situación con el idioma, pero ese libro era la respuesta a su problema. Era un diccionario traductor, un maldito libro que no dudó quitarle.

Averiguar si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas se le dificultó todavía más; él nunca mostró acciones que dictaran que el libro era para Killua, simplemente se lo arrebató.

El rubio se rindió fácilmente ante la labor de intentar recuperar el libro. Killua interrumpió su juego con la tapa de la cajita y capturó todos sus sentidos en el libro.

Jugar muchos videojuegos requería no ser inculto en la lectura. Sabía leer perfectamente por ser esencial para poder jugar y por ser también un requisito impuesto por su madre para cederle los videojuegos. Tardó cinco meses en aprender a leer a la perfección. Después de demostrar a su madre y a su padre su progreso, esperó una semana a que la hinchazón de su ojo bajara y su herida se curara. Milluki le abrió la piel del parpado en un arranque de histeria por un error de pronunciación que tuvo Killua. Quien le enseñó a leer fue su gentil niñera Nanaka. No quería ni especular cuántos castigos habría tenido si Milluki se hubiera tomado el trabajo de enseñarle. Sí que el vendaje en su ojo fue aparatoso: rodeaba toda su cabeza y, por supuesto, Nanaka se encargó de cuidarle con cariño.

Para cuando el rubio volvió con agua, Killua ya había aprendido ciertas palabras y cómo escribirlas, hablar era más complicado.

Bebió el agua que le llevó, esta vez sin tanta desconfianza, sus intenciones no eran sórdidas, lo confirmó por la docilidad que mostraba; también evidenció tener una sensatez increíble y ¡qué amabilidad tan extraña poseía!

Lo detuvo cuando se marchaba. No pensaba agradecerle por no saber cómo agradecer en ese idioma y por qué tampoco era gran cosa lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, tenía que hacer algo para valorar su consideración. Escribió su nombre, no por ser lo primero que le vino a la cabeza sino porque en ningún momento se presentó; dudó un momento y borró la última parte de su nombre dejando así el diminutivo con el que se referían a él la mayoría de sus familiares. No daría su nombre completo a un extrañó al que quizá jamás volvería a ver después del trabajo de su abuelo.

—Killu —leyó en la tierra lo que Killua escribió con una ramita —, Killu —repitió — ¡Killu! –exclamó. El buen concepto que tenía de él murió ¿tanto le costó entenderlo?

Le sonrió y algo dentro de Killua lo enervó, sus labios temblaron y casi desvió la mirada. Ese sentir se interrumpió cuando se alertó de otra presencia en lo alto de los árboles. La hostilidad de ese acecho predispuso a Killua para asesinar de nuevo. Volvió al tronco y esperó a que el rubio se fuera; no asesinaría frente a alguien que entraría en pánico por una escena tal.

Cuando el contrario se alejó, Killua regresó su mirada al árbol de donde los espiaban, y el sujeto ya no estaba.

—¡Maldición! ¡Ese desgraciado! —gruñó yendo tras los dos.

Su objetivo era el rubio que, ya en ese momento, podría estar muerto.

Corrió y, al sentir el aura asesina, fue extremadamente precavido para acercarse al sujeto. Antes de acortar la distancia por completo, buscó la presencia del otro; no encontrarlo lo estaba estresando, tanto que sintió un enorme resentimiento contra quien los acechaba. Brotó el deseo de liquidarlo y eso le fue aún más extraño porque esta vez no lo hacía por defensa.

Ese sentimiento cedió su lugar otro aún más confuso para Killua cuando vio al niño caminando campante a considerable distancia de ellos. Agradeció que avanzaba con lentitud, por eso pudo alcanzarlo. Cuando el acechador comenzó a recorrer el espacio que lo separaba del contrario maldijo esa velocidad; de ser rápido como Killua podría huir del sujeto.

Corrió tras él sin hacer ningún ruido y, a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó, chocó con su espalda y mientras que con una mano le sujetó el cuello, con la otra golpeó su testa para desorientarle antes de que pudiese reaccionar para defenderse. Laceró el cuello para evitarle emitir algún sonido y aun así exhaló un chillido antes de desplomarse (claro que el choque de su cuerpo con el piso también resonó).

Como si de una habilidad felina se tratara, Killua alcanzó a caer de pie. Rápidamente miró al rubio, quien al captar los sonidos se encontró mirando a los lados extrañado; suspiró encogiendo sus hombros, contagiando este mismo a Killua, y siguió su camino.

Miró a sus pies y sintió un enorme disgusto por ese hombre agonizante que aún intentaba atacarlo. Rompió su cuello como al primer agresor.

Buscó de nuevo al rubio y al asegurarse de que nadie más lo siguiera volvió. Jamás enterró el cuerpo y, como consecuencia por ese descuido, regresaría a casa.

—Lo hice —se rindió— ¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuándo qué?

—¿Ahora mismo? —su abuelo frunció el entrecejo— ¿Regresaremos a casa ahora mismo no es así? —desvió la mirada al aceptar ese hecho.

Zeno se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos.

—Dije que olvidaras lo que te dejé hacer, solamente eso —enfatizó — ¡En serio, que contigo...! —farfulló.

Los ojos de Killua brillaron y después recordó que antes de que llegara su abuelo no podía dejar de pensar en los agresores.

—Ellos, los que vi, son de la misma tribu ¿no es así? —Se lo había preguntado él mismo después de la improvisada persecución para proteger al niño.

Fue escéptico al repetirse una y otra vez que no tenía sentido que de la misma tribu intentaran asesinarse. Killua pensaba que iban directamente por él. Descubrieron que era un intruso o algo parecido y por eso iban a atacarlo.

—Que usen los mismos trajes que los de este clan no significa que a él pertenezcan —adivinó que era por ese detalle que Killua lo preguntó—. Estamos haciéndolo nosotros. Sin embargo, lo son, no exactamente, pero lo son. Hay una larga historia interna y es la razón por la que nos contrataron.

—¿Nos? —creyó que desvariaba.

—Me ayudarás a asesinarlos —claro, no podía quedarse sin hacer algo—. Te enseñaré una técnica que usarás para no correr riesgos contra ellos.

—¿Estaré solo?

—Este lugar es grande, así que te encargarás de cuidar un área y yo me encargaré del resto.

El ardor de su herida disminuyó. Prefería lidiar con eso que con las heridas que tendría al rechazar el trabajo y volver a casa. Se acercó a su abuelo, su instinto sagaz sabía perfectamente que era la mejor opción que disponía.

—Empecemos —trató de sonar despreocupado, pero falló—. Quiero encargarme de este terreno —la petición brotó instintivamente.

Cuando atardeció su abuelo se fue dejándolo, practicando solo, con la explicación de que iría a esconder el cadáver que Killua olvidó ocultar.

Las gotitas de sudor corrían de su barbilla, sus manos enrojecieron por los impactos al tronco, las heridas de los nudillos de su diestra volvieron a abrirse y el flujo de sangre volvió a correr por sus falanges.

Subió a la copa del árbol que usó para entrenar. Rebuscó en los alrededores a quien merodeaba. Para su sorpresa era el rubio en el árbol donde Killua y él se vieron las dos primeras veces. Olvidó la existencia de ese chico todo el día.

Algo estaba mal. Su respiración era pesada y laboriosa; estaba tan agitado que su cuerpo vacilaba de un lado al otro. Temió que estuvieran siguiéndolo o que hubiese sido herido ¡Qué problema!

—¡Killu! —llamó en alto volumen.

No fue un grito de desesperación o de pavor que pidiera ayuda. ¿Qué ocurría? Si no lo seguían ¿por qué tan alterado?

Presuroso llegó al árbol y se sorprendió de lo mal que se veía el contrario. Su rubia cabellera estaba hecha un desastre, tanto su rostro como su ropa estaban manchados de tierra y tenía ciertas heridas en la barbilla y raspones en el resto de su cara. Parecía a punto de desfallecer con tanto jadeo.

—Hola —se atrevió a saludar en el otro idioma. No en vano estudió el diccionario hasta que fue imposible soportar más el hastío y el sueño. Por supuesto aprendió algo, lo que creyó básico... al menos.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos (la expresión del chico era exagerada y Killua seguía boquiabierto; notoriamente entre ambos sabían el estado del otro), aunque Killua era quien menos se lo podía creer.

—Hola —respondió— ¿estás bien? —qué alivio sintió de entender por fin algo de lo que decía.

Los raspones de su rostro resaltaban, apenas podía respirar y sostener el recipiente que llevaba ¿se atrevía a preguntarle eso? ¡Qué chico tan raro!

No dijo nada, no sabía responder eso. Arrebató el recipiente de madera de sus manos y lo dejó en una de las emergidas raíces del árbol.

—Ven —de nuevo tomó valor para hablar y también para sujetarlo por la muñeca.

Frente a la corriente de agua, arrastró al chico al río, el otro no se resistió ni expresó objeciones en ningún momento, se dejó llevar por Killua hasta ese lugar; le hacía mucha falta ser desconfiado. Ese exceso de confianza lo irritaba.

Sumergió sus manos en la corriente hasta mojar las mangas de su playera; el contacto con el agua fría marchitó la aflicción de sus adoloridas manos, en grado tal que un suspiro de alivio escapó por entre los labios. Una vez que sus mangas se remojaron bien, las estiró hasta que llegaron a la mitad de sus palmas y las sostuvo con sus dedos. Se volvió hacia el rubio y éste, por buena suerte, estaba en cuclillas a su lado. Volvió a meditar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Llevó sus manos al rostro del contrario. Cuando hizo contacto, chasqueó los dientes y procedió a limpiar con una mano la tierra y con la otra sus heridas. Se extralimitó al intentar varias veces explicarse por qué hacía eso, terminó por afirmarse que lo hacía por ser lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle por lo atento que se había mostrado con él en esos días.

Lo interrumpió y eso irritó a Killua sobremanera. El rubio lanzó con un manotazo lejos de él su mano y sostuvo la diestra de Killua. Apretó dientes y entrecerró los ojos decidido a quejarse, pero ese deseo desapareció cuando encontró el ceño del otro levemente fruncido con la vista clavada en sus nudillos. De nuevo no pudo comprender por qué la mirada de enojo del otro se transformó en una tranquila y lastimosa.

No protestó cuando el rubio examinó sus heridos nudillos con su pulgar, ponía extrema atención a las reacciones de Killua. Enrolló la manga hasta los codos y metió la mano de Killua en la corriente agua, ya dentro de ésta, talló las costras minuciosamente.

Todavía no podía asimilar la amabilidad de la era objeto, esa amabilidad a la que sus principios estaban desistiendo.

El pensamiento de los Zoldyck se definía por ser unilateral y dentro de esas ideas no cabían lo que era la piedad, el cuidado o la debilidad ante cosas como ésa.

En ningún aspecto estaba acostumbrado ni sabía cómo tratar con ello, menos con alguien como ese chico: estaba en peores condiciones que Killua y se preocupaba más por él que por sí mismo.

Quiso decir algo y fue cuando el remordimiento apareció al recordar el diccionario; ese chico no se dejaba agradecer con acciones y, para colmo, Killua lanzó el diccionario hasta... ¡oh diablos!, hasta tal lejanía que lo perdió de vista. Con tanto enojo no contuvo sus fuerzas, a decir verdad, aumentaron.

El contacto desapareció.

Los ojizarcos de Killua se encontraron con los ojos ajenos. No observaba nada más que la correspondiente mirada, pero sabía que el chico le sonreía.

Se sintió tan cohibido que deseó y necesitó su sudadera en ese momento para tener bolsillos donde hundir sus manos. Sumergió su mano en el agua junto a su diestra (compensaba el no poder esconderlas). Las balanceó disfrutando de nuevo cómo el dolor disminuía.

Se levantó cuando el rubio lo hizo. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. De alguna manera, Killua sabía que ese gesto les estaba creando una clase de comunicación sincera.

Esta vez fue turno de Killua de dejarse arrastrar de regreso por el chico.

Llegando, el rubio se alejó para ir por el recipiente que habían dejado en el lugar. En cuanto se lo entregó, se despidió.

—Espera.

—Es comida.

Killua entendió eso a la perfección. No lo estudió ni hizo falta puesto que un día antes le dijo exactamente lo mismo e igual hablaba del alimento que le llevó. Negó al entrar en conciencia—. No... es eso —titubeó unos instantes antes de ir en busca de la tapa del recipiente.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza cuando Killua regresó con el objeto. La recibió y se marchó.

Su interpretación fue correcta. Lo confirmó al abrir el recipiente; era comida, justó lo que requería en ese momento después de tan agotador día.

Por ser nuevo es que le aterraba a Killua ese idioma, pero para ser sincero, era bastante simple y no requería muchas conjugaciones; fue un pequeño detalle que notó al hojear el diccionario.

El remordimiento regresó estrujando su pecho. Ya no tenía que convivir, su única tarea era eliminar a los bastardos que lo atacaran o a los habitantes del lugar—. Sus emociones de rabia se sienten en el aire, eso es lo que los distingue —explicó su abuelo; Killua ya había sentido eso con los dos agresores. Consecuentemente ya no necesitaba aprender el idioma, ahora tenía que esperar a que el alguien rompiera el ambiente dócil para tornarse violento.

A pesar de eso, al terminar de comer, se adentró al bosque en la dirección en la que lanzó el libro. Era una pésima idea ir aún más allá, específicamente en plena puesta de sol, con la gradual reducción de luminosidad crepuscular y la próxima oscuridad nocturna, que le dificultarían enormemente encontrar el diccionario.

* * *

—Requiero una explicación para no declinar el contrato —impuso Zeno. El líder del clan, a pesar de mantener su compostura, se notaba nervioso—. Mi trabajo es aniquilarlos y no me interesa saber el porqué de eso, pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que sucedió, debo saber a qué me enfrento.

En grupo lo atacaron. En ningún momento representaron un riesgo o algo difícil de tratar, pero Zeno quedó absorto cuando los ojos de aquellos intrusos se tornaron escarlata. Su fuerza aumentó y su agilidad también cuando ese cambio apareció. No tuvo ningún problema para acabar con ellos en un santiamén aun después de la repentina aparición de esa fuerza, pero la duda de qué fue eso tenía que ser respondida. Si tenían otro truco que sí fuera un problema, tendría mandar de regreso a Killua a casa.

El anciano no se inmutó— No esperaba que lo fueran a usar realmente —dijo al aire.

Zeno firmemente estiró su mano y al abrir el puño dejó a la vista los aun rojizos ojos que le arrancó a uno de los agresores.

—Ésta es la razón por la que ha podido contratarme ¿no es así? —al principio era Illumi a quien contratarían, así que Zeno aceptó el trabajo por el pago que sería por su nieto; de haber sido directamente Zeno, de ningún modo tendrían cómo pagar el costo de contratarlo.

Al principio se preguntó cómo al menos podían haber tenido el dinero para contratar a Illumi. Ese clan se situaba en lo profundo del bosque de la Provincia Lukso; la primera impresión era que se sustentaban de la vegetación y la carne que conseguían ese lugar.

Fue recibido por el líder que ahora estaba frente a él; un anciano carente de humor y carisma en todo sentido, que vestía un traje verde. Poseía bigote y enorme barba que se unían a su patilla, largo pelo blanco y una rigurosa mirada. Fue quien le dio los trajes que usarían él y Killua. Señaló a quiénes tendría que matar y que, por ningún motivo, ninguno de los habitantes tenía que verlo. También lo puso al tanto del idioma; al parecer el líder y sólo unas cuantas personas más eran las únicas que sabían el idioma universal... el resto únicamente sabía la lengua materna del clan.

—Es lo único que he visto de valor y exótico en este lugar —añadió restándole importancia. La fiera mirada del líder se agudizó cuando dijo eso. Prefirió cambiar de tema, lo menos que quería era tener problemas con el cliente—. Debo suponer que son problemas internos, no lo digo por que tengan los mismos trajes que ustedes. Nadie tendría razones para meterse con este clan cuando no tienen contacto con el mundo exterior.

—Usted es astuto —reconoció el líder—. Son de este linaje o, mejor dicho, nosotros somos de su linaje —confesó en un tono duro— esto tiene una historia que se remonta hace cien años. Pero no son de este clan.

No se vio con intenciones de decir nada más y no hacía falta puesto que Zeno con esa información se hizo una idea de lo que sucedía. Al principio el líder le ordenó matar a todo aquel que presentara intenciones hostiles, desde el primer día comenzaron a atacar. No había razón para atacar ese clan cuando no tenían nada de valor (aparentemente). Así que Zeno concluyó desde antes que esos ataques eran por diferencias de intereses entre los miembros del clan.

Destrozó los ojos en su palma.

—No hay nada más fuera de esos ojos escarlata, se presentan en ciertas condiciones —se interrumpió—. Con ellos su fuerza aumenta, sólo eso. Es todo lo que puedo decirle —explicó el líder.

—No tengo problema entonces, pero solicito añadir a alguien a este trabajo; no tendrá que pagarme más.

Independientemente de lo que respondiera le daría igual. Las condiciones eran perfectas para que Killua entrenara sin poder ser renuente.

—¿El niño al que trajo? —lo pensó unos momentos—. Si puede asesinarlos entonces no veo ningún inconveniente. Lo único que me importa es eliminar a aquellos que desean hacernos daño para poder reivindicar esa área que prohibí por los ataques.

Antes de que saliera del lugar el líder agregó:

—Vendí los ojos de los fallecidos de este clan para poder contratarlo. Yo lo hice por la necesidad de proteger a mi gente... pero usted no tiene derecho a ir destrozando los ojos de los que nos atacan. Siguen siendo sagrados esos ojos y por mi parte pido respeto para ellos.

—Creí que tenía problema con ellos.

—Ellos lo tienen con nosotros. Ni yo ni el resto somos como ellos —finalizó.

En ese día, le sorprendió la rapidez con la que Killua pudo dominar esa nueva técnica; reafirmó tener un increíble potencial.

Era concreto a qué iría. Él sería la cabeza de la familia y definitivamente el heredero del negocio familiar.

* * *

¡Lo sabía! Ya lo sospechaba desde que Kurapika le comentó de ese niño.

Todos hacían especulaciones de por qué las acciones del anciano y ella ignoraba todo eso. Los rumores siempre eran con ideas vacías. Sin embargo, escuchó de uno de los hombres más confiables del líder comentarios sobre extranjeros en ese lugar y sobre algún peligro. Por lo único que puso atención fue porque ella contempló esa posibilidad desde mucho antes. Ese mismo día, al expresarle a Kurapika que ya no consentía que fuera a ver al niño, él escapó de casa para ir al bosque, haciendo caso omiso de lo que ella dijo.

Jamás explicó por qué su cambio radical de idea; no le diría sus sospechas cuando ni siquiera estaba segura. Era probable que por esa falta de argumentos Kurapika la ignorara.

Cuando regresó, lo regañó de tal manera que casi lo hizo llorar. Sintió pésimo hacer eso al igual que prohibirle volver, resaltando las condiciones en las que volvió: tenía raspones en su rostro.

Habían pasado dos días desde eso.

No esperaba que fuera a desobedecerla y regresara al bosque. Eran altas horas de la noche cuando lo escuchó irse. La ansiedad la tenía temblando inconteniblemente. Cuando llegó su esposo y preguntó por Kurapika lo único que le dijo fue que estaba en casa de Pairo. Cuando en realidad se fue en busca del otro niño. Para buena o mala suerte, su marido se fue a dormir casi de inmediato.

El problema no era que el rumor sobre los extranjeros fuera verdad, sino que Kurapika se adentró en plena noche a un lugar que fue restringido, y no por un simple motivo; el líder era paranoico, pero tenía sentido común y una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo.

—¡Mamá! —sus pupilas se dilataron y su estomagó revoloteó por la adrenalina de escuchar la voz.

—¡Kurapika! —chilló corriendo al portón de su casa.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y lo atrajo a ella. De tanta fuerza estrecharlo él se quejó con pequeños golpes en su espalda. Inevitablemente lloró, de alivio más que de enojo.

Palideció y su llanto se detuvo al mirar el rostro de Kurapika. Su mirada estaba perdida, tenía una mancha de sangre en su pómulo izquierdo y su ropa estaba bañada en lodo.

—Mamá, él está bien —susurró con tristeza.

—¿Kurapika?

Hizo un puchero y se recostó en su hombro. Lo removió con delicadeza sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Uh? —fue lo único que atinó a decir con desconcierto.

No hizo falta que le pidiera repetirlo —No quiero que vuelvas a ir a verlo— reiteró espontánea.

Kurapika forzó una sonrisa, no tan convincente como la de su madre; escondía a la perfección que algo estaba mal.

—¿Por qué? —intentó no sonar alterado, y lo logró, pero no evitó levantarse de golpe. Una pizca de esperanza tiñó sus ideas: —¿Sus padres aparecieron? —las reacciones corporales de su madre no eran afirmativas— Espera... —Kurapika se sostuvo la barbilla pensativo; consideró posibilidades negativas que tuvieran a su madre en ese estado— ¿Papá se enteró? —exclamó.

Se exaltó más que su madre.

—No, Kurapika —tranquilizó—, no es nada de eso —su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.

Regresó a su lugar y exhaló frustrado— No me asustes así —se quejó. Enterró el cubierto en la carne de su plato y al ver que su madre no tenía intenciones de hacer aclaraciones continuó—. Bien: ¿a qué te refieres? —se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca.

—En caso de que los rumores que escuché sean ciertos es mejor prevenir —titubeó.

—¿Desde cuándo crees en los rumores? —infló sus mofletes. Tuvo que amontonar su comida en uno de los lados para poder hablar. Mantuvo la compostura y continuó aparentemente despreocupado.

—Me parece prudente tomar precauciones.

—Si hay peligro ¿no debo asegurarme de que él esté bien? —rebatió.

Tragó. Ante el prolongado silencio que los dominaba, abrió uno de sus ojos para investigar la razón de tal calma. La mirada preocupada de la mujer lo hizo impacientarse.

—¿Ocurre algo? —rogaba en sus adentros que por fin le dijera por qué su cambio desde hacía días.

—No irás —espetó firmemente.

—Ma-...

—No irás —interrumpió ahora sin titubear.

—Si tanto crees en los rumores, deberías permitirme asegurarme de que el niño está bien —vociferó, perdió su impasibilidad.

—¡Me preocupas tú! —enfatizó.

—Él podría estar en peligro —replicó.

—Y por eso debería estar en su casa.

En un movimiento brusco, Kurapika tiró casi toda su comida; la lastimera mirada de su madre se orientó en el estropicio.

—Kurapika, lo siento, pero no irás —concluyó con un tono comprensivo.

—Limpiaré.

Se rindió.

—Kurapika... —llamó insegura.

—Yo lo tiré, yo lo limpio —dijo restándole importancia. Desvió el tema con ello y su madre lo entendió a la perfección.

—Yo lo limpiaré —su voz se entrecortó.

No podía estar enojado con su madre. En parte, ella tenía razones para preocuparse, pero era desconsiderado de su parte no haber dicho eso desde que comenzó todo.

No tenía razones para estar molesta con ella, sí para ignorar lo que dijo.

Cuando regresó a la cocina para ver que podría llevarle ese día al niño, se sorprendió de encontrar la carne que le sobró; si no mal recordaba, era lo único que no cayó de plato y se salvó. Buscó algún recipiente donde ponerlo y con ello algunos frutos que desmenuzó rápida e improvisadamente.

—Iré a casa de Pairo —gritó. Desde donde sea que estuviera su madre la escuchó despedirse; no pudo evitar sentir culpa por lo que haría.

Claro que fue con Pairo, en esa parte no mintió.

—Puedes confiar en mí —aseguró con una animada sonrisa después de que Kurapika le explicara lo que sucedió.

Pairo era su mejor amigo. Y estaba demostrándolo de nuevo.

Los nervios crispados y la adrenalina segregada por ir a donde el niño, desvanecieron toda posibilidad y necesidad de tener pausas para descansar en su carrera, lo único que lo hizo detenerse, por breves momentos, fueron las caídas por trastabillar; con las prisas no notaba las ramas salidas o el hundimiento de ciertas zonas de la superficie, hasta que tropezaba con ellas o se hundía en esas irregulares zonas. Resultado de esos percances fueron raspones y tierra en los tejidos de su atuendo y en la cara.

Sin aliento y la garganta seca, separó sus resecos y partidos labios, inhaló con fuerza y gritó el nombre el niño.

El blanco cabello voluminoso se balanceó frente a él. Ratificó por qué hacia todo eso; consolidó cuanto valía para él hacer eso por el menor.

Las siguientes acciones lo enternecieron. Aun teniendo sus propias manos heridas (no comprendía cómo se pudo lastimar), Killu trató los raspones de las manos de Kurapika. Ese acto fue inesperado, retomando la agresiva actitud del menor. No pudo guardar la compostura por mucho tiempo; simplemente atendió las heridas de Killu, quien también fue tomado por sorpresa. Lo hizo con mucha sutileza para no lastimarlo y para ello mientras lo hacía, se fijó en sus expresiones.

La confianza se estaba desarrollando a un ritmo inesperado. Estaba satisfecho con eso. Fue tan agradable que se había olvidado por completo de la conversación con su madre ese día, hasta que ya estaba de regreso a su casa; resurgió el pavor de volver.

No podría rebatir a nada de lo que su madre le dijera por regresar con rapones y su ropa desgarrada. No estaba en condiciones ni en posición de hacerlo después de simplemente irse; antes de seguir su camino a casa, pasó a la de Pairo y, tal como supuso, su madre pasó a verlo. Habría sido demasiado conveniente que su madre no se enterara que de su escabullida.

La sorpresa y el susto de encontrarla en ese lugar fueron tan grandes que lo único que captó fue el susurró de su madre— A casa —Kurapika respingó. Estaba tan alarmado que ni siquiera notó en qué momento la tuvo de frente.

—Pairo —Kurapika se dirigió al susodicho al verlo con tanta ansiedad por lo que sucedía—, después jugaremos —dijo.

El castaño entendió el mensaje y sonrió a la fuerza

—De acuerdo, —exclamó con fingida emoción— asegúrate de tener todo listo —siguió la farsa.

Kurapika sonrió sinceramente.

—Lo haré —asintió, y dio respuesta su mejor amigo también. Gracias.

Desde entonces habían pasado dos días.

* * *

Aun no encontraba el diccionario.

Desde la última vez que vio al rubio, dos días para ser exactos, lo único que hizo fue aumentar la distancia que recorría, así también aumentaron los objetivos a eliminar cada que se adentraba a un nuevo espacio del bosque. Al siguiente día de que comenzara a buscar, se deshizo de unas tres o cuatro decenas de ellos; la posición y alojamiento de todos ellos debía estar cerca de donde Killua pasaba, era la explicación de por qué aumentaba el número de individuos que se le presentaban. Se propuso buscar también la ubicación e informarle a su abuelo, pero no encontró ni un indicio del lugar ni una pista de a donde fue a parar el libro. Los adversarios cada vez se contenían menos, eso era molesto y eso lo retardó en su búsqueda principal del diccionario. Le pareció natural ese cambio en sus objetivos, no podía esconder su potencial de los enemigos bajo esa capa de niño curioso y desorientado por el bosque por tanto tiempo, y menos estando constantemente bajo ataque. Sopesó su situación después de varios ataques y, por cada ataque con el que lidiaba, se obligó a buscar todo tipo de frutos rojizos entre los lugares con basta vegetación, esto para aclararle al rubio por qué tanta sangre sobre su ropa; la primera vez funcionó con los frutos, pero ya era demasiado rojo y sinceramente dudaba si podría volver culpar a los pigmentos una segunda vez. Fue irritante hacer eso en vano, no lo vio el siguiente día desde que llegó a punto de colapsar (le dio la ocasión de poner su ropa en el río para quitarle la sangre), ni en ese día y ya estaba anocheciendo.

Decidió que sería la última salida y encontraría el libro así le llevara hasta el amanecer lograrlo; la búsqueda se aplazó más de lo que especulaba y estaba harto de tener que lidiar con varios oponentes por vagar tan lejos. Lo único desfavorable era que los árboles atenuaban la luz de la luna; no era tan contraproducente en el caso de tener que pelear, Killua tenía sus sentidos atentos por completo para compensar la falta de iluminación.

Con las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, giró sus brazos, tronó los huesos de las manos y partió.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Killua ya recorría en busca del libro, por la puerta delantera, sin pavor y para no levantar sospechas, Kurapika salió de su casa. La jornada de trabajo ese día era extensa y eso le daba la oportunidad de efectuar su huida por tanta gente que había sin que resultara extraño; diría que iba a buscar a su padre en caso de que alguien le preguntara algo.

En mano llevaba una lámpara de aceite que usaba muy seguido cuando iba a casa de Pairo. Esperó hasta que su madre se entretuviera con algo para poder salir sin que ella lo notara.

Antes de cruzar el límite apagó la luz.

* * *

Killua liquidó a tres.

El ataque fue inmediato. La estrategia fue predecible y eso le facilitó el trabajo; el primero lo atacó frontalmente y al fondo esperaban los otros dos. Cortó la yugular con un trozo de madera que afiló en el trayecto —de algo tenía que servir lo que le enseñaron sobre el uso de armas—. Dejó de entrenar, pero lo poco que aprendió antes de suspender las prácticas le sirvió para acribillar en tres segundos al primer objetivo. Localizó al sujeto más lejano, porque el contraste de la casi inexistente luz se interrumpía en él. Calculó la altura a la que estaba su cabeza y movió bruscamente su muñeca para lanzar el trozo de madera al punto que determinó que estaba su objetivo; atinó, lo supo cuando el grito resonó con fuerza y se ahogó, posteriormente el impactó del cuerpo cayendo al pasto fue la señal para ir por el tercero. Era una chica de larga cabellera durazno que miraba a donde su compañero yacía; los gritos sin haber formado parte del plan se convirtieron en una distracción que le costó: el error y el fin de la joven fue darle la espalda al pequeño Zoldyck. Killua tiró de la larga cabellera con violencia y la chica se tambaleó y, en el momento en que todo su peso se apoyó sobre los tobillos, finalmente cayó. Los ojos de la mujer temblaron antes de ceder a sus reflejos al sentir las manos de Killua en su rostro e intentó atacarlo antes de que él le rompiera el cuello con un limpio y certero giro a la cabeza.

Fue a donde lanzó la ya inutilizable arma de madera. Su puntería fue perfecta acertó a la mitad de la frente.

* * *

Kurapika ya recorría por el mismo trayecto que llevó Killua.

No entró en pánico al principio. Las últimas veces no lo encontró de inmediato en el árbol y ese hecho lo mantuvo al margen pensando que era lo mismo esta ocasión, pero al llamarle por cuarta vez sin obtener respuesta lo hizo intentar no entrar en pánico.

De no ser por los alborotos con Killua en los días anteriores, los intrusos no se habrían movido de ese lugar; con esos llamados de Kurapika, habría marcado su sentencia de muerte.

Inspeccionó a la redonda en busca del de ojizarco cuando se percató de rastros que formaban un camino. Le preocupó más de tener los apósitos a la mano que la lámpara antes de seguir el camino apenas visible; ya no se siguió preguntando como se hacía tantas heridas, únicamente optó por llevar apósitos para el menor.

* * *

Killua procuró ser cauteloso para no delatar su posición a los agresores.

Ya no sentía ninguna presencia (con propósitos combativos). Varios animales y bichos vagaban por ahí, así que sin preocupación siguió rastreando el libro por medio de un patrón que descubrió en las ramas de los árboles, donde algunas estaban rotas y pendían. No quería imaginar cómo quedó el libro si las ramas con las que chocó quedaron así, aunque era una exageración ya que las ramas eran delgadas.

Entonces, mientras Killua elevaba la vista para seguir las señales de daño, lo pateó. El maldito libro se desplazó un metro más y Killua mugió por lo estúpido que calificó eso. Maldijo entre dientes, aunque admitía que, después de todo, no importó cómo fue; sintió alivio de encontrarlo. Teniéndolo en sus manos podía proceder a buscar cierta palabra que pretendía aprender con toda prioridad.

* * *

Kurapika perdió el rastro.

Ahora estaba a la deriva sabiendo que el niño de pelo alucinante podía encontrarse en cualquier rincón de toda la espesura del bosque.

'—No avanzó más —dedujo y dio medio giro— ¿Regresó? No, no —negó con su cabeza— me lo habría topado, a no ser que haya recorrido el lugar hace horas —se inclinó para tocar la tierra y descartó esa posibilidad— la tierra sigue húmeda... tampoco vi algún desvío en caso de un eventual retorno —fue bastante precavido, cuando iba recorriendo el lugar, en que no hubiera otros caminos—. De aquí partió tuvo que cambiar su ruta' —concluyó.

Ir a la izquierda fue la opción más lógica en ese momento y la que más confianza le transmitió; había leído entre libros en algún momento algo que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión. Por mera casualidad, el libro fue a parar a ese lado.

Kurapika descubrió una irregularidad en el terreno. A partir de ese detalle se dedicó a buscar a los lados.

* * *

Los pasos lo alertaron; instintivamente se preparó para otro ataque, hasta que distinguió el singular cabello rubio. El ajeno aun no lo notaba, así que Killua hizo un pequeño ruido, logrando así que Kurapika cayera en el garlito.

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Kurapika, al verlo, fue que lo que hacía por ese niño era toda una faena.

Killua no esperaba para nada encontrarse con el chico; ni siquiera esperaba que alguien se apareciera por el bosque, además de sus objetivos a matar.

Levantó el libro de sus piernas y se dirigió a donde el mayor, mientras el más alto a donde el menor.

—¿Estás bien? —las palabras salieron solas. Kurapika había planeado en un enorme sermón por encontrarlo hasta ese lugar, pero quedaron descartadas.

Lo buscaba, su voz era entrecortada y denotaba el cansancio— Sí —respondió haciendo una mueca. Killua leyó el diccionario durante veintitrés minutos antes de que Kurapika lo encontrara; lo suficiente para que notara que muchas palabras derivaban del idioma universal, estaba confiando en entender y responder.

—No era algo muy apropiado para un niño estar por aquí —Killua perdió sus esperanzas de entender la mayoría de las cosas; sintió como si una roca le hubiera estampado en la cabeza, lo cual lo hizo poner una expresión lamentable. Kurapika pensó que tal vez no debió haber dicho eso—. Ven —pidió con una sonrisa; recordó otra de las cosas que le dolió que se perdieran con la restricción de área, una de sus favoritas a ver y que en ese momento podía animar al más joven.

Le tendió la mano a Killua, quien a su vez le extendió la suya a Kurapika. La pequeña mano que dudó en estrecharle también, pero una vez que lo hizo la sintió mayor que la suya. Una vez así, Kurapika lo guió por el camino que tomó para encontrarlo.

—¿Tú, cómo... —murmuró Killua casi tartamudeando por lo raro que era usar el otro idioma; cuando el rubio volteó, Killua al no poder terminar la pregunta se señaló a sí mismo— aquí...?

—¿Cómo te encontré? —vaya, esa era la palabra; Killua asintió— ¿Tú que hacías aquí? —cuestionó desafiante. Intuitivamente Killua se aferró al libro que traía bajo el brazo— Izquierda —añadió Kurapika.

—¿Izquierda?

—Oh —cierto, era muy pequeño y aun podía no saber la noción de los lados—. Killu —Kurapika se detuvo y el aludido con él— ¿cuál es tu edad? —Killua hizo una mueca deseando no haber entendido eso.

Aplicó más presión al libro para que no se le cayese, flexionó su codo para dejar a una altura visible sus cuatro dedos y su pulgar contra su palma.

Ahora fue su turno de hablar— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —señaló la tierra con un gesto; tomó desprevenido al mayor.

Kurapika entendió el mensaje del gesto; se inclinó para tomar con su diestra una ramita, y con su otra mano tomando a Killua, hizo falta tirar ligeramente de él para que avanzaran a donde la luz de la luna se colaba más e irradiaba lo suficiente para ver lo que escribiría en la tierra.

Antes de abrir el diccionario, Killua borró la mitad del nombre con la punta de su pie; tenía que ser justo, él le dio la mitad de su nombre, debía saber exclusivamente la mitad del nombre del rubio. Buscó en cierta sección del diccionario para traducirlo.

—Kura —articuló y su acompañante correspondió asintiendo.

A un lado de su nombre escribió el número nueve y posteriormente alzó a la altura de su pecho cinco dedos en una mano y en la otra cuatro; Killua no pudo evitar sentirse molesto ante tal subestimación.

Kurapika señaló con su zurda a ese mismo lado— Izquierda —Killua hundió su cabeza en el libro y buscó la palabra— Las personas suelen ir a la izquierda cuando están perdidos —explicó. Killua se presionó buscando la última palabra dejando pasar lo molesto que era que el otro lo subestimara tanto como para señalar el lado que decía; claro que lo sabía.

—Las personas suelen ir a la izquierda cuando están perdidos —repitió intentando comprender lo dicho, y lo logró; lo tradujo y lo rebobinó varias veces en pensamiento y en el idioma cotidiano para encontrarle sentido. Kurapika sintió una pizca de ternura y gracia por el extraño acento que tenía Killua; al mismo tiempo se reafirmó que no debía de volver a dudar de lo que madre le dijera... quien en ese momento seguramente estaba envuelta en un nudo de sentimientos que no favorecían a Kurapika.

Killua se agobió a pesar de entender lo antes dicho. Regresó el libro a su brazo izquierdo y se posiciono frente a Kurapika solemnemente con la intensión de pronunciar la única palabra que le interesó buscar y aprenderse.

—Gracias —dijo.

Para Kurapika el resto de los días anteriores resultaron irrisorios. Rebuscó entre su ropa los apósitos una vez que salió del momento de emoción interna, sin permiso jaló la mano libre de Killua y en el primer rasguño que encontró colocó la bandita; sabía que tendría alguna herida, por más pequeña que fuera. Le entregó el resto que había llevado. 

Killua guardó estos entre las páginas del libro; de nuevo intentó discernir las acciones del rubio. Su razonamiento se desvaneció cuando el susodicho le tomó la mano de nuevo y lo comenzó a guiar a donde... sólo ese chico sabía.

Apenas llegaron, los pequeños bichos volaron y a su vez irradiaron una hipnotizadora luz. Lampíridos. Unos alucinantes y enormes insectos muy parecidos a las luciérnagas, doblándole el tamaño; eran dieciséis las que estaban en vuelo y ya era bastante fascinante la vista.

Kurapika soltó la diestra de su acompañante y sonrió impaciente por ver la reacción del pequeño. Agitó con fuerza los brazos a los arbustos alborotando las ramitas donde reposaban las luciérnagas. Todas salieron a flote; el vuelo de las primeras hizo reaccionar de la misma manera a las demás. El rostro deslumbrado de Killua no tuvo precio.

Killua dejó el libro entre los dos, y esperó el momento perfecto en que tres o más luciérnagas se acercaran, esto con la idea de tener mayor probabilidad de atrapar una; las condenadas eran muy veloces para tener un cuerpo tan regordete y alas que de milagro servían para volar. Curveó sus manos como si fuese a recoger agua con ellas, se dio la primera oportunidad y no dudó en juntar sus manos contra las luciérnagas. En el espacio que dejó entre sus palmas para no aplastar ni lastimar a las bolitas de luz, sintió una revolotear. Se imaginaba la emoción que tendría Alluka de ver todo eso; amaba buscar y atrapar insectos. Desde antes que Alluka aprendiera a caminar y después de aprendiera a hablar, Killua atrapaba los insectos que le pedía (algunas veces Nanika); escuchó su pequeña voz diciendo —¡Hermano, yo también quiero atrapar una! —tal idea le esbozó una amplia sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció.

'Alluka...' dejó una abertura entre sus manos para dejar ir al insecto, pero éste quedó inmóvil en grieta hecha de la unión de sus manos. Bufó; fue devastador recordarse que esa idea era imposible. Ya no habría ese momento en que ellos dos reirían por un insecto que se negaba a dar vuelo; Killua sabía ambos habrían reído, Alluka siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo.

—Killu —se vio distraído al ser llamado por el rubio.

Esperó a que dijera algo, lo cual no pasó en ningún momento. Kurapika se dio cuenta de ese inusual humor decaído, se suponía las luciérnagas lo animarían. El insecto emprendió su vuelvo lejos de las manos de Killua.

—Killu —repitió. Juró que vio curveadas las comisuras del aludido al atender— dime...

Hasta ese momento los notó; el espectáculo de luces los atrajo; también sus voces. Killua estaba consciente de que el ruido que hicieron era por completo un antónimo de silencio o susurro. Sabía que eran ellos, quemaban sus miradas; era mucho tomando en cuenta que matarían a unos insignificantes niños. De dos cosas que Killua pensó en ese instante, una debía ser segura; lo negativo que tenían contra el clan de Kurapika era tan grande, para ponerse incluso así con unos simples críos; o había ignorado que otros lo vieron actuar contra sus compañeros y sabían que él era un peligro.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa? —no entendió que le había dicho Kura. Tampoco le preocupó.

Tenía que actuar rápido '¿Qué hago?' se preguntó tres veces antes de echar sus manos para atrás y prepararlas para el ataque. Lo que menos le concernía en ese momento era que el otro lo viera derrochar sangre; lo estaba protegiendo también, por decirse así. Al mismo tiempo era un problema tenerlo cerca, quisiera o no era un estorbo.

—¡Vete...! —no estaba seguro de si lo dijo bien. Sonó ronco y titubeó.

Kurapika entró en estupor; los ojos de Killua eran nítidos incluso entre las sombras de la noche, pero de momento, pasaron de reflejar y sincronizarse con la iluminación de los insectos a una profundidad de frialdad y un vacío al opacarse; eran como los de una fiera. Cometió un error al preguntar eso; tal vez fue algo apresurado, con dificultad el menor fue confiado y amable.

—¡Vete! —su mirada estaba absorta. Kurapika se ofuscó por esa extravagancia del ojizarco ¿debía disculparse? —¡Vete! —vociferó, ya no con ese tono tímido de alteración y pánico mezclados; cómo si Kurapika hubiera indagado en algo profundamente malo. Lo hizo con furia y frunciendo el ceño— ¡Vete! —la furia en su grito lo hizo obedecer

Reculó antes de lanzar una última vista a la rabiosa mirada que había provocado. Con culpa y un nudo en la garganta, echó a correr.

Killua cerró los ojos para concentrarse; no tenía la experiencia suficiente de unirse a su entorno por lo cual hacerlo requería mucho esfuerzo. Lo logró, se mezcló entre las sombras de la noche y se desvaneció a los ojos del enemigo. Le dio la ventaja de acercarse a ellos de manera brusca y descuidada.

La expresión colérica que tuvo al gritarle Kurapika empeoró al atacar al primer sujeto que se topó.

Se dejó llevar por su instinto, desconectando su sensatez de sus acciones; su cuerpo se movió en automático, usando solo el razonamiento de combate para atacar. La urgencia de acabar con ellos aumentó su adrenalina a tal punto, que perdió el control.

Estaba consciente de que otros fueron tras de Kurapika; irónicamente, la causa de su estado era el deseo de alcanzarlos rápido, pero al mismo tiempo su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que no le importó lo que le sucediera al chico.

En los enfrentamientos de los últimos días, se percató que ellos no atacaban de inmediato, esperaban, esperaban y esperaban, mucho, antes de lanzarse a atacar (parecía que querían que los notaran antes de proseguir) (Killua no les dio el gusto). Era la razón real por la que no le preocupaba.

Mientras a sus adentros pensaba eso, en el exterior el último agresor lidiaba con él.

Mostró todo el esplendor asesino que habían moldeado con duro entrenamiento hasta el momento desde que empezó a entrenar; había pasado ya un año en el que sufrió más por no poder jugar todo el día que por todas las heridas con las que terminaba.

Su sangre quemaba, la respiración era laboriosa y no se molestó en regularla, faltaban los que fueron tras del rubio; si se calmaba, volver al estado en el que estaba resultaría casi imposible. Por fin su cuerpo y su mente se sincronizaron.

Apareció la vaga duda de cuantos había sido vez. No se había molestado en contar cuantas presencias sintió al principio, ni de los que se encargó. Su mente aún no se conectaba a su cuerpo como creía. No recordaba como acabo con ellos... quién y de qué manera le hizo una herida en el brazo.

Tampoco en qué momento había alcanzado al resto; su cuerpo seguía moviéndose por voluntad propia. En otro intento de recopilar lo que había pasado, recordó dos o tres sujetos; se limitó a aceptar que fue solo esa cantidad, había cuatro avanzando adelante y no fueron más de ocho o siete los que recordaba haber captado. Dos de ellos detuvieron su paso, mientras que Killua ante ese movimiento, dejó de buscar al rubio.

Consideró que tal vez había vuelto a equivocarse y su mente continuaba fuera de él: no era del todo cierto, no se habría dado cuenta de que no había agresión. Simplemente estaban a la defensiva —Por eso ha resultó tan fácil acabar con los anteriores. —Igual terminó con el brazo herido, por lo cual esta vez no debía ser imprudente, seguía siendo objetivo de ellos. Seguían siendo los objetivos.

'—Tal vez esto ya no implique quitarnos la vida —no supo en que parte cayó su ataque, pero era seguro la eficiencia—, no es una opción descubrir cuáles son sus intenciones ahora'— pasó entre los dos tambaleantes cuerpos que después de estar lejos de ellos, se desplomaron.

Uno de los dos últimos del grupo de vanguardia exclama algo al líder y le hace frente a Killua. Retrocede, apenas si ha notado al contrario moverse y ya lo tiene de frente; no habían ido con todo antes, y eso lo enfurece porque se siente increíblemente débil en ese momento. Súbitamente, se encuentra apresado entre los brazos del sujeto; espera que lo ataque, para protegerse y atacar cuando el otro deje un punto débil, pero esa agresión jamás llega. Killua comienza a patalear, parece que por cómo actúa él otro, aun piensan que es simplemente un niño pequeño que vaga por ahí; eso le devuelve la ventaja, aunque el otro sea más veloz que él. Al mismo tiempo que deja de forcejear, también la intensidad con la que lo estrecha disminuye, lo suficiente para poder encargarse de lo demás con su fuerza. Opta por usar la técnica que su abuelo le ha enseñado, da un pequeño giró y encaja su mano en el costado del sujeto; eso ha sido suficiente para liberarse. Desliza su mano hasta el otro costado, abriendo así su estómago y desgarrando algunos órganos en el trayecto.

Se alejó antes de que la sangre alcanzara a salpicarle; hasta ese momento, lo único que tenían empapado de sangre eran los brazos, en parte por su herida, que ya goteaba, por lo cual dejó un rastro al volver a tomar su camino para ir por el último sujeto a eliminar.

Lo encontró y mantenía su distancia con Kurapika, una muy grande distancia. Apenas si se veía a lo lejos corriendo, justo por donde estaban los cadáveres que Killua dejó atrás al comienzo de esa noche, ¡Los cadáveres inadecuadamente a la vista! ¡Estaba en problemas!

Estaba a punto de toparse con los cuerpos y fue cuando Killua se preguntó ¿Por qué mientras lo buscaba, no se topó con ellos?

La espesa aura de En, abarcó todo ese lugar y fue recibido por todo ser que hacia allí. Los ruidos se extinguieron, todo animal e insecto que estaba bajo la increíblemente poderosa y tenebrosa aura quedó inmovilizado. Killua se congeló, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba a punto de desmayar por tan aplastante que se sentía eso; no podía verlo, pero era tan sofocante que le impidió seguir avanzando. Ante el contacto con el En, los ojos de Kurapika se tornaron escarlata, por menos de un segundo y volvieron a la normalidad, a lo igual que el sujeto que lo perseguía; llegó como un golpe que los pasmó. Kurapika resbaló y aterrizó bocabajo, permitiendole apoyarse sobre sus brazos para reincorporarse. Siguió su camino y no se inmutó a voltear, a diferencia del hombre que hasta ese momento lo tenía como objetivo. Tal enemigo observó al indefenso niño que había derrochado la sangre de sus compañeros, teniéndolo como un blanco más fácil, se aproximó a él.

Zeno disipó su En; los había encontrado.

Killua seguía absorto; mientras que para Kurapika y el sujeto, los dos segundos que duró el En, permanecieron cómo simples dos segundos, Killua perdió noción y sintió que transcurrieron horas. No pudo reponerse ni sabiendo que el enemigo venía por él; echó sus manos atrás para prepararse a atacar, pero no estaba en condiciones de ejecutar esa acción, lo único que consiguió fue esconder sus brazos llenos de sangre de la vista del otro. Intentó cerrar sus ojos para prepararse y recibir el ataque; seguía tan afectado que no logró ni entrecerrar los ojos. Ni siquiera había parpadeado después del impacto de En. Sólo le quedaba observar al otro ir por él a toda prisa.

Ninguno de los dos pudo distinguir a Zeno, por la velocidad con la que apareció. El único en percibirlo fue Killua, por la agudeza que apenas comenzaba a desarrollar en sus sentidos, pero fue hasta que pasó a su lado, creando una brisa que lo alentó a por fin parpadear. Su abuelo tenía al hombre contra un tronco de uno de los imponentes árboles y su brazo enterrado él, Zeno retrocedió a donde Killua, emergiendo con facilidad su brazo; estaba lo adecuadamente cerca para que Killua, aun anonado, notara que Zeno no tenía ningún rastro de sangre en sus mangas. Era la primera vez que presenciaba la potencia de asesino que ejercía su familia (si su abuelo podía hacerlo, con toda seguridad también sus padres y su hermano mayor Illumi) (era imposible imaginarse en esa fracción de segundo a su otro hermano mayor, Milluki, hacer eso).

—¡Es el viejo! —chilló el hombre antes de verse interrumpido por borbotones de sangre escapando de su boca y su herida chorreando con la misma fuerza. Zeno sabía que los compañeros del sujeto salieron apresurados una vez que él gritó eso, pero los dejó escapar; en cualquier momento volvería a encontrarlos y se desharía de ellos.

Killua entendió lo que el agonizante hombre dijo y simplemente tenía que informárselo a Zeno.

—Ha dicho algo de ti —sonó más indefenso de lo que realmente estaba.

—¿Sabes que dijo? —Zeno lo miró cómo si eso fuese una broma.

—¡P-pero claro que lo sé! —volvió su tono desafiante. Desvió la mirada al tronco donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida que ya estando en el suelo dejó a la vista la prueba de que el ataque de Zeno alcanzó la corteza, dejando así una rajadura en la madera— ¿Tú no lo has entendido? —su abuelo negó.

—Explícame cómo es eso —estaba un tanto sorprendido, pero pareció que era simple curiosidad por lo incrédulo que lo expresó. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, imitó a su nieto y miró abertura en el árbol; la grieta era muy fina a pesar de ser un daño colateral. Le había costado llegar a ellos el tiempo en que el hombre se decidió a atacar a Killua, no midió su fuerza, pero fue muy simple el ataque que uso cómo para que el alcance llegara al árbol— Killu —llamó.

—¡Oh cierto! Un diccionario —calló de inmediato.

Kura.

Desde el comienzo de todo el desastre, la primera consecuencia que creó fue que él no volviera; su rostro temeroso y horrorizado antes de salir corriendo decía claramente que toda la paciente amabilidad que tenía con Killua se acabó cuando él le gritó. Era lo de menos que ese chico no se volviera a aparecer, sin embargo, pensar ello hizo a Killua afligirse.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Se suponía que ya no tendrías que aprenderte el idioma.

—¿Y cómo es que no sabes que es lo que dijo el sujeto? Se supone que tendrías que saber el idioma —rebatió con intenciones de evadir la pregunta—, quien te contrató lo usa.

—Quien me contrató sabe el nuestro —Killua se preguntó si el chico sabría su idioma, lo cual concluyó nulo—. Tienes que enterrar los cuerpos, no te lo dije antes porque creí que lo harías, pero al parecer tuve que ser yo quien se encargara de ellos. Todos los de este clan tienen prohibido venir aquí por estos ataques, nadie sabe porqué está restringido, es un secreto para ellos que vienen a acabar con ellos.

Vaya, eso sirvió para alimentar pesadumbre; Kura se había estado preocupando y yendo a verlo aun con esa prohibición. Killua abrió los ojos como plato.

—¡Un momento ¿si sabias que este lugar estaba restringido como suponías que conviviera con uno de ellos y según me infiltrara?!

—Oh, te disté cuenta, pensé que seguías divagando —le miró indiferente—. Sí, admito que eso fue una excusa para que tus padres te dejaran venir; Silva fue el único que sabía mis verdaderos planes al traerte.

—¿Papá? Seguro pensaba que al traerme accedería a volver al entrenamiento.

—Y lo hiciste. Sólo que esto es una práctica en circunstancias reales.

Killua se sintió un completo idiota. Era su abuelo de quien hablaba así que realmente sólo se sintió engañado mas no molesto.

—Debería inspeccionar a la redonda que nadie más esté merodeando —suspiró rendido con intenciones de ir a buscar al chico.

—No hay nadie —aseguró—. Ya no hay razones para que estés aquí, no sé qué te trajo hasta acá, pero vuelve a donde te dejé cuando llegamos —se aproximó al cadáver y lo sujetó por el cuello de su ropa— y una última cosa —Killua prestó toda su atención pues Zeno sonó serio y duro— limítate a hacer tu trabajo sin ponerte en riesgo —Silva le diría eso a Killua. Subió a una rama y desapareció de ahí para ir a enterrar el cuerpo— Evita hacerte el héroe —masculló ya lejos de donde su nieto; seguía perplejo de presenciar a Killua hacer algo por salvar al pequeño niño que estaba con él.

* * *

Después de que sus ojos se tornaran escarlata, había recorrido el doble de lo que llevaba en unos minutos. Kurapika no se había dado cuenta de que tan rápido había llegado al límite del área.

* * *

Killua regresó por el libro, y en este estaba posado uno de los regordetes insectos brillando.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos semanas desde que llegó. Una semana desde la desastrosa noche cuando vio por última vez al chico. En los días transcurridos después del fatídico ataque, Killua estudió asiduamente el diccionario cada mañana al terminar el entrenamiento con su abuelo.

—Me refiero a lo temerario que te mostraste al atacar —le explicaba Zeno—, estás bajo mi criterio y por ello asevero que debes aprender técnicas que te permitan salir de los líos en los que te enrede tu negligencia —sospechaba que su abuelo había espiado la persecución.

Y fue directo al preguntarle si lo había hecho pero su abuelo se negó y Killua no tenía más remedio que creerle, ya que Zeno nunca mentía, se _excusaba_ , para no responder, con condenadas evasivas, tan características en él.

Killua se oponía a la idea de volver a entrenar, aunque considerando las opciones entre volver a su casa y quedarse en ese lugar entrenando con su abuelo, lo mejor era quedarse; ni siquiera sabía cómo podía tomar la otra como opción. Con quien tenía el problema era con sus padres y sus hermanos, Zeno no contaba con validez alguna en esa disputa, por tanto, no había razón para contrariarlo. Accedió a entrenar sin necesidad de seguir rebatiendo; sería una pérdida de tiempo al final.

Sus manos, brazos y piernas portaban al menos cuatro apósitos, usados a causa de heridas que evocaban el arduo entrenamiento que su abuelo le imponía, a tal grado que consumía a Killua en pocas horas. Los apósitos que aún no requería servían para marcar algunas páginas que tenían palabras difíciles de razonar;— ¡Ya no debo aprender esto! —repuso una y otra vez con fastidio ante su insistente e inconsciente lectura del diccionario, el cual estaba contiguo a él en todo momento a excepción de cuando entrenaba con Zeno. Su abuelo dijo que fue un cuento lo de infiltrarse para que sus padres lo dejaran llevarlo con él, jamás dijo que también era una distracción para Killua, en lo que accedía a entrenar o a trabajar con Zeno, pero sabía que era así (también estaba seguro de que lo hizo para molestar a su madre; porque ella no dejaría que su hijo hiciera un trabajo tan insignificante) (a Zeno le gustaba molestar a la madre de Killua). Todo fue un mal chiste que consecuentemente se tornó algo serio para Killua. Seguramente su abuelo sabía que seguía con el diccionario, pero era minucioso al esconder el libro para que no tuviera la certeza de eso.

Estaba por acabarse los frutos rojizos, de los que se atiborró, lo cual significaba que tendría que volver a ir a recolectarlos para seguir teniendo comida disponible. Quien le había estado llevando alimento era Kura. Su abuelo lo dejó a su suerte en ese aspecto desde el comienzo de todo y, por la ausencia del rubio, Killua se vio orillado a comer los frutos. En parte no quería ir a recolectarlos porque estaba hastiado de ellos y en parte por la fuerte sensación de que no debía ausentarse de ese lugar; tal incertidumbre venía con la vaga espera de que el chico apareciera con un recipiente lleno de comida.

Al final decidió consumir los escasos frutos restantes para no ausentarse del árbol.

* * *

Los quejidos de su madre lo despertaron. Por supuesto, la mirada colérica de Killu fue lo primero que su mente asimiló antes que el dolor que tenía en todo su cuerpo, ese niño había dominado su cabeza desde el principio.

En su intento por levantarse, una fuerte punzada en sus piernas lo detuvieron, claro, correr seguido una distancia tan larga tendría sus consecuencias. Rendido, sacudió su cabeza para espabilarse y llevó sus manos al rostro para frotar sus ojos, haciendo así contacto con un apósito adherido a su pómulo; no recordaba haberse herido. Reparó que en realidad no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, a duras penas podía recordar un mínimo de cómo consiguió encontrar a Killu; recordar con claridad la pregunta que le hizo fue desagradable.

Recrear el enojo de Killu lo afligía, pero recordar la causa de ese enojo superaba ampliamente su malestar. No debió precipitarse a soltar la pregunta sin tener seguridad de que realmente confiara en él.

Su mente estaba dominada por ese pequeño gran problema (Kurapika creía que era la mejor manera de definir a Killu).

Su madre, con quien después de contarle lo sucedido no volvió a tocar el tema, se encontraba al borde de la cama de Kurapika, reposando la cabeza entre sus brazos. Contaba con pronunciadas ojeras y respiraba con pesadez, misma imagen que tenía cuando Kurapika enfermaba y ella pasaba la noche privándose del sueño por cuidarlo; de la misma manera que ella lo abrazaba cuando el enfermaba, lo hizo cuando despertó.

Ella fue la última en hablar del tema:

—Me parece que de no ser por algo grave él no habría permanecido ahí —posteriormente intentó animarlo.

Evitaron el tema, pero ambos sabían que inminentemente Kurapika regresaría. Había tomado una decisión irrevocable, que superaba lo que razonablemente cabría esperar porque, desde que ir al área prohibida fue algo muy descabellado, su razonamiento mismo debía estar lo suficientemente trastocado como para decidir volver a ese lugar cuando en sus planes tenía una sola salida.

Sí, su madre estaba totalmente consciente de que él volvería a irse y eso lo desconcertaba inmensamente porque esta vez no se oponía aun después de su anterior insistencia ¿acaso sabía que Kurapika se iría, aunque ella se lo negara de nuevo?

Era contradictorio.

Totalmente contradictorio.

Y confuso.

Totalmente confuso.

Su madre no interpeló al verlo atestado de libros, lo sobrecogió al aportarle dos libros que él no recordaba que existieran:— Comparado con lo que tienes ahí —señaló el montón de libros que Kurapika había recolectado y rio por lo bajo—, esto le resultará más fácil.

Tras llegar a la conclusión subjetiva de que a Killu le gustaba leer, según las conjeturas que tenía por el constante uso del diccionario que mostró el niño para todo, buscó algunos libros que le leían a él para llevárselos Killu.

Kurapika se sonrojó al ver que realmente se excedió con tanto libro enorme. Exageró sus ideas para restaurar la confianza y simpatía del chico.

No le molestaba en lo absoluto ese cambio de su madre, pero no podía evitar sentirse desconcertado, acaso también desorientado con sus acciones: pidió a su madre raciones de comida dobles, para él y para Killu, con el objetivo de darle todo al menor y cubrir el alimento no tuvo en esa semana (seguramente). Lo que sobrara quedaría para los siguientes días, en el caso de no querer ser visto de nuevo por él.

Ella accedió gustosa.

No se imaginaba cómo habría sido llevar uno de esos enormes libros cuando la comida que llevaba pesaba casi lo mismo que cualquiera de ellos.

Eso lo hizo pensar en las veces que su madre tuvo razón, desde el diccionario y la pronunciación de Killu. Tal vez tenía razón cuando le negó regresar a verlo; quizá a esas alturas ya habría regresado a su casa. Su duda era si ahora su madre tendría razón en dejarlo regresar. Prefería pensar que era por eso por lo que estaba tan decido a ir y no por la corazonada que tenía.

Por su parte, habría ido al siguiente día después de ser corrido por Killu, pero aún conservaba algo de sentido común (si es que era posible que aun contara con ello). Necesitaba que se calmara y no tuviera resentimientos y también prepararse para el rechazo que con toda seguridad se avecinaba.

Tampoco es que dejaría que lo rechazara después de tanto esfuerzo por cuidarlo y ver por él.

No era tan sencillo doblegar su convicción.

No fue sencillo evitarse a sí mismo regresar.

La misma razón que le ayudó a reprimirse estaba frente a Kurapika con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo a Pairo después de que éste le deseara suerte.

La razón de su agradecimiento no fue por ello. Estar con Pairo lo inhibía de pensar, planear e ir a donde Killu.

En esa semana. Lo único que quería era estar con el castaño, distraerse y evitar sucumbir a sus impulsos incompresibles de actuar con responsabilidad sobre algo que jamás le concernió. Cuando estaba con su mejor amigo su razonamiento era claro y no requería de nada más que pasar un rato en su afable compañía.

Teniéndolo de frente, podría seleccionar en el corto intervalo que estuviera con él, las palabras con las que se disculparía y también reuniría la confianza suficiente para cualquier respuesta que le diera Killu.

Sabiendo que la madre de Pairo estaba en casa, se limitó a disculparse por su próxima falta para jugar. Pairo se veía aliviado de verlo radiante de nuevo por ir a cuidar de un niño que el castaño no conocía. Kurapika también se sentiría feliz si Pairo perdiera los ánimos por algunos días y de nuevo éstos salieran a flote; era tranquilo, de modo que sus ánimos no serían tan hiperactivos como los de Kurapika.

Pairo impulsó su palma contra la espalda de Kurapika para hacerlo avanzar:— Apresúrate, ya perdiste mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Killua se estremeció ante la emoción y el pánico._

Despegó su mirada del diccionario y buscó alrededor. Los pasos no eran los cautelosos de los sujetos experimentados, eran ruidosos y descuidados, de alguien que poseía un volumen pequeño, mucho menor al de los otros. _Claramente era Kura_ ; lo advirtió porque era el único que a esas alturas se le ocurriría estar en ese lugar sin ser discreto con esos pasos con los que ya estaba familiarizado. _Después de todo fueron lo primero que escuchó cuando llegó a ese lugar._

—¿Kura? —bajó el libro de su regazo y se pasó la manga por su boca para limpiar los residuos de la fruta comió; la última que quedaba, _¡qué oportuno!_

Su consternación por la ausencia de Kura _pasó_ a una preocupación por el alimento. Esperaba férvidamente que portara comida.

 _Kurapika perdió el sentido al ver a Killu a lo lejos_ y toda su seguridad y confianza _se transformó_ un manojo de nervios. Deseó que Pairo estuviera ahí con él; no podría restaurar su tranquilidad, Killu sobrepasaba la calma que Pairo le dio antes de ir y lo haría de nuevo, aunque Pairo se encontrara con él. Todas las palabras que seleccionó para afrontarlo se esfumaron, pero no su voluntad para avanzar a donde él, de la misma manera que Killu, se enfilaba hacia Kurapika.

'Me echará' —pensó e hizo un mohín de preocupación. Su orgullo no podía soportar tanto.

_Sin embargo..._

Ambos se estaban abriendo paso por sobre las ramas, las emergentes raíces y los desniveles del terreno que amenazaban con causarles un traspié.

Killua se percató de la tensión que transmitía Kura cuando faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a él. Las irregularidades de la tierra debieron detenerlo, ambos pensaron lo mismo.

Kurapika quiso decir algo, quería dejar de morder su lengua y usarla para superar el efecto que Killu tenía sobre él.

Uno de los dos ganó la palabra.

—¡Perdón! —el comienzo menos esperado se manifestó.

Kurapika aplicó más presión contra su lengua hasta darse cuenta de que no fue quien habló primero.

—¡Yo... yo lo siento! —Killua tomó la palabra de nuevo.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —sonó asustado y confundido.

Killua también lo estaba.

Se disculpaba y no recordaba qué hizo mal, no concretamente. Sólo podía recordar hasta antes de notar que los acechaban y las medidas que tomó para salvar a Kura y a sí mismo.

¡Eso!

—Sé que estuvo mal gritarte, pero no era para te ausentaras por una _se-naman_ —Killua arrugó la nariz— semana —se corrigió.

No tendría el dominio de ese idioma tan fácil, pero se alegraba de tener fluidez en su habla.

Kurapika hizo caso omiso a la ternura que sentía por las fallas de habla de Killu.

—¿D... de qué hablas?

Killua retiró su vista de la raíz que emergía entre él y Kurapika.

—Estabas enojado conmigo ¿no? —era una exageración por parte del rubio enojarse porque le gritó o así lo veía Killua, no sabía las costumbres de la tribu de Kura, así que tal vez su acción fue ofensiva, después de todo tratarlo así cuando estuvo llevándole comida arriesgándose en un área restringida no era algo para no molestarse.

—Yo creí que tú estabas enojado conmigo —confesó.

Killua quedó en blanco.

—Yo no te recuerdo —volvió a agachar su mirada a la raíz con la vergüenza pintando desde su rostro hasta las orejas—. Yo no recuerdo _tú_ qué hiciste —modificó.

No sabía si eran los nervios de usar el nuevo idioma o de saber que no fue su culpa que Kurapika se ausentara, lo que le estaba causando los traspiés al hablar. Tal vez era la abrumadora y abrasadora mirada que el rubio no le quitaba de encima.

—Lo que te pregunté —Kurapika también bajo su rostro—. Yo sé que estuvo mal preguntar eso y tú tuviste razones para echarme.

El silencio se concentraba con mirada de ambos en la raíz.

—No estaba molesto, pero ahora lo estoy —Killua se guardó para sí mismo que su molestia era por la desaparición de Kurapika en esos lares.

Kurapika miró dudoso a Killua. Lo recordaba taciturno, no enérgico y con nerviosismo saliendo de sus poros.

—Kura, tengo hambre —repuso con su moflete derecho inflado y sus ojizarcos evadiendo los ojos grisáceos.

Kurapika sonrió.

—Claro.

* * *

—¿Podrías decirme cuál fue la pregunta que me hiciste? —preguntó de tal manera que Kurapika tragó apenas introdujo a su boca una porción de comida.

Killua proclamaba saber cuál fue la pregunta que Kurapika le hizo aquel día. Debía ser algo serio para que pensara que se enojó con él.

—Prefiero evitar eso de nuevo.

—¿Que me moleste? No me molesté antes, tampoco lo haré ahora.

Kurapika se volvió a Killua.

—Killu —consiguió su atención—, hablas raro —dijo.

—Ya lo sé —admitió.

Kurapika esperó a que Killua terminara de beber.

—Te ayudaré a hablar bien —concretó.

—Creí que te burlarías de mí... yo lo haría.

En ese momento era lo último que esperaría; que sospechara de él ya era una posibilidad nula.

—¿Entonces que cuál fue la pregunta? —volvió a indagar Killua.

El intento de Kurapika por eludir la pregunta antes no funcionó.

Kurapika sopesó que tanto podría afectar si ya lo había hecho antes y Killua no se había enojado. Juraba que era porque no lo recordaba, de otra manera lo habría echado de nuevo. Fue un golpe de suerte, uno que de alguna manera le afecto a él también; no recordaba exactamente qué ocurrió esa noche. Incluso pudo no haber preguntado nada y creía que sí.

Inspiró con fuerza y arrugó su entrecejo preguntándose cuanto debía desear boicotear la suerte que tenía.

—¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa? —apretó sus puños tanto que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

Killua abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

De todas las preguntas que esperaba esa era la menos indicada para su estado emocional y al mismo tiempo la correcta para recordar exactamente qué fue lo llevó a estar ahí.

—Porque nunca están —respondió gélido y terminó con un tono quebrado—. Estoy solo.

'Alluka era mi única compañía. Y cuando lo encerraron me quedé solo' —hizo un puchero.

Su padre, su abuelo, Illumi y Milluki siempre estaban ocupados. Era agradable cuando todos se juntaban, o al menos para Killua era suficiente pasar con ellos un rato en cada ocasión que se podía. Illumi salía constantemente, pero se hacía un espacio en su itinerario para pasar tiempo con sus hermanos menores; Milluki muchas veces mantenía a Kalluto, Alluka y Killua en su cuarto, rara vez los dejaba tocar sus figuras de acción, pues una vez entre los tres rompieron una de sus muñecas. No importó cuan molesto estaba, no importó cuanto gritó y los hizo llorar, al final los calmó y actuó comprensivo para que dejaran de llorar, asegurando que no tenía importancia lo que rompieron.

Illumi y Milluki veían por ellos.

Killua solía entrenar con su padre mucho. Existía una cercanía entre todos por más delgada que fuera. Pero con Alluka tenía un lazo especial porque siempre estaban juntos.

Cuando Alluka fue confinado todo se desmoronó. La madre de Killua fue la primera en desquiciarse, intentó estar serena ante la situación, pero fue la primera en perder los estribos. Posteriormente Milluki se hizo intolerante y violento. Illumi adoptó una actitud asfixiante. Silva se aisló.

Los lazos familiares no desaparecieron cómo Killua creía en un principio, en realidad se hicieron sofocantes. Perder a un familiar hacia desear obsesivamente no perder otro.

Killua se sumergió en un anhelo igual de enfermizo, el del regreso de su hermana menor. No podía entender por qué lo encerraron. ¿Si tanto dañó hizo por que mantenerlo así?

_Quería a Alluka de vuelta y por ello se rebeló._

_Dejar de estar solo._

Y no era el único que rogaba por ello, su madre también estaba hundida.

—Estoy solo —reafirmó con las ganas de llorar estrujando su cuello y su pecho.

Kurapika pudo apreciar en los ojos de Killua al indefenso niño que decidió cuidar y esta vez supo que era realmente por ello que se había aventurado a tanto. Tenía enfrente a un niño _indefenso,_ uno lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para irse a ese bosque y huir de lo que sentía en el momento adecuado.

Kurapika halló las respuestas que buscó cuando lo conoció, a la inexistente alarma por la desaparición del menor de su casa y también de donde estaban los tutores de Killu. De otra manera nunca hubiera tenido la libertad para irse. Kurapika se avergonzó por no descifrarlo antes.

Echó a un lado el vacío recipiente de comida y apoyó sus manos en el pasto para inclinarse a Killua.

No se dio cuenta que Kurapika se aproximaba a él hasta que la cercanía hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío y se estremeciera, así empleando fuerza a su recipiente y olvidando las amenazantes ganas de llorar.

Kurapika hundió su rostro en el cabello de Killua.

—Tienes el pelo muy suave —dijo apenas emergió de la voluminosa cabellera blancuzca.

Killua no sabía ni qué expresión poner. Por ambas partes estaba sorprendido; por la repentina intromisión a su pelambrera, y por no incomodarse por ello.

Pronto objetó, torpe y exaltado, un sin fin de palabras que recordaba del diccionario para reclamar por esa acción.

Kurapika aceptó el agrado a la torpeza que presenciaba.

La cuestión ya no era saber sobre Killu, trataba del pretexto para ayudarle con su habla y al mismo tiempo cuidarlo hasta su regreso a casa. O al menos el regreso de sus familiares.

Siempre estaba solo y eso explicaba su pronunciación tan rara; si no tenía con quien comunicarse, no podía ejercitar su habla. Y si de algo también estaba convencido es que no lo dejaban salir por ello tampoco (por algo no lo conocía).

_'Por ahora esto está bien'_

* * *

Disgustado, giró sobre sus talones y golpeó furioso la mesa frente a él.

Los ojos del líder Kurta irradiaban terror y furia. Deseando que los únicos ojos escarlata ahí presentes fueran los suyos y no los atesorados frente a él.

No fue lo único escarlata que salió de ese violento asalto. Les interesaba otro escarlata y no eran los ojos, la sangre del más anciano de la tribu fue su objetivo.

Eran ellos. Estaba seguro.

Nadie a parte de ellos podría interesarse en la sangre y no en los ojos. Después de todo ellos también poseían sus propios ojos _infierno_.

Era poco decir que el líder de la tribu no dejaba de sudar al pensar en esas bestias sueltas por ahí. Para ser del mismo linaje no se imaginaba que pudieran tener parentesco, pero era inevitable, las acciones de sus antepasados fueron tan poderosas que después de casi cien años por fin alcanzaron el presente.

—¡No podemos confiar en extraños! —protestó el más joven del grupo que encontró el cuerpo de anciano.

—Tiene razón, nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto si son quienes sospechamos —corroboró otro de ellos.

—Esas afirmaciones son ingenuas —por qué carecían de la verdad y eso no podía ser juzgado en ningún aspecto. Solo los líderes lo sabían, tenían el conocimiento de esa vieja historia.

Ellos y los pocos cercanos al líder conocían la historia... pero no completamente.

Durante muchos años el viejo especuló que ese pasado estaba resguardado por la dignidad del clan, para que nadie supiera cómo la ambición a un mejor lugar los condenó.

Había un detalle que no se atrevió a considerar, simplemente estaba garantizado: él tampoco sabía que tanta verdad contenía lo que sabía, lo que le dijeron.

 _Los otros Kurtas_ eran una leyenda prohibida.

'Pero mantenerla enterrada no la detuvo'

Las consecuencias que se mantuvieron como brote por tanto tiempo por fin florecían.

—Es el comienzo del problema —enfatizó — y no puedo estar de acuerdo con ustedes –frunció su nariz —. No hay nada que podamos hacer de forma autónoma que asegure que nadie salga herido —que no consigan sangre —, un simple error nos condenará.

Expresó con voz severa y gutural, no existía manera alguna de que lo dijo fuera comparado con otro tema, mermó la seriedad todos aquellos problemas que parecían graves.

El líder habló de nuevo.

—Reúnan a todos aquellos que pueden ir al exterior, aquí es muy riesgoso que apoyen. Ustedes tendrán funciones fuera para no poner en peligro a los demás.

No se había atrevido a abrir la bolsita que le entregaron con los ojos del difunto anciano.

Una cosa era saberlo, que estaban ahí y por qué, y otra verlos. Rojos, aterrados, con sus últimas emociones grabadas en los tonos variables del iris.

El plan era que fuera discretas las medidas de prevención, pero incluso el reconocía que era excesivo y resultaba inusual; inusual, más no sospechoso. Prohibió el pasó al área en la que sucedió el asesinato. No dudaba que ya estuviera abarcado todo ese lugar por los otros. Y no quería más pérdidas.

Todo aquello cercano al líder, y todo aquel capacitado para ir al exterior, fueron enviados a los pueblos que rodeaban el bosque en el que vivían. El objetivo de esto era que ellos se encargarán de los que encontrarán en las ciudades y evitarán la intromisión de más al bosque.

Debía ser algo simple; pensaba hasta ese momento en el que los ojos del fallecido salieron del bolsillo donde se guardaron.

Era su deber hacerlo, le agradara la idea o no. Tenía que contactar con los del exterior para pedir su ayuda, no existía opción alguna más segura que ésa para todo el clan.

Alcanzó un viejo arcón y en este busco el único celular permitido en el clan.

Tecleó repetidas veces en busca de las siglas con las que se registró el número de aquella asociación y llamó.

Al tercer timbrazo respondieron:— ¿Puedo saber quién llama?

—Busco a Isaac Netero —contestó sin rodeos, pensando que tal vez se equivocó de número.

—No muchos tienen mi número personal, así que estoy curioso —insistió.

—El Clan Kurta solicita su ayuda.

Se escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea, casi como un silbido, y posteriormente una muy baja exclamación.

—El tiempo de devolverles el favor ha llegado —el líder de los Kurtas sabía muy poco sobre aquello que sus antepasados hicieron por esas personas, pero era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos—. Dígame, ¿qué solicita?

—Que nos protejan —volvió su mirada al bolsillo que contenían los ojos y se presionó el celular a la oreja —. Que de alguna manera puedan _deshacerse_ de algunas personas.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Esperó, y las dudas de por qué sus antepasados confiaban en esas personas se manifestaron.

—Nosotros los cazadores no podemos apoyarles en ello —pensaba interrumpir, pero el hombre prosiguió— sin embargo, conozco a algunas personas que pueden hacer ese trabajo, y ya que ustedes me salvaron y a mis compañeros, puedo saldar mi cuenta contactando con ellos; apoyaré con los gastos también.

—¿Gastos? —eso no parecía seguro.

—Estas personas hacen trabajos impecables y cobran por ello sumas elevadas, así que apoyaré con ello. ¡Claro! —añadió— el valor varía según el trabajo que pida.

—¿Eso lo tengo que comentar con usted o con ellos?

—Le enviare el número para contactarlos y el trabajo que quiera lo comenta con ellos.

Calló, pero parecía que quería añadir algo. El líder de los Kurtas aguardó unos momentos hasta que Netero volvió a hablar.

—Cabe mencionar que me sorprende que ustedes necesiten un servicio como éste —dijo pensativo.

—A mí también —reconoció.

* * *

Kurapika se deslizó hasta el piso apoyado en la puerta de su hogar. Flexionó sus rodillas y comenzó a repiquetear sus dedos contra ellas con una gran sonrisa.

Tenía derecho de volverlo a ver. Killu le aceptó.

* * *

Killua impactó su rostro contra el diccionario e infló las mejillas en un intento de deformar su espontánea sonrisa.

Lo volvería a ver. Kura seguiría yendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Era llevar una triple vida. Por las mañanas clases de habla con Kura, por las tardes entrenamiento con Zeno y por la noche caza de intrusos. Killua estaba sorprendido de poder manejar esos tres aspectos en su día a día.

Inesperadamente para él, en cada uno de éstos, mejoró considerablemente. Lo suficiente para que airoso reconociera que, con la facilidad para manejar las cosas, le resultaba divertido estar ahí.

" —Pega un poco tu lengua al paladar a la hora de pronunciarlo." Era el tipo de instrucciones recibía de Kura.

" —Haz el corte profundo, no te sirve de nada usar ese ataque si no está hondo. ¡De nuevo! el alcance debe ser el doble del tamaño de tu mano." Zeno le rugía, escandalizado por el pobre efecto que Killua obtenía con los ataques.

Killua comprobaba con los intrusos que el impacto de sus ataques era tan fuerte, que esos comentarios de su abuelo tenían que ser por subestimación (a Killua le disgustaba mucho; apenas estaba aprendiendo a usarlas, era normal que no sacara toda la utilidad de éstas). Las clases que tenía con Kura daban frutos ya que ahora entendía cada cosa que los sujetos decían; fue una enorme ventaja. Padecían de un defecto a la hora de pelear y era el chillar las órdenes de ataque a sus compañeros; a Killua le facilitaban las cosas y ya no tenía que preocuparse por de dónde vendría el próximo ataque o cómo intentarían sus aproximaciones. Aun se extrañaba de que no intentaran exterminarlo, empeñándose en apresarlo... eso hasta que uno de ellos, derrotado en el suelo, gritó:— Tenemos que ir por el otro, ríndanse con éste. —Killua no estaba dispuesto a lidiar de nuevo con el pendiente de saber si Kura estaba bien o no.

La diversión terminó demasiado pronto.

Todo sería menos angustiante si las clases de habla fueran de defensa donde Killua le enseñara a sobrevivir de los ataques de esos tipos; pero no, tenía que ser discreto con ello, tal como dictaban las instrucciones de su abuelo. Cumplir su misión y evitar regresar a casa significaba no poder asegurarse de que ese chico pudiera defenderse.

—Killu, estás distraído.

—Killu, estás dist-... –en efecto lo estaba.

Repetía todo lo que Kura decía, pero no centraba su atención en ello, pudo haberle hecho decir alguna cosa vergonzosa o algo para burlarse de él y no tenía ni la menor idea. Killua pudo escucharlo reír, pero se negó a levantar la vista del diccionario.

—Deja de reverberar.

Killua buscó esa palabra. Ese chico tenía la manía de usar palabras complicadas; lo obligaba a hojear el diccionario hasta dar con las palabras que usaba. Dio con lo que quería decir y esta vez no se quedaría callado respecto a eso, era molesto.

—¿Por qué no dijiste sólo eco? —Killua estaba molesto con él; ojalá fuera tan fuerte como habilidoso con las palabras.

—Porque al menos el eco repite, tú lo regresas deformado; sin aprender y sin ánimos —rodó los ojos.

—¡Es lo mismo! —eso decía el diccionario.

—El eco repite con todo y la intención, la reverberación regresa lo entregado, pero de otra manera —Kura tentó sus labios con su dedo índice—, modificado; otra forma, otra intención, pero lo mismo. No sé si me estoy explicando bien —dudó.

Perdía credibilidad con eso, estaba usando términos que no comprendía, lo suficiente para explicar. Killua falló al ser complaciente con la amabilidad que ofrecía el rubio.

—Comienzo a desconfiar de ti para estas clases. Si tanto se te dificulta una sola palabra deberías dejar de enseñarme —espetó y pensó para sí — _regresa a casa y mantente a salvo, deja de venir de una vez por todas. Basta de esa insistencia, nadie puede tener tanta devoción a la idea de arriesgarse por alguien._

Killua envidiaba esa obstinación, él no podría llegar a tanto por alguien, no desafiaría lo prohibido; no se pondría en peligro (en la cabeza de Kura no pasaría la idea de arriesgarse ante un secuestro por personas que intentaron matarlo; de eso no estaba consciente pero sí de cómo se arriesgaba al ir a ese lugar prohibido. Killua no lo superaba). Era la ley de su familia no arriesgarse innecesariamente.

_No arriesgarse._

—Vamos al río —demandó Kura.

—No —bufó.

Relajó su entrecejo un poco y se incorporó para estirarse. Avistó a Kura examinando el cielo con cierto disgusto.

—Tienes razón —reflexionó levantándose a lo igual que Killua—. No se te olvide comer, me di cuenta de que últimamente dejas muchas cosas. Uh, por cierto, ¿dónde está el recipiente de ayer?

—Lo dejé en la rama del árbol —elevó la mirada.

Kura exhaló con demasiada fuerza, varias veces le dijo a Killua que no se remontara los árboles. Ya veía venir regaño y esta vez no estaba de humor para ello.

—Subiré —dijo.

—No —objetó—, ¡no puedes hacerlo!

Kura denotaba extrañeza.

—Lo haré —le respondió rápidamente con inquietud.

—No —repuso— me dices que no lo haga, lo temes, no puedes hacerlo —rabió espléndidamente.

Desquitó su frustración intimidándolo con ello, no tenía la culpa de la irritación de Killua, lo tenían los sujetos y él mismo porque Kura simplemente se aventuraba por cuidarlo. _Muy tarde para pensar eso, ya había soltado las palabras._

_Demonios._

—Eso fue impropio de mi —declaró avergonzado.

—Lo bajaré con una piedra entonces —se ofreció forzando una sonrisa.

Killua se turbó. Kura parecía querer decir más pero no se lo permitió.

—Yo lo haré —repuso Killua.

—Tengo que irme, comienza a hacerse tarde — _así que eso era lo que analizaba._

No continuó alegando. Kura se veía abrumado y no sabía si era buena idea seguir hablando; tampoco tenía idea de qué decir. Con un lanzamiento logró tumbar el recipiente. No tendría las dotes para salvarse, pero era habilidoso; no existía incompetencia alguna en él. Las palabras que le dijo antes lo consternaron, lo hizo con intenciones insultantes por la inutilidad que Killua creía; sin embargo, no era así, no podía juzgarlo por algo que ese chico no tenía que hacer. Su vida era ser fuerte para eliminar a los demás, la de ese chico era tener una vida sosa.

No había comparación para reclamarle.

—Bien —siguió—, me voy.

—Hey, espera —Killua tocó su hombro— ¿me perdonas?

Kura se volvió con sus labios sutilmente separados a lo igual que sus ojos y, después de mantenerle una mirada sagaz, apaciblemente respondió:

—Claro que sí —el tono de alivio se complementó con una leve sonrisa.

Killua se derritió.

* * *

Kurapika golpeaba con el talón la tierra a la vez que avanzaba, con una expresión monótona y ciertamente inconforme.

Analizando el comienzo hasta ese momento las cosas habían cambiado completamente; Killu no necesitaba de él para nada, ni para la comida, ni para estar en buenas condiciones (seguía consiguiendo heridas y rasguños haciendo solo Dios sabe qué, pero eso era todo) y no realmente para el habla. Aprendía muy rápido o simplemente fingía que no sabía; al siguiente día de clase, el niño ya dominaba las palabras del día anterior y otras extras.

Tal vez por ello ahora quería deshacerse de Kurapika. Dio un puntapié a una pequeña roca que estaba por su camino; se dio cuenta de que debía levantar la vista.

No, no era eso. Nunca quiso deshacerse de él. Optaba una actitud desconfiada igual que al principio; de querer desecharlo lo habría hecho desde aquella noche (aunque según él no lo recordaría). Y eso le dolía a Kurapika, que aún después de que todo se arreglara, Killu siguiera desconfiando de él.

Kurapika era quien no quería dejarlo. Le había tomado cariño.

Volvió a estampar a la piedrita.

Era algo que no podría decirle simplemente porque era algo difícil de manejar... hasta para él.

* * *

Apenas pudo seguirles el ritmo.

La carrera que sostenía el sujeto era inestable, de vez en cuando las caídas y sus mismos pasos lo detenían, por el cansancio y el dolor. Los jadeos se mantuvieron constantes. Cada que subía a algún árbol para perderlos, se notaban las gotas de sudor, prueba del deterioro de su resistencia.

Killua también estaba cansado. Zeno, encontró de nuevo al hombre, el cual intentó defenderse en vano.

"Ése es el verdadero potencial de ellos" se las arregló bien para sobrevivir al abuelo de Killua por más tiempo del especulado.

No pudo distinguirlos, pero atisbó un escarlata intenso; dedujo que su abuelo lo incapacitó. _El sudor se ha reemplazado por sangre._

Los alcanzó. Zeno sostenía del brazo al sujeto, su otra mano goteaba de sangre; específicamente de los ojos del contrario. Killua no se atrevió a comprobar eso, era suficiente ver las cuencas desgarradas para saberlo.

No hubo quejidos latentes que expresaran el dolor, lo único que no podía controlar era la errática respiración por la cual se percibía lo tortuoso de su situación. La sangre llegó hasta su boca, al momento de escupirla un gemido escabroso salió.

—Killua, pregúntale por qué te seguían.

Lo hizo.

El hombre se quejaba con agonía. Una gotita de sudor corrió por la mejilla de Killua.

—El anciano —jadeó entrecortado.

Killua aguardó.

—No quiere responder —dedujo Zeno—. Afila una madera —indicó—, delgada como una aguja.

—Morirá en ese lapso —protestó Killua.

Advirtió lo que haría. Conocía perfectamente el arte de las agujas; Illumi lo sometió a éstas. La única razón que oponía fue tener catalogadas las agujas como algo desagradable.

Zeno, un tanto crispado, lo estrujó con la mirada. Killua ya estaba preparado para un 'Tienes que hacerlo, no eres incapaz' o alguna amonestación. La mano con la que sujetaba al hombre se deformó antes de ser presionada con ferocidad, al contrario.

Killua se aterró, un escalofrío le recorrió cuerpo y su respiración se cortó. El chillido del hombre connotó el dolor que soportaba anteriormente.

—Si atrapamos a los niños —dijo tosiendo— podríamos chantajear al anciano con ellos como rehenes.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —cuestionó atónito.

El cuerpo del hombre se retorció, sus venas se tensaron contra su piel, destacando: —Él los protege —sus jadeos ahogados aumentaron—... los protegió—. Killua únicamente pudo pensar en el día que buscó el diccionario.

Palabra clave: _los_.

"Sabe de Kura" se dio cuenta que era tiempo de acabar con eso. Con la asistencia de Kura y con su propia insistencia a tenerlo ahí.

Podía lidiar con los sujetos, no con su abuelo. Si ellos sabían del rubio su abuelo también. Le alivió el hecho de que Zeno no pudiera entender el otro idioma. Se aferraría a la intransigencia de su familia; solo ver por uno mismo y no por los demás. Lo dejó en claro antes _'Limítate a hacer tu trabajo sin ponerte en riesgo'_

El rugido del sujeto estalló antes que el mismo. La mano de Zeno se contrajo y regresó a la normalidad. La alteró para simular una aguja (al menos sus uñas).

No solo una, ni dos, ni cinco como Killua había contado, fueron más de lo que pudo contar las gotas de sudor que gotearon de su barbilla. En ese instante más gotillas se añadían a la cuenta.

—Ya estoy viejo para esto —dijo Zeno, articulando sus dedos uno tras otro—... mejor dicho he perdido práctica.

Zeno estaba esperando repuestas, y Killua apenas podía elegir las palabras que le permitirían omitir la parte de Kura. Era imposible pues su cabeza redecía:

_Kura. Kura. Kura. Kura. Kura._

Si tan solo se le escapara ese nombre al hablar, él mismo se encargaría de sacar a ese niño de ese lugar y esconderlo, no sólo de los enemigos sino de su abuelo.

—K....-

Killua se mordió la lengua.

—¿K? —Zeno inmediatamente intervino.

—K... ¡Killua! ¡Yo, yo soy su objetivo! — _decir la verdad, aunque sea limitada_ — Capturarme y usarme como chantaje para ti.

—Carnada —corrigió Zeno—. No tienen intenciones de hacer un trato, quieren usarte para eliminarme.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió dudoso.

—Es algo que yo haría —reconoció —, y por eso mismo —añadió con dureza— es que debes irte.

Killua debió poner cara determinada. Realmente debió hacerlo por el comentario que Zeno agregó:

—Me sorprende lo tranquilo que estás.

Su abuelo protegía también a Kura, pero sólo por el simple hecho de estar con Killua.

A ese punto ya se habría ido por su cuenta porque así ese niño no regresaría. Pero, si seguía buscándolo no aseguraba que su abuelo lo protegería.

—A este punto ya habría regresado a casa, abuelo —pero mi incertidumbre me torturaría más que los castigos que recibiré–, pero me niego.

Zeno estaba realmente sorprendido de la firmeza con la que Killua hablaba, ya no como un berrinche. Su curiosidad del porqué de ese cambio le importó más que los sujetos que en ese momento los rodeaban.

—No puedes seguir aquí por no querer entrenar, al final lo estás haciendo; por eso Silva te dejó venir.

Killua alzó su barbilla.

—¡La única razón por la que papá me dejó venir fue para poder experimentar con el poder de Alluka con toda libertad! —Zeno ahora fue el sorprendido—. Puedo apostar que Milluki e Illumi ya explotaron su poder.

—Killua, de eso yo no sabía nada —sospechaba de la libertad que le dieron de llevárselo, más nunca pensó que sería para eso.

—Lo sé, tampoco mamá sabía nada. No sabía que el entrenamiento que me ponían era para entretenerme y que yo no interviniera; también era para distraerla a ella —su mirada no se movía de lugar—, por eso me rebelé. Pero ese ya no es el caso, abuelo. No me iré de aquí; no busco que lo entiendas porque no te lo explicaré.

_Aprovechan la ausencia de Killua para hacer furtivos experimentos; y aun así Killua lo sabe._

—Killu... —la sorpresa de lo anterior asaltó en su tono— son tan fuertes que lograron incursionar este lugar aun con mi guardia y el de más de los pobladores de aquí. No es algo con lo que debes tratar.

Deber, debía, debió, eran palabras acompañaban a Killua desde su llegada hasta incluso en ese momento; debió alejar a Kura de él, debía seguir entrenando, debe de asegurarse que ese chico este bien ya que él lo metió en eso.

—Precisamente, ya están aquí. Tengo la ventaja y desventaja de estar asediado con ellos en este restringido espacio del bosque.

Zeno sonrió observando a la misma dirección que Killua. Con eso, había pasado su prueba.

—Vienen dos a tu derecha —avisó.

—Estás madurando, no como nos gustaría, pero me alegra. Prepárate, muéstrame cómo has mejorado tu nueva técnica —el niño asintió.

No planeaba regresarlo a casa; nunca fue una opción. No perdería al anzuelo de su carnada. Killua atraía a ese niño y Zeno sabía que mantener a su nieto ahí significaba tener al mismo tiempo a una carnada eficaz para los enemigos; tampoco era opción que Killua supiera eso.

* * *

—La comida estaba deliciosa. Gracias —las palabras están tintadas de incomodidad.

Kurapika corroboró con un suspiro y la tensión siguió. Killu esperaba pacientemente que Kurapika hablara.

—Lo lamento —no recibió pregunta alguna del porqué de su disculpa, así que prosiguió—, creo que no podré seguir viniendo.

Killua creía que cuando ese momento llegara, sentiría alivio. Por el contrario, una fuerte presión en el pecho le hizo temblar los labios. (Muy a sus adentros esperaba que fuera enojo) (No era así).

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —se burló.

Kurapika intentó fastidiarlo con la mirada.

—Te dejaré a tu suerte y te las apañarás solo. Sera complicado para alguien como tú —dijo ofensivo.

"¿Entonces por qué me dejas? " era la respuesta que Kurapika quería.

—Soy más fuerte que tú —espetó tajantemente.

Por eso a Kurapika le era difícil lidiar con él, había vivido muy poco para entender a personas como él y leerlos. Ninguno de los Kurta era así, nadie actuaba como Killu (al menos lo que hasta el momento sabía), nadie se daba aires de mayores. Nadie era tan egoísta ni desconfiado. Evitaban todo tipo de emociones negativas; eran pacíficos para mitigar el latente ardor de sus ojos.

Kurapika se preguntó cómo algo tan potente podía albergarse en personas tan amenas como ellos.

¿Por qué los ojos de Killu no se encendieron aquel día que enfureció con él?

Siendo sincero, lo miraba mucho a los ojos por el atractivo zafiro que traía en ellos. La madre de Kurapika comparaba el rubí de los ojos de los Kurta con otras joyas preciosas; en especial con el mismísimo zafiro.

A Kurapika le encantaba la combinación del pelo dorado de su madre con sus escarlatas; los cuales le aterraban cuando eran por furia, lo cual casi nunca era el caso. Su rojizo brillo habitualmente se encendía por felicidad u otras emociones apasionantes y emotivas. Era la única que conocía con esa característica... ¿Killu sería otro así?

—No concuerdo del todo —únicamente podía estar de acuerdo en cómo lo intimidaba y cómo sobrevivía ahí únicamente con frutos

—Soy más fuerte que tú en todo —aseveró con convicción.

Una risa brotó de la garganta de Kurapika. Estampó su palma contra el hombro de Killu, provocando así que vacilara y tuviera que apoyarse de su brazo.

—¿Ves? Con muy poca fuerza te tumbé.

—¿Tumbar? —siseó.

Kurapika cerró los ojos en cuanto regresó la risa. Entonces se inclinó por una presión en los hombros y su estomagó se revolcó al sentir como caía al pasto, con un peso sobre él.

_'Me tomó desprevenido'_

Quedó tumbado con la presión del pequeño cuerpo y unas manos apresándolo.

—Soy más fuerte —corroboró.

Los rayos de luz sobresalientes del pelo de Killu, le obligaron a entrecerrar los ojos, en un principio, entonces el ojizarco habló.

—Puedes irte, sé que está mal el que estés viniendo. Te pone en peligro...

Kurapika descubrió que era más efectivo y agradable mirarlo directamente al rostro, para evitar la luz.

—Tú deberías regresar también.

—Ahora creo que sí, tal vez —dudó—. Pero no puedo volver. Aún no.

—Tus padres —Kurapika le sonrió— se fueron, ¿cierto? Son de aquellos a los que mandaron a los pueblos ¿no es así?

Killua no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba hablando el rubio, pero de igual manera asintió. E inmediatamente recordó lo que su abuelo dijo: los intrusos no solo se enfrentaban a él, también a algunos pobladores. No sabía qué tanto le convendría esa mentira, pero una corazonada le avisaba de la ventaja al mentir sobre ello.

—No pienso regresar —defendió de nuevo su palabra.

Kura lo miraba atento, esperando respuestas. Se sentía ridículo sobre el chico. Sus brazos sobre los hombros eran la única separación presente. Sus cortas piernas apenas si alcanzaban el pasto. Y su cuerpo no alcanzaba a aprisionarlo más allá de la mitad. Sin embargo, su tono determinante no flaqueó.

—Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir aquí —ese comentario fue para sí mismo, recordando todo lo que había pasado con su abuelo.

Había una verdad que le dolía admitir y era que se había salvado por pura suerte de todos aquellos intrusos. También aquel chico gozaba de una enriquecedora suerte.

Escuchaba a Alluka y a Nanaka decir: —Es el destino, que lo salves.

Nanaka habitualmente les contaba historias a él y a sus dos hermanos menores. Regularmente juntaba las coincidencias de la vida diciendo que eran parte del destino, y se tenían que cumplir sin importar la forma. Apreciaba mucho a Nanaka; también solía cantar para él. Fue la única que le ofreció un abrazo cuando pasó lo de Alluka.

¿En ese caso sería lo mismo? ¿Killua pecaba de suerte igual que ese chico por el hecho de que debía salvarlo?

Quería contarle esa historia a Alluka: 'Había una vez un chico que para cumplir su destino se desaforó'.

—Killua, los niños intentan cosas sin prejuicios. Por eso es peligrosa esta misión para ti —había dicho Zeno—. No sabes controlarte.

Killua ciertamente había perdido el control apenas descubrió que lo habían herido.

—Sé reprimirme.

—Reprimirse no es lo mismo que controlarse —señaló—. Por eso, sólo una vez más ¿quieres quedarte?

La respuesta era obvia.

—El pavor te desquicia. Deja de actuar la persona y funciona la máquina —Zeno increpó a Killua—. Aquí comienza tu verdadero entrenamiento. Nosotros como asesinos no nos podemos permitir eso, dejarnos llevar. La principal característica de un asesino es que no dudamos, pero somos precavidos. Cumplimos un trabajo sin desviarnos de esta por ninguna razón.

 _'Había una vez un depredador que tenía miedo_ — _Killua habría formado un paréntesis con sus manos_ — _. Miedo es pensar en algo que no está definido; algo que desconoces por completo o no entiendes. O también conocer algo lo suficiente para temerle.'_

—Juguemos —dijo con intrepidez.

Kurapika empezaba a levantarse aún con Killua encima de él, apoyado únicamente de su antebrazo, lo cual le permitió a Killua, con un solo empujón, tenderlo de nuevo contra el pasto y, a la vez, darse impulso para levantarse y alejarse de Kurapika con una expresión burlona para después echar a correr.

Era la primera vez Killu le pedía jugar a Kurapika; y no fue poco esto para él. La emoción que le invadió, le apoyó para levantarse rápido e ir a alcanzar a Killu.

Killua se había alejado lo suficiente para hacerle burla el tiempo adecuado antes de que lo alcanzará, en su primer intento de atraparlo. Izquierda, su intención era sorprender por ese costado de Killua; giró su tobillo esperando que este llegara a él. Y efectivamente, fue por la izquierda, lo que le permitió deslizarse en un giro lejos de Kura. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberlo esquivado, la mano del rubio logró estampar en su espalda; sin prisa, ni fuerza y mucho menos sin ser calculado antes.

_'El depredador había perdido una presa que apreciaba mucho –Alluka habría entristecido de escuchar eso'_

El sobresalto de aquello inmediatamente le hizo recordar la herida que había recibido en el último asalto de los intrusos. En ambos casos fue una sorpresa que le alcanzaran, pero lo alarmante fue acatar en ese momento la posibilidad de un punto ciego; en ambos casos, para su disgusto, atinaron en la espalda.

_'Era débil a comparación del resto de la manada'_

Kurapika corrió hasta lograr escabullirse en un ahuecamiento formado entre dos enormes ramas de un árbol y la tierra. Presionó sus labios contra la tela de su ropa y los entreabrió levemente, para hacerle mutismo a su respiración y regularla al mismo tiempo; que Killu lo escuchara era el único factor para que lo encontrara.

Por eso mismo ahogó sus chillidos de sorpresa al escucharlo ir directamente a su escondite. Ineptamente lo hizo aun cuando Killu estampó su mano en él.

—¡Marcaste tu camino! —si algo aprendió Killua al buscar el diccionario, fue a revisar cualquier detalle, en el piso, el pasto o las ramas para saber a donde fue a dar algo. Y Kura hundió el pasto al pasar por este.

De nuevo. Pero esta vez con la intención de saber cómo.

Killua se dejó ser un blanco fácil. Las risas de Kura le alertaban de su cercanía, y el repentino cambio del ritmo de sus pasos, del próximo asalto. Dio media vuelta para avizorar sus movimientos con más precisión, así mismo dándose un apoyo para esquivar.

De nuevo, planeaba atacarlo por su costado y Killua, en el último momento, se apoyó de la punta de sus pies para echarse al lado contrario. Los ojos de Kura giraron violentamente a la nueva trayectoria de Killua y su cuerpo reaccionó para el inminente cambio de turno al tocarlo.

—¡Te atrapé! —exclamó orgulloso Kurapika.

Una sonrisa explotó de los labios de Killua.

El enigma de porqué su abuelo les arrancaba los ojos a los intrusos era un detalle del que se había percatado, pero dejó pasar. Húmedos ruidos que se escuchaban de manera efímera, cuando Killua volteaba al origen de aquello, se encontraba con las vacías cuencas de los enemigos y a su abuelo aplastando los ojos de estos con su mano. Pronto se repetía ese mismo acto. Una, otra, y otra vez hasta que Killua se cansó de seguir volteando a aquello. Si los ojos de Kura eran peligrosos para seguirlo no dudaba que los de los sujetos eran igual o peores.

Eso lo dejaba con una sola opción y su nueva perspectiva del chico.

Enganchar el pie de Kurapika y halarlo fue suficiente para derribarlo.

—¡Atrapado!

—¡Eso es sucio! —protestó Kurapika.

Killua alzó los hombros y se dispuso a engañarlo, tomando delantera para dejar un camino marcado en el pasto y salirse de este; si Kura seguía ese camino le daría más tiempo a Killua para esconderse.

Kurapika ya se aproximaba a él. Primer asalto: Killua se tumbó. Kurapika tropezó con el cuerpo del menor y de nuevo cayó. Killua salió de ahí victorioso; el hábito del rubio era atacar por arriba con todo.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista, se escondió entre la vegetación esperando el momento correcto para volver a huir y planear algún nuevo truco. Su sonrisa hasta el momento no se había esfumado, prueba de cuanto estaba disfrutando ese juego.

—Lento —burlaron atrás de él antes de chocar con su espalda.

Como rayos lo había logrado era un misterio enorme para Killua, y su conciencia le gritaba: 'Sus ojos te siguen'

Empezaba a creer que una buena solución era arrancarle los ojos, ¿qué tan repulsivo podía ser meter los dedos a las cuencas, si su abuelo lo mantenía haciendo con los otros? Kura no era el caso para practicar aquello (ya lo haría después con los intrusos). No había manera alguna de hacerle daño a ese niño; le agradaba.

Consiguió atrapar al mayor de nuevo, sin gran esfuerzo.

Y el problema comenzaba de nuevo.

_'El depredador creía que todas las presas eran débiles; que no podían convertirse en más que eso. Hasta que conoció a una presa sorprendente que lograba hacerle frente'_

Saltar, tirarse, correr y volver a saltar. Girar y atacar ¿Qué clase de combo de videojuego era ese? Killua solo había tenido que hacer esas cosas, pero en sus videojuegos. Tampoco con los enemigos lo había aplicado, con ellos solo tenía que atacar una vez y matarlos. No esquivarlos ni evitar atacarlos cuando ellos a él.

Kurapika, estaba cegado por la diversión de ese momento; por las risas de ambos y la delgada amistad con ese chico. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado en dejarlo? ¡Después tanto por fin le hablaba y ya hasta jugaban!

Estaba en el límite de sus ideas y por suerte ya sabía cómo deshacerse de él. Killua estampó por última vez en ese día su mano contra Kurapika y salió corriendo directo al árbol que tanto conflicto les había causado desde que se conocían. La misma razón que originó estos era la escapatoria de Killua; subirse al maldito árbol.

Ese chico era débil. Habilidoso pero miedoso. Killua sabía cómo temía que él se subiera al árbol, y era alguien ajeno a sí; ya se imaginaba como ese chico temería subir. Por eso era la mejor opción que tenía para huir de él de una vez por todas.

Se deslizó hasta la orilla de la habitual rama que siempre ocupaba, preocupándose por atisbar a Kurapika y recibir su regaño. Una vez al llegar al límite de esta, se inclinó intrigado por no encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Del susto vaciló, casi cayendo, de no ser porque la misma mano que anteriormente le había tocado, alcanzó a tomarlo con fuerza del brazo y retornarlo a la rama.

Inevitablemente se echó el flequillo atrás y de paso también su mirada a las hojas del árbol: —Justo por esto siempre le dije que no subieras —.En parte era su culpa y Kurapika lo sabía. Por eso en ese momento no podía reclamárselo.

—Gracias —Killua miraba apenado a Kurapika—. No habría salido tan fácil de eso —trató de sonar fresco.

Después de un lapso de silencio, ambos suspiraron y consiguieron apoyarse en la espalda del otro.

—Estoy cansado —dijo Kurapika.

—¿Cansado?

—¿Crees que es fácil atraparte? —arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Parecía —Killua hizo una mueca.

—Lo estoy ¿tú no?

Killua exhaló con fuerza. Esa fue su respuesta.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba —Killua reanudó la conversación.

—Y tú predecible —Kurapika nunca creyó decir eso, ese niño salía con cosas completamente imprevistas; por sí mismo era una sorpresa (desde encontrarlo ahí)—, siempre vas a la izquierda. ¿Tan perdido te sientes?

Killua tardó un poco en saber a qué se refería.

—Las personas suelen ir a la izquierda cuando están perdidos —definitivamente nunca olvidaría eso.

—Correcto —respondió Kurapika.

—Perdón, te hice subir hasta acá y yo sé que...

—¿Qué? No puedes estar diciendo eso enserio —cortó con cierta inconformidad.

—Odias las alturas ¿no?

Kurapika frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que Killu no podía verlo

—No. Me molestaba que tú te subieras porque podías caer —constató.

—Nunca me podría caer de aquí. Y ahorita solo fue por la sorpresa.

—Por mi culpa —coincidió—, por eso. Perdón.

—¿No temes a subirte hasta acá...? —Killua sonó más sorprendido de lo que realmente estaba.

—¡Por supuesto que no ¿Quién podría temer a subirse si hasta esta altura es donde se encuentran los mejores frutos?! —convino— Espera, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Lo sé, las frutas son deliciosas.

—Eso no —reprochó— ¿Acaso es una manera indirecta de decirme que no me perdonas?

—No tengo que disculparte nada —Killua se alegraba de estar a espaldas de ese chico, así no podía verlo aguantando la risa— fue mi culpa por no creer que subirías.

—¿Y si algo más te sorprendiera?

—No me atraparía como tú.

Kurapika cerró herméticamente sus labios. Era el momento adecuado para decirlo, así él mismo supiera que estaría contradiciendo todo lo que pensó en los días anteriores. Por eso se mordía la lengua, para estar seguro de lo que diría, para asegurarse de que no se echaría para atrás de nuevo.

—Por eso estaré yo para atraparte si algo te sobresalta.

Killua guardó silencio. De todas las palabras que había aprendido de ese idioma, no encontraba ninguna que sirviera para responder a eso. Ni siquiera podía usar su idioma materno para responderle a la confusa emoción que le invadía.

—No me iré —retomó la palabra Kurapika.

—¿Por qué?

—Es raro, pero, te tengo cariño. Me agradas, Killu.

—No entiendo —¿se podía sentir algo así por alguien ajeno? Bueno, Killua únicamente tenía lazos así con su familia, por lo cual no alcanzaba a comprender como era posible aquello.

Kurapika comenzó a reír un poco apenado.

—Yo tampoco. No sé cómo explicarlo... —golpeó su puño contra su palma con la reluciente idea de cómo poder darse a entender— me preocupa que estés aquí y es entretenido estar contigo. Me agradas —acobardo un poco al reiterar eso último.

Killua lo meditó unos segundos, con su mano apoyada en su barbilla y su vista recorriendo el cielo mientras meditaba todas aquellas emociones confusas que había experimentado con ese chico.

—Tú también me agradas —concluyó.

—¿Eh? —Kurapika volteó acelerado a Killua. Sin brusquedad, claro; no quería volver a casi tirarlo...— ¿es así? —se volvió a su lugar. Eso fue súbito.

—Cuando alguien te agrada quieres que no le pase nada, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Me agradas —afirmó Killua.

La puesta de sol ya estaba próxima y Kurapika sabía que era señal para regresar a casa.

—¿No te quieres ir porque te agrado? No quieres dejar de venir por eso —Killua seguía analizando.

—Sí.

'Entonces sí me agrada' Esta vez Killua se lo confirmó a sí mismo.

 _'Alluka, ese depredador se llevó muy bien con esa presa_ — _Killua añoraba la sonrisa satisfecha de Alluka al escuchar esa parte de la historia'_

Killua estaba plantando frente a Kurapika, esperando que terminara de guardar sus cosas para marcharse. No estaba muy seguro de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sabía que quería hacerlo. Kurapika ya se había despedido de él y empezado a andar hasta que Killua dijo:

—Te quiero entrenar.

—¿Uh? —Kurapika no creyó que estaría más confundido en ese día.

_'El depredador y la presa aprendieron el uno del otro'_

Era la compensación por las clases de habla que le había dado.

Killua realmente quería contarle esa historia a Alluka.

_Alluka..._


	7. Chapter 7

—Esto deberíamos estar aprendiéndolo dentro de unos años —Kurapika hizo esa observación al término de lo que Killu consideraba que era un entrenamiento.

No cuestionaba que lo fuera, lo era de alguna manera al rozar el significado de este. El niño se había empeñado en corregirle el equilibrio e intentar desarrollarle resistencia; no era nada complicado al principio, pero al ser cosa de todos los días terminaba regresando adolorido a su casa. De vez en cuando jugaban y eso denotaba ser lo que ambos más disfrutaban. Se divertían en el intento de entrenamiento, pero no se comparaba a las estruendosas risas que les provocaba los juegos.

De vez en cuando entablaban largas charlas que le daban la oportunidad a Kurapika de percatarle emocionado cuánto había mejorado su habla, en el acento y la fluidez. También advertía su uso de palabras rebuscadas que, él lograba distinguir y entender porque los libros que acostumbraba a leer contaban con muchas de esas. Killu algunas ocasiones al emplearlas lo obligaba indagar en el diccionario; los papeles habían cambiado al parecer. Era un gran indicio de cuánto realmente estudió. Cierto día, acompañó a Kurapika a los límites entre el resto de bosque y la aldea, mismo día y el único donde se lastimó al hacer un mal movimiento. Por un momento creyó que Killu regresaría a casa.

Al estar en el límite Killu lo retuvo para devolverle el diccionario y, después regresar al bosque.

Las cosas cambiaban a un ritmo alarmante. Incluso el entrenamiento, donde ahora no solo era hacer ciertos ejercicios y mantener el equilibrio, sino que Killu acababa de añadir movimientos de autodefensa; lentos pero precisos, o al menos así fue el ejemplo.

En un principio lo imitaba, Killu hacía los movimientos y Kurapika lo seguía. Y las cosas volvieron a cambiar, pues ahora Kurapika aplicaba los vaivenes contra Killu, quien desviaba estos con sus manos. Los movimientos seguían lentos igual que siempre, pero procuraba hacerlos aún más; era incomodo hacer intentos de ataque contra un niño pequeño al que le llevaba una cabeza.

Ambos estaban en sus respectivas ramas, contigua una de a otra. Killu sentado y comiendo apresurado, y Kurapika recostado a lo largo de la madera; el ojizarco le había pegado la costumbre de usar las ramas para descansar.

—¿Años después? —habló con la boca llena.

—Sí, a los diecisiete años. Se pasa por un entrenamiento —constató.

Vio al pequeño intentando hacer cuentas mientras repetía en voz baja: diecisiete...

Sonrió.

—¿Por qué sabes todos esos movimientos? ¿Tus padres te enseñaron? —inquirió Kurapika.

Mantuvo pensativo unos momentos a lo igual que nervioso. Kurapika supo que tal vez no debió preguntar eso.

—No tienes que responder.

—Mis padres quieren que salga, igual que ellos —hablaba inseguro.

—Y por eso te enseñaron lo básico...

—Lo básico para ellos —coincidió.

Kurapika le encontraba sentido. Su pueblo, sus antepasados habían sido repudiados por sus ojos, a tal punto que los llevaron a la marginación en la que se encontraban ahora. Sí querían que su hijo saliera del lugar, así como ellos tendrían que enseñarle a defenderse del daño que cualquiera quisiera hacerle.

Quizá por eso los ojos de Killu no encendían. No solo lo habían entrenado en autodefensa, sino también para controlar sus emociones y el ardor de sus ojos. Averiguar cómo lograba mantenerlos apagados aun cuando algo lo enojaba era aún más intrigante. Probablemente para Kurapika resultaba complicado porque se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus emociones. Procuraba mantenerlas sosegadas, pero eso no era todo.

—¿Y tú quieres salir? —Kurapika se incorporó.

Killu arrugó el entrecejo y ladeo su boca.

—Ellos esperan lo mejor de mí y.... no sé por qué tanta expectativa. Debo de salir, yo sé que debo —Kurapika intentaba comprender, pero Killu hablaba de algo personal, de algo que por ninguna razón él podría entender.

Reparó su insistencia con el diccionario; incluso su raro acento se podía explicar si sus padres se empeñaban en enseñarles el idioma del exterior.

—¿Y tú qué quieres?

—Ser fuerte, ellos lo dicen y yo lo quiero.

Logró trepar a donde estaba Killu.

—¿Por qué?

Ya había terminado de comer.

—Uno tiene que ser fuerte para proteger ¿no es así?

Kurapika no podía responder eso, no tenía una responsabilidad así con nadie. Una cosa era cuidar de alguien como hacía con él, pero otra el proteger a alguien; era completamente distinto. Ese niño tampoco debía saber de eso, solo tenía cuatro años.

Recogió el molde de comida.

—Ven sigamos entrenando.

* * *

Zeno se alejó de donde Killua y el Kurta.

* * *

La sangre estaba a punto de acabarse. Su gente desesperaba por ese cambio de ventaja tan repentino. Fueron ilusos y engañados de nuevo. La tensión en el lugar hizo una fatídica combinación con el pésimo ambiente; las lluvias y violentos vientos atacaban. Una pésima señal que avisaban de las posteriores temporadas de dominancia de bestias.

El hombre sujetó el recipiente que contenía la sangre restante. A su lado, su mano derecha se ahogaba en su frustración.

Lamenta que alguien tan jovial que apenas lleva un corto plazo de su vida se vea en una situación así.

—¡Hemos perdido a muchos! —exclamó— ¡Y no hemos progresado nada ¿cuántos niños han quedado huérfanos ya?! —ese hecho lo tenía atormentado.

El hombre miró al más joven con pena; él también estaba agobiado. Y lamentaba no poder darle consuelo, no tenía manera de hacerlo.

Ni el derecho.

Supo que lo había perdido desde aquella pequeña chiquilla de pelo durazno. Las noticias de cuántos de ellos habían perdido fue un golpe duro para todos, pero solo unos pequeños ojos radiantes sobresaltaban entre la conmoción de ese momento. Iluminaban su sed de sangre y la enorme ira que la consumía.

Con tal resplandor, el hombre sabía que esa niña podía matar apenas tuviera a los responsables frente a ella.

El joven se frotaba la frente, completamente afligido.

—¿Ella como sigue? —preguntó.

El joven de inmediato acató la pregunta de su superior. Había notado la particular atención del hombre en la pequeña.

—Apenas se enteró que su madre murió, se ha aislado.

—Ya veo —dirigió su mirada a la sangre que quedaba— era de esperarse.

Vio al chico apoyarse en el marco de una de las ventanas.

—Has sido muy claudicante con mis decisiones —reconoció el hombre.

—Creía que lograríamos deshacernos de ellos fácilmente —justificó.

—Yo fui quien creyó que lo lograríamos —objetó.

El castaño volvió a frotarse la frente.

—Kiyoshi, cálmate.

El joven arrugó la nariz.

—Dígame, ¿realmente se han vuelto tan fuertes?

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Entonces cómo es posible esto? —estaba lleno de preguntas y su alma le gritaba por el bien del resto del pueblo, de los niños...

—Kiyo, ellos lograron su objetivo. Envolverse con el resto de los de allá —el joven volvió su mirada al hombre tensó su cuerpo–. Han enviado mensajes informando de un extranjero en las tierras de esos desgraciados. Es quien está acabando con todos.

—¡Nadie debería poder vencerlos! —comenzaba a titubear— Nosotros, nuestros... ¡nuestros ojos!

—Sabemos que el poder de estos ya no está —escupió con impotencia—, ya no alcanzamos el poder demoníaco que antes. Y si nosotros no podemos, ellos tampoco; jamás tuvieron esa habilidad ni la posibilidad para desarrollarlo.

Los años habían opacado el desencadenado poder de sus ojos escarlata, y sus vidas por eso corrían riesgo en aquel lugar con latentes peligros. Necesitaba más sangre para sacar de ese lugar tan hostil a su gente, pero ahora parecía aún más fulminante el tratar de conseguir esta en la tierra próspera.

—Dime —acercó la sangre al castaño— ¿debería usar lo que resta para enviar una última oleada de ataques? —meditó unos momentos— solo hace falta una gota para reavivar la cosecha por unos cien o doscientos años más. Podremos seguir teniendo alimento.

El joven estuvo de acuerdo. Solo una última oleada.

Al final sabía que esos niños albergaban lo que su superior creía extinguido, y aquella niña que tanta atención llamó al hombre, era la clara prueba.

Al menos de algo sirvieron las muertes de sus hermanos.

Regresó su vista a la ventana y avistó a todos corriendo para resguardarse en sus hogares. Recorrió el marco exterior con la mirada hasta llegar a donde cayó...

* * *

Una gota...

* * *

Estampó en el rostro de Killua.

Tenía que ser una broma. Definitivamente tenía que ser una broma.

No tenía donde resguardarse de la lluvia y cuando por fin encontró donde impactaba menos, apareció Kura. No sabía dónde estaba, pero lo escuchaba llamarle.

Y definitivamente no planeaba salir al diluvio.

Kurapika arrancó algunas ramas en el camino. Claro, llevaba una sombrilla, pero solo alcanzaba para uno, y necesitaba soportes para hacer un pequeño refugio.

Su madre incluso lo envió con frazadas para pasar el frío. Kurapika intentó no empaparse mucho para poder usar las que le correspondían para hacer el pequeño refugio y el resto dárselas a Killu; a quien con toda seguridad le escurría la ropa.

—¡Killu! —llamó de nuevo.

¿A dónde se le pudo haber ocurrido irse si el árbol donde siempre se encontraba era el que más le podía esconder de la lluvia?

Killua había tenido que enfrentarse a tres sujetos, no muy lejos de ahí. Y tal como su abuelo le había dictado, enterró los cuerpos, lo cual le llevó tanto tiempo que para cuando terminó las gotas ya levantaban fuertemente el hedor a petricor.

Corrió al primer lugar que encontró adecuado, sin darse la oportunidad de llegar al enorme árbol en el que habitualmente mantenía.

—¡Killu! —se volvió a oír.

'Se escucha más cerca' advirtió.

Killua tenía dos problemas, la lluvia y la evidente sangre en su ropa. Los llamados se aproximaban. No podía dejar que lo viera así (y esta vez arrancarle los ojos no era una respuesta) (Killua había saciado su curiosidad de hacerlo en ese asalto; no era algo agradable, pero tampoco repulsivo).

La lluvia por la fuerza con la que llegaba logró borrar al primer contacto una gran cantidad de la sangre. Killua se tapó el rostro con sus manos y siguió dejando que las gotas golpetearan contra su ropa.

—¡Killu! —ese chico estaba loco si lo seguía buscando aun con esa lluvia.

La sangre no se había ido del todo, pero era menos vistosa.

—¡Te vas a resfriar!

Killua quería gritarle que era su culpa, pero él también se estaba mojando para buscarlo. O eso creyó hasta que volteó y lo vio con una rara sombrilla cubriéndolo.

Kurapika alcanzó su hombro y lo cubrió de inmediato: —Vamos —Killua asintió.

* * *

No entendía cuál era el objetivo del rubio al hacer... lo que se suponía que fuera esas ramas con todas esas telas ya llenas de lodo.

—No se sostuvo —dijo con el alma saliendo de él.

Killua ahora sujetaba la sombrilla mientras Kura intentaba de múltiples maneras reconstruir eso... con todos sus intentos siendo un fracaso.

Cuando Kurapika creía que su improvisado refugio por fin se sostenía, se desplomó de nuevo. Hizo una mueca a la vez que una vena le saltaba por el descontento que tenía.

—¿Cómo se supone que ahora te proteja de la lluvia? —pateó las ramas y las frazadas en un arrebato.

Hace mucho que Killua no era invadido por esa sensación. Ese inexplicable bochorno que lo retraía cada que Kurapika hacía algo por él, quien, en ese momento se revolvía el pelo mientras gruñía.

—¿Eso era para cubrirme?

Kurapika desvió la mirada y asintió con una mejilla inflada y su entrecejo tocándose. Killua ahora era a quien le saltaba el disgusto; estaba empapado y el objetivo del rubio era protegerlo de esto. La culpa era en realidad de los intrusos.

También ya días atrás el número de estos se había reducido. Los ataques nocturnos disminuyeron y la presencia de Zeno era casi nula por donde Killua. Ese día fue una sorpresa que aparecieran tan temprano; incluso su acechamiento completamente minucioso.

Pronto dejaría ese lugar.

—Me cansé —bramó Kurapika, se volvió a Killua y extendió su mano a su dirección—. Dame la sombrilla.

Killua obedeció y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que debió llegar a ese árbol si quería evitar mojarse tanto; apenas si caían unas pocas gotas. De haber llegado, las puntas de su cabello no gotearían, pero también Kura lo habría visto lleno de sangre '¿Qué más da?' Sus días enfrascado en ese lugar estaban contados. Y jamás volvería a verle.

Sumergió su mano en la tierra y recogió una gran cantidad de lodo. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, echó su mano para atrás y se tomó impulso para lanzar.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el rubio.

Killua nunca había pensado que le desagradaran las despedidas. Pero era obvio que fuera así, no pudo decirle adiós a Alluka.

Lanzó otro trozo de lodo.

—¡Detente! —le protestó, limpiándose el barro.

No quería regresar a casa. No volver a ver Alluka; no quería para nada. No tenía porqué despedirse de ese chico si no pudo hacerlo de su hermano.

Atiborró ambas manos de fango y antes de que pudiera lanzarla, Kura se abalanzó sobre él, sujetando firmemente sus muñecas. Killua se resistió, obligando al contrario a tumbarlo; la consistencia de la tierra hizo dolorosa esa caída.

Si se hubiera ido desde un principio y hubiera regresado tiempo después tampoco hubiera vuelto a ver Kura; la muerte le habría alcanzado con los intrusos. Lo cual se habría asemejado a lo que sucedía con Alluka.

—Dije que te detuvieras —espetó tajante.

¿Qué iba a saber ese chico de perder a alguien? Killua y su abuelo estaban protegiendo a su pueblo, a él. A quienes fueran sus familiares y conocidos ¿Que iba a saber de no volver a ver a nadie ni poderse despedir antes de que le fuera arrebatado de un día a otro?

Killua estaba a punto de llorar.

Kura le embarró una buena cantidad de lodo en el rostro y posteriormente comenzó a reír.

—Cambia ese rostro, no estoy enojado. Se supone que esto debería divertirte a ti también, no estoy sucio solo para que tus ojos estén temblando.

Se reincorporó y tendió su mano a Killua para ayudarle a levantarse. Creía que había logrado hacerlo enojar y ¿enserio se estaba dejando atacar para animarlo? Correspondió y se dejó ayudar.

Kura recogió una gran porción de lodo y lo arrojó al cielo; recibió con gusto este de vuelta. A pesar de eso, esa acción parecía sensata a diferencia de la discrepancia de Killua.

—Ya no quieres —repuso Kurapika mientras se limpiaba el barro. Killua no respondió, lo cual lo hizo decaer y recabar opciones para levantarle el ánimo.

Aún debía terminar el pequeño refugio, y Killua denotaba su impaciencia. No quedaba de otra. Kurapika buscó entre sus cosas un recipiente y se le tendió a Killua ya destapado. Su rostro se iluminó al ver la gran cantidad de chocolate que encerraba la madera.

—Puedes comerte todo si gustas —Killua le clavó la mirada y Kurapika inmediatamente negó—, no te preocupes. Yo no quiero —por supuesto que quería chocolate—. Mi madre propuso que lo trajera, es adecuado para esta lluvia.

Killua no dudo ni un segundo en devorar tres piezas de un solo golpe. El rubio procedió a acomodar las frazadas restantes sobre la tierra y a acomodar la sombrilla, tratando así de eludir el hecho de que no debió dejar que el menor comiera cuando sus manos estaban bañadas de tierra. Dolor de estómago por subirle los ánimos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —habló por primera vez en todo ese rato— Lo he pensado mucho y no es posible que alguien se arriesgue tanto solo por alguien que le agrada.

—No lo sé... —meditó unos segundos— yo te siento como alguien cercano. Déjame encontrar la palabra correcta.

Después de esa declaración, el chocolate tuvo un sabor extrañamente hogareño.

Killua había dicho muchas cosas personales, pero no por eso consideraba a Kura cercano. De hecho, ni siquiera lograba distinguir que emociones tenía exactamente cuando ese chico hacía cosas así; solo lo podía definir como calidez.

Guardó un poco de chocolate.

—¿Tenías mucha hambre? Pensé que habías ido a comer —Kurapika señalo su ropa— fuiste por frutos ¿no?

—¡Ah, sí! —tenía muchísimo que no comía esos frutos rojizos, no hacía falta con el alimento diario de Kura— supuse que hoy no vendrías, esta lluvia...

—Pero llovió de sorpresa —intervino.

—Yo ya sabía que iba a llover —mintió— no sé allá pero acá se veía que llovería. Las nubes estaban ya cubriendo desde la mañana —inventó.

—Te empapaste aun sabiendo —Killua empezaba a fastidiarse— ¡Cierto! Dame tu ropa, solo la casaca —negó ante esa petición— Te vas a resfriar. También yo si no ponemos a secarla y nos refugiamos —agregó a la vez que se quitaba la parte superior.

—¿Eso no nos hará más propensos a resfriarnos? —Killua negaba a quitarse la parte superior porque no sabía si la ropa de algodón también estaba llena de sangre.

No esperó más y lo despojó de su llamativa prenda morada. El único rostro lleno de sorpresa fue el de Killua; las prendas interiores no estaban para nada cubiertas de sangre, a excepción de la orilla inferior del pantaloncillo, lo cual ya se notaba desde antes.

—Puedes sentarte ahí —indicó donde la sombrilla se encontraba.

—¿Y tú? No vas a alcanzar lugar.

Kurapika colocaba la ropa en un espacio donde apenas si caían unas gotas: —¿Tienes frío? —Killua solo quería que ese chico se diera preferencia para justificar estar enojado con él.

Paró de protestar e indignado tomó de la mala gana el lugar bajo la sombrilla: —¿Y si tuviera que? Las otras mantas ya están mojadas. No puedes hacer nada.

Killua no pudo ver la media sonrisa que Kurapika esbozó divertido. Tampoco pudo verlo cuando se acurrucó en el pasto, pero pudo sentir como le recargó su cabeza en el pecho. Sus brazos se situaron a los costados su cadera.

—No tengo más con que arroparnos, pero si tienes frío puedo hacer esto —Kurapika lo había hecho muchas veces con Pairo, hasta que su madre llegaba a abrigar con algún edredón.

Dada la situación, era justificable para los dos hacerlo.

Killua dejó caer su cabeza sobre el tronco que estaba tras de él

La sorpresa le agitó tanto la respiración que abrió la boca varias veces para inhalar grandes bocanadas de aire, pero aun así le hacía falta más.

El cabello de Kurapika desprendía un olor a chocolate casi imperceptible; el chocolate que le había llevado. Le apeteció comer lo que había guardado. Solo le hacía falta estirar un poco su mano a su costado para alcanzar una pieza.

Killua tragó y suspiro con fuerza mirando al rubio.

—No puedo respirar —murmuró.

—¿Mi cabeza pesa mucho? Lo siento, tratare de no dejarte mi peso —dijo disminuyendo la presión con ayuda de sus antebrazos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sonrío cuando termino de acomodarse. Killua volvió a tragar.

La dificultad no se había ido (parecía haber incrementado).

Se sentía asfixiado y confundido al sentir tantas emociones juntas en ese momento que nunca había experimentado (en parte por su corta edad y en parte por el ambiente de su hogar). Uno era de nuevo la calidez; el objetivo de Kurapika de proporcionarle calor se había cumplido, aún que no de temperatura, Killua podía soportar las temperaturas bajas. Emocionalmente encontraba confortable el momento y cálido.

Suspiró de nuevo con fuerza.

—No pesas —la sonrisa de Kurapika creció.

No era el peso. No era eso no nada.

No podía respirar.

—Encontré la palabra correcta.

Killua aguardó hasta que Kurapika dijo con afecto:

—Eres como un hermano menor.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquel día le dijeron por primera vez que con oponentes más poderosos que él, no debía meterse.

Fue sometido la primera vez por medio de agujas a no replicar; Illumi fue piadoso con él, por lo que Killua pudo resistirse. La siguiente vez entendió que el mensaje real de no desafiar a alguien más fuerte era que no debía oponerse a Illumi. Por supuesto que esto también tuvo que entenderlo por medio de agujas.

En medio del amplio y vació volumen de la habitación, sus palabras resonaron con pánico. Examinando de un lado a otro en busca de algún rastro, sus pupilas se encogieron mientras una vez más buscó respuesta: —¿Alluka...? —retrocedió para salir de la habitación hasta que una sombra le cubrió y su espalda chocó con alguien.

—Killua —la monótona voz del mayor de sus hermanos le impidió salir corriendo.

Tragó en seco, porque definitivamente sabía lo que sucedía. Se giró y encaró a su hermano tembloroso: —Alluka... ¿dónde está Alluka?

Cuando más de la mitad de los mayordomos explotaron a lo lejos, por supuesto que tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La atención de sus padres se había centrado completamente en Alluka. Killua temía que hubiesen empezado a entrenarle aun cuando le faltaba un año para empezar ese régimen. El enterarse de sus poderes les pudo manifestar la maniaca idea de adelantar este.

Killua sabía que saber de la existencia de Nanika contribuiría a alguna alteración; pero las cosas estaban resultando peor de lo que llegó a pensar.

—Nuestros padres deberían decirte esto, pero me encomendaron a mí encargarme —aclaró—. Él ya no puede estar aquí.

Nadie más sabía que Alluka se refería a sí mismo como chica porque Nanika era esa parte que lo hacía verse así. Killua estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que le tomó unos segundos saber que Illumi se refería a su hermano menor.

—De aquí en adelante estará en observación —prosiguió—. Killua, nuestros padres lo han dictado. _Esa cosa_ es un peligro _,_ y no puedes contradecirlos.

Eso era una ley irrefutable... pero Killua sabía que estaban experimentando con el poder y le hizo enfrentarlos por primera vez.

No pudo arriesgarse más por Alluka después de eso. Al menos no tan flamantemente como en un principio.

La repetitiva duda si era posible que alguien ajeno sintiera eso, taladraba su sentido común al hacer múltiples comparaciones. Ningún mayordomo daba alguna señal, por más insignificante que fuera, de sentir alguna familiaridad con él o su familia.

—¿Un hermano menor...?

Lo escucho reír bajo: —Raro ¿no es así?

El hecho de arriesgarse por alguien, a ese punto, ya no era nada de extrañarse. El que lo hiciera porque lo viera como un hermano menor ya era un punto nuevo para destrozar su cabeza al asimilarlo. Killua ya ni se preguntaba si para Kura también era extraño aquello, con lo que dijo antes estaba claro que le costaba hasta admitirlo.

'Si encuentras aun crío, tómalo como familia' La idea de que algo así se aplicara en el pueblo de Kura era demasiado descabellada. Aunque posible por el reducido número de habitantes, como dijo su abuelo en un principio. De tal manera que al ser tan pocos, los lazos fueran más estrechos.

El tiempo que Killua llevaba en ese lugar había sido suficiente para calmar convenientemente su rabieta inicial, y así darse cuenta de lo que no pudo en un principio al aceptar todo lo que su abuelo le decía al llegar. El número de residentes de ese lugar no daba lugar a la oportunidad de hacerse pasar por uno de ellos; claramente notarían la diferencia, eso si su introducción hubiera sido notoria. De otra manera ni le hubieran reconocido y se habría armado un lío del cual no se habría podido zafar por su imposibilidad de comunicarse.

Killua no podía encontrar iniciativa en sus palabras para agradecerle a ese chico por ser tan torpe. Tenía tinta de ser un rebelde, alguien que podía romper las reglas de su pueblo deliberadamente. Tenían eso en común, y que cuando estaban con el otro la parte más amable de ambos salía. Estaba seguro de ello, porque cuando andaba en su pueblo mantenía sus manos pegadas a él, y muchas veces cerradas; como si relajarse le costara. Y cuando estaba con Killua, su fresca expresión y libres movimientos gritaban de gozo. Incluso su tono al hablar cambiaba, algo muy parecido a lo que hacía Alluka con animalitos que encontraba en los bosques de su hogar.

Lo había espiado algunas veces.

Su forma de actuar le hechizaba. Y parte tenía que ver con que ese cambio que tenía con Killua le recordaba muchísimo a su hermana menor.

—¿Por qué un hermano menor?

—Bueno... eres menor —dijo con gracia.

A pesar de ser una pésima broma para empezar, le arrancó una sonrisa a Killua.

—Me da la impresión de que, aunque pareces carecer de fragilidad, tu mirada invoca mucha tristeza. La primera vez que te vi, aunque descansabas tu cuerpo estaba rígido —rememora—. Sé que estabas asustado de verme, tal vez imaginabas que te acusaría por estar acá.

Sin dejar escapar esa ocasión y soltó un astuto comentario para seguirle la plática.

—Y no lo harías porque así también sabrían que tú estabas acá.

—Aun desconfías de mí —señaló.

—No —disintió—. Se me ocurren sólo treinta maneras en las que pudiste acusarme y no lo hiciste.

—¿Por qué treinta?

—Es el máximo número al que me has enseñado a contar —en su idioma.

Kura rio exultantemente. Nunca lo había escuchado así.

No prosiguió con el tema anterior, así que Killua tampoco tomó la iniciativa para continuarlo. Se dedicó a concentrarse en saborear el olor que emanaba del cabello de Kura.

—Destacabas nerviosismo —reanudó—, pero no era solo eso. Fuera del temor de verme escondías algo más. Incluso cuando me calcinabas con la mirada, la tenías opacada.

Y Killua lo supo. La palabra calcinar que había usado antes la adquirió de ese chico (quien además pecaba de un pequeño detalle al decirlo mirándolo a los ojos) (ahora también entendía porque, aunque tenía la corazonada de que era por algo más): —Tenemos suerte de que no se les haya ocurrido calcinarlos; con la cantidad de árboles que hay para quemar, no les costaría nada —comentó a su abuelo.

—Ya lo dije antes, te tomé cariño. No prolongare mucho ese punto, pero es esencial —'Y yo a ti, y no por eso te considero mi hermano mayor' 'Igual no me molestaría tener uno que no goce de castigarme'—. Pero, sobre todo, algo me llamaba para cuidarte. Protegerte.

El aliento se le escapó, y quería que fuera porque Kura presionó su cabeza más a él al decir eso, no por el hecho de que Alluka apareció entre tanta confusión.

—¿A un hermano menor se le protege? —milagrosamente, su voz no se entrecortó.

Empezaron a distinguirse las lágrimas.

—Completamente.

La lluvia cubrió su sollozo.

—¿Y si es incapaz? ¿Y si no debe?

Tenía miedo de preguntarlo, pero no tanto como le temía a la respuesta. Literalmente, Kura por sí mismo, era la respuesta.

—Si no debe, encuentra la manera y el momento correcto —explicó—. Si es incapaz, se prepara para hacerlo posible.

Las ganas de agradecerle por darle una respuesta que le alivió y a la vez animó, fueron enormes. Confundió las palabras que no soltó con el nudo que persistía en su garganta. Intentó articular alguna palabra, no obstante, fue en vano, pues las lágrimas ya escurrían una tras otra y le impidieron pensar algo más que no fuera: —Quiero abrazarte, te juro que quiero abrazarte.

Kurapika no tardó en desconcertarte por la repentina humedad en su cabello. No porque no esperara que alguna gota al azar que estuviera colgando de las hojas del árbol por fin descendiera, sino porque las gotas que recibía eran tibias.

Al alzar la mirada ubicó una amarga imagen que nunca esperó presenciar un lago azul que se derretía en una cascada de lágrimas. Kurapika no dudó en nadar en ello a pesar de ser lo que todo ese tiempo opacó la mirada de Killu: _'¿Por qué tienes ojos tan inusuales?'_

Unos hermosos ojos azules que no se podían comparar con los escarlatas, al menos no para Kurapika.

—Quiero regresar —gimoteó Killua.

Porque su error fue lo que tomó por solución. Debía seguir entrenando, y ser más fuerte. E hizo todo lo opuesto a ello.

En Kurapika, avivó la ilusión de que eso fuera cierto. Quiso tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo de regresó a la aldea, y de no ser por la lluvia lo habría hecho.

—Si me convierto en lo que ellos quieren, podré proteger... ¿cierto? —Killua no ignoraba que el chico no tenía ni idea de que hablaba; Kurapika solo imaginaba que se refería a salir del pueblo.

—¿Quieres proteger?

—Por supuesto que quiero —proteger a Alluka—. Sé que en este momento no puedo, no estoy ni listo para salir de casa por mi cuenta, menos para enfrentar —a mi familia—. Sé que no debo hacerlo, pero si es para proteger es inevitable —enfrentarme a ellos.

—No seas tan estricto contigo.

—Kura —le calló—, si quieres recuperar algo debes someterte a la disciplina y resistir lo estricta que resulte esta.

—No puedo responderte eso sinceramente. Nunca he tenido algo que recuperar para saber si las cosas son así —repuso—. Tus padres son muy estrictos si te han hecho pensar así —se dio cuenta.

Killua se limpió las lágrimas.

—Sobre todo mamá. He conseguido muchas lesiones gracias a ella —evidenció a la vez que miraba sus brazos—, y por causas externas impulsadas también por ella —llamarles a sus hermanos causas externas le resultó sorpresivamente hilarante—. Suerte que mi padre mantiene ocupado. Cuando entreno con él suele ser muy estricto, pero rara vez resulto con lesiones.

Con quien nunca resultaba con ninguna herida era con su abuelo; al menos no por su parte. Killua se hería solo por algún descuido. Claro, Zeno tenía un trato especial con él, ni con sus hermanos era tan complaciente. A lo cual su madre se oponía con un: ¡Que sea el heredero del negocio no supone contemplarlo!

Sabía algo... y era que, si se convertía en la cabeza de la familia, el encierro de Alluka pasaría a ser su responsabilidad. Y lo desalentador era que ni con ese puesto, lograría liberarle.

Kurapika sabía lo bien que le sentó a Killu desfogarse al contar todo eso. Seguía llorando, pero se veía más relajado.

—Si tanto quieres proteger a alguien hazte fuerte. Creo que en cualquier momento nos toca a todos proteger algo o alguien.

Killua echó a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

La lluvia paró mientras Kurapika dormía.

No se molestó en levantarse para despabilarse, tampoco en alzar la mirada para saber que Killu estaba despierto. Ya no lloraba, ni gimoteaba; su respiración era completamente armónica y estaba relajado. Cualquiera pensaría que dormía. En el caso de Kurapika, la vigía de Killu lo levantó.

—Debo disculparme —soltó abruptamente el menor.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que Killu se percató de que despertó.

—¿Por qué?

Killua trajo a su memoria todas las cosas que eliminó.

Su madre había intentado animarle regalándole decenas y decenas de juguetes. Él los destruyó todos sin piedad alguna. También mató a aquella mascota que le dieron. Y gran parte de toda arma que le dieron.

—Debo hacer lo que ellos quieren.

Debo fortalecerme.

Kurapika supo, que eso consumió la posibilidad de que regresara al pueblo.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Afortunadamente la casa no carecía de ventanas. Tuvo la ventaja de indagar antes de entrar para ubicar donde se localizaba el diccionario y minimizar su estadía ahí para encontrarlo. Lo cual fue en un inicio una de sus preocupaciones ... o lo hubiera sido.

No.

En un principio sólo le desconcertó la soledad que abundaba. No en su lugar habitual, sino que cuando se adentró todavía más al bosque, éste gozaba de la ausencia de individuos fuera de los insectos habituales o algún otro animalito vagando por esos lares, lo cual únicamente se veía interrumpido por la presencia de Killua.

No era un mal augurio, pero activó una ansiedad en él que muy pronto se transformó en un fuerte presentimiento proveniente de razones que no identificó sino hasta después. No era el hecho de cruzar el límite que Zeno le impuso, tampoco era el temor de que lo encontrara ni la aplastante tranquilidad de estar solo ahí.

Una vez que dio con el pesado libro y se mitigó su temor de ser descubierto en la casa al adentrarse, continuaba la premura del tiempo; ahora no era por pasar más tiempo del que debía.

Sigiloso, se encaminó a cada una de las ventanas, en parte para buscar indicios de alguien aun despierto, y para encontrar al rubio. De paso buscaba por cual de todas podía introducirse a la casa: —Maldición— susurró con los labios levemente fruncidos, a la nula posibilidad de entrar por alguna de todas las que había inspeccionado hasta ese momento.

Killua añadió un nuevo objetivo al encontrar el vacío cuarto de Kura: asegurarse de abrir su ventana antes de irse. Si su suposición era acertada esa ventana debía estar disponible.

Se lo tomó con calma, reprimió sus deseos de romper alguna ventana para entrar y se resignó a buscar otras opciones. ¿Por dónde podría entrar? Daba por hecho que las ventanas estarían disponibles con la confianza que inspiraba la soledad del lugar.

'Sería una gran ironía que...' y giró la perilla de la única puerta exterior que encontró; posteriormente empujó. Casi se llevó la mano a la frente... casi se embarraba de lodo. En su lugar puso los ojos en blanco.

Tenían las ventanas cerradas, pero no la puerta. Sin duda alguna, algo que no le sorprendía, ya que trataba sobre Kura.

La duda de dónde estaba asaltó una vez que estuvo dentro del hogar. Únicamente vio a una pareja durmiendo en cierta habitación, pero por más que revisó en todas partes, no había ni una señal del rubio. Eso no lo hizo dudar ni un segundo de estar en la casa incorrecta; las veces que lo siguió sirvió para estar seguro.

'Mejor si no está'

Con extremo recato, atravesó el amplio cuarto, la vista incrustada en su objetivo y una mano estática gracias a los sutiles movimientos que ejecutaba, por el cuidado de no dejar ningún rastro de lodo en el suelo.

Sujetó firmemente la columna del enorme libro e inclinó su mano libre para hacerse del diccionario sin emitir algún sonido. Tarea que fue fácil hasta que el polvo salió junto al diccionario e inoportunamente le hizo una mala jugada con las ganas de estornudar. Killua, se dejó caer lejos del libro y se sometió la insoportable tortura de evitarse estornudar (las torturas de Milluki, de pronto dejaron de ser tan aplastantes como creía antes).

Con las ganas de estornudar esfumadas y el resto de polvo extendido únicamente en suelo, se talló con fuerza la nariz y pasó las hojas del diccionario sin la intención de alzar la amenaza del polvo de nuevo; lo cual lo llevó a pensar cuando le hacía falta a ese espacio ser aseado.

—Perfecto —murmuró con ánimo para posteriormente buscar algún papel para escribir—. No... no —farfulló.

Uno, otro, más polvo, y más libros sin querer cooperar en tener una hoja en blanco. 'De acuerdo, están en un lugar pequeño. No tienen muchas cosas que hacer, eso explica porque tanta lectura' ¡pero al menos alguna hoja en blanco debían tener! Debían... y así fue. Killua estaba por empezar a sudar, pero en lugar de eso, exhaló, sin tanta fuerza claro; maldito polvo. La emoción se le fue de las manos y arrancó una pequeña parte de la hoja dejando así una irregular concavidad, y el ruido de esta acción al aire. Por poco se llevó ambas manos a la boca... por poco. Miró a la habitación donde se encontraban los dos adultos y al no ver ningún movimiento se limitó a regresar a su trabajo de conseguir la hoja; arrancarla no era la respuesta así que hizo un limpio corte con su nueva habilidad.

El corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra sus costillas, casi podía escuchar sus latidos, los cuales eran tapados con su pesada respiración. Se aseguró de colocar todos los libros en su lugar antes de llenarse el índice con el lodo y empezar a escribir, guiado por el diccionario y la tenue luz que se colaba por las ventanas.

No estaba feliz por escribir esa carta. La razón por la que lo hacía tampoco le satisfacía como habría sido tiempo atrás.

Desgraciado.

_Aumentó la presión de su dedo al escribir._

Niño desgraciado.

_Se afligió con la idea de que entregaría esa carta._

Guardó el diccionario en su descuidado lugar, y la hoja de letras de lodo, con él. Toda presencia de su estadía era inexistente, excepto por la ventana de Kura, lugar por el cual salió de ahí.

Maldita confianza. Tal vez ya era hora de decirle su verdadero nombre.

* * *

No logró conciliar sueño en toda la noche, tampoco le hacía falta. Aun así, acechaba la fatiga emocional. Durante toda la noche esperó ver a alguien acechándole. Jamás creyó echar de menos el ser objetivo de un ataque tampoco era que la falta de ver a alguien fue lo que lo llevó a regresar a las orillas del pueblo cuando el sol apenas salía.

No lo deseaba realmente, pero se habría sentido aliviado de ver a alguien intentado atacar cerca de ahí ' _Lo cual querría decir que algo le pasó a mi abuelo_...' porque nunca habían pasado del lugar donde se encontraba Killua; hasta donde sabía era así.

Pensándolo mejor, todo su esfuerzo por evitar la prematura muerte de Kura sería en vano de ver a alguien atacando.

Y la de todos ahí... así como el niño que acompañaba al rubio.

* * *

—Gracias por acompañarme.

—Me preocupaba que estuvieras huyendo de nuevo —alegó Pairo a Kurapika—. Tu madre da miedo.

—No puedo negártelo.

—¿Ayer no pensó que pudiste irte?

Kurapika se adelantó unos pasos para colocarse frente a Pairo y con mucha seguridad dijo:

—Estaba emocionado por irme a quedar a tu casa. Mamá no podía dudar si me vio así.

Pairo esbozó una leve sonrisa que se complementó con una risa baja.

—Pensé que te ilusionaba mucho ir al bosque —bajó notablemente la voz al decir eso último.

—No más que pasar el rato contigo —objetó.

Pudo ver la felicidad que inundó a Pairo tras esa afirmación.

No le desagradaba en lo absoluto pasar el rato con Killu, pero sabía que sería más divertido si pudiera reunir a los dos; tampoco iba a arriesgar a Pairo a entrar al bosque.

* * *

La curiosidad de Killua impedía que asimilara o se hiciera una idea de lo que pasaba. Había otro niño, de la edad de Kura posiblemente, pero su manera de hablar y de llevarse era completamente diferente a algo que hubiese visto antes. Ni siquiera con él era así.

Se aferraba a la rama en la que se encontraba. De ser un gato que acechaba algo que llamaba su atención, movería la cola armoniosamente moviéndose de un lado al otro y sus pupilas habrían dilatado a la vez que sus orejas bajaran.

Si Kura tenía más niños con quien pasar el rato ¿Por qué arriesgarse a ir con él?

Una parte de sí le gritaba: _Porque es raro_. Y otra: _Porque se preocupa por ti,así como tú por él_.

Si fuera un gato, definitivamente habría bajado el cuerpo y avanzado sin problema a los lados de la rama para verlos más de cerca.

* * *

Sabe que es el último.

Lo tiene muy claro: el resto de las ideas se ven nubladas por la presión de esquivar sin ningún margen de error; las decisiones consecuentes dependen de ésta.

Huir y regresar a salvo o tener la suerte de acabar con el anciano y darle la oportunidad a su pueblo de salir.

El hombre de nuevo ataca. En ese momento se da cuenta que vayan a donde vayan habrá monstruos, muchos disfrazados de humanos. La diferencia entre ellos y el resto de los humanos que se encuentran fuera se hace nula.

* * *

Killua avanzó con recatados pasos observando desde las alturas al rubio mientras se adentraba a donde él.

Pudo haber bajado desde que cruzó el límite y acompañarlo en su andar. Pero Killua estaba incómodo, se sentía raro y, sobre todo, quería preguntar por aquel chico. Nunca le había costado tanto hablarle (sin que se tratara por su deficiencia en el otro idioma): —Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil —ahora que lo pensaba, Kura era quien siempre comenzaba el tema, Killua rara vez era quien iniciaba una conversación.

Mantener el equilibrio al andar entre los árboles no era complicado, pero al tener su mirada contra el rubio, los abruptos jadeos al dar un mal paso eran inevitables. Desesperado por esa escena, repitiéndola mentalmente una y otra vez, juntó el entrecejo e hizo una mueca disponiéndose a encararlo.

Su mirada lo avistó una última vez antes de posarse sobre las ramas que atravesaba llevando un paso rápido y con la intención de rebasarlo, susurrando las palabras que diría sin estar completamente seguro. ¿Saludar? ¿Preguntar? ' _¡Hey! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pensé que hoy no vendrías; ya sabes, estabas con ese chico_ '. Razón por la cual seguramente no estuvo en su casa el día anterior. Las palabras siguieron brotando hasta que desapareció Kura de su campo de visión. Se adelantó más de lo que planeaba.

Tomó asiento en la madera, dando la espalda al camino que próximamente pasaría Kura; si no lo veía no tenía por qué hablarle... 'Demonios' su inquietud no había cesado de un poco y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás en el momento que escuchó los pasos donde él y se colgó de la rama confiando en que sus piernas podrían sostenerlo, así los nervios lo desvanecieran.

—¿Quién era ese chico con él que estabas? —abordó inmediatamente. No sabía si verlo al revés le quitó el nerviosismo o estar de cabeza le envió la sangre suficiente al cerebro para formular lo que diría sin duda alguna.

Kurapika ya le había volteado a ver al momento que se dejó caer, su rabillo lo divisó y el sonido de las hojas le alertó de la presencia ahí.

—No esperaba verte aquí —admitió.

Estaba sorprendido por ello, no por verlo pendiendo de un árbol.

Killua se reincorporó y se apresuró a bajar, lo peor ya había pasado.

* * *

No ha recibido ni un rasguño, pero no ha tenido ninguna oportunidad de contraatacar; en ciertos momentos el contrario le ha dado la ilusión de tener un punto ciego, a lo cual su instinto le avisaba que era una trampa.

Ha deducido su plan: cansarlo para eliminarlo.

El anciano no titubea ni un solo segundo en decidirse a atacar.

Si quiere al menos tener una oportunidad no le queda de otra. Las opciones se han reducido a morir o usar sus ojos.

Recibe un golpe adrede y al caer al suelo sus escarlatas encienden.

* * *

Killua esperó a que Kura avanzara para unírsele, no obstante, este quedó inmóvil frente a él con una pizca de emoción irradiando de sus ojos.

—Es mi amigo —dijo.

Tal vez tuvo que ponerle más atención al chico, no recordaba su apariencia (lo vio a lo lejos, tampoco podía esperar mucho) y ahora menos lo haría con la palabra _amigo_ escarbando su cerebro y la nula posibilidad de recordar si la leyó en el diccionario.

—Amigo... ¿es como un hermano menor? ¿Cómo yo?

Kurapika sonrió con sus facciones levemente fruncidas.

—¡No, no! Es una cosa completamente distinta.

El alivió le cayó como un balde de agua fría y al mismo tiempo su curiosidad aumentó.

—Entonces no tiene nada que ver con hermano.

—Correcto. Pero eso no quiere decir que un hermano no pueda ser tu amigo —aclaró.

—¿Entonces que lo hace un amigo?

* * *

_Zeno ahora se ve arrinconado con ese cambio de papeles tan repentino. Había pasado muchísimo desde la última vez que se advirtió como la presa. No por ello osciló._

* * *

—Oh... en realidad no sabes lo que es un amigo —reparó.

—No recuerdo si te lo dije antes, pero mis padres no es que me dieran la libertad de salir de casa —en realidad no recordaba nada que hubiera dicho antes; su cerebro trataba de comprender la palabra amigo y, para su suerte estaba dando resultados; la palabra _amistad_ la había leído en ambos idiomas. Por mala fortuna, no era algo que su familia le enseñaría algún día.

—Un amigo ... es —Kura se rascó la mejilla— una persona con la que puedes contar, con quien te diviertes, alguien a quien quieres proteger. Te diviertes, te enojas, discutes y acudes a esa persona y esta a ti. Es una persona a quien le tienes aprecio —Killua esperó a que continuara—. Es divertido estar a su lado y quieres que siempre sea así.

—Me ha mareado —declaró.

* * *

_La sangre no deja de salir por donde ha degollado y el cuerpo inerte regresa a la normalidad._

\- _Perdóname, Kiyoshi._

_Zeno no entiende esas palabras, pero se inclina al hombre y susurra._

\- _Lamentó haberte hecho esperar, quería ver cuál era todo su poder. No me ha decepcionado; si fueras joven, habrías acabado conmigo._

_Él contrario le pone toda su atención, como si tratara de saber qué dice o como si pudiera entenderle. Mientras sus ojos poco a poco pierden el color, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan alcanza un señalarlo._

\- _Zeno Zoldyck_ \- _respondió fríamente._

_Él hombre le sonríe; no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese apellido, fue uno de los tres que tiempo atrás dejó en ruinas su pueblo, pero la persona frente a él no parecía tener la menor idea de aquello. Su batalla no era contra el resto de su gente, era contra ese anciano ... habría sido glorioso acabar con él y los descendientes de los otros dos. Habría sido un buen desenlace para aquella historia. Aunque estaba feliz de morir a manos de un Zoldyck._

_Zeno al terminar con esa vida, marcó el fin de todo el trabajo._

* * *

Killua no podía considerar a Kura un amigo.

Desde que se conocieron recíprocamente se sintieron como una responsabilidad. Se llevaban bien ya veces peleaban, también se cuidaban; tal como harían unos hermanos.

Quería a Kura, pero por más que lo pensaba, él no llenaba esa definición, ni tampoco Killua, al parecer, la de Kura.

Moría de ganas por escribir algo más en aquella hoja. Zeno estaba a unos cuantos metros de él; lo había sentido minutos atrás y eso significaba que su presentimiento fue acertado. Volvió a doblar la hoja.

Se quitó la ropa superior, quedando únicamente con las prendas blancas de algodón, y con total libertad se apresuró a llegar al pueblo.

* * *

Lo peor había pasado ... lo peor había pasado ... Killua estaba en la habitación de Kura, con el rubio descansando y la carta que le había escrito a un lado de él. Anhelaba decírselo en persona, pero no había más tiempo; debió hacerlo antes. Colocó su mano suavemente sobre la cabellera de Kura ' _Y decía que mi cabello era el suave_ '.

* * *

—El trabajo ha terminado —Killua apenas se dirigía a su abuelo cuanto este dijo eso.

—Lo sé —respondió— ¿dónde está mi ropa?

—Cuando salgamos de aquí te la daré.

Killua asintió sin ánimos. Zeno había notado esa actitud tan inusual desde que llegó por él; de no ser por eso no le habría dejado estar ahí más tiempo.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, con eso podrás librarte un tiempo de entrenar con Silva e Illumi —comentó.

—¿De verdad? —La energía regresó en esa respuesta.

—Sabía que eso te animaría.

Killua exclamó de felicidad y alivio.

—Un tiempo para descansar —levantó las manos.

Zeno se sintió satisfecho con esa escena.

—Killu, ven.

Le costó unos segundos salir de su ensoñación para volverse y darse cuenta de que su abuelo le estaba dando la oportunidad de ir en su espalda. Reaccionó completamente exaltado a aferrarse a los hombros de Zeno.

—No has podido dormir bien desde que llegamos, si no me equivoco.

—No lo haces —apoyó.

—Duerme ahora mismo, será un largo viaje —era su recompensa, por el momento. Zeno abogaría porque Killua viera a Alluka para que existiera una foto con todos sus nietos, tal como Killua desearía.

—Abuelo —gruñó como respuesta— ¿qué es un amigo?

* * *

Por alguna razón despertar ese día le fue muy pesadoarse; la luz le lastimaba los ojos. Moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras se cubría de la luz pudo escuchar el crujir de una hoja.

Desconcertado, se quitó los brazos del rostro para ver de qué se trataba. Kurapika, aun despistado, tomó una sospechosa hoja doblada al borde de su cama. Se talló los ojos antes de abrirla y leer su contenido.

Era tiempo de decirle su nombre completo a Killu.

La alteración en todo pueblo era evidente, y aun con todo eso, Kurapika hizo caso omiso, empeñándose únicamente en correr hasta los límites del pueblo. Estrujaba carbonatado la hoja, en gran medida por la emoción, y por no perderla en su tramo.

Y entonces, se percató del porqué de la conmoción en todo el lugar.

Los límites ya no estaban, la entrada al resto del bosque estaba abierta de nuevo.

Killu ya no estaba. Era seguro y la prueba era la nota que soltó.

A Kurapika, no le importó más el niño del bosque.


	10. Chapter 10

Gira sobre sus metatarsos asestando uno que otro golpe al enemigo. La carne cruje cada que la madera estampa en lugares que ella no logra determinar al solo pensar en evitar el próximo ataque dirigido a sí.

Los vio recibir muchos ataques al mismo tiempo, y después, derribar a la mayoría de sus agresores con fugaces movimientos. Logró dominar sus impulsos y emociones, más de una vez, al ver a su gente, a los Kurta, derribados y su propia sangre extendiendo el rastro rojizo en la ropa y la superficie.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Nos necesitan! —preguntó su esposo cuando ella lo arrastró en medio del trance lejos de donde los cuerpos de aquellos niños que alguna vez vieron alegres en el pueblo.

—¡Pairo! —exclamó esperando que su pareja entendiera.

De no haber visto la explosiva y desgarradora reacción de los padres de esos niños, habría quedado congelada, a lo igual que su esposo. Y posiblemente quedándose para contraatacar a los intrusos. La ira y desconsuelo quemaban en sus ojos ahora escarlatas.

Ella se preguntó, qué habría sido de ella si hubiera visto a su hijo degollado, o herido sin piedad alguna como a los fallecidos críos. Y la fugaz imagen de Kurapika herido, fue suficiente para doblegarla y ayudarla a comprender a sus hermanos.

Evitando la desagradable imagen que se formó, reproducía una y otra vez la imagen de Kurapika en sus brazos; desde que nació, hasta aquellas tardes donde yacía dormido en su regazo.

Quería ayudar a sus hermanos, quería arremeter contra los responsables de ese acto, a lo igual que muchos ahí. Pero no cedió a sus deseos, entregó sus pensamientos a lo que Kurapika habría querido.

Pairo tenía que ser protegido. Podía participar en resarcir por las vidas perdidas al ir contra los asesinos o proteger la vida aún intacta. Su voz de la razón siempre fue Kurapika; y ahora lo escuchaba rogando porque protegiera a Pairo.

En medio del caos, ella siguió avanzando firmemente, evadiendo la grotesca imagen que sus periféricos atisbaban. Su esposo, por otra parte, no rehuía de ver las cuencas desgarradas y los hilos de sangre escurriendo de estos. Tal vez fue el ver fallecidos a sus conocidos lo que lo hizo volver en sí; sacudió su cabeza un poco, como si trata de ordenar sus ideas y asimilar la descabellada situación. Presuroso sujetó su mano firmemente y avanzó al par de ella.

En ese momento, ella se atrevió a voltear y pudo ver el lugar ardiendo: por parte de las casas incendiándose y por los calcinantes escarlatas. Y a pesar de tan hostil vista, se podía sentir entre todo pesado ambiente, la desesperación por sobrevivir por sobre la rabia presente en cada llama.

El calor infernal estaba presente, pero no lograba sentirlo, tampoco la brisa que creaba al correr. Y aun así le resultaba sofocante.

Su pareja aceleró repentinamente y en un parpadeo, era ella quien era llevada.

—Te quiero —dijo él.

Conmovida, miró al frente con una sonrisa decidida.

—Te quiero —respondió.

—Me alegra... que Kurapika no esté aquí para que nos responda.

—A mi igual —apoyó.

El tono de voz era delicado y muy conforme, como si hubieran aceptado algo que aún desconocían, pero sabían que llegaría. Muy parecido a aquel que mantuvieron el día que dio a luz a Kurapika.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se tornaron granates.

* * *

Puede mantenerse de pie, pero gradualmente las punzadas que aparecieron antes se vuelven insoportablemente dolorosas. En el momento en que flaquea por primera vez, se da cuenta de que tiene las costillas rotas y para más desventaja, la sangre que escupe al toser y su dificultad para respirar, le avisa de que estos huesos alcanzaron a perforar sus pulmones.

No obstante, no desiste por la herida. Se rehúsa a no dar todo hasta el final por la intervención de ese inconveniente daño. Se abalanza al contrario con débiles pasos pero una determinación inquebrantable. Alcanza a herirlo, pero en consecuencia ella siente como sus piernas flaquean y las punzadas ahora se concentran ahí. Y por unos microsegundos, mientras ve un ataque dirigiéndose a ella, comprende la insana velocidad que posee el enemigo. Apenas impacta en ella el golpe, se ve expulsada hasta estampar contra una de las paredes de la casa, sin saber en qué momento terminó tan herida ni cuánto daño pudo hacerle al contrario.

El hombre ahora se dirige a donde Pairo se refugia. Ella desvía la mirada y divisa primero a los padres del castaño y momentos después a su esposo. Todos cuentan con múltiples heridas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Cierra los ojos un momento y sostiene con fuerza las armas antes de darle un último vistazo al destrozado rostro de su esposo.

Comparada con ellos, aún no esta tan herida. Jadea con pesar y tose con más fuerza, mientras el flujo de sangre y el dolor aumentan cada segundo que pasa. En otro intento por levantarse, frunce con los labios y gimotea por cada tortuoso movimiento que ejecuta en vano. Se niega a verlos de nuevo, no soporta esa situación, esta inmovilizada y solo le queda cerrar los ojos para cegarse del mismo final que sufrirá Pairo.

Kurapika aparece en sus pensamientos, tomando el mismo final que todos ahí.

Eso la impulsa a arrojarse al agresor y sujetar uno de sus pies, con una mirada suplicante, pero fortuitamente combativa. Él no parece ni un poco emocionado de la energía aún bélica que emana de ella.

—¿Phinks, ya terminaste allá? —el hombre atiende a esa llamada, y se vuelve a ella.

La irritación empieza a arrugar sus facciones y no tarda en comenzar a patear repetidas veces para deshacerse de ella. En respuesta ella se aferra por cada golpe que recibe, hasta que finalmente, consigue arrojarla.

Aterriza contra el suelo, esta vez aturdida y con últimos suspiros que acompañan sus delirios.

Sus ojos se han apagado tras la sorpresa de encontrarse con Kurapika una vez más. Dentro de ella algo grita que puede irse en paz. Mientras que su egoísmo la culpa por no poder acompañarlo y ser testigo de sus logros, de verlo crecer y presenciar como seguiría rompiendo las barreras entre el pueblo y el exterior... lo cual lo ha salvado.

Si la respuesta para salvarse significaba irse, se alegraba de que Kurapika fuera el primero en descubrirlo. El gozo de haberle apoyado en ello trajo consigo pocas lágrimas.

Pudo madurar para poder salvarlo.

Sus escarlatas vuelven a encender, adornando la creciente sonrisa de alivio y su apacible expresión.

Perdiendo la conciencia por cada suspiro que da, su último deseo se hace presente antes de desvanecer: 'Sobrevive'.

* * *

—¡Omokage, apresúrate! —escuchó la queja de uno de sus compañeros

Ignoró protesta anterior y desvió la mirada del emisor.

—Es una pena —se volvió a rostro de una rubia mujer, sujetándola del cabello para poder verle mejor—. Estos son los ojos más hermosos, y no parece agobiada en lo absoluto... —aunque, desde la sangre que escurría de sus labios hasta su barbilla, hasta todas sus heridas no dieran razón al porqué de su muerte tan pacífica.

—¿Una pena? —respondió incrédulo su compañero—, mira al niño de acá. Sus ojos son una pena; que desperdicio. Escarlatas, pero ciegos.

Omokage se dirigió a donde aquel pequeño cuerpo.

—Es un modelo perfecto para unos ojos como estos. Dimos en el blanco, aquí tenemos los dos pares más preciosos de todos.


	11. Chapter 11

En cualquier momento pasaría. Los ataques y percances acechaban en todo momento. La incertidumbre en el lugar mantenía a todos alerta, pero jamás esperó que fuera tan pronto el golpe.

Dos guardaespaldas cayeron primero, advirtiendo así al resto de la ejecución de un ataque. El resto presente se dispersó a lo largo de la habitación. Kurapika no fue la excepción, pero a su parecer era el único que estaba buscando al culpable en lugar de cuidar que el ataque no llegara a él; por ello percibió el patrón que sucedida y previó la trayectoria que seguiría lo que fuera que estaba destrozando a los guardias.

Su posición lo dejaba fuera del alcance de éste, lo cual le dio la ventaja de usar _gyo_. Segundos después pudo distinguir unas alas y unas garras que rápidamente iban a parar a otro de los guardias. Sus ojos perdían el color y rápidamente caían uno tras otro; la agonía les duraba poco y pronto sus cuerpos quedaban inertes.

Lo más peligroso era que no sólo los aniquilaba en un santiamén, sino que también les arrebataba el nen; lo sabía, porque por cada guardia que atacaba su tamaño incrementaba. También se hizo más evidente un pequeño hilo de nen que sin duda alguna conducía al responsable.

Otro cuerpo se desplomó.

El halcón se dirigía a la habitación de la reina. El tiempo contando le destrozaba las opciones de contraataque, sólo le quedaba la defensiva; ¿sería prudente atacarlo con la seguridad de que eso pararía al halcón? Aunque estaban unidos por el nen parecía no controlarlo. Suponía, le dio órdenes específicas. Nadie ahí parecía concentrarse en controlarlo, sino en estar alterados o fingir estarlo... más bien en buscar qué los estaba atacando.

Lo segundos siguieron pasando, valiosos segundos que pudieron darle otra opción. Tenía dos y tendría que aplicarlas al mismo tiempo para esperar lograr algo.

Kurapika moriría.

Se precipitó para interceptar el destino del ave hecha de nen. Sus ojos inmediatamente se tintaron y su pecho empezó a padecer, su condición impuesta le comprimió el corazón cuando invocó la única solución disponible: _Chain Jail._

Echó su mano atrás para darse impulso e inmediatamente dirigir la cadena al dueño del halcón. La cantidad de adrenalina que sintió fue inmensa, el ave estaba a punto de dar con él y su corazón poco a poco era exprimido. Estaba preparado para desprenderse de la vida.

El ave de nen yacía a pulgadas de su rostro, Kurapika se tiró a sus espaldas, logrando así por poco escapar del rasguño del emplumado y, colateralmente, abrir la puerta que daba a la habitación para caer en ésta y el ser el centro de atención de la pequeña Wobble. El ave se desvaneció; Kurapika lo había logrado.

Alcanzó a ver la inocente mirada del príncipe una última vez antes de que su corazón fuera duramente destrozado por sus propias cadenas. Y como si de una bala se tratara, la sangre salió de su pecho. Por fin cerró los ojos con la constancia de que lo último que pudo hacer fue mostrarle el fin de la vida a una que apenas empezaba esta travesía.

* * *

—Palm, Ikalgo y Meleoron ¿correcto? —asintieron— Mi nombre es Kite y de ahora en adelante estaré trabajando con ustedes —su reacción pasó a ser de sorpresa por una fracción de segundo.

Colt parecía entender lo que sucedía— Tengo entendido que han leído el informe que se les dio —dijo esperando cesar la atención de los tres a la pelirroja—. Nos basaremos en ello para dar el primer movimiento y adelantarnos.

—Esperamos poder trabajar bien con ustedes —corroboró Kite. No entendía porque les intimidó, pero para empatizar relajó su voz y, aunque su actitud no dejaba de ser estoica, intentó sonreírles.

Morel regresaba de atender una llamada y se vio igual de sorprendido que Kite al ver a las tres hormigas con una rodilla contra el suelo, inclinados frente a ella. No podía verles el rostro, pero no hacía falta para saber que ellos tenían sus facciones arrugadas.

—Estamos a su servicio —dijeron al unísono mientras intentaban fallidamente que no les viera sus abatidos semblantes.

Sorprendida por tales acciones se giró a Morel: —¿Les has dicho antes que soy el líder o algo así?

Él negó, y le echó una mirada a Colt. A pesar de compartir una mirada cómplice, Kite no pudo permitirse molestarse por aquella sospechosa acción— Fue Colt. Le dejé el trabajo de escoger al líder.

—Pero esa no es razón para que me traten como si fuera su superior —se volvió a las hormigas frente a ella, percatándose que la mujer inclinada emanó sed de sangre por unos segundos, debido a la guardia baja por la que optaba Kite.

No evitó que siguieran inclinados: —Nuestro origen nos hace verle naturalmente como nuestra líder —explicó Meleoron—. No es por otra cosa más que respeto.

—Insisto, no tienen que —reiteró.

Kite se había percatado de la tensión que emanaba la azabache, pero le inquietó más su indiferencia al inclinarse junto a sus compañeros antes de que regresaran a sus asientos.

—Morel, instrucciones —ordenó Colt, impaciente por corromper la incomodidad que se formó.

—Tenemos que partir ahora, el Gen'ei...

* * *

—... Ryodan está en el barco —Leorio dijo casi titubeando.

La primera llamada fue un éxito. Pero ahora, Leorio no encontraba manera de contactar a Kurapika, y el tiempo se estaba agotando.

Su mayor sorpresa no fue saber que la araña se encontraba a bordo, fue ver al hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos confinado por ser parte de la brigada. A Illumi le reconoció apenas vio sus carbonosas extensiones de cabello, pero le costó un poco más reconocer a su acompañante.

Interrumpió su incertidumbre sobre el chico al preguntarse si debía avisarle a Kurapika sobre la presencia de la araña. Ya debía estar lo suficientemente ocupado con su trabajo, como para que le metiera más presión. Ese pensamiento persistió hasta que se reportó la desaparición del azabache de cabello corto, el cual dijeron era otro Zoldyck también; en ese momento lo recordó. Era el hermano menor de Killua.

La gravedad de la situación era muchísimo peor de lo que esperaba, porque si Kurapika se encontraba con ellos eso lo llevaría al resto de la araña. Y eso era ser positivo, cabía la posibilidad de que se terminara matando con ellos al saber de su pertenencia a la araña.

Volvió a marcar, esta vez a otro número en el cual si era seguro que le responderían.

Uno, dos, tres timbrazos y respondieron: —Leorio, estoy enterada de la situación —aunque su voz era dulce se notaba la preocupación.

—Senritsu, sabes para que llamo, ¿te parece prudente decirle? —cuestionó—. Tengo la manera de sacarlo de aquí, junto a la niña que cuida —añadió.

—Dime dónde y en cuanto tiempo.

* * *

Los timbrazos de su celular rebotaron en las paredes de los aposentos de la reina y su hija.

Kurapika entonces se encontró a sí mismo... vivo.

Wobble había llorado, sus regordetas mejillas estaban rojizas, los pucheros eran evidentes, así como las lágrimas aun escurriendo.

¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Su imaginación?

Supo que no era así cuando vio no sólo al culpable siendo sujetado por los demás guardias, sino también por una sutil aura desapareciendo de la cuna de la príncipe Wobble: —Su bestia —pensó con seguridad. En ese momento se percató que en su mano derecha también se desvanecía una pequeña marca entre sus dedos. La parte que Wobble alcanzó a tomar...

Su bestia lo había marcado cuando ella lo tocó.

Y este mismo le salvó de la muerte. Kurapika supo que el berrinche que le ocasionó a Wobble fue lo que lo salvó.

—Kurapika, ¿te encuentras bien? —la reina Oito se acercó a él para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Sí, no se preocupe por ello. Wobble, usted... ¿se encuentran bien? —reparó restándole importancia a su repentino bienestar.

—Estamos bien, pero Wobble ha...

El resto de los guardias entraron apresuradamente, interrumpiendo así a la reina.

—Kurapika, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora con él?

Debía encargarse él, pero antes tenía que saber que sucedió. No sentía ni el palpitante acecho de nen a su corazón, y aunque sus ojos estaban encendidos no sentía el pesar de tenerlos así.

—Por hoy se cancela la sesión —declaró— Necesitaré que algunos ayuden a limpiar este lugar e informar lo que ha pasado. En cuanto a quien hizo esto... nos encargaremos nosotros.

* * *

'—Palm —la azabache reacciona—. Así que tú también puedes escuchar por medio de telepatía...'

La susodicha se separa de sus compañeros, quienes a pesar de haber escuchado a Kite también, continúan prestando atención a Morel, quien les explica que y quienes son el Gen'ei Ryodan.

'—¿Necesitas hablar conmigo en privado?'

'—No quiero tener diferencias con ustedes —habla comprensiva—, por eso les hablo en este medio. Pero te he mencionado a ti, porque eras la única con las intenciones hostiles. Para esta misión energética necesitamos esa actitud' —sus compañeros se exaltan lo cual provoca que Morel les pregunte si se encuentran bien.

—Oh, no... es que, esas personas suenan muy peligrosas —balbucea Ikalgo para dar un argumento a su reacción anterior.

Kite sonríe por la gracia que le da eso: '—Seré breve. Es inexorable esta misión, nos han escogido por ser hormigas quimera, tenemos que ir a buscar entradas para los cazadores que llegaran al continente, lo han leído en el informe.'

'—Sí —responden al unísono.'

'—Pero no sabían que nos escogieron a nosotros por esa razón, ¿cierto? Creen que tendremos mayor libertad porque nuestros genes provienen de allá.'

'—Ya lo habíamos supuesto —apunta Meleoron.'

'—No es difícil aproximarse a esa conclusión —corrobora Palm.'

Colt por fin se tranquiliza, ellos la tratan con normalidad.

'—No pretendo tener diferencias con ustedes —repone—, empatizo completamente con lo que sienten al ser esto. Por ello les pido no que me traten como su superior, ninguno de nosotros necesita recordar la jerarquía que tenemos. Sabemos el significado de tener un líder, y no estoy al nivel de representar ello.'

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo la tensión ha desaparecido: '—Somos iguales. Les daré un tiempo para considerarme parte de su equipo. Sé que ustedes participaron en el derroque al rey y su corte, y en mi rescate. Tengo la corazonada de que parte de ello es lo que los tiene tan afligidos.'

'—Me parece imposible que nos des tiempo, pero agradecemos tu intención de mantener esa distancia —responde Palm por todos. Con dificultad Ikalgo y Meleoron ponen atención a las dos conversaciones que se dan al mismo tiempo'

—Morel —llama Kite—, me da la impresión de que no les has dicho que voy a divergir de ellos.

—Es porque ya no iras sola como pediste.

Colt aprieta sus garras. Él sigue sin estar de acuerdo en dejarla ir sin su protección, pero no hay remedio. Ella lo necesita a él y al Koala en otra entrada, o eso decía; ambos sabían que los quería fuera temiendo que no pudieran seguirle el paso. Por ello es entendible el desaprobador gesto que hace con sus cejas, así evidencia su desconcierto.

Y abriéndose paso entre la inquietud, llega apresurado y sudoroso un viejo conocido de Morel, anunciando su llegada con sus jadeos, a lo cual el susodicho dice: —Leorio, ¿tu amigo ya viene en camino?

—Las cosas se han complicado —afirma e inmediatamente una alarma respalda lo dicho.

* * *

—Leorio, ¡no puedo contactarlo! —Senritsu presionó el celular contra sí.

—Intenta solo una vez más —suplicó Leorio—. Debo colgar ahora, tratare de ganar tiempo.

—Lo haré —dijo determinada para posteriormente terminar la llamada.

Con ocho llamadas perdidas, desesperó por la nula respuesta de Kurapika. Una sosa preocupación le entumía los hombros, y posiblemente era porque los resultados de todo ellos bailaban burlonamente sobre pésimos escenarios.

Si no respondía, Senritsu no llamaría de nuevo; comenzó a temer una reacción que más que contraproducente, fuera detonante a hacerle saber de las arañas. Por cada timbrazo que no respondía una gran porción de alivió le recorría como hormigueos latentes que terminaban en la mano que sujetaba el celular. Había cambiado de opción, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kurapika respondió, y las palabras de ella estuvieron sometidas a aun:

—El Gen'ei Ryodan está en el barco, Kurapika —y sin esperar respuesta prosiguió—. Leorio tiene una manera de sacarte de aquí junto al príncipe y la reina.

—Dame detalles y lo considerare.

Senritsu estaba aterrada de la neutralidad que escuchaba de Kurapika, pero de alguna manera de dio la confianza para declarar lo que la hizo dudar de decirle.

—Hay arañas que están por ir tras la realeza.

Lo había escuchado y confirmado con su agudo oído, y su temor era que él los enfrentará.

—¿Dónde debo ver a Leorio?

* * *

Kurapika lo había planeado antes de la llamada de Senritsu. En cuanto la reina terminó de relatar lo sucedido mientras él inconsciente, concluyó su huida con ellas.

Después de desplomarse Wobble rompió a llanto al presenciar tan violenta escena; sus lloriqueó fue escuchado estruendosamente solo por cercanos a la confianza de Kurapika, la reina Oito y su compañero, Bill. El resto parecía no haberlo escuchado con tan brutal volumen, pero no quedaron excluidos de ver a la bestia de Wobble aparecer; cosa que la reina no alcanzaba a describir.

Pero la deducción de Kurapika era acertada: la bestia fue hacia él después de aparecer y fue cuando despertó. Le devolvió la vida gracias al llanto.

El mismo lo pensó: una vida que recién comienza su camino no debe ver otra morir.

Un bebé no tenía que estar en el ambiente de esa guerra, no solo racionalmente se proclamaba, ahora su bestia lo pedía también.

Al diablo con el príncipe Tserriednich, Wobble debía salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Kurapika se encargaría del cuarto príncipe después, sino es que la guerra de sucesión lo hacía antes. Su determinación por recuperar esos ojos estaba siendo superado por su egoísmo de cuidar esa vida. Casi era un Déjà vu; el eco de la audacia para proteger a alguien se manifestó.

De esa misma manera, al diablo con la araña.

—Encontré la forma de salir de aquí —proclamó ante la reina.

* * *

Con sus habilidades completamente desbloqueadas, atacó a diestra y siniestra a cada guardia que se opuso en el camino. Ser interceptados no era posible.

Kurapika se encargó de guardar en silencio la fuga. A cada guardia le impuso no alertar, gracias a su _Judgement Chain_. Las cosas parecían fáciles, al menos escapar de la zona de la realeza lo fue.

Por medio de un elevador (vaya barco más extravagante pare tener uno), lograron llegar a la proa. Un sol destellante iluminó el interior del ascensor y cegó por un momento los ojos de los ocupantes; cuando el efecto pasó, se pudo contemplar una figura humana cuyo poder enredaba toda la superficie.

—¿Lo siente? —preguntó Kurapika a la reina, la cual, tragando en seco, asintió— No importa lo que suceda, deben quedarse aquí —dijo a ellas mientras encerraba a ambas en el interior del ascensor.

Kurapika estaba decidido a detener a ese hombre, pero era indudable: el gran nen que emitía era peligroso porque estaba a la espera de que lo atacaran. No tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando el hombre se lanzó contra él, con la conciencia nublada y violentas intensiones. Por un momento aquel hombre con nen increíble parece retractarse de atacarle y no lo hace con finta, parecía se había equivocado de objetivo, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo el lugar. Kurapika, confundido, no lograba entender lo que sucedía.

Justo en el horizonte un pequeño pedazo de papel se acercaba lentamente hasta posarse sobre la cabeza del hombre y esté, absorto, seguía la trayectoria de aquella particularidad. Segundos después, una corriente de aire con una fuerza incalculable y confeti en su interior cortó por la mitad al hombre, con una facilidad inigualable; pero la fuerza del viento elevó a Kurapika, llevándolo hasta un extremo del barco que daba justo con el océano.

Ahora estaba a punto de caer al agua y trataba de aferrarse a la barandilla de manera desesperada; aunque aturdido, Kurapika se percató inmediatamente de una corriente de aire con pedazos de confeti que, en calma, se dirigiría hacia él.

En un instante rodeó su cuerpo y lo llevó hasta la parte más elevada del barco. Allí encontró a un chico que, con su vestimenta, su forma de cerrar el abanico y la particular aura que tenía al momento de extender su brazo, obligaron a Kurapika a pensar una sola cosa completamente ajena al hecho de estar a punto de terminar igual que el hombre: conocía a esa persona.

Encaraba un problema muchísimo mayor que todo el que ahora se esparcía a lo largo y ancho de todo pasillo por cual transcurrió con la reina y la príncipe.

Recordaba su apariencia y su nombre, así que no cabía duda de quién era.

Kalluto Zoldyck estaba frente él, y le apuntaba con un abanico rodeado de nen.

No obstante, antes de que siquiera pudiera reflexionar en contraatacar, su cuerpo azotó contra el piso. También le había reconocido, su mirada lo delataba.

Se preguntaba si también él tendría el dilema sobre atacarlo, pues cualquiera que agrediera al otro se metería en un gran problema con Killua.

Así que fue a lo que acudió— Tu hermano —y tal como esperaba, el azabache bajó la guardia por completo.

—¿Se encuentra aquí? —preguntó después de que sus ojos perdieran el brillo.

No sabía qué respuesta sería la correcta, pero tampoco era una opción mentir.

—No —respondió mientras sentía una gota de sudor recorriendo su semblante. Por buena suerte, eso era bueno pues los ojos violetas se iluminaron con sosiego detrás de ellos.

Kurapika rápidamente se dirigió al ascensor y liberó a la reina junto al bebé.

—Todo está bien, pueden salir ahora —confirmó, tomando de pasó a Wobble entre sus brazos puesto que la reina la extendió a él.

Pero ella se dudó en salir.

—Quieren subir Kurapika, ¡si no mantengo el ascensor en este nivel vendrán! —indicó con mirada temblorosa.

—Lo sabía, por ello le pedí que se quedaran dentro —reconoció—. Pero ya estamos a solo un paso de salir de aquí.

Tendió su mano a ella, y fue correspondido. Pudo sentir un insano temblor de ella, y no era por el temor de lo que le pudiera pasar, era por lo que pudiese pasarle a su hija fuera de la jurisdicción del agobiante espacio de los príncipes, donde de alguna manera podían mantener más tiempo vivos. Cargó de regreso a su hija y se colocó detrás de Kurapika.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

—Amigo de mi hermano —rememoró Kalluto, llamando la atención de Kurapika.

—Kalluto, se aproximan soldados y usuarios de nen que nos harán frente. Si quieres evitarlo, vete de una vez. Vienen por nosotros —puntualizó.

—No es así —replicó—. Vienen por mí, saben que una araña se encuentra aquí.

Kurapika no dio crédito a aquellas palabras. Disintió con esa verdad y habría escatimado en ello de no ser interrumpido por el grito de la reina avisando la llegada de los soldados.

Toleró la repentina revelación, para poder trabajar junto a él y deshacerse del pelotón.

Las balas se dirigieron directamente a la reina y a Wobble, quien gracias al sonido de los disparos echó a llorar. Extendió su dedo anular, invocando así la cadena que le ayudaría a detener todas las balas que iban a ellas.

Sin posibilidad de protegerse, las balas se dirigieron a él como su diana. Lo único que pedía era que no fueran para ellas de nuevo; no esperaba que el truco de la bestia de Wobble volviera funcionar.

Kalluto se colocó frente a él, con su abanico rodeado de nen y en menos de un segundo de balancear levemente su abanico, regresó todas las balas, las cuales acabaron con más de la mitad.

Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente a Kurapika para ahora extender su dedo medio y así aprisionar a los restantes para ordenar sin titubear: —¡Ahora!

El abanico se balanceó en manos de un hábil asesino que no dudó en cumplir su rol y arrebató las vidas con trozos de papel.

Kurapika no había matado a nadie, solo los dejaba fuera de combate. Así que le parecía brutal el resultado de aliarse con él; aunque no podía esperar menos de un Zoldyck.

Los periféricos de Kurapika atisbaron un ser volando a ellos, cuando volteó a verle directamente pudo apreciar una clase de ave mutante aterrizando en una de las bardas. Tuvo que tomar del hombro a Kalluto para evitar que le atacara.

—¿Quién de aquí es Kurapika? —preguntó la criatura tajantemente.

—¿Colt? —inquirió, a lo cual el susodicho asintió— ¿Leorio se encuentra con ustedes?

—¿Él sujeto de lentes? Sí —confirmó.

Cuando Senritsu le dijo el nombre de quien los recogería, no esperaba que fuera una bestia mágica. No una de las que mencionaron en una de las tantas reuniones del zodiaco.

Colt, extendió sus alas a los lados y alzó su cuerpo para posicionarse sobre ellos y aterrizar frente a la reina: —El bebé —pidió— ira en mis brazos.

La reina se encontraba anonadada, nunca en su vida había estado frente a una criatura mágica, y aunque en circunstancias normales nunca hubiera accedido a entregar a su bebé, así fuera por Kurapika, la desesperación le dio el valor para hacerlo, mientras pensaba asombrada sobre el hecho de que esa criatura hablara.

Para bien, Colt acunó con sumo cariño a la niña, la cual comenzó a reír al verle.

Sus alas comenzaron a batir, y su cuerpo se desprendió del piso.

—Quien se vaya a ir, tome una de mis patas. No tenemos más tiempo —advirtió.

La reina Oito se dirigió a ambos jóvenes: —Kurapika, no puedes cuestionar ni negarte a mis órdenes. Quiero que el joven Kalluto vaya contigo, claro si es que acepta.

—¡Pero...! —intentó protestar Kurapika.

—No sé a qué lugar iremos a parar. Solo pido que tenga dos personas que la protejan hasta que este a salvo. Si es necesario, contratare al joven —finiquitó.

—Aceptó —respondió el menor.

—Kurapika, en cuanto todo termine, asegúrate de darme el medio para pagarle.

—No hace falta —intervino de nuevo el azabache—, solo contacte con los Zoldyck y deposite a mi nombre. Dada su posición, no le será difícil hacer eso.

—¿Pero que le harán a usted? —por fin desesperó Kurapika.

La reina pensó por unos segundos y finalmente se dirigió al menor de nuevo.

—Joven Kalluto, eres miembro de la araña —asintió—. Confíen en mí, ya sé que hacer.

El sonido del elevador alertó de una próxima oleada de soldados.

—¡Váyanse ahora! —ordenó.

Ambos sujetaron una de las garras de Colt, el cual apenas lo hicieron, despegó su vuelo con tanta velocidad como pudo.

Los soldados salieron corriendo, encontrando a su pasó muchos cuerpos acribillados, balas y sangre regadas por donde fuera que miraran, y en medio de todo, a una mujer de rodillas sollozando desconsoladamente.

—¡Mi hija! —rompió a llorar con el desolador gritó que emitió— ¡la araña ha secuestrado al príncipe Wobble!

La guerra contra la araña había iniciado en el barco que Kurapika abandonó.

* * *

Colt los lleva hasta un barco el cual zarpa a la par de otros dos, todos en dirección opuesta al Black Whale.

Kalluto se suelta antes de que Colt empiece a descender y aterriza sin problemas en la madera, Kurapika por su lado espera a que bajen para soltarse, y espera en su lugar hasta que Colt le entrega a Wobble y se retira a uno de los barcos de los costados.

—¡Kurapika! —Leorio sale en su búsqueda del mencionado, hasta que su energética bienvenida se ve interrumpida al ver a Kalluto, ocasionándole levantar sus brazos en un intento vago de defensa propia— ¿Que hace él aquí? Kurapika —se acerca a él sin discreción alguna—. Él, él es parte de la-...

—Lo sé —interrumpe alejándose con molestia de él— ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde vamos? Por cierto, te queda bien ese traje –señala tras percatarse del traje de enfermero que Leorio viste.

—¡¿Eh?! —las palabras se atragantan en su garganta tras quedar atónito con la indiferencia del rubio. Desvía la mirada con temor al pequeño Zoldyck, el cual no esconde su mal mirar— ¡espera Kurapika! —llama mientras lo alcanza, pues ya había empezado a caminar y Leorio no quería estar cerca, ni solo con el menor.

—Si no me equivoco, las hormigas van en los otros barcos —deduce.

—Así es, pero nosotros no vamos a donde ellos. Así que puedes relajarte —tranquiliza Leorio mientras ve al bebé jugando con sus manitas.

—¿Entonces a dónde? —cuestiona rápidamente.

Leorio suspira y mira a un costado.

—Solo el capitán sabe, pero será un lugar seguro.


	12. Chapter 12

No fue sorpresa que los animales se alteraran con su presencia, incluso si fue desde antes que Kite entrara al territorio; se preguntó si él también le percibió desde lejos o, al menos, advirtió la reacción del resto.

La percepción de Kite era aguda hasta límites exorbitantes. Se convirtió en algo que le permitía advertir todo movimiento a la redonda, lo había notado tiempo atrás, pero en ese entonces dicha habilidad no estaba tan desarrollada, no lo suficiente para percatarse del temor que le tenían los animales, cosa que a cada paso empezó a agobiarla al pensar que se convirtió en eso cuando antes era alguien que les agradaba. En parte era su culpa por entrar con un propósito particular: _cazar._ Y no a una presa para alimentarse como al parecer había dado a entender.

Mantuvo los brazos rígidos y sus pupilas fijas al frente, evitando a toda costa hacer algún movimiento que desatara los nervios de las criaturas que la rodeaban, sin tomar en cuenta el inevitable balanceo de su cola de ratón y el meneo a la par de su cabello rojizo. Y aun con esa reserva, era sorprendente la ausencia de intentos por atacarla.

Su búsqueda se embrolló desde el inicio, en gran parte por la niebla alrededor y porque ésta obstruía su olfato del todo; de otra manera habría llegado mucho antes a su objetivo. Kite incluso meditó sobre ello como un eficaz método omitir la tensión de lugar. Los años cambian los lugares, pero era radical y antinatural que en plena época fértil de esa región mostrara una característica tan cegadora. Estaba segura, porque la primera vez que estuvo ahí fue exactamente en ese tiempo y esa peculiaridad no estuvo presente.

Se detuvo unos segundos para retirarse el calzado, y no porque el lugar el ambiente se asemejará al de las aguas termales sino porque necesitaba encontrar indicios de agua para llegar al lago. Fueron las instrucciones de aquella peli-naranja mujer.

"—Deberías buscarlo primero pescando —mencionó mientras sujetaba su barbilla con su dedo índice y elevaba la vista."

¿Qué medidas debía tomar? Toda la superficie estaba húmeda por igual y su perspicaz audición no encontraba el sonido de peces nadando, ni de los goteos que suelen haber contra el agua; algo estaba muy mal, debía poder escuchar dichos detalles si es que escuchaba múltiples chillidos de seres a kilómetros de ella.

Sin intenciones de usar su calzado de nuevo, miró incomoda su ropa, la cual, al igual que su rostro, se encontraba empañada. Se llevó la mano a la frente para limpiarse, reparando de paso que su pelo también estaba húmedo; al mirar a los lados su melena rozó con su cuello, ocasionando que esa parte terminara empapándose por completo.

Sus recatados movimientos desaparecieron, ya no temía ser atacada, de ser rechazo a ella, a ese punto habría pasado mínimo por tres enfrentamientos. Dicha falta de agresión abrió paso al alivio de no ser la razón de tanta turbación, al mismo tiempo que a la duda de que era lo que estaba provocando todo aquello.

Era obra de una bestia mágica sin duda alguna y estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo al asediar a todos nublando los sentidos; pero hasta el momento no había atentado contra presa alguna. Eso la llevó a concluir que el objetivo era ella.

La bestia que estaba a sus espaldas no podía ser el responsable de todo aquello, así que le dejó seguirle, después de todo la suavidad y discreción de sus pisadas determinaban que no quería que ella le descubriese. No había mostrado ánimos ni intenciones de ir contra Kite, pero abruptamente su velocidad aumentó dejando oír sus pasos, los cuales eran sonoros al estampar contra el lodo, chapoteando agresivamente merced a su descomunal peso y tamaño. Se dirigía directamente a ella... y no con propósito dócil.

Kite pretendía girar sobre sus tobillos pero, al último paso de su andar, su pie se sumergió en un abrasador lago, el cual estaba en su punto de ebullición; brincó en dirección contraria al agua sin evitar jadear por la sorpresa.

No tuvo mayor reacción, el dolor no era suficiente para obligarla soltar algún chillido, pero su contacto con el agua al parecer fue suficiente para avisar al responsable que era el momento de entrar en escena.

Una voluminosa criatura que con puntiagudas espinas por escamas rodeando un cuerpo al rojo vivo emergió del agua. Las espinas se contrajeron al interior del cuerpo y formaron unas temibles fauces, dejando la piel roja al descubierto, la cual de inmediato se tornó color morado.

Saltó directamente en dirección a Kite dilatando la amenazante abertura llena de puntiagudos dientes para así tragarla de un bocado.

No se esforzó en defenderse o por ponerse a salvo; en cambio, recordó la primera vez que se encontró cara a cara con un ejemplar de la misma categoría de erizo de mar. Su asombro fue enorme al presenciar su capacidad elevar a la temperatura más alta las aguas en las que vivía sólo usando su cuerpo.

Su estrategia se limitaba a cegar y desorientar a su presa para poder zamparle en una sola oportunidad pues, una vez que su caparazón de dientes se hundía, su piel enfriaba en segundos y le dejaba completamente indefenso, hecho que incitó a Konta a saltar contra la criatura.

Pudo sentirle rozando agresivamente su cabello al saltar sobre su hombro; su monótona expresión no cambió como una instintiva reacción que cualquiera tendría. Miró con atención como las garras del oso-zorro se hundieron en la carne del erizo, atarazó un trozo al cual se aferró su hocico y sus patas se separaron para terminar por despedazar a la criatura.

Extendió sus manos en dirección a oso-zorro que estaba por caer en el ardiente lago y se aferró a una de las patas traseras, se echó para atrás y tiró en su dirección para sacarlo de ese apuro; Kite escaldó su pie pero no permitiría que Konta hiciera lo mismo con todo su cuerpo.

El volumen de Konta cubre por completo a Kite pero el impacto sobre ella no logró hacerle sentir dolor o siquiera sofocada por el desmedido peso, igualmente el animal no tardó en levantarse. Ella se reincorporó aun exaltada y con la respiración un poco acelerada, producto de ejecutar todo lo anterior.

Posteriormente se encontró sentada evaluando el nivel de daño que se hizo. Su pie estaba morado, lo cual le causó una inusual gracia, aunque la vista era grotesca. Parecía gangrenado pero sólo era por el color inusual de sangre que naturalmente las hormigas quimera poseían. Konta ante su desconcierto acercó su hocico para olfatear.

Por otra parte, diversos graznidos y chillidos de la fauna del lugar de escucharon con fuerza en busca de su líder. El oso-zorro atendió el llamado rugiendo a un volumen fragoroso, levantando el vuelo de muchas aves entre los árboles.

Se volvió a Kite para olfatearle a manera de despedida: —Ve —respondió Kite cálidamente, conmovida de saber que Konta se había convertido en el líder del lugar, uno con buenas virtudes y audacia.

Suspiró lentamente. La niebla a su alrededor empezaba a desaparecer haciendo visible los alrededores, las hojas goteaban y toda superficie contaba con un roció que, al contacto con el sol, resplandecía.

A lo lejos, alguien corría hacia Kite con un montón de rasguños tanto en sus brazos como en su rostro. Mutuamente, al estar de frente, observaron las heridas ajenas, y mientras que a Kite le dio la respuesta de dónde estaba el azabache antes, al chico sólo le provocó expresar con sorpresa y preocupación:

—¡Kite, ¿te encuentras bien?! —no esperó una respuesta para apresurarse a ella y pedir permiso en un gesto para cargarla, a lo que Kite asintió para posteriormente ser elevada sin dificultad por el azabache.

—Te estaba buscando, Gon —dijo tras ser depositada en un tronco cercano.

* * *

Leorio gozaba de la brisa marina. El sonido del mar azotando en lo más bajo del barranco donde se encontraba era insondablemente relajante.

Parecía poco realista que él y Kurapika, que se encontraba a su lado, salieran del Black Whale y, aún más irrealista que con ellos, se unieron un príncipe y una araña.

Kalluto hasta ese momento mantenía su distancia con ellos cerrando sus ojos para descansar.

Leorio estaba sorprendido de que el joven Zoldyck pudiera dormir de esa manera y al mismo tiempo estar totalmente al tanto de lo que ocurría alrededor; se dio cuenta de esto último cuando dormía en el barco y abruptamente abrió los ojos para ir a donde Kurapika para avisarle que Wooble lloraba, cosa de lo cual ninguno se había percatado aun estando alerta. Tan aterrador...

Por el contrario, Kurapika en ningún momento se preocupó por él, incluso en ese momento estaba plácidamente recibiendo la brisa.

—Son unas personas muy amables —comentó susodicho sin previo aviso.

—Sí que lo son —apoyó Leorio—. Dudo que éste sea el lugar al que se supone que nos llevarían.

Echó de nuevo un vistazo a Kurapika y se percató de que algo que más que aliviarlo le dio fuerte curiosidad: sus ojeras desaparecieron y su postura era relajada.

—¿Por qué nos trajo aquí?

Tampoco tenía idea. Pudo dejarlos en un continente cercano a los límites del mundo conocido para así no retrasar más su viaje. Leorio supuso, Kurapika pensaba igual que él. No era posible que alguien capaz de enfrentar al continente oscuro se encontrara en ese pacífico lugar.

Al llegar, ella los guío a donde ahora estaban para hablar con una mujer y partió sin más palabras que: —Esperen.

—¿Leorio?, ¿Kurapika? —la sorpresa de quien dijo aquello no se pudo comparar con la de los mencionados al ver a Killua.

Detrás de él una figura pequeña con pelo azabache corría exclamando: —¡Hermano, espérame!

Tan pronto como llegó a Killua posó su mirada en las dos personas que lo miraban con desconcierto, sin percatarse que un tercero yacía exaltado y hasta asustado más al fondo.

Killua se acercó a ellos con una conflictiva sonrisa.

—¡Sí son ustedes! —hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos— ¿Que hacen aquí? —sonrió de gusto por verlos.

¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado! El pelo revoloteando de Kurapika hablaba de todos estos años sin verse y de cuánto le hacía falta un corte. Ambos vestían diferente a lo que habituaban en su último encuentro, Kurapika iba trajeado y Leorio vestía como enfermero, causando más dudas en Killua, las cuales se vieron opacadas cuando se fijó de nuevo en la ropa de Leorio.

—¡Ohwa! ¡Lograste convertirte en doctor! —acreditó feliz por él—. No fuiste tan idiota después de todo ¿eh?, aunque perdiste tus lentes de _nerd_ —agregó con sorna.

—¡¿Eh?! —Leorio se llevó las manos al rostro para comprobar la estancia de sus lentes— ¡No están! ¿Dónde los dejé?, ¿Dónde los dejé? —repetía buscando entre su ropa.

Kurapika, por su parte, tomó la palabra: —¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! —dijo con asombro mirando al acompañante de Killua quien posaba un dedo en su labio y observaba con curiosidad— Ella... —acertó a decir, notando características físicas propias de los Zoldyck, aún más anonado.

Lo supo antes de que Killua lo dijera, pero era difícil asimilar que un rostro tan inocente poseía peculiaridades de la familia Zoldyck. Nadie podría creer que alguien tan cándido a primera vista era de tan letal linaje.

—¡Oh! Ella es mi hermana —afirmó con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Alluka, ellos son mis amigos —dijo con el fin de animarla a acercarse.

Kurapika inevitablemente se volvió a ver a Kalluto quien lanzaba miradas dolorosas a Alluka. La familia de Killua era un caso especial respecto a sus relaciones intrafamiliares, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué venía esa reacción por parte del menor.

—¡Los encontré! —clamó victorioso Leorio tras colocarse sus lentes para unirse a la charla— ¿Gon también se encuentra aquí? Hace tiempo no sabía de ustedes —entonces recapituló las palabras de Killua— ¡Espera, ¿me llamaste idiota?! —abroncó con evidente molestia plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Gon? —cuestionó haciendo caso omiso a la queja lo cual consiguió molestar más a Leorio—. Gon vive en esa casa de allá —apuntó incrédulo al hogar donde Wooble ahora descansaba.

Las respuestas se hicieron claras para ambos tras esa revelación con el acompañamiento de una enorme ola chocando de nuevo contra el barranco.

Antes de que pudiesen voltear o conmocionarse, unos brazos atraparon a los tres para hacerlos caer, pues Gon Freecss se había lanzado a sus queridos amigos para darles un efusivo abrazo... que mucho les dolió; corrió sin parar y al verlos no pudo contenerse a saltarles.

Kite, sin ganas de verse involucrada, se encontraba a lo lejos con los brazos cruzados y una trémula expresión, observando con pena cuanto trabajo le había traído a la peli-naranja. Porque cuando ella llegó con bolsas junto a la abuela de Gon, suspiró con pesadez comentando para sí: —Ya no es suficiente comida...

—¿Ése es Kalluto? —finalmente el peor escenario para susodicho se hizo realidad cuando Alluka lo exclamó emocionada


	13. Chapter 13

—¿Qué hacía Kalluto con ustedes? —fue la pregunta que parecía haber desencadenado aquella conversación de horas que ayudó a recuperar los años sin verse.

Las múltiples posibilidades de responder a eso fueron consideradas por Kurapika, preocupado por la respuesta que fuera a recibir, no se veía diciendo algo que ni siquiera el mismo asimilaba. Leorio también procesaba que tan buena idea sería responder a Killua que su hermano ahora era parte de las arañas... y no sólo él sino también Illumi; este detalle era un hecho de lo que solo Leorio estaba al tanto.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó de regreso para encaminar el tema a terrenos menos arriesgados.

—¡¿Ah?! —rugió Killua frunciendo el ceño, trayendo consigo risas por parte de Gon.

Alluka tampoco pudo evitar esbozar una contenta sonrisa por ver lo bien que su hermano mayor se llevaba con sus amigos

—Leorio, yo vivo aquí —Gon apuntó con obviedad y risas por lo bajo.

—¡No me refería a ti! —aclaró exaltado con su entrecejo tocándose— Quiero decir, ¿qué hacen Killua y su hermana aquí?

Los hombros de Kurapika descansaron ante el sosiego, afortunadamente la conversación se tornó lejos del tema Kalluto. Miró de reojo a los dos Zoldyck, quienes ahora intercambiaban palabras, ignorando por completo las desesperadas correcciones que Leorio soltaba con pena.

—Ése era nuestro hermano, ¿cierto? —preguntó la menor con afecto.

—Sí —respondió—. Pero ustedes no se habían visto desde hace diez años, ¿pudiste reconocerlo? —dijo admirado.

—¡Claro! —replicó con una enorme y dulce sonrisa—. Tiene los mismos ojos que papá y el abuelo —asintió juntando sus palmas.

Esa cariñosa charla entre los hermanos no hizo más que dejar perplejo a Kurapika. La familia de Killua era particular, pero aquello era demasiado como para poder entender que sucedía; no obstante, atribuía mayor sentido a las reacciones del tercer hermano contra Alluka. Su mirada quemaba y toda acción que fuera a realizar era incierta... hasta que el mismo Killua le vio y su belicosa exaltación se convirtió en aflicción.

Kalluto desapareció de la vista de todos y, aunque Killua estaba sorprendido de verle, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por detenerle o hablarle.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —Gon preguntó con incredulidad, aun cuando ciertamente tenía un deje de intriga.

Killua espontáneamente se vio contagiado por esta misma, mientras gradualmente las expresiones de sus amigos tomaron seriedad. La respuesta a ello evidentemente traía una larga y nada segura historia detrás, porque desde que recibió la cita de Kite a ese lugar, la alerta recorrió todos sus nervios.

Sus ojos se volvieron a su hermana quien, al notar este abrupto cambio en él, trazó preocupación en su rostro. Kurapika no tardó en advertirlo, sabiendo que lo que vendría no era algo que Killua querría que ella escuchara.

—Alluka —llamó afablemente—, ¿te gustaría conocer al bebé? —propuso con una atenta sonrisa, sabiendo que la presencia de Wobble, que ahora se encontraba con la tía de Gon, había intrigado a la joven.

Killua apoyó rápidamente, colocando la mano sobre su cabellera, a lo que ella con emoción respondió: —¿En serio? —asintió de nuevo dándole ánimos. Alluka le regresó la sonrisa a Kurapika—. Gracias —dijo con total simpatía. Nadie hubiese podido saber que ella reconocía su voz de llamadas que escuchó a su hermano tener.

Animada, salió presurosa de la casa.

Kurapika observó sus heridas cicatrizando debajo de su ropa rasgada. Suspiró rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había formado y tomó asiento en la mesa donde yacían los otros tres.

Leorio comenzó a hablar.

Los minutos transcurrieron. Fuera de la casa Alluka se presentaba con Mito y la abuela Abe, quienes anteriormente buscaban ropa para ofrecerles a los invitados en una habitación que sólo era accesible desde afuera, de donde también sacaron la desaliñada y vieja cuna en la que Wobble descansaba.

Mito fisgoneó desde lejos valiéndose de que la ventana permitía ver las asombradas y desconcertadas expresiones de Killua y Gon al saber que Leorio y Kurapika ahora eran parte de los zodíacos; omitieron el detalle del continente oscuro, dejando al misterio hacia donde sería la expedición. De igual manera, el detalle del total de gente que se unió y las medidas tomadas por la agencia fueron de sorprender, pero al final la existencia del hijo de Netero fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se habían visto completamente aislados del mundo de los cazadores, viviendo después de tanto tiempo pacíficamente. Fue difícil seguirles la plática, por lo que por un rato se detuvieron.

Mito, a sabiendas de la pausa que había, ofreció ropa a Kurapika y Leorio para que pudiesen cambiarse. Y finalmente, recordando que aún faltaba comida para abastecer a todos, invitó a Alluka a acompañarla al pueblo.

—¡Ohwa! ¡Leorio, ya eres doctor! —exclamó Gon cuando por fin se percató de como vestía Leorio.

—¡¿Tú también?! —bramó— No, aun no. Me faltan dos años para graduarme —aclaró suspirando con pesadez.

Killua reía al fondo. A diferencia de Gon, él sí estaba al tanto de que no era posible que Leorio ya hubiese terminado sus estudios, pero sabía que su uniforme indicaba que ya estaba en prácticas; Gon por otra parte solamente atinó a poner una expresión de decepción.

Kurapika regresó a la habitación terminando de arreglar su ropa, melancólico tras tanto tiempo sin verse en una situación así con ellos tres, ¿quién diría que se reunirían imprevistamente en la casa de Gon? Tendrían que regresar con un presente para su tía y su abuela por las molestias causadas. Pensando en esto se llevó la mano al hombro con una sonrisa y su pelo cosquilleó en su dorso.

Se acercó a la mesa para tomar lugar y proseguir. En eso, una fugaz brisa rodeó su cuello y repentinamente, al llevarse su mano de nuevo a su hombro, su pelo ya no rozaba.

—Kurapika, ¿cómo terminaste en el zodíaco? —Gon interrumpió su desconcierto con una radiante sonrisa. Era el único con quien no había tenido contacto desde York Shin, comprensiblemente era mayor su incertidumbre con él por esa razón.

La conversación reanudó comenzando desde su separación. Conforme la historia avanzaba, se construyó una tensión que más que consternarlo, parecía aliviarle; no era agradable contar lo que tuvo que hacer para recuperar los ojos de su gente, pero tampoco era que el alivio de haberlos conseguido neutralizara esos sentimientos. Había algo más, algo ajeno a sus experiencias; fue una señal que alivió a los tres presentes ahí. Era más que claro pues... omitió que estaba acabando con su vida al completar su búsqueda.

En ese momento fue la primera vez, pero no la última en ese día, en que situó su mano en su pecho tratando de sentir algún exiguo rastro de _nen_. Resentía terriblemente la falta de su condición a su corazón... quizá fuese la razón de su apatía a sus relatos.

El ocaso se filtró por las ventanas del hogar y los inquietantes relatos cesaron con el regreso de Kite.

Leorio habilidosamente preparaba la comida ganándose elogios por parte de la abuela Abe y la admiración de Mito.

Siempre fue una persona amable pero su trato con la abuela y los cuidados que le regalaba con gusto, dejaron admirados a sus amigos; un enorme desarrollo brillaba detrás de cada afable sonrisa y grácil acción. Sus desatadas reacciones fueron fácilmente olvidadas al verle también cargar a Wobble y convivir con Alluka.

Killua sin embargo buscó la manera de poder molestarle: —Leorio, ¿tratas de impresionar a Mito? —acusó con una ladina sonrisa adornando su gatuna mirada, cumpliendo su objetivo de hacerle rabiar, aunque rápidamente retomó su atenta actitud al seguir explicando a sus servidoras la receta que ahora preparaba.

A Killua le tocó buscar otro recurso para evitar mirar a Kite. En la actualidad, era al único al que le parecía extraño tenerla de frente con su nueva apariencia. Al verla por primera vez solo pudo asumir que se trataba del Kite porque estaba al tanto de que se había convertido en una chica y porque esa cola de ratón mostraba a leguas que se trataba de una hormiga quimera.

Gon ya había estado con ella poco antes de su separación y, por lo que había entendido, Kurapika y Leorio la conocieron apenas días atrás.

En otro extremo, la abuela Abe, Mito y Alluka parecían turbadas con la simpática cola. Las mayores fueron respetuosas y se guardaron tanto los comentarios como las dudas, a diferencia de la pelinegra, quien escudriño descaradamente ese rasgo tan inusual.

Killua no quería ser grosero con Kite y que su hermana tampoco lo fuera, así que estaba aliviado de que Alluka tomara la labor de cuidar a Wobble en la sala.

Kurapika amablemente también tomó un papel para ayudar lavando los platos, con la oculta intención de ver a las afueras de la casa.

Ambos eran ajenos a la charla que aún continuaba al centro de la habitación entre Gon, Kite y Killua, y entonces tomó un rumbo alarmante que rápidamente atrajo su atención. La mención de hormigas quimera acercaba una petición arriesgada, Kurapika y Leorio sabían perfectamente el papel de estas en los planes de la Asociación de Cazadores; debido a que su origen se daba en el inexplorado continente, lo ideal era enviarlas a ellas para buscar más entradas y aumentar el porcentaje de éxito al explorar un poco antes de la llegada del resto.

—Gon, quiero que vengas conmigo al continente oscuro.

El tiempo se detuvo y los colores desaparecieron opacadas por las palabras y su emisora.

Lo que pensase Gon fue indescifrable y Killua no se tomó el tiempo de siquiera tomarlo en cuenta. Su mente se nubló con recuerdos que habían pasado hace apenas o más de un año y su semblante se balanceó con estupor y tenue desaprobación.

Sagazmente, Leorio continuó en lo suyo, sabiendo qué reacciones tendrían los más jóvenes. Kurapika le imitó, aunque a diferencia de Leorio, él no podía dejar de pensar en lo insensible que fue esa petición; ella lo sabía.

—Ustedes también se unirán, ¿me equivoco? —se dirigió a ellos ignorando el conflictivo estado de Gon y Killua. Su mirada penetrante no hizo más que retraerlos a ellos también— Oh, creí que como parte del zodiaco tendrían la responsabilidad de ir.

Leorio asintió; planeaba regresar una vez que se asegurara de que Kurapika y el príncipe estarían a salvo. Le necesitaban en el Black Whale... o eso creía, ¿qué tan conveniente sería que regresara, si el caos por la araña ya había iniciado?

Él continuaría, lo tenía claro, pero jamás esperó que adelantarse al continente oscuro sería la manera.

Kurapika desvió la mirada. Wobble estaba por fin en un lugar a salvo, había cumplido su misión, pero ahora sus ideas se hallaban muy dispersas. Su principal objetivo se vio desorientado, sus prioridades se reordenaron y, por primera vez, su vida estaba fuera de sus propias garras. Era incierto lo que haría desde el momento que abandonó el barco.

Los labios de Kite se fruncieron en un esfuerzo por aprisionar su suspiro: —Si aceptan mi propuesta, en dos días los estaré esperando al otro lado de la isla —declaró con empatía recatada entre su estoicismo.

* * *

Finalmente, su impotencia se manifestó en su manera de sujetar el abanico.

Delante de él existían tres hermanos, uno al que admiraba, otro que le usaba y, por último, uno al que apreciaba. Podría haber apreciado u odiado a un cuarto, pero la contradictoria atención que su familia le daba no hizo más que provocarle envidia; atención injustificable, fastidiosa y poco merecida tratándose de alguien a quien todos negaban... a excepción de Killua.

Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente permitiéndole apreciar los oscuros tonos de cían que su acompañante también presenciaba.

Kalluto estaba sentado sobre sus piernas reposando sus manos y su abanico en estas mismas, junto a una figura de papel que alternaba movimientos por el viento.

Su intento por mantener la lucidez se vio nulamente abrumado por la presencia, así que se negó a mirar al rubio.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pidió el contrario.

Kalluto estiró su brazo a uno de los costados para dar su consentimiento; Kurapika correspondió.

—Gracias por no decirle a mi hermano —por fin le dirigió la mirada, ansiando ver su desconcierto.

Con notable asombró Kurapika fincó sus pupilas en él: —¿Cómo pudiste...? —preguntó sin miramiento.

Abismado, percibió la brisa que balanceaba armoniosamente el cabello de ambos. Dejó su palma a la vista, con una figura de Kurapika y Leorio hecha de papel. Acercó su mano a su cuello y retiró un papel que le adhirió: —Tu cabello está más cortó —observó curioso, sabiendo por detalles apenas perceptibles que aquello fue obra de otro Zoldyck—. Sabía que mi hermano preguntaría por mi presencia aquí —continuó arrugando el papel para dejarlo a merced de la ventolina—, solo tenía que asegurarme.

Kurapika exhaló, posiblemente por instintivo recelo de Kalluto. No sabía que por medio de ese papel podía escucharlos, pero sabía que era la razón de que supiera sus respuestas.

—No teníamos la intención de decirle —replicó

La algidez de Kalluto preponderó aun después de esa aclaración. A los ojos de Kurapika, no hacía menos creíble el que se viera tan esquivo con la presencia de su hermana. Tal vez después de todo, Alluka si tenía alguna singularidad que le hacía justicia a su apellido, una de la cual lamentablemente Kalluto no estaba enterado.

—¿Por qué no me mataste? —lo confrontó— Tú acabaste a dos integrantes de la araña —desveló con desapego.

Lo supo apenas vio sus cadenas, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerle frente; sin duda era él de quien escuchó hablar a los integrantes del Gen'ei Ryodan en diferentes ocasiones.

Kurapika le sostuvo la mirada y no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—¿Por qué eres miembro de ellos?

—Por la misma razón que yo no te quite la vida —objetó Kalluto sin conseguir intimidarlo—: mi hermano —suavemente colocó su mano frente de sí como si intentara alcanzar algo y la observó—. Había algo que quería recuperar... e incluso tal vez proteger por él —susurró con aparente desdén—. Para ello debía volverme más fuerte.

Dejó caer su mano y casi frunció el entrecejo. Así fue, se unió a las arañas con la meta de hacerse fuerte; alcanzar el monstruoso nivel que vio en ellos o incluso superarlos. Sí lo lograba, sería la luz verde para enfrentarse a su familia y liberar a Alluka de su confinamiento. Pero todo parecía haber sido en vano.

—Si quieres proteger a alguien debes hacerte fuerte, porque en cualquier momento a todos nos toca llevar ese papel —Kurapika parafraseó, familiarizado con esas palabras.

Kalluto alzó sus cejas y sus labios se entreabrieron, alterando su imperturbable semblante. ¿Quién era este tipo? Esas palabras habían sido usadas por Killua hace muchos años atrás, en tiempos en los que no entendía el porqué de todo lo que sucedía y tampoco se molestaron en explicárselo. No le sorprendía que Illumi no le mencionara que Killua ya había liberado a Alluka.

Sin razón alguna, su hermano mayor dejó de ser parte de la familia y le encerraron. Pero, aun así, el cariño de Killua y la atención de toda su familia estaba sobre Alluka. ¿Alguien a quien no entrenaban como asesino lo ameritaba? Al verle pensó que tal vez la razón por la que su madre le quería era porque parecía mujer; ella siempre deseó tener una hija, razón por la que él y sus hermanos tenían el pelo más largo de lo normal cuando pequeños (Illumi fue el único que lo conservo así).

Kalluto, por otro lado, pasó por un riguroso entrenamiento donde para conseguir el cariño de su madre obedeció sin objeción cada orden que le daban y mantuvo un perfil bajo. Parecía solo ser un objeto que servía para los objetivos de la familia, y aunque Killua jamás lo trató con ese afán, nunca pudo conseguir un cuidado parecido al que le daba a Alluka.

Sin embargo, si su hermano quería rescatarle se le uniría porque él tampoco aceptaba del todo un hecho que no le fue aclarado y además afligía a su preciada madre.

—El Gen'ei Ryodan asesinó a todo mi clan, profanaron sus ojos y los dejaron a su suerte en manos del mercado negro —explicó amargamente—. Yo también tenía algo que recuperar. Y tú eres ajeno a esos acontecimientos, aunque seas una araña, por lo que no tenía, ni tengo, razones para matarte.

Kalluto había olvidado que él expuso sus razones para conseguir una respuesta por parte del rubio, pero obtenerla no fue tan satisfactorio como sus expectativas pintaban. Tal vez era porque esperaba alguna respuesta que le diera razones para acometer contra él.

No era enemigo, era compañero de su hermano más preciado y no estaba en su camino ni parecía poder ser un inconveniente en un futuro.

Ambos estaban seguros de ello.

Las palabras se ausentaron, en el acantilando continuaban azotando las olas y el viento comenzó a sonar como un silbido. Los sonidos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y cuando el ultimo grillo del lugar calló, Kalluto le atacó.

* * *

_—¿Quieres saber el origen del poder de tu hermana? —por fin consiguió la atención de Killua._


	14. Chapter 14

La mitad del abanico se hundió con facilidad en el piso y Kurapika esquivó al último momento, impulsándose de sus tobillos para echarse hacia atrás.

Una grieta se originó de ese impacto y pronto tuvo una ligera trayectoria vertical hasta llegar a donde el agua alcanzaba.

Para ese entonces, las cadenas de Kurapika aparecieron en su mano, tintineando a los leves movimientos de sus dedos. Su anular apuntó a Kalluto, enviando así una cadena que evitó desapareciendo antes de que esta se acercara más a él.

Kalluto llevó su brazo de un costado a otro, soltando trozos de papel de misma forma y tamaño, los cuales se viraron violentamente contra Kurapika, al firme balanceo que el abanico tuvo. El dedo anular de Kurapika quedó a lo alto, y con fuerza bajó hasta su cadera; una cadena con punta de esfera azotó contra el piso, produciendo un viento que detuvo el camino del confeti.

Esperó a que de nuevo los triangulares trozos de papel fueran a él, pero no sucedió... su mirada se deslizó a los lados en búsqueda del más joven. Izquierda, derecha, al frente... y entonces detrás de él una sombra le cubrió, unas garras reflectaron la luna y se dirigieron a Kurapika.

* * *

La pupila de Killua se contrajo.

—No puedes engañarme a mí —abroncó Kite—. Sé que fue así como salvaste a Gon.

No pudo negarse de nuevo, sus palabras no podían ni formarse. No podía rechazar su invitación y tampoco podía negar la existencia de Nanika dentro de Alluka. Estaba acorralado.

—No te pido que me acompañes solo por mis razones —aclaró—. Killua, hay asuntos que probablemente te interesen de allá.

* * *

Kurapika atrapó las garras entre sus dedos. Los anillos que sujetaban las cadenas impidieron que estas pudieran herirle o dejarlo sin falanges.

La otra mano de Kalluto inmediatamente rodeó su abanico de su aura y lo impulso contra el estómago del rubio. La sangre salió disparada de su boca y sus ojos se tornaron escarlata antes de caer contra el suelo.

Aún no descubría cuales eran sus intenciones, pero cuáles no lo eran le quedaron muy en claro a Kurapika después de ese movimiento, lo que le dio ánimos para determinar su propio objetivo.

De su dedo pulgar onduló una cruz unida a otra de las cadenas, hasta llegar a la boca de su estómago. Toda su aura se concentró en ese lugar y en cuestión de segundos, su herida desapareció.

Kalluto ya corría en ese momento a donde él.

* * *

—Zigg Zoldcyk —dijo Kite.

El padre de Zeno... el bisabuelo de Killua.

* * *

Delante de él existían tres hermanos, uno le entrenaba, otro le utilizaba y finalmente uno le apreciaba. Pero existía un hueco entre él y sus hermanos.

Kalluto vivía a la sombra de ese vacío... ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que rascar la superficie de su realidad para poder encontrar como escalar?

De nuevo, Kurapika envió a él una cadena, la cual repelió con su abanico de inmediato, impulsando una potente ola de viento que perturbó toda planta alrededor. El rubio se protegió con sus brazos, resistiéndose a ser arrastrado mientras a sus espaldas incontables hojas de árboles se elevaron. Para cuando el impulso terminó, Kurapika tenía delante el rastro que dejó y a Kalluto a punto de atacarle con su abanico de nuevo.

Fueron años los que Kalluto pasó entrenando diariamente, aunque no podía mantenerse de pie por el cansancio y sus incontables heridas. Sus manos fueron muchas veces su único medio para poder arrastrarse de regreso, cuando no permitió que Killua le cargara más; una medida que tomó al ver las represalias que obtenía su hermano por cuidarle cuando entrenaba.

No tenía ni seis años cuando su entrenamiento fue todavía más riguroso. En ese momento ya servía como una pieza más en tablero de su familia, siendo movido completamente por su madre e Illumi gracias a su exorbitante obediencia; lo cual de alguna manera le concedió el derecho y la posibilidad de desarrollar su nen a una temprana edad.

Fue iluso en pensar que eso lo colocaba en un nivel igual al de su familia por lo que por fin podría formar parte de ellos en temas importantes. Sin darse cuenta, su libertad e individualidad le había sido robada y sólo se percató de esto cuando Killua huyó de su hogar; su esfuerzo y su determinación le serían también arrebatadas si continuaba así.

Unirse a las arañas era parte de su plan para desarrollar más sus habilidades, pero también fue su pequeño acto de rebeldía; uno que no molesto a su familia, posiblemente por tener la falsa certeza de que les seguiría obedeciendo.

Había hecho todo con la sola intención de rescatar a Alluka y hacer regresar así al único que le trataba como familia. Y no solo por obedecer cada desmesurada orden que le daba, como era el caso con su madre.

Todo su esfuerzo se había desmoronado y él no tenía ni la menor idea. No tenía derecho de dirigirse a su Killua.

Estaba tan afligido que las lágrimas empezaban a escapársele.

Kurapika ya se trasladaba lejos de él después de evadir exitosamente muchos de sus ataques directos; por alguna razón no contraatacó lo cual poco a poco acabó con la paciencia de Kalluto.

Lleno de cólera, paró sus ataques directos y todo su nen se concentró en su abanico. No soltó más papeles, no pensaba nada que no fuera en la presión que sus emociones le hacían sentir en su pecho.

Las hojas de los árboles se elevaron lentamente girando sobre un eje inexistente, el cabello de Kalluto se agitó con dureza y sus lágrimas se alejaron de él impulsadas por la misma fuerza que lo rodeaba. Las hojas se tornaron a Kurapika y fogosamente intentaron acribillarle, propulsadas por la injustificada rencilla de Kalluto a él.

—¡¿Era mucho pedir que mi familia me tratara como un igual?! —gritó instigado por la impotencia y la rabia. Su rostro mostraba lo afectado que estaba y, sin embargo, se negaba a llorar.

Una cadena se materializó en su pierna y con un tirón le hizo caer. Kurapika corría a él con las hojas siguiéndole a la vez que la cadena que antes le había atrapado enrollaba gran parte de su cuerpo.

Kurapika se colocó frente él como un escudo y cerró los ojos esperando para recibir el impacto de las hojas, pero en el momento en que la cadena terminó de enrollar a Kalluto, la fuerza en estas se esfumó y su camino se interrumpió.

Estaba estupefacto y no solo porque la cadena reprimió su nen. El rubio había desvelado las segundas intenciones de Kalluto: las hojas estaban destinadas a él también. Estuvo dispuesto a protegerlo y eso hizo que quisiera golpearlo de nuevo tan contundente como pudiera.

Se reincorporó para quedar apoyado en sus rodillas y arrugó el rostro. Su frustración ya se había ido, pero estaba molesto por haber sido vencido; esto no evitó que reconociera a Kurapika.

Sus ojos escarlatas se tornaron grisáceos mientras llevaba su mano al pecho y susurraba para sí: — Así que no necesito más de esa condición —Kalluto no estaba interesado en el significado de esas palabras, así que desvió la mirada a una de las orillas del barranco.

En cuanto la cadena que le aprisionaba desapareció, se levantó a la vez que el mayor se acercaba a él. Kurapika situó su mano a centímetros de la cabeza de Kalluto antes de detenerse, seguramente para no perder su mano si continuaba. Retractó poco a poco su extremidad hasta regresarla a su lugar, aportando a que Kalluto repentinamente se sintiera más cómodo con su presencia.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dijo amablemente.

Kalluto le miró inexpresivamente y asintió.

* * *

Kurapika despertó por los balbuceos de Wobble.

Cuando llegó a la habitación la tía de Gon la estaba atendiendo, con una emoción tan palpable como las regordetas mejillas de la bebé.

En el mismo pasillo donde Kurapika aguardaba, Alluka y Killua iban de la mano en búsqueda de llegar la cocina para desayunar y detrás de ellos Leorio salía de la habitación que anteriormente compartió con Kurapika.

Bostezaba terriblemente a causa de su falta de sueño. A diferencia del resto, él no pudo conciliar el sueño tan fácil a causa de pensamientos que serían gran medida uno de los factores que le ayudaron a decidir si aceptar o no la propuesta de Kite.

Los hermanos los pasaron de largo tras saludar con un: —Buenos días.

Leorio se detuvo con Kurapika y miró aliviado a su amigo.

—Pasó de tener un séquito a estar en los brazos de la familia de Gon... —declaró Kurapika con alivio.

—Está en buenas manos —alentó Leorio.

De las escaleras llegaron las risas y energéticas exclamaciones de Gon y Killua, y pronto resonó una pequeña persecución de la cual Killua parecía haber salido victorioso.

—Vamos —dijo Leorio para bajar seguido de Kurapika.

Más tarde ese día, ambos se retiraron al pueblo en búsqueda de provisiones, materiales que necesitaban y algunas cosas para agradecer a la familia de Gon por permitirles quedarse en su hogar.

Kalluto permaneció a la orilla del acantilado y los vio marcharse, Leorio le evitó aun con un poco de pavor y Kurapika intercambió miradas con él como saludo. Kalluto correspondió y posteriormente regresó a su posición para mirar el mar, aún absorto.

No pasó mucho antes de que escuchara a alguien acercándose de nuevo, distinguió la voz de Alluka y se levantó de golpe dispuesto a huir. Su brazo fue tomado por Killua, quien yacía detrás de él minutos antes.

Kalluto le dedicó una mirada afligida y apenada. Se sintió asfixiado, aún estaba acomplejado con el estigma que tenía dentro de su familia; no merecía las palabras de su hermano, ni su mirada, ni su atención ni nada proveniente de él.

—Cuando regresé a casa no estabas —dijo con tono comprensivo. Se refería al día en que rescató a Alluka, lo sabía y por eso le sorprendió que Killua se fijara en su ausencia—. Tuviste el coraje de irte —dijo con orgullo.

Kalluto dejó caer su abanico y sus ojos temblaron. Su hermano le abrazó y él apoyó la frente en su hombro sin tomar la iniciativa de rodearlo también. Se perdió en ese momento por lo que no renegó cuando Alluka llegó hasta él y tomó con ambas manos la manga de su yukata.

—Tenemos que hablar —declaró Killua—. Hay cosas que debo contarte.

Kurapika regresó tras algunas horas, un poco después que Leorio, así se tomó el tiempo de buscar a Kalluto donde antes se encontraba. Al no verle pensó que tal vez después de todo se había marchado, pero fue todo lo contrario. Kalluto estaba fuera de la casa resguardando la puerta; no entraría y tampoco hacía falta, ya era mucho el encontrarlo ahí.

En ese momento, dentro de la casa Leorio divisaba a Gon, lleno de preocupación y de dudas. Mito debió notarlo, hizo que le mirara y ella negó resignada; Leorio no podía condescender tan rápido. Aun así, acató a la mujer.

Después de la hora de comer Kurapika midió, cortó y con destreza cosió las telas que consiguió en el pueblo con la finalidad de confeccionar ropa, cosa en la cual se volvió diestro con práctica hasta el punto de empezar a hacer su propia ropa mucho antes de que saliera de su pueblo.

Alluka de vez en cuando se asomaba desde el marco de la puerta, curiosa por lo que Kurapika hacía. Él se percató mucho antes de que la invitara a pasar. Ella emocionada aceptó y admiró el vestido que Kurapika ahora preparaba para Wobble.

No pudo resistirse a pedirle a Alluka que se levantara, ella no se mostró desconcertada así que lo hizo. Sus cadenas aparecieron y una de ellas rodeó a Alluka por los hombros, la espalda y la cintura. Por último, se colocó en vertical a un lado de ella y Kurapika examinó antes de que la cadena desapareciera.

Por solo ese día la incertidumbre desapareció, pero el momento de tomar una decisión se acercaba en cada movimiento que daban las manecillas del reloj.

Alluka corrió a su hermano balanceando el vestido que le acababa de ser obsequiado, con una felicidad tan inmensa que parecía poder desmayar en cualquier momento.

Kurapika no pudo presenciar aquello, salió de la casa de nuevo siendo el primero en tener su respuesta lista.

* * *

Kalluto tecleó en el celular.

Impasible como de costumbre, entregó este a Kurapika. Se habría marchado, pero estaba intrigado por la particular petición que le hizo.

El timbre del sonó, Kurapika se colocó en celular y apenas se dio la señal de respuesta habló.

—Zeno Zoldyck, nos conocimos en York Shin.

Guardaron silencio al otro lado y posteriormente con indiferencia respondieron.

—El descuento del treinta por ciento por trabajar juntos —rememoró Zeno— ¿En qué lugar requiere mis servicios?


	15. Chapter 15

El celular timbró una vez más.

Para mala o buena suerte, los mensajes del Koala fueron ignorados por Kite de nuevo. El contenido de cada mensaje variaba y posiblemente de haber sido leídos, el viaje habría cambiado desde el inicio.

Tal vez eso se hubiera podido evitar de no ser porque ella permaneció recargada en una de las paredes de la cabina, abismada en su espera.

Una hora atrás, Leorio partió primero mirando una vez más la casa con profundo agradecimiento antes de bajar la alta colina que separaba el hogar del resto de la isla.

Mito aguardó en el dintel de la puerta, ensimismada por el cambio que su sobrino presentaba:

—¿Y Gon? —había preguntado Leorio, con incertidumbre también.

Ella apretó los labios al momento de negar, así que él suspiró y se despidió.

Fue incluido en la pequeña disputa que se dio entre ella y Gon el primer día. Mito insistía en que replanteara sus razones y futura decisión, las cuales no eran malas, pero sí imprudentes. Leorio entonces entró en escena, llamado por el mismo Gon para poder comentar su situación y, tal como Mito esperaba, así mismo él se opuso a Gon e intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Mito, me marcho —Killua pasó a su lado seguido de Alluka—. Gracias por habernos recibido.

—¿Oh? —Mito vaciló al regresar a tierra—. ¡Ah, sí! —respondió con una sonrisa, colocando la mano en su brazo— Tengan mucho cuidado —Killua asintió y llamó a Alluka.

Ella se volvió a la mujer: —¡En un rato regreso, tía Mito! —su gesto fue correspondido.

—Disculpe, el bebé llora —Kalluto informó detrás de ella antes de irse para acompañar a sus hermanos.

Poco después y, por último, Kurapika apareció en la puerta para ser despedido por Mito y Wobble. La bebé estiró sus manos a él pidiendo arrullos de su parte, pero esta petición no pudo ser cumplida. Wobble alcanzó un dedo de Kurapika y balbuceó cariñosamente antes de que él se inclinara a la pequeña manita para depositar un pequeño beso de lealtad.

—Señorita Mito, muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones —dijo—. Por favor... le pido que cuide bien de Wobble.

Mito reafirmó su compromiso y Wobble le soltó para dejarlo ir.

* * *

—¡Yo protegeré a Kalluto! —garantizaba Alluka a Killua con ambos puños en alto— ¡Así que no te preocupes, hermano! Mucha suerte en tu viaje —finalizó abrazándole.

—Lo tendré —aseguró Killua esbozando una amorosa sonrisa—. Kalluto, tú también protegerás a nuestra hermana ¿no es así?

Susodicho asintió taciturno.

La piel de Leorio pronto se erizó por la penetrante mirada de Kalluto, lo que le obligó a mirar a otro lado con gotas de sudor a punto de escurrir. No era la intención de Kalluto, simplemente desvió la mirada lejos de sus hermanos; aun le era extraño el estar en ese ambiente con ellos, aún más que el hecho de aceptar a Alluka como su hermana cuando realmente era hombre.

La incomoda expresión de Leorio se desvaneció al escuchar al rubio llegar.

—¡Kurapika! —saludó aliviado— Decidiste venir.

Kalluto se giró al recién llegado cohibido y dudoso. Debió habérselo dicho antes, debió haberlo hecho, aunque tampoco era que como si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Sí, así se justificaba. Kurapika al informarle que iría al continente oscuro únicamente le preguntó a Kalluto sí se marcharía de la isla: –Debo cuidar al bebé —respondió—. Es mi trabajo.

El celular continuó sonando en la cabina, pero Kite ya no se encontraba ahí.

Leorio interrumpió su plática con Kurapika para encontrar una vez a los lados en una última e improvisada búsqueda de Gon.

Kalluto no dudó y aprovechó esa acción para acercarse de una vez por todas a Kurapika, el cual reaccionó con sorpresa al tenerlo al frente. La incredulidad en la cara de Killua se formó al mismo tiempo que Leorio dejaba caer su mandíbula con el susto pintado en sus facciones y Alluka, enternecida, abrió ligeramente sus labios.

Kalluto había tomado la mano de Kurapika y se la colocó en la cabeza.

—Mucha suerte en tu viaje, Kurapika —dijo respetuosamente—. El príncipe y yo te estaremos esperando –su habitual frialdad perduró aun después de haber dicho eso.

La cabeza de Kurapika se inclinó levemente para ver a Kalluto y meneó suavemente la mano para devolverle el gesto.

Kite finalmente se apareció en la popa del barco y se trasladó a tierra firme para confirmar quien iría.

Se situó al lado de Leorio y le miró atentamente. Vestía orgullosamente su uniforme médico y su mano sujetaba una caja de plástico, la cual alzó a la altura del rostro de Kite al atisbarla.

—Traje medicina y material de primeros auxilios —dijo él presurosamente.

Kite recordó su pie. En cuestión de horas se curó solo y eso la alarmó en un inicio, pero lo ignoró para continuar su inspección del bosque; los rasguños de Gon ese día contaban que él no estaba en el lago por ir a cuidar a los animales tras el fenómeno que pasó, pero ella debía asegurarse que de realmente ninguno hubiese salido afectado.

—¿Quién ira? —alzó su rostro para verle.

Leorio miró a sus compañeros: —Kurapika, Killua y yo —respondió con firmeza. Tuvo que bajar la mirada para atenderla (su altura llegaba al estómago de Leorio) (Tan solo dos días atrás supo que esa niña fue el hombre por el que Gon casi murió).

Killua igual la notó con poca emoción; Kite se culpó por ello, casi lo había manipulado para que fuera.

Ella suspiró y echó un vistazo a los lados en búsqueda de Gon, pero no estaba ahí lo que la llevó a resignarse.

—Al barco, es hora de irnos —ordenó.

* * *

Alluka permaneció con su hermano a la orilla, agitando su brazo a lo alto para despedirlos.

—¿Estas triste? —preguntó Kalluto.

Alluka bajó la mirada y confirmó con sus labios temblando.

—Pero estoy contigo, Kalluto —se animó rápidamente para no preocuparlo.

El barco se desvanecía a lo lejos, perdiendo también de vista poco a poco a la Isla Ballena.

—Así es, hermana —respondió y esperó un poco más para volver a hablar. Tomó su hombro como señal— ¿Lo hiciste?

Alluka suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Volteó a su hermano y su rostro ahora contaba dos enormes cuencas negras por ojos y una sonrisa del mismo color. Nanika, el poder de Alluka, se había manifestado: —Sí —contestó.

* * *

Los tres permanecieron en la cabina junto a Kite, con la orden de aprender a manejar el barco.

—Si algo me pasa o si algo le pasa a alguno ustedes, otro deberá llevar el barco —aclaró Kite.

La palabra muerte fue implícita pero bien recibida.

Lo esperaban, pero era un detalle que había sido omitido en los días anteriores, por lo que la repentina mención y la seriedad de Kite fue inquietante sobremanera. La grandeza de esa misión requería de su completo compromiso, lo que hizo que el ambiente rápidamente se tornara pesado.

No estaban dispuestos a morir. No se permitiría un solo error.

Y aun así... Un polizón era escondido por las olas y las bestias marinas.

El celular sonó de nuevo con el último mensaje que el Koala enviaría.

Su primer texto fue enviado cuando se dio la alerta en todo el barco de la presencia del Gen'ei Ryodan. No fue para informa de esto, de hecho, de existir la manera de no verse involucrado, habría tomado ese camino. Con impaciencia y frustración, escribió sobre un problema que hubo en el Black Whale:

_Esto no avanza más, la incertidumbre del culpable es palpable, así como la constante sospecha sobre la realeza de_ _Kakin_ _, la araña o los mismos cazadores. Estamos a la deriva del mar y ya huelo la violencia_ _avecinándose_ _._

Kite avanzaba detrás. Kurapika estaba delante de ella como última defensa en caso de que el polizón lograra pasar a Leorio y Killua, quienes avanzaban ofensivos. Si esa persona había logrado colarse al barco, aún con la guardia de Kite, no podía tomarse a la ligera.

El segundo y tercer mensaje trataban un mismo tema:

_Pasajeros de todos los pisos inferiores a los primeros diez han desaparecido de entre los cuales encontraron el cuerpo de una joven en un almacén donde al parecer se escondía mercancía negra. Se sospecha que ese caso fue por diferencias entre los mismos aliados, por lo que lo aíslan del resto._

_Como ya habrá adivinado, han puesto a gran parte del personal de los cazadores a montar guardia en los pisos, entre ellos me encuentro yo. Los soldados y el resto de seguridad ya no alcanzan para manejar esta situación. Y si te ha quedado la duda sobre la joven, sólo sé que usaba lentes y un collar con una cruz._

Después de que Leorio diera un primer movimiento y antes de que su golpe pudiera darle a la persona frente a él, se paralizó completamente dando así la señal a Killua de actuar.

La electricidad desbordó de sus dedos antes de dirigir ésta a la posición del polizón. Este saltó a un costado para esquivarlo y, al ver una de las cadenas de Kurapika dirigiéndose a él, apoyó la punta de sus pies en una de las paredes y volvió a impulsarse.

Aterrizó y Kite fue la última en saber la identidad de este nuevo tripulante.

Leorio cayó sobre su trasero.

Detrás de él, el alivió fue palpable y un pensamiento apareció colectivamente contándolo: No había manera de que Gon se perdiera el viaje.

Y cómo una reacción normal que cualquiera tendría, Gon fue invadido de una inmensa confusión por repentinamente ver a sus cuatro amigos riendo como si hubiesen notado algo totalmente obvio, aun cuando antes estuvieron a punto de atacarlo.

Cuatro mensajes después del tercero eran inaccesibles. Con suerte el penúltimo pudo llegar a Kite intacto y llamarlo suerte tal vez no era ideal. Ya lejos de todos, tras haber leído el mensaje se enterró en el silencio de la cabina.

_ Kite, no estoy seguro de si las desapariciones y lo que le ocurrió al Black  _ _ Whale _ _ esté relacionado con este hombre. No creo poder volver a gozar de la suerte de reencarnar y tampoco buscaré razones para verme enredado en ese hecho. Acabo de presenciar a un hombre de pelo rojo llamativo asesinar a uno de nuestros cazadores. No sé cómo ocurrió, pero estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con el nen. El cazador salió volando hacía el hombre de pelo rojo, obligado por supuesto, y cuando pude darme cuenta su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que juraría que sus órganos reventaron. Con suerte podré salir vivo de esto. _

Llegar al Black Whale supondría cuatro o cinco días. El barco en el que viajaba con Gon y los demás fue diseñado para superar terriblemente la velocidad del enorme Black Whale. Kite lo estaba considerando seriamente. Aquel último mensaje podía ser uno de auxilio. Incluso podía no ser del Koala... tal vez de algún otro cazador pidiendo refuerzos.

La madrugada avanzaba a medida que Kite dudaba cada vez más sobre las acciones que debía tomar. Tendría hasta el amanecer para decidir el curso del barco.

Salió al estribor con el celular en alto buscando alguna oportunidad de poder conseguir ese último mensaje. Las olas eran calmadas y el ancho del horizonte hacia parecer la existencia del barco un milagro entre toda la soledad. La oscuridad, por el contrario, no era aplastante para Kite y Killua, por lo que toparse en la orilla del barco no supuso ninguna sorpresa; ya sabían de la estadía del otro.

Kite guardó el celular.

Killua no le quitó la mirada de encima como si pudiera conseguir de esta manera las respuestas que buscaba.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó.

—¿Hablas de que Gon viniera? —trató de predecir— Te veías feliz de verlo aquí.

—Hablo de que yo viniera —aclaró.

Kite se acomodó a un lado de Killua y se apoyó contra la orilla.

—Podría decirse que eres el único que no salió herido contra las Hormigas Quimera. Tenía que reclutar al único que contaba con esa característica —explicó.

—Terminé en un hospital —dijo.

Ella se guardó las palabras y se permitió disfrutar el balanceo que las olas dispensaban. Jamás podría saber qué fue lo que sucedió después de que muriera, menos que fue lo que ellos pasaron; un reporte o anécdota jamás la acercaría a las experiencias que Gon y Killua tuvieron que pasar por rescatarla. Ahora solo podía conocer el impacto que tuvo en ellos y en esa madrugaba supo que el orgullo de Killua había muerto.

—Lo sé, un simpático pulpo me lo contó —dijo la pelirroja—. Ikalgo.

—No sé si debería sorprenderme que lo conoces —acreditó con una sonrisa cínica.

Kite no pudo sonreír.

—Killua, no sabía que viajabas con tu hermana —confesó.

Él cruzó los brazos se apoyó contra la orilla también.

—¿Todo lo que me dijiste lo inventaste por esa razón? —contratacó molesto.

—No —refutó y su cola de ratón se balanceó con gracia a los lados—. Tampoco mentí sobre Zzigg Zoldyck. Él fue parte de una expedición junto al difunto presidente de la asociación, Isaac Netero —cruzó sus brazos y alzó su dedo índice—. El resto lo supe cuando vi de frente a Alluka.

Ella sacó de nuevo el celular y se dirigió a los mensajes con esperanza.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber venido? —preguntó a Killua.

—No puedo permitir que mi hermana esté en peligro —respondió con honestidad.

Kite sonrió.

El mensaje finalmente abrió. Su rumbo no cambiaría.

* * *

_No sé qué ha sido. Este hombre tiene un enfermizo poder, no por ser enorme, sino porque presenciarlo es aterrador. Putrefacción, así lo puedo definir. Sigo sin saber si ha sido el causante de que el Black_ _Whale_ _se detuviera, pero en el momento en que su sed de sangre cesó un poco, el barco volvió avanzar. Kite, lo que yo he presenciado no se acerca ni un poco a lo que usted vera en el continente oscuro. Lo que ocurra aquí nos preparará a todos para enfrentarnos a cosas peores, por lo que le deseo suerte._

* * *

Las quejas se esparcieron por toda la cubierta posteriormente junto a una pequeña persecución donde Killua intentaba propinarle un buen golpe a Gon, quien corría echando humo por las orejas y con visibles golpes en su pelo.

—¡La tercera palanca es solo para las olas, idiota! —reclamó Killua entre otras muchas quejas.

De todos era el único que aún no aprendía a manejar el barco del todo. Pero siendo por lo que menos se podían preocupar, el trabajo de enseñarle pasó a manos de Killua, después de todo apenas eran las primeras semanas de viaje y el mar estaba siendo amable; permitía una buena pesca y no les hacía retroceder, condiciones perfectas para que todos pudiesen acostumbrarse a llevar el barco.

Killua tomó una caja desesperado y la lanzó a la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

Gon saltó para llegar al techo de la cabina y la caja derribó a Leorio con el barril que cargaba, del cual salieron un montón de peces para saltar sobre él dolorosamente.

—¡Killuagh!—chilló.

A su lado, Kurapika se hizo de la vista gorda: —Yo no tengo nada que ver... —siguió su camino cargando un barril igual al que Leorio tenía encima.

—¡Estorbaste! —abroncó Killua a Leorio.

Kurapika sonrió a lo lejos y Gon salió victorioso.

Lejos de ese día, Kite se percató del singular esfuerzo de Leorio por aportar en el lugar. Fue producto de su profundo compromiso, pero no podía saber si su arduo entrenamiento se dio por esta misma razón

Gradualmente sus compañeros se vieron contagiados de su entusiasmo tanto para desempeñar un papel además de la guardia y para entrenar.

Kite lo agradecía profundamente.

Sin embargo, la razón que llevó a Leorio a su pesado régimen era tan severa que sin duda alguna necesitaría mil disculpas y no de su parte.

Él entrenaba antes de que el alba levantara y cuando su turno de guardia llegaba, un horario completamente opuesto al que Killua y Gon usaban para entrenar. No era que buscara evitar a Gon, pero tampoco se sentía cómodo verle entrenando cuando sabía que eso no sería suficiente para poder compensar su carencia.

Killua en algún momento también se percató de cierto detalle inusual en Gon, pero lo ignoró.

Leorio no podía más, tanto tiempo a solas le traía la culpa a la conciencia. Llevaban un mes o tal vez más de viaje, y ver a Gon le costaba mucho sabiendo que pronto se acercarían a los peligros. Y antes de que eso pasara encontró el momento para hablar con él.

Gon le sonrió al verlo entrar en la habitación que todos compartían (todos menos Kite). Sabía que era el momento de hablar por lo apenado miró al primer punto lejos de Leorio que encontró.

—¿Dónde están Killua y Kurapika? —preguntó Leorio.

—Kite los llamó —respondió Gon.

Leorio tomó asiento en una cama contigua a la de Gon.

—¿Cuándo les dirás? —su tono fue suave, tal como si tratara con un paciente.

—Yo... no lo sé, Leorio —dijo.

Las manos de Leorio se entrelazaron entre sus piernas y sus ojos escrutaron cada línea de la madera debajo de ellos. Gon se sentó frente a su amigo.

—Sigo pensando que tu motivo no lo justifica —declaró resignado.

Gon estaba al tanto de que sus deseos eran egoístas. No tenía más objetivos y su interés en su padre se esfumó más pronto de lo que esperaba, no contaba con alguna razón para regresar a ejercer como cazador. No había algo que quisiera hacer hasta que Kite apareció. En el momento en que la vio, recordó que aún tenía una deuda por saldar y una promesa que cumplir.

—Cuando necesite ayuda te avisare —fue lo que ella dijo la última vez que se vieron.

Como si hubiesen regresado a la primera vez que se conocieron, la ganas de hacer algo regresaron a Gon; nació la esperanza de poder aclarar sus ideas en ese viaje y descubrirse así mismo. De ser posible... comprender a Ging.

—Gracias por apoyarme —Gon sonrió comprensivo—. Se a lo que te refieres, pero aun si quisiera retractarme no hay manera de que regrese a casa nadando desde aquí —bromeó.

Leorio elevó la mirada y sus comisuras también se levantaron.

—¿Hay manera en la que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión? —insistió.

—Lo siento, pero no lo hay —replicó Gon.

Cuando la primera bestia mágica atacó, sin que Kurapika y Leorio pudieran pensar en cómo reaccionar, Killua y Gon actuaron para defender el barco antes de que pudiese salir dañado.

Una criatura con cabeza de serpiente y pico de metal se alzó imponente cubriendo gran parte de la cubierta con su sombra. Echó la cabeza para atrás y graznó con la luz del sol sobresaliendo de su contorno. Una ola elevó la embarcación antes de que la bestia impulsara su pico contra esta.

El barco se inclinó peligrosamente a un costado cuando Killua atrapó el pico. Por subsiguiente sus manos transmitieron una enorme cantidad de electricidad que hizo retroceder a la bestia. Gon se aferró a una de las fosas nasales del pico y cuando la cabeza se volvió a elevar para atacar de nuevo, el azabache proporcionó un fuerte golpe a la testa de la criatura.

El cuello tambaleó y, después de que Gon regresara a la proa, se estrelló contra la superficie del mar.

—Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba —comentó Kite.

Los dos restantes lamentaron quedarse atrás, pero la gran diferencia de experiencia no era piadosa.

Tal vez preocuparse era inútil, Leorio lo pensó reiteradas veces. Increíbles bestias comenzaron a atacar el barco, con más frecuencia y Gon lograba manejarlas con facilidad, apenas necesitando apoyo de Kite cuando Killua manejaba en la cabina.

Pronto, los dilemas e inquietudes de cada uno fueron desplazándose a medida que criaturas desconocidas aparecían nadando cerca de ellos o peleando a la distancia correcta para afectarlos colateralmente con olas gigantescas que enunciaban la disputa entre las bestias y sus ganas de vencer. Las gotas del mar jamás habían sido tan peligrosas, el tamaño de estas eran iguales al de una persona.

Constantes olas los empujaron lejos, y otras les invitaban a acercarse a su destino. Su camino estaba a merced del mar y las criaturas, quienes podían determinar fácilmente el final del viaje, pero lo que finalmente abriría a ellos la última amenaza para llegar al continente oscuro, eran unas flores que el viento y la marea arrancaron de su hogar.


	16. Chapter 16

El cielo oscureció y las espesas nubes se unieron gradualmente a la neblina que se formaba.

Leorio accionaba palancas y giraba el timón con precisión. Gon se aferraba a una de las paredes de la cabina y acataba las señas de Kite.

—La quinta —indicó Gon y Leorio accionó.

El barco se inclinó paulatinamente de forma vertical antes de que Kite hiciera otro ademan con su mano: —La primera y a la izquierda —volvió a ordenar Gon.

Kite se aferró a la barandilla de la proa y su cuerpo se balanceó a la vez que el barco se acomodaba horizontalmente. Su cabello se agitó violentamente con el viento, señal de estar en lo más alto de la ola.

Su diestra hizo otro ademán al cual Gon y Leorio reaccionaron de inmediato. Kite suspiró resignada, y sacó su celular para escribir. No había manera de que ese camino fuera el mejor, entendía que los cazadores quisieran encontrar otras entradas al continente para evitar al guardián del nuevo mundo, pero esa ruta era muy contraproducente.

Sino querían que las olas los tragaran debían montarlas y hacer esto significaba que por cada cuántos kilómetros que avanzaban, regresaban otros pocos, lo que hacía muy lento su progreso.

Kite no podía asegurar que Palm, Ikalgo y Meleoron aún siguieran vivos, aunque ellos tomaron otro trayecto. Frente a las olas el barco parecía un diminuto insecto que cualquiera podría aplastar.

Las bestias marinas desaparecieron a medida que la embarcación de Kite se acercaba a su destino, rara vez avistaban alguna y, de esta misma manera, algunas veces intentaban atacarles, razón por la cual Killua yacía en el techo de la cabina.

Él se aferraba una de las orillas del techo para no caer cuando el barco se inclinaba casi noventa grados y miraba atento a los lados en espera de alguna bestia. Este lugar se hizo rápidamente suyo cuando esperaba a que los rayos de las tormentas se acercaran para poder recargar su nen.

—La cuarta —chilló Gon.

La proa apuntó hacia abajo y toda la estructura se deslizó limpiamente a lo largo de la ola hasta llegar a la zona más baja para repetir el procedimiento.

Cajas apiladas también buscaron resbalar en el piso para estampar contra la otra esquina del almacén. Kurapika se prendió de una de las grietas del techo para posteriormente enviar su cadena del medio a los amenazantes cubos de madera para regresarlos a su lugar y sostenerlos hasta que pudiese ir a amarrarlos.

Algunas cajas se escaparon de la cadena y cayeron a merced de la inconveniente gravedad. Cuando el barco regresó al horizontal, un barril patinaba en el piso con la fuerza suficiente para romperse. Kurapika se soltó del techo abrió sus brazos antes de recibir el impacto del barril. Los peces dentro saltaron y no se pudo permitir recuperar rápido el equilibrio. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y, al mismo tiempo, su cadena desapareció, lo que hizo impactar las cajas contra el piso, aúna piladas afortunadamente.

Jadeó dolorosamente al levantarse para juntar el barril con otras cajas de tal manera que pudo asegurarlas todas con una cuerda. Contó las provisiones y finalmente se acercó al barril que contenía los peces para ratificar que ninguna de las vivientes criaturas hubiese caído.

Kurapika no estaba seguro de si las maniobras del barco se sentían igual arriba con sus compañeros que en la panza del barco. De cualquier manera, no podía permitir que la comida se dañara. La incertidumbre de cuánto más tardaría su travesía en mar lo precisaba.

Gon también comenzaba a preocuparse. Leorio, él y Kurapika podían descansar al cambiar de turnos, pero Killua y Kite llevaban días sin dormir (parecían hacerlo a veces, pero la vigía los terminaba por despertar) y aunque no parecía presentar ningún problema para ellos, Gon sabía que llegaría su límite y probablemente sin ellos dos podían retrasarse aún más o ser tragados por el mar. Tanto había sido su esfuerzo en todo ese tiempo que la segunda opción no era dolorosa como pensar que las olas los regresará por donde vinieron.

Un sorpresivo y duradero vendaval dispersó la niebla a su paso, aplanó la superficie y recorrió el exterior del barco causando que la piel de Killua y Kite se erizará. Por un momento el mar pareció estar en completa paz.

Algunas extrañas aves aparecieron a lo que Kite respondió preocupada. Jamás había visto algo así y tenía un mal augurio además de saber que las olas regresarían aún más enormes y poderosas. Killua se dispuso a bajar para consultar con Kite que estaba sucediendo, pero entonces algo llamó la atención de ambos.

El vendaval regresó trayendo consigo flores tan rojas que aún en la obscuridad eran despampanantes y las enormes aves se elevaron tan lejos como pudieron. Del agua comenzaron a surgir irregulares ondas de diferentes zonas, en el almacén del barco se escucharon muchos golpes dentro de las cajas y posteriormente un golpe en el piso de quien Kite identificó como Kurapika por los penosos chillidos que emitió.

En ese mismo instante un ave que no consiguió a subir mucho se desplomó torciéndose y graznando como si estuviese siendo torturado al encontrarse con unas de estas irregularidades. Del mar comenzaron a emerger también numerosas de las mismas flores que tenían su vaivén por el aire y con ellas algunas criaturas marinas saltaron de su hábitat.

Las flores se avecinaban al barco y cuando eso pasó Kite comprendió que lo que sucedía era a causa de esa desconocida flora.

Ella se giró para advertir lo que sucedía hasta que una de las flores pasó frente a ella.

Todo su alrededor se nubló y frente a ella apareció una hormiga quimera de ojos saltones a punto de matarle. Jadeó al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se encogieron al darse cuenta de que no podía moverse. La hormiga quimera dirigió su pata a ella con garras sobresaliendo y... se desvaneció junto a la casa rustica en la que había aparecido.

Kite parpadeó perpleja al verse de nuevo en el barco y a Killua apresurándose a ella con su nen rodeando su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —preguntó Killua deteniéndose a un par de metros lejos.

Las flores pasaron junto a él sin ningún efecto. Kite se reincorporó aun desconcertada y voceó con toda la fuerza que pudo: —¡Nen! ¡Ahora! —ella misma se rodeó de esta energía. Fue la única conclusión más apresurada que pudo conseguir.

Buscó la ventana que daba a la cabina para asegurarse de que Gon y Leorio hubiesen atendido la orden a pesar de estar dentro de las cuatro paredes y habría sido su mayor preocupación ver que Gon no acató la orden de no ser porque desde lejos reparó una enorme ola regresando el agua que el viento empujó.

Los ojos de Killua se volvieron blancos y jadeó fuerte antes de desplomarse; una flor había pasado frente a su rostro y la respuesta se hizo clara demasiado tarde, pues uno de los rojos brotes también se cruzó frente a Kite y al respirar tuvo la misma reacción que el ojizarco.

A diferencia de él, Kite se sostuvo de su rodilla y sacudió su cabeza intentando separar su alucinación de la realidad. El mar de nuevo se ponía en marcha y quedarse ahí los haría caer fuera del barco.

Pero Kite no pudo pensar en nada más que no fuera en la joven que ella intentaba alcanzar en ese desvarío que sufría. Algo intentaba alcanzarlos a ambos y de nuevo no podía moverse a voluntad, no dentro de lo que veía frente a ella, pero en realidad ya corría a donde Killua para sujetarlo del brazo.

El barco se alzó eventualmente desde la popa hasta la proa, obligando a Kite a introducir el cuerpo de Killua por la escotilla, aunque ella deseaba que ambos llegaran a la cabina. Él golpe logró despertar un poco a Killua, lo suficiente para que pudiese arrastrase a la habitación que compartían antes de perder la conciencia de nuevo.

La ola inclinó la estructura a casi un vertical absoluto. Las aves bajaron en picada para atrapar a los peces que yacían en la superficie mientras las flores ondulaban por los aires, así como se hundían y flotaban por el agua.

El agua corrió por la cubierta llevándose consigo algunas flores que llegaron a colarse anteriormente y con ellas Kite también se deslizó inmóvil ante las consecuencias de estas que le rodeaban.

Cuando pudo divisar lo que pasaba en realidad, ella estaba por caer al mar y una mano alcanzó a tomarle la muñeca. Saber si eso era real o parte de los desvaríos, fue imposible.

* * *

Por un momento estuvo presente en una afable situación, rodeada de algunas personas que comentaban y reían en lo que parece ser una cena familiar.

Alcanzó a mirar sus manos, arrugadas, cansadas y llena de callos con algo de tierra entre las arrugas. Se escuchó reír y justo ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba el cuerpo de un hombre de edad avanzada. Sentía la dificultad de tomar los palillos para tomar la comida, vagamente saboreó la cena al contrario de cómo los pensamientos del hombre fuertemente repicaban expresando la inmensa felicidad que sentía.

—Abuelo... —llamó uno de los niños frente a él.

Y en cuanto eso sucedió el rostro del niño se llenó de pavor, el niño era cargado por su padre y se negaba a dejar a su abuelo atrás. El temor de morir del anciano se sentía en cada oxidado hueso de su ser acompañado del intenso dolor de ser atravesado por una hormiga quimera.

—¡Abuelo! —gritó su nieto de nuevo entrecortadamente.

El hombre escupió sangre y esta lentamente se transformó en aquellas flores que llegaron al mar, trayendo al mismo tiempo el hedor de los pétalos.

Buscaba salvar a su nieto, era anciano y sobrevivir no estaba en sus planes. El hedor se hizo más fuerte y el escenario se desvaneció terminando por la desconsolada mirada del niño.

Sintió su mano aun siendo sujetada.

Tiraron de ella y el golpe del viento desapareció. Las olas hicieron dúo a los llamados que recibió repetidas veces, hasta que ella sintió que podía despertar.

Respingó.

El batir de unas alas tanto de aves como de insectos llenaron el lugar haciendo que la gente de un pueblo corriera sus hogares. La dueña de este recuerdo elevó la mirada al llamado de auxilio de diferentes personas que esas criaturas lograron secuestrar.

Corrió también en búsqueda de salvarse a diferencia de otros que intentaron defenderse. Entre ellos, un padre persiguió a un pequeño de apenas dos años que fue tomado por una de las criaturas. El niño desesperado llamó a su padre sin saber que este acababa de ser atajado por un par de invasores que atacaban desde tierra, y ahora zambullían su piel entre sus dientes.

Aterrada y asqueada, huyó con el pánico de tener el mismo final.

Kite comprendía entonces que estaba sucediendo.

Se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de una joven que se resguardó en su hogar ante la llegada de las hormigas quimera. Rasguñaba la madera, astillándose sin ser adrede, por el temor que sentía ante la robusta criatura que yacía en su casa para llevársela.

Lanzó lo primero que alcanzaban sus manos, peleando patéticamente por su supervivencia, pero la criatura no se cansó de ser golpeada por los objetos. Intentó llevarse sin dañarla, y posiblemente ella habría llegado intacta al nido, pero al no dejarse por ningún medio, la criatura desgarró parte de su falda al encajar sus garras en sus muslos, lo que estimuló un alarido que Kite también quería emitir.

Enganchada de las garras, la criatura la arrastró fuera de la aldea.

—¿Será que puedo comerte? —dijo.

Toda esperanza de sobrevivir se sofocó, y aunque al final la terminó llevando al nido para que la reina le comiera, ella ya se había resignado a morir antes.

Fue doloroso, no por su herida, sino por encontrarse rodeada de cadáveres y gente temiendo su muerte a lo igual que la chica. Kite empatizó porque ahora también conocía a esas personas gracias a los ajenos recuerdos que la sometían.

Esa flor liberó las memorias de las personas que le conformaban. Aquellas que la reina de las hormigas quimera ingirió para la existencia del próximo rey y sorpresivamente el de Kite.

—No respirar... —dijo a sí misma porque el efecto se daba gracias al hedor de las flores carmín.

Sus palabras no se vieron reflejadas en el recuerdo que ahora cursaba.

La angustia, el tormento y el desconsuelo abundaron con más frecuencia en las memorias... y Kite empezó a dudar de identidad.

—¡Mi nombre es Kite! —refutó a Colt más de una vez.

Su brazo desprendiéndose se entrelazó a sus primeras memorias como hormiga quimera.

—¡Reyna! —replicó él.

Kite era un hombre larguirucho, de apariencia firme e imperturbable, sin origen ni pertenencia a un lugar específico. Su vida fue rebelde y poco parcial, robando para vivir y alimentar sus caninos compañeros.

Conocer al padre de Gon le llevó a convertirse en cazador, lo que en poco tiempo le concedió no un lugar al cual regresar, sino a personas con las cuales contaría aún después de su muerte. Pero sólo gracias a la persona que alguna vez fue.

Recordó los arrullos de la reina cuando crecía en su vientre, dirigidos para su mellizo. Inclusive en esa vida llegó sin pertenecer al lugar donde se estaba desarrollando hasta que unas garras le tomaron para criarla.

Posteriormente a perder su brazo, la batalla más difícil que hubiese enfrentado lo llevó a desear no morir por primera vez en su vida. Su habilidad nen se transformó en suerte que él creyó no existía cuando Pitou, el futuro guardián del rey, le arrancó la cabeza.

Kite nació prematura, siendo apenas un engendro lo afortunadamente desarrollado para poder sobrevivir, pero no lo suficiente para contar con la amnesia total de su vida anterior. La suerte no había sido sobrevivir o renacer en otro cuerpo, era poder recordar por sobre el resto de las memorias que alguna vez fue ese hombre.

Pero esa suerte se había acabado.

Ella estaba formada de más personas que ahora estaban huérfanas en los recuerdos de algo que jamás recuperarían ni volverían a ser.

Kite era un nuevo ser, una hormiga quimera por más que quisiera negarlo.

No sabe de quién es el recuerdo que ahora cursa, pero siente fervientemente sus ganas de salir viva de esa persecución... hasta que una bala de un Koala rosado se imprime en su cráneo. El recuerdo era de la joven que le otorgó su actual apariencia.

* * *

Gon apoyó ambos pies en el marco de la puerta y sujetó del brazo a Leorio.

Leorio arrugó la nariz: —¡Tira! —demandó apenas alcanzó a atrapar a Kite. Gon flexionó las rodillas y se lanzó tan arriba como pudo.

El barco llegó a la cúspide de la ola y caprichosamente regresó al horizontal cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Kite tensó el cuerpo tendida en el suelo aún sujetada por Leorio y su respiración se agitó arrebatadamente: —No respirar... —gruñó con un vistoso espasmo.

Los brazos de Leorio temblaron y la muerte de su mejor amigo, Pietro, se halló frente a él. Soltó a Kite y se aferró a los pies de Gon para no dejar de rodearlo con nen. El último aliento de su amigo lo presenció Leorio, tomando con ambas manos la ajena tal como hizo por años para velar por su recuperación.

Leorio jamás se habría podido perdonar perder otro amigo y por ello su lucidez regresó superando el efecto del hedor de la flor. No podría perdonarse perder a Gon en ese viaje si podía salvarlo.

Debía concentrarse para no dejar de envolverlo con su nen, porque, aunque fuese su naturaleza fuera de transmisor y eso le facilitará la tarea, dejarse llevar en ese momento por la aflicción de ese recuerdo significaría que todo su entrenamiento y todo su esfuerzo habrían sido en vano.

No podía dejar de cuidar a Gon, porque ya no tenía más nen con el cual protegerse.

—¡Leorio, resiste!

El barco se zangoloteó con el ir y venir de pequeñas olas que golpeaban de todas direcciones.

Gon llevó el timón y a pesar de todavía no haber aprendido del todo a manejar, tiró de la tercera palanca y enfrentó al barco contra una ola que rompió frente a ellos.

Toda la estructura retrocedió unos cuantos metros, dejando que el pesó se acumulara a babor. Gon impelió a girar el timón hasta que la proa apuntó al frente de su destino y accionó otra palanca con afán de soslayar una gigantesca ola que veía venir.

Endebles ante el poder del mar del continente oscuro, pero con una resistente embarcación, fueron arriesgados por Gon a contraponerse contra la pared de agua que, no lejos de ellos, rompió.

Kite gritó en ese instante, arqueando la espalda, con un tono desgarrador.

Leorio recuperó la compostura y aun temblando se dirigió a Gon.

—Resistiré —aseveró evitando con determinación la impotencia que sus recuerdos evocaban. Desde Killua regresando a hogar y Kurapika desgastado por fiebre hasta Gon en su lecho de muerte.

Gon bajó dos palancas a la vez y rugió antes de que el barco se enfrentará a dos olas que le emboscaron.

'¡Sobreviviremos!'

'¡Sobreviviremos y llegaremos al continente oscuro!'

Estaba seguro de ello, no fallaría a sus amigos. Era el único en pie y sobrevivir dependía de él. Le debía tanto a cada uno de ellos que no dejaría que ese fuera su fin; su coraje, su fuerza, sus metas, su historia como cazador y esta nueva oportunidad fue por ellos.

Gon juró sacarlos de ahí con vida.

* * *

La primera sensación en su vida con la que ambos se familiarizaron, en definitiva, era el calor proporcionado por sus madres.

El efímero bienestar y protección con la que contaban se desgastó con el pasar de los años gracias a causas externas que los hicieron actuar contra todo lo que alguna vez creyeron, enfrentándose a su ilusa y joven fe.

Kurapika se llenó de nostalgia al tener a sus padres llamándole en un recuerdo tan vívido como el dolor de en sus palmas por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños. Seguramente estaba sangrando de tener sus uñas enterradas, pero dentro de esa alucinación sus manos eran pequeñas y aún no habían sido manchadas por la rabia de la venganza.

—Kurapika —llamó su madre extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo como habitualmente hacía.

Llegar a ella y abrazarla fue triste.

Mirar a su padre, y ser levantado por él para regresar a su hogar invocó en él un deseo que había ignorado por años. Deseaba regresar a casa.

Los extrañaba.

Los extrañaba mucho.

La aflicción se convirtió en consuelo a medida que los recuerdos de sus momentos más felices con ellos continuaron. La gente de su pueblo, el líder, y el bosque que los rodeaba también regresaron a él como si nunca hubiese ocurrido una tragedia ese lugar.

El alivio incitó a Kurapika a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a Pairo.

Kurapika esperaba morir en su odisea por recuperar los ojos de su gente, quizá en un inicio porque no se veía viviendo más sin ellos o porque dentro él esperaba que el lugar al que llegara fuera uno que pudiera compartir con ellos de la misma manera que hacía en ese desvarío.

Pairo le sonrió y todo pareció haber sido un mal sueño. Tendió su mano a Kurapika una vez que él soltó, pero al llegar a ese punto... y sólo cuando Pairo aseguró que Kurapika era su mejor amigo, el momento en que cayó por un precipicio destrozó la afabilidad de esas memorias.

Los cadáveres de su clan se esparcían a lo largo y ancho de una aldea destrozada y carbonizada. El hollín manchaba la ropa de todos y opacaban la sangre sobre el pasto. Kurapika corrió aquella vez en busca de su familia y dio a parar a la casa de Pairo, para encontrar a sus padres con las cuencas vacías y los padres de Pairo de la misma manera.

Su estómago quiso hacerlo caer y sus rodillas flaquearon antes de reunir el valor de mirar a donde su mejor amigo. Kurapika tenía doce años cuando su corazón taladró sus costillas al ser testigo de la crueldad que el mundo tenía para alguien que quedó casi ciego y lisiado por salvarlo.

Al cuerpo de Pairo le faltaba la cabeza.

Él cayó sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de asimilar lo que todo lo que alguna vez conoció y apreció estaba en pleno apogeo de putrefacción frente a él.

Tal vez por respeto o por negligencia quienes descubrieron la masacre no lo enterraron los cuerpos y sólo dieron a conocer la noticia. Kurapika estaba furioso y lloraba desconsoladamente culpándolos por no haberlos enterrado sin importar sus razones, mientras al mismo tiempo se aliviaba de ser él quien pudiera enterrarlos.

—¡Debes ser tú, Pairo! —aseguró alguna vez frente al mencionado y el líder del clan.

Sólo si Pairo estaba a su lado, podía cumplir aquella misión que le daría el derecho de salir y encontrar un doctor que pudiera curar el mal su amigo.

—¡Debe ser, Killua! —Gon afirmó frente a su maestra Bisky tras descubrir que su nen había dañado las manos del susodicho. Killua no había estado exento de heridas desde su nacimiento, pero esa fue la primera vez que una le hizo feliz.

Con colores indistinguibles a su alrededor y arrullos de una mujer, Killua sintió los choques de electricidad a los que su familia los sometió pocas semanas después de haber nacido y posteriormente se sofocó por el veneno al que le expusieron.

Los arrullos continuaron y cada vez se escucharon más lejanos, dejando a Killua expuesto a todas las torturas que recibió en toda su vida.

—Te rindes demasiado rápido —escuchó Bisky al fondo, mientras un recuerdo ajeno a lo que ella decía se manifestó frente a Killua.

Su cuerpo se retorció y vomitó bilis al recibir un golpe en el estómago dado por su hermano Milluki. No debía tener más de ocho años. Su cuerpo colgaba del techo y el piso parecía más lejano de lo que recordaba.

Diversos hilos de sangre recorrían su cuerpo y se acumulaban en la punta de sus dedos para continuar goteando. Resollaba manteniendo el orgullo lo suficientemente alto para no pedir piedad. Otro golpe llegó y no pudo saber a dónde se dirigía esta vez por la hinchazón de su rostro.

—Luchas con el objetivo de escapar —continuaron las palabras de Bisky, sin emociones guiando su tono para no mostrar lastima a Killua ni para parecer que esa advertencia era un regaño.

El ritmo de su respiración no cambió, pero la situación lo hizo. Por consiguiente, Killua ahora huía de su hermano Illumi dentro del bosque de su hogar. Eso fue el día que encerraron a Alluka.

—Un día dejarás morir a Gon sin poder ayudarlo.

Antes de que lo dicho por Bisky pudiesen hacerse realidad, Killua logró deshacerse del trozo de metal que le robó su libre albedrío y salvó a Gon al liberar a Alluka.

Pero su letargo entrelazó la imagen de Gon agonizando con el día en que Killua perdió su libertad.

Se apresuraba a buscar algún lugar que le permitiera escapar, mientras pudo se escondió detrás de árboles para evitar a su hermano, pero en una de ellas Illumi lo encontró. Sostuvo sus muñecas contra un árbol y, susurrando lo mal que estaba que se enfrentara a él, encajó una aguja en medio de su frente, tan lento como pudo como si escucharlo gritar le complaciera, aunque su indiferente mirada dijera lo contrario.

Con el mismo desdén, Illumi le hizo aceptar su inutilidad más de una vez. Le hizo creer que no merecía nada más que su predestinado puesto como la cabeza de la familia.

¿Y si Killua no debía buscar otro destino?

—Si no debes, encuentra la manera y el momento correcto —escuchó una voz joven.

Avanzó a sus doce años, cuando por la ausencia de su padre y su hermano Illumi, se abrió la oportunidad de irse de casa.

Colgado una vez más por su rebeldía, se soltó de aquellas cadenas que le sostenían lejos del suelo y acometió contra Milluki, enterrando su brazo en su enorme estómago para inmovilizarlo. Killua salió de la habitación sin prisas para buscar su patineta, dejando atrás a su hermano llamando a los mayordomos para que le auxiliarán con sus heridas.

Killua exhaló frustrado al saber que su madre llegaría a él, pero avanzó por los pasillos de su casa y giró uno tras otro recoveco hasta que finalmente ella se instaló en medio de uno de los pasillos que ya cruzaba para impedirle continuar.

—¡No te vayas! —echó a llorar su progenitora.

No se molestó en mirarla y la habría ignorado si ella no se hubiera interpuesto más, pero años del mismo chantaje enseñaron a Killua que lo tendría amarrado por siempre si pudiera. Su mano cubrió el rostro completo de su madre y la cerró, arañando la piel porcelana y rompiendo el visor de paso para que no pudiese saber su ubicación.

Esa mujer fue quien le arrulló cuando sólo era un bebé y para ese entonces Killua no recordaba que ella fue una persona diferente antes de que encerraran a Alluka. Razón por la que no sintió remordimiento por apuñalarla cuando ella se lanzó para detenerlo.

—Si eres incapaz, te preparas para hacerlo posible —dijo la misma joven voz que anteriormente habló.

—Si quieres recuperar algo debes someterte a la disciplina y resistir lo estricta que resulte esta —Kurapika inconscientemente creyó en esas palabras que resonaron, durante todos los años que entrenó con el objetivo de recuperar los ojos de su gente.

La proveniencia de esa frase era desconocida, pero apareció en cada recuerdo posterior al día en que terminó de enterrar los cuerpos de su clan, hasta finalmente llegar al día en que Kurapika conoció a Gon y Leorio.

La reverberación acaeció.

Y en pleno auge Killua y Kurapika se conocieron en el examen del cazador.

Killua sabía que no era normal que ese chico le pareciera familiar, lo escudriñó la primera vez que lo tuvo de frente, por la emoción de tener a su primer amigo y estando al tanto de que por su trabajo había conocido a muchas personas con las que podía confundirlo, lo dejó pasar de largo.

Pero dentro de los recuerdos que sufría, una ingenua y amable sonrisa apareció adornada de un rubio cabello y facciones únicas.

Kurapika también fugazmente se interesó en el menor, intrigado por sus singulares ojizarcos y características poco usuales, pero de igual manera al verse completamente centrado en su venganza y en su objetivo de pasar el examen, no hizo más que tacharlo como una mera confusión

Sin embargo, la flor trajo de regresó a ese pequeño niño de cuatro años que lo hizo cruzar por dificultades que aparentemente fueron su primer contacto con el exterior.

Ambos resonaron con su primer encuentro susurrando entre las evocaciones.

Killua lo miró desde el árbol y Kurapika le observó desde el suelo.

La retentiva de ambos se enfocó en aquel relato sucedido diez años atrás del presente y eventualmente compenetraron con cada suceso que ocurrió después de encontrarse de nuevo.

El interés de Killua, el temor de Kurapika, sus palabras solo por miradas y el recatado sentir que creció recíprocamente con el pasar del tiempo; todo aquello fue independiente al haberse olvidado.

Y sucedió dos veces en sus vidas.

Sucesivamente, se suman sus amigos, sus conocidos y aquellos seres que han tomado un lugar dentro del aprecio de ambos y entienden que son personas que desean y en definitiva protegerán para no volver a sufrir lo que en su defecto les regaló la fortuna de toparse una vez más.

* * *

Los ojos de Kurapika encendieron en un deslumbrante escarlata e inhaló con fuerza al despertar en el almacén del barco. El hedor de las flores ya había desaparecido.

Sus manos sangraban por las marcas de sus uñas y su pelo era un desastre.

El barco se inclinó y Kurapika tambaleó acertando al reparar que estaban en peligro. Y si él había sido afectado por lo que sea que fuera lo que pasó, el cómo estuvieran los demás debía ser tan grave que sólo de pensarlo se impulsó a llegar a la cubierta.

Se aferró a la escotilla y una ola los cubrió como si tratase de un túnel. El barco tomó velocidad y salió apenas por centímetros de ese lío.

Kurapika salió y se aseguró a una de las barandillas para mirar a dónde se dirigían ahora, sin darse cuenta en cuando la sangre de sus palmas tocó el mar, paulatinamente el agua se tintó en un azul claro.

Se volvió a la cabina y ahí Gon aun resistía con ganas. Kurapika temió el destino de sus demás compañeros al no verlos en ningún lugar.

Gon lo distinguió a pesar de la oscuridad y le llamó en un pedido de auxilio para poder sobrellevar la siguiente ola.

Kurapika evaluó velozmente las circunstancias para encontrar de qué manera ayudar a disminuir el esfuerzo del barco. Atisbó una ola que les ofrecía su apoyó y alentado por esta se dirigió a la vela del barco y la soltó para enfrentar lo que sería la última ola de tamaño descomunal, pues la sangre comenzaba a calmar esos lares.

El barco se levantó impulsado por una ola trasera que colisionó contra la ola que amenazaba la proa, no sin antes dejar caer el barco para que se deslizara por la empinada onda y llegara

* * *

Las horas avanzaron, y el movimiento dentro del barco disminuyó.

Gon llevó a Kite a descansar a una de las camas del barco después de que confirmaran que sólo estaba inconsciente. Leorio también tomó la oportunidad de dormir dado que transmitir su nen resultó fatigante, así que el cargo del timón quedó a manos de Kurapika.

Trastocado, Kurapika se cuestionó que tal real era lo que estaban viviendo. El mar no daba señales de querer volver a su fogosa actividad, y esto lo hacía erráticamente considerar que, si bien no murieron, debían estar inconscientes de nuevo.

—Deberías ir a descansar —le aconsejó Leorio al despertar.

Kurapika coincidió y le dejó tomar la guardia, pero en vez de dirigirse a dormir, buscó un lugar en la popa para estar a solas. Aunque lo necesitara, no podría dormir.

Y tuvo razón.

Más tarde, alguien llegó a la popa y al notar que Kurapika no se inmutó a mirarle, se sentó detrás de él para apoyarse contra su espalda y Kurapika también se apoyó contra él.

—Es bueno saber que aun estas vivo, Kura.

Kurapika entreabrió los labios.

—Lo mismo digo, Killu.

Alcanzó la muñeca ajena y la sujetó al mismo tiempo que Killua rodeó la de Kurapika.


	17. Chapter 17

Kite abrió sus ojos y... lloró.

Ensimismada, pensaba que debía levantarse y asegurarse de que toda su tripulación estuviese bien, dar órdenes para seguir avanzando, enviar su reporte por mensaje y apoyarlos para seguir enfrentando las olas.

En su lugar, apretó los puños y se reincorporó para apoyarse contra la pared de la habitación. Se limpió las lágrimas y se concentró en recordar que había sucedido en realidad. Ella consiguió poner a salvo a Killua antes de perder la conciencia por completo; Kite arrugó la nariz cuando las flores regresaron a su memoria. Estaba por caer al mar hasta que Leorio... sí, Leorio la atrapó. Posterior a eso, lo último que pudo captar fue a Gon siendo rodeado por el nen de su compañero.

—¡Kite! —Gon apareció por la puerta feliz de verla despierta— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? — se levantó tan pronto como se arrodilló a un lado de la cama— Iré por Leorio para que revise.

Alcanzó la mano de Gon y lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

Él se volvió a arrodillar junto a la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? —sus ojos avellana la miraban expectantes.

Kite lo soltó y como si esos recuerdos jamás hubiesen llegado, su expresión y su personalidad regresaron por si solos.

—Gon, —amenizó su tono— ¿por qué no me dijiste que no tienes nen?

Su rostro era una sublime combinación entre culpa y pena. Kite no tuvo el valor para regañarlo porque después de todos esos recuerdos, sólo podía comprender mejor que tal y como muchas personas intentaron fallidamente rescatar a las víctimas de las hormigas quimera, Gon debió pasarla fatal al intentar rescatarla y aún peor cuando supo que murió.

Decir que fue una locura se quedaba corto. Había sacrificado todo de él y con ello todas las oportunidades de seguir a su padre... de seguir siendo un cazador. Todo era culpa de Kite y por ello no podía quejarse de que él encontrara la manera de unirse a esa travesía.

Por otra parte, fue la única que pensó así.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente?! —reprendió Kurapika.

—Temerario —masculló Killua con las cejas denotando su molestia.

Kite presenció esto y ni la calma del mar la logró epatar tanto como la severidad de esos dos.

Gon estaba sentado en el centro de la cabina, con las manos sobre su regazó y diferentes regaños sobre él haciéndole cerrar los ojos por las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¡Y tú! —riño Kurapika contra Leorio— ¡Irresponsable!

—Idiota —evidenció Killua.

Leorio terminó al centro de la habitación junto a Gon, donde ambos se disculparon reiteradas veces.

Kite tomó el timón y cuando el juicio contra los azabaches terminó, ella dominó el lugar con su voz.

—Sé que lo que Gon ha hecho fue precipitado, pero ya es muy tarde para regaños —explanó—. Tampoco podemos culpar a Leorio, ninguno sabía que él estaba aquí cuando zarpamos y yo no hubiese regresado, aunque él nos lo hubiese dicho —expuso tranquilamente—. No busco justificarlo, pero habríamos perdido tiempo en devolverlo a su hogar y desviarnos a otro continente tampoco hubiese sido producente.

Kite aparentaba unos trece o catorce años, contaba con una cola de ratón que movía cuando se concentraba y de alguna manera sus palabras eran tan maduras que inevitablemente hicieron apenarse a todos los presentes.

—No sabemos si el mar volverá a sus agresivas ondas o si esas... flores regresaran, así que hay que organizarnos ahora que tenemos la oportunidad —exhortó—. También, necesito hablar con cada uno de ustedes.

* * *

—Yo soy emisor —dijo Leorio—. No tengo una habilidad especial que resaltar respecto a mi nen, pero actualmente cuento con habilidades médicas que adquirí de los estudios y del tiempo que ejercí junto a los cazadores médicos.

Kite tiró de una palanca y dejó al barco avanzar solo.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste por la flor? —esa pregunta fue improvisada.

Al parecer, ninguno lograba conciliar bien el sueño además de ella y si eso seguiría siendo un problema necesitaba saber la razón.

Leorio continuó organizando su maletín médico. Había sido el primero en atreverse a hablar con ella, con motivos y por ganas de continuar dando todo de sí: —No vi mucho... logré mantenerme despierto —tomó un frasco entre sus manos y lo miró melancólicamente—. La muerte de un amigo, eso fue lo que vi.

—Era un recuerdo —dedujo Kite.

Guardó el frasco en su respectivo lugar y asintió.

—No fue lo único que vi, también todas las veces de angustia que he tenido por esos tres —se refirió a Killua, Kurapika y Gon—. Lo extraño fue que entre más pensaba en eso, las fuerzas para soportar aumentaban —parecía afligido—. Yo... no lo sé, en ese momento pensé en cuanto quería resguardar a mis amigos —rio por lo bajo—, quiero suponer que por eso logre proteger a Gon con el nen. Aunque no era necesario —finalizó recordando lo agotador que fue.

Kite supo que lo que ellos respondieran definiría su puesto cuando llegaran al continente oscuro. Decidir qué formación tomarían se asemejó a equipar a un soldado.

Leorio era el escudo.

Cuando el turno de Killua llegó se saltó pequeños datos como que era transformador. Kite sabía desde antes detalles como el de su resistencia al veneno, la electricidad que producía y su gran talento.

—Lo único nuevo es... que tengo una habilidad especial que me permite avanzar tan rápido como la electricidad me lo permite.

Kite no quiso saber cuándo definió esa habilidad, temía saber cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con lo que pasó posterior a su muerte en NGL.

—La flor... me hizo recordar... lo horrible que es mi familia —rememoró mirando con fastidio a un pedazo de madera como si se tratara de los mencionados.

—Necesito que seas más sincero, Killua. Necesito todos los detalles, nada saldrá de mí —imploró.

Killua hizo una mueca y se dejó caer en el piso para verse poco interesado en lo que diría.

—Recordé... cómo se sentían las torturas; sentir que no podía más y que moriría en cualquier momento —quería sonar indiferente pero no pudo así que decidió que era mejor decirlo todo—. No encontrar cómo avanzar y hacerlo, aunque doliera —aguardó y comenzó a hacer un conteo— Perder a mi hermana por el poder que tiene —Kite sabía que Killua dudó en decir eso hasta recordar que ella ya estaba al tanto—, cuando me arranque una aguja que me detenía y... cuando Gon casi murió.

Kite sintió una presión en su pecho y echó su rostro a un lado para calmarse. Killua también tuvo que poner pausa a sus palabras; habría sido fácil decirlo antes, pero se sentía tan reciente y parecía tan presente que no pudo.

El crujido del barco continuó y el sonido de las olas.

—Solo puedo decir que eso me mostró que he conseguido avanzar sin importar qué obstáculo tuviera al frente —opinó. Obviamente no diría nada sobre lo que ocurrió con Kurapika.

Killua era la espada.

El siguiente fue Kurapika. Meditó por un buen rato que debía decir y con justas razones. No era que desconfiara de Kite, de ninguna manera, la chica se había ganado su respeto y confianza por sus actos; esto unido a la relación de Killua y Gon con ella afianzaron este fino lazo como compañeros.

—Como ya sabrás, soy un sobreviviente de un clan casi extinto —Kite estaba al tanto y coincidentemente fue una de las personas que acudieron al pueblo donde ocurrió la tragedia—. Soy materializador —Kurapika apareció en su mano derecha unas cadenas que se unían a correspondientemente a anillos presentes en cada dedo—, cada una me permite usar una habilidad diferente.

Kurapika miró fijamente uno de los anillos para determinar si era buena idea contar sobre su condición, aunque ya no existiera. A sus tres compañeros ya les había comentado que revocó la misma de su corazón.

—Suena útil de muchas maneras —afirmó Kite.

—Lo es cuando mis ojos se tornan escarlata. Esto activa una habilidad especial donde soy capaz de usar todas las propiedades del nen al cien por ciento. Mis raíces me han dado el legado de ser especialista.

Kite parecía sorprendida, pero actuó objetivamente y prosiguió: —¿Será posible que me digas qué fue lo que la flor te hizo recordar? —ella ya sabía el puesto que tendría Kurapika y cual fue posiblemente su recuerdo, pero necesitaba saber porque fue el único que pudo despertar primero.

—Recordé mi niñez —respondió tajante—. Yo... recordé todo lo que soporté después de la muerte de mi gente.

Sus ojos querían tornarse escarlatas y, aunque al final no fue así, la respuesta fue clara para Kite. Sus raíces no sólo le concedieron ese nen tan singular... también la capacidad de resistir el efecto de algo proveniente del continente oscuro.

Kurapika era la armadura.

Por último, Gon discurrió a la cabina.

No hubo una respuesta a qué habilidades había desarrollado, tampoco a qué fue lo que la flor le había hecho ver. Kite le permitió mantener a su lado porque actualmente era el único que conseguía mantenerla cuerda.

Al parecer sirvió para todos sus compañeros decir lo que habían visto, pero ella no podía hacerlo y realmente no tenía con quién ni tampoco consideraba necesitarlo. Expresar sus inquietudes causaría que se derrumbara el estoicismo que debía mantener como líder.

No era opción hacerlo, porque ella era el portador.

—Yo lo siento, Kite.

—Debe existir al menos una sola vez en la que no te disculpes conmigo —contestó.

Gon la tomó del hombro.

—Entonces quiero prometer que te protegeré, aunque ya no tengo nen.

Kite se sintió indefensa, más de lo que ya sentía desde antes.

Había aunado una formación en la que todos participaban y aunque deseaba incluir a Gon, no era posible. Se lo aseguró incluso cuando ahí mismo se estaba sintiendo resguardada por él.

Todos ellos protegerían a quien alguna vez los protegió.

Kite no respondió a esa promesa porque tuvo miedo de que fuera cumplida.

* * *

Frecuentemente, Leorio y Gon hacían guardia juntos y Kite, como siempre, no se acercaba al cuarto donde dormían, por lo que Killua y Kurapika habían tenido oportunidad de hablar, no obstante, fue algo que evitaron por unos días.

Como vieja costumbre, ambos estuvieron ocupados con actividades en el barco y tampoco encontraban como hablar de lo sucedido. Ambos sabían esa platica debía darse tarde o temprano, porque la presencia de Killua en ese lugar significaba sólo una cosa: Muerte.

Quizá fuera porque pensaron que ya lo habían evitado mucho tiempo o tal vez porque ese día la inspiración se hizo paso por sobre todas las preguntas que deseaban hacerse.

Al igual que todas las noches, Kurapika organizó sus frazadas y la del resto, Killua bajaba después de haber cenado y su rutina de irse a dormir se interrumpió en el momento en que tomó asiento en la cama del rubio.

—Kurapika... es un nombre muy bonito como para que tenga un diminutivo —declaró.

Kurapika detuvo en seco su labor y separó sus labios antes de lanzar las frazadas recién sacudidas a la cama de Leorio. Lo que dijo Killua claro que lo agitó, pero cierta minucia que el peliblanco hizo adrede lo conmovió.

Killua usó el idioma natal de Kurapika.

—Siempre me pregunté ¿por qué tus ojos jamás fueron escarlatas cuando te hacía enojar? —respondió de la misma manera—. Debí suponer que no eras del lugar, no éramos muchos realmente —conjeturó a la vez que tomó asiento al lado de Killua.

Sus dedos chocaron y ninguno hizo por alejar su mano.

El barco los siguió balanceando. Las preguntas debía hacerlas Kurapika con todo derecho, así que era comprensible que temiera soltar todas sus dudas; las respuestas no cambiarían las cosas entre ellos, pero con las emociones tan latentes sería difícil asimilarlo.

—¿Por qué estabas en el bosque de mi pueblo? —se animó a preguntar finalmente.

Killua quería responder que su abuelo lo llevó y evitar el de detalle de Alluka, así como el de los intrusos. Las cosas poco a poco encajaban conforme más recopilaba datos de ese entonces, por fin pudo saber porque su abuelo destrozaba los ojos de esas personas, pero seguía habiendo cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender, cómo porque había gente de los mismo Kurta intentando matarse.

—Mi hermana Alluka fue encerrada poco antes y yo me negué a entrenar por dicha razón, así que mi abuelo me sacó de casa para que lo acompañara a un trabajo. Debía proteger a un pueblo al que un grupo buscaba asesinar, ese pueblo era tu clan, Kurapika —Killua bufó de solo recordar lo que Zeno hizo—. Mi abuelo me engañó y me hizo creer que tenía que convivir con ustedes e infiltrarme, pero sólo era una coartada... hasta yo maté a alguien que intentó hacerme lo mismo —tragó—. Alguien de tu gente.

El rubio entendía que se hubiese defendido, pero no podía creer que alguien de su clan hiciera algo así. Asintió para que Killua continuara.

—Kurapika, esas personas intentaron matarte a ti también y a tu gente... eran también del exterior, pero al parecer eran de tu clan —aseguró y posteriormente soltó un quejido—. Enserio te salvaste por pura suerte tantas veces... y yo también —confesó.

—Me parece poco creíble... pero el viejo líder nos guardaba muchos secretos —corroboró el de ojos grisáceos.

Kurapika recordó cuanta gente se marchó del pueblo y regresó días después de que Killua se marchara; habían muerto algunas personas, pero no había sido a manos del ojizarco. Cada detalle compenetró, cada acción de su madre, el interés de Killua en el diccionario, el constante rojo en su ropa, su insistencia en echarlo y así mismo cada cosa que afligía a ese pequeño niño.

—Yo tuve la oportunidad de irme —aclaró Killua—, pero tenía que mantenerte a salvo —frunció un poco el entrecejo—. De alguna manera tenía que agradecerte por la comida —adicionó para quitarse un poco la pena.

Aquel instante amargo en el que Kurapika tiró la carta de Killua apareció. Kurapika era quien debía agradecerle por haberlos protegido, pero estaba demasiado asombrado como para hacerlo y tampoco buscaba avergonzar más a Killua.

Al parecer sería también un secreto que Kurapika entrenó después de la muerte de su pueblo tal y como Killua le enseñó.

—Y pensar que Zeno y yo nos topamos hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Killua no preguntó, ya sabía que era posible que el rubio y su abuelo se conocieran gracias a algún trabajo, pero no estaba al tanto de que Kurapika, antes de embarcarse con ellos, lo contrató para recuperar los ojos de la posesión de uno de los príncipes de Kakin.

Kurapika se inclinó a Killua y enterró el rostro en su cabello. Al emerger sonrió: —Sigues hablando raro, Killua.

* * *

El viaje marítimo llegó a su fin y con ello, todos pudieron presenciar al alba un banco de peces azules que Gon reconoció porque eran iguales al que él pescó como primera prueba para ser cazador. El rey del lago.

La luz del sol rebotó sobre la superficie del mar y, junto a la brisa, la orilla de continente oscuro estuvo frente a ellos.


	18. Chapter 18

La primera impresión fue parcial.

Parecía una orilla tan normal como cualquier otra. No pintaba de ninguna manera el inhóspito lugar que habían descrito en diferentes relatos e informes; no podía ser que el mar fuera lo único extremo porque incluso este se calmó.

Kite aun así no bajó la guardia, las criaturas en tierra podían ser el verdadero problema.

Ella fue la primera en llegar a tierra, amedrentando a algunos lagartos naranjas que cavaban en búsqueda de alimento; salieron escurridizos a esconderse debajo de unas rocas. Kite había llevado la cadena que correspondían a un ancla que se perdió en el mar, para de esta manera crear un camino que sirviera al resto de los tripulantes. Tomó un tronco en descomposición y con este aseguró la cadena a la arena.

Killua se dejó resbalar sobre la cadena y también llegó a tierra. La arena era normal, la vegetación estaba ligeramente lejos y el lugar estaba rodeado por enormes rocas que componían el tamaño perfecto para formar barrancos. Esto incluso se parecía al hogar de su mejor amigo.

También Gon lo pensó mientras esperaba en el barco, pero continuó incrédulo. Fue al último al que dejaron bajar y solamente cuando terminaron de descargar las cajas con comida; algunos lagartos se acercaron a estas curiosas de saber su contenido al olfatearlas.

Kite seguía escéptica, así que acompañada de Kurapika decidieron inspeccionar los alrededores; si las condiciones de ese lugar eran de verdad convenientes, habían encontrado el lugar donde ellos se acomodarían y futuramente los cazadores pondrían su base para explorar.

Las criaturas huían al escuchar sus pasos y se escondían airados por su intromisión sobre los extraños árboles que los rodeaban. Kite no desconfiaba de esos despavoridos seres, le inquietaba la tranquilidad de enormes animales que yacían reposando en lares que ella evitó por mesura.

Leorio y Killua se habían quedado con Gon. Ellos se quedaron para cuidar las provisiones y buscar terreno para instalarse. Kite escogió a Kurapika porque además de ser un buen analista, su cualidad podía salvarlos a ambos si algo afectaba a la pelirroja.

Era lo menos que se podía hacer en lo que se adaptaban a ese apacible lugar.

Esa tranquilidad tan desconcertante, anormal, estremecedora y todos los sinónimos que se le ocurrían a una sexta persona. Esta inquietud se triplicó o cuadriplicó cuando reconoció al joven de cabello verdoso puntiagudo, su corazón latió con fuerza a la vez que el vuelco en su pecho acrecentaba; cuando decidió investigar que sucedía esperaba todo menos encontrarse con Gon Freecss. Esa debía ser la posibilidad más remota de todas y por ello... se aseguraría de matar a Ging Freecss con sus propias manos.

Kite y Kurapika se hallaron en un muy marcado limite que se distinguía porque la arena era de colores turbios y las plantas de ese lado parecían amenazar sus vidas por atreverse a mirarles. Sin observarles... también se sintieron vulnerables por lo que darles la espalda les fue difícil aun cuando habían retrocedido unos metros.

Todo lo que se dijo en los informes no se comparaba con lo que tenían frente a ellos. Eso era el comienzo del verdadero continente oscuro.

Un montón de aves anunciaron su regreso con graznidos y montones de peces entre sus garras, de entre los cuales algunos cayeron a tierra tras forcejear por su vida, sin saber que serían tragados por los lagartos del lugar.

Las enormes bestias que esperaban inmóviles se inquietaron y el piso tembló debajo de ellos. Esto por supuesto que preocupó a Kite porque se dirigían a donde los tres esperaban. Las bestias gruñeron con fuerza algo parecido a ' _Muakaaahg_ ' y avanzaron más rápido a la orilla del mar.

Los lagartos corriendo a las rocas para no ponerse en riesgo tras ese gruñido y dejaron las bestias marinas abandonadas en medio de las criaturas que se avecinaban.

Del este provino una bola de pelos blanca con puntos negros que giraba apoyado de su única extremidad, una cola igual de esponjada, mientras que del oeste llegó una con el pelo atigrado y no tan voluminoso. Permanecieron a cada extremo y con ruido húmedo ambos aparecieron unos colmillos adornado lo que parecía ser su hocico y finalmente tres ojos con una pupila afilada y vertical.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —Leorio vaciló acoquinado por esas criaturas.

Debían estar a unas horas de la puesta del sol, pero la luz estaba opacada por las nubes.

Kurapika fue el segundo en notarlo, pero al que le desconcertó que la arena comenzara a opacarse al tono que vieron antes y el mar reanudara su violencia. La arena regresó unas veces más a su color original cuando el agua le pasó por encima hasta que finalmente la superficie mantuvo su turbio color.

La criatura blanca con puntos negros gruñó ' _¡_ _Muakaaahg_ _!_ ' y el pelaje de su cola se erizó hasta quedar tan resistente como el acero. Su oponente atigrado respondió de la misma manera y cuando su cola se esponjó, rodaron uno contra el otro hasta estampar sus extremidades en un golpe que hizo temblar algunos kilómetros a su alrededor.

El ganador de esa batalla sería un enigma.

Todos habían adentrado a lo que Kite y Kurapika exploraron con anterioridad. Detrás de ellos diferentes tipos de criaturas pelaron por la comida que las aves dejaron caer, y algunas otras por comerse entre sí.

No habían tenido ni tiempo para recoger algo de provisiones, el peligro se sintió en el aire y sus instintos gritaron que debían huir de ese lugar. Kite los dirigió al frente, Kurapika le seguía y detrás de ellos Gon era escoltado por Killua y Leorio.

Numerosos murciélagos con cuatro ojos y pezuñas por patas los rodeó con algunos por el cielo y otros en tierra. De esta manera Leorio consiguió dejar de mirar a sus espaldas; si trastabillaba sería presa de esas criaturas porque eran veloces en tierra.

—¡Gon! —avisó Kite.

Uno de los murciélagos emanó un ácido olor de sus fosas nasales y de sus fauces escurrió abundantemente un líquido que congeló la superficie al contacto. Gon apretó su puño y cerró la amenazante cavidad de un golpe en la nariz antes que de Killua intentara cortar la cabeza con su mano después de haber ofuscado a otro con una patada. La mano de Killua quedó atrapada en el pequeño corte que apenas había conseguido hacer, permitiendo que la criatura intentara arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

Killua figuró terror porque el tiempo avanzó más lento de lo que podía tolerar sabiendo que era su fin. Sus ojos temblorosos reflejaron las fauces.

De sus dientes escurrió el mismo líquido y algunas gotas alcanzaron a tocarle el rostro, estas partes congelaron instantáneamente antes de que Kite tomara el brazo de Killua y atestara un buen golpe al animal para detenerlo y al mismo tiempo liberar al albino.

La piel y el pelaje hispido de los animales hizo completamente desagradable el golpearles e incluso doloroso.

El murciélago cayó contra el piso y Leorio resbaló con el resto de hielo que se formó debajo de sus pies. Otro de ellos encaminó sus colmillos a él junto a otros seis que le rodearon. Kite estuvo a punto de parar en seco de nuevo para ayudarlo antes de sentir que Leorio acumulaba en su puño una gran cantidad de nen. Soltó un derechazo al murciélago y activó su habilidad de tal manera que su puño emergió del otro lado del rostro de la criatura y prosiguió a golpear al siguiente murciélago para de este modo continuar la cadena hasta llegar al sexto.

Esto no consiguió siquiera aturdirlos, pero si al menos desviarlos por un segundo que le permitió reincorporarse para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Leorio gimió y su mano tembló con sangre escurriendo de sus falanges y nudillos. Estaba superficialmente desgarrada, superando por poco las heridas de Gon.

Los cinco se aferraban a sobrevivir con un margen de error cada vez más pequeño sin saber que esta pronto se acortaría aún más.

Lo más difícil no sería escapar, sino encontrar un lugar donde descansar. Por momentos llegaron a librarse de muchas criaturas por lo que descansaron por minutos muy valiosos que les otorgaron un poco más de resistencia para continuar y oportunidades para tratar algunas heridas presurosamente.

Era increíble las numerosas minuciosidades tan rebuscadas que podían acabar con ellos o salvarlos; un gran ejemplo fueron los lentes que Leorio sacrificó para evitar que los atrapara una enorme cosa de consistencia tan viscosa que tragaba todo lo que tocaba.

Killua no pudo burlarse de eso.

Nadie podía hacer nada que no fuera esperar a que algo intentara zampárselos de cena o en buscar por todos lados cualquier cosa que pudiese ser un peligro. Que las plantas o el mismo suelo amenazasen ya era demasiado para convertir el juicio en paranoia y la precaución en pánico.

Ver a una fingida roca tragarse a un bicho sería algo que ninguno olvidaría.

Gon pensaba en cómo era posible que su padre estuviese preparado para enfrentar lo mismo. Sabía que era alguien increíble pero no a niveles que le permitieran hacer frente a esa locura... e imaginar esa aptitud en su padre elevó su euforia.

Killua también llegó a preguntarse cómo fue que su bisabuelo Zzigg tuvo la impavidez de aventurarse a esas tierras con la ideología que los Zoldyck tenían. No es que Killua no lo hubiese hecho si la razón no hubiera sido su hermana, habría seguido a Gon a este lugar para apoyarlo, pero a Killua le parecía curiosa la historia de su familiar porque jamás lo conoció.

Alluka era su prioridad, ¿cuál era la de Zzigg?

Kite y Killua eran los únicos que podían abrir un camino para evitar detenerse, pero cuando el atardecer estaba por llegar, pararon ante una vista ruinosa que combinaba con los matices grises y rojizos del cielo.

Eran hectáreas sin ningún brote de vida. El suelo estaba completamente negro, lleno de cenizas blancas y con un manto oscuro. Al horizonte comenzaba otro bosque y de ese lado Kite pudo apreciar unos lagartos iguales a los del mar, que pronto treparon a enormes árboles de follaje morado para huir de algo que avanzaba debajo de la tierra.

Killua exclamó dentro de sí. Esa superficie era algo que ya había visto con anterioridad, no había duda, era igual al que poseían diferentes áreas de su hogar, la Montaña Kukuroo.

La superficie se alzó conforme las cosas bajo la tierra continuaron recorriendo el desolado suelo, hasta que una paró debajo de uno de los animales que también vagaban por ahí. La tierra se abrió y esta criatura subterránea comió de dos mordiscos a su presa para posteriormente permitir que un montón de lava saliera disparada a lo alto por el agujero.

Esto mismo se repitió gracias al resto de la manada y la superficie poco a poco se terminó vertiendo de lava.

Las cejas de todos se alzaron hasta que no pudieron más y las mandíbulas de Leorio y Gon estaban por los suelos. El ardor de sus heridas pareció insignificante.

Las expresiones llenas de escepticismo claramente decían que ese camino no sería tomado por ellos de ninguna manera, pero Kite no encontró alternativa y los demás no tuvieron otra más que seguirla cuando se atrevió a correr entre el peligro.

Fue un lapso demasiado pequeño en el que los subterráneos decidieron ir a por ellos.

El piso se llenó de más magma y cuando las posibilidades de correr fueron imposibles, Kite saltó para que le siguieran. El margen de error disminuyó a cero y solo los reflejos lograrían acertar con las acciones correctas.

Había espacios para saltar de entre veinte y cincuenta centímetros que disminuían rápidamente. La distancia de punto a punto se hizo más amplio y los saltos más altos.

Esto atrasó a los dos pelinegros del grupo y los convirtió en el flanco de las criaturas.

Todos estaban siendo sofocados y casi quemados por la temperatura. No sabían porque preocuparse más, perder la noción por esa asfixia parecía igual de malo que pisar el magma.

—¡Kurapika! —voceó Killua.

El Kurta al aterrizar se giró a la vez que en su mano aparecieron sus cadenas. Killua aterrizó a su lado y le tomó del brazo para saltar con él a una altura extrema. La mano de Kurapika se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas al frente de él y sus compañeros la tomaron para desprenderse del suelo.

Kite divisó este hecho y aumentó la velocidad. Las bestias ahora hacían agujeros para detenerlos con la lava que emergiera.

La cadena rodeó a Gon por el torso y lo jaló para evitar que la lava le diera; la misma pasó frente de su cara y quemó las puntas de su pelo.

Apretó sus dientes y se estremeció de la impresión antes de fijarse en el suelo: —¡Vienen más! —informó Gon al ver diferentes caminos alzándose en la tierra.

Killua aterrizó y saltó al siguiente punto donde Kite ya aterrizaba. Leorio se aferraba con fuerza a la cadena y su maletín medico se agitaba por la velocidad que llevaban, estaba confiado en que saldrían de ahí si continuaban de esa manera, pero sin verlo venir, uno de los animales hizo un agujero frente a ellos y la lava se interpuso en su trayectoria.

—' _No hay otra salida'_

Kite se vio nublada por los recuerdos de desolación y terror.

Leorio se soltó de la cadena temiendo le evitara usar nen, aunque esta no lo estuviese rodeando. Rodeó ambos puños con nen y disparó un viento tan potente que separó la lava en dos; todo el vendaje en sus manos también salió despedido junto a sangre de sus heridas.

—¡Leorio!

Chillaron Gon y Kite al unísono.

Su cuerpo fue víctima de la gravedad y se encaminó al magma. Gritó tan fuerte que su voz llegó al cielo, estaba por hundirse en el fuego hasta que una cadena le rodeó y lo arrancó de ese riesgo. Cruzó junto a sus amigos la apertura que creó y de esta manera alcanzaron otro espacio sin lava para persistir en esa vicisitud.

Querían gritarle que era un idiota y lo hubieran hecho si el alivio de haber salido de esa no los hubiera dominado a todos.

Kite, Killua y Kurapika aterrizaron en el límite donde comenzaban los árboles y por subsiguiente Leorio y Gon cayeron desde el cielo.

Killua atrapó a Gon a la vez que Kurapika y Kite a Leorio.

La noche había llegado y los lagartos brillaron entre las copas de los árboles, alardeando que a esa altura y entre esas peculiares hojas se encontraban a salvo.

Fue sabio por parte de los cinco decidir que era buena idea descansar en ese lugar, los lagartos incluso les hicieron espacio con lástima.

Todo se debía a la pelirroja, la sexta persona ahí no lo dudaba en lo absoluto. Kite ya había sentido su presencia desde el inicio del día, pero pensando que era otra de las criaturas del continente, la ignoró incluso cuando los siguió.

Esa persona los observó no lejos de ahí durante toda la noche.

Y lo seguiría haciendo.


	19. Chapter 19

El miedo era doloroso.

Bajo la oscuridad todos buscaban ser lo menos notorios posible. El silencio era enloquecedor hasta el punto de temer el sonido de la respiración atrajera a algún depredador; si hubiesen podido dejar de inhalar lo habrían hecho con gusto, el olor a putrefacción y acidez eran desesperantes. No había ser presente en esos lares que no bajara la cabeza por el pavor de terminar siendo parte de los restos que los gusanos se comerán al día siguiente.

Los lagartos bajaban la luminosidad de su piel cuando se sentían en peligro y esto les avisaba a los cinco cuando debían estar más quietos o alerta.

Kite dormitó apoyada contra el tronco de aquel inusual árbol en el que se refugiaron. Algunos lagartos se acomodaron a su lado gracias al grosor de la rama, tras comprobar que ella no les haría daño; quizá estaban cuidando lo que futuramente sería su comida. A ese punto ya no se podía confiar de nada, y Kite tampoco tenía iniciativa para dañar la paz que tenían por recelar de las escamosas criaturas.

La última vez que había podido dormir bien fue unos días antes de que arribaran, eso fue suficiente para recuperarle las energías gastadas en semanas pasadas y habría sido idóneo si el panorama no hubiese sido tan desgastante; necesitaba más que los contados minutos que acostumbraba.

Ramas más arriba, Kurapika montaba guardia esperando a que Kite cerrase sus ojos.

La figura presente lejos de ellos inmiscuyó con cuidado ese curioso acontecimiento con la certeza de que era igual a ese decisivo instante en que dos criaturas se retaban en la búsqueda de su supervivencia. Los ojos del rubio a los lejos se tornaron escarlata y los fulgurantes ojos morados de la joven se cubrieron por sus parpados. ¿Tan pronto se iban a traicionar?

Pudo haberse movido al ver que el joven de las cadenas invocó éstas al acercarse a Gon, de no ser porque el resplandor de sus ojos no traía cargados esa advertencia de una próxima agresión, tal como ya conocía la persona que se limitó a su puesto de espectador.

El dedo índice de Kurapika apuntó a Gon, y así una jeringa se acercó a centímetros del azabache antes de que una ligera capa la detuviera. Esta barrera se intensificó y la jeringa tembló rechazada por la fuerza de esta extraña energía antes de que el resto de la cadena se tensara y Kurapika tuviese que aguantar el emitir algún quejido dado que su dedo se fracturó y la energía le recorrió el cuerpo enteró hasta debilitarlo momentáneamente.

Toda su estructura tembló en una combinación donde el sentir anterior predominaba (siendo la razón principal) y el dolor de la fractura era insignificante ante la frustración por su incapacidad de despertar el nen de Gon.

Era la sexta vez que lo intentaba y cada vez la extenuación era peor; ya no era una amonestación por su intervención, se había convertido en una punición temporal que duraba apenas un par de minutos.

La rama donde se encontraba crujió con diferentes pisadas que llevaron Leorio y a Killua a los lados de Kurapika.

Leorio contuvo el propósito de atender la fractura, al menos durante los primeros segundos que estuvo a su lado. Kurapika sostuvo la compostura mientras su brazo temblaba iniciando desde el dedo; exhalaba con fuerza y su nariz estaba arrugada, siendo el único signo del dolor que se extendía por todos sus tendones.

Lo que sea que el rubio intentara era para recuperar el nen de Gon; Leorio y Killua estuvieron al tanto de ello desde la primera vez que lo intentó. Killua puso todas sus esperanzas en ese método, pero así de grande como era la ilusión, era también la culpa que cargaba. No por no haberle podido salvar o evitar que ocurriera el incidente con aquella hormiga quimera de rasgos gatunos, tal vez aquella capa era una consecuencia de haber usado el poder de Alluka para curarle.

La disyuntiva de como sentirse llevaba un peso en cada opción. Killua jamás hubiese podido saber que eso pasaría.

Kurapika, ignorando este hecho, razonó en cuál sería el factor que estaría causando esto. Había otorgado nen anteriormente con la entrega de un poder ajeno a cambio, quizá esto era un requisito para poder lograrlo. Lamentablemente, tomar el poder de alguno de sus compañeros para pasárselo a Gon por un tiempo era muy arriesgado; dejaría a uno de ellos sin poder y si aun así de esta manera el cuerpo del azabache se negaba a recibirlo sería una pérdida significativa.

—Si tan solo yo les hubiese dicho... —se lamentó Leorio.

Killua negó: —Gon era quien debía decirnos —y le dolía que no fue así. Podía echarle la culpa al más alto, pero su mejor amigo sólo le había dicho a él la verdad porque era el único que no se interpondría.

No le sorprendía, pero no por eso la aflicción disminuía.

Gon podía hacerlos a un lado sin problema alguno y esto, Leorio y Kurapika, no lo sabían.

—¿Podemos hacer algo más? —se preguntó Kurapika en búsqueda de alguna inexistente réplica que diera aliento a los tres.

Leorio quería reparar la capacidad de su líder, ella podía sobrevivir en ese lugar por si sola y seguramente podía cuidar de Gon.

O así hubiese sido de no haber tenido ese cambio.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que fue lo que Kite recordó? —Leorio precisó en voz baja.

Kurapika minimizó el temblor de su brazo: —No importa que haya sido, la ha dejado muy dispersa y ahora mismo temo de su dirección.

Tenía razón.

—Somos una carga —musitó Killua.

Estar en solitario habría sido más fácil para ella, manejar diferentes cabezas en un lugar incierto significaba un gran riesgo por las diferencias que podían surgir y por la falta de confianza que le podían tener a Kite al no conocerse con anterioridad. Por ello en un inicio se negó a trabajar con las otras hormigas quimera y optó por requerir de la ayuda de Gon y Killua.

Kite no ignoraba la posibilidad de una eventual dificultad con Leorio y Kurapika cuando se unieron, pero escucharlos dudar de ella la hirió. Superando eso, hizo lo que menor quería que volviese a pasar, hacerles dudar de sí y de su aptitud; Killua era quien más había hecho, que fuera él quien dijo ser una carga probaba que Kite le estaba fallando.

No había como increparlos por perder su confianza en ella, debía recuperar la devoción por su autoridad.

Conversaron un poco más sobre qué medidas tomarían ellos respecto a lo que sucedía, en ese intervalo Leorio se vio atraído a pedir atender el dedo de Kurapika, lo que consiguió que el rubio precipitara sus palabras para detenerlo.

—Mañana iras con Kite a investigar, no deberías seguir en vela —puntualizó.

Leorio retiró su mirada de la lesión y antes de que pudiese alegar, Killua en un certero y suave golpe lo desvaneció. Lo levantó y acomodó a un lado de Gon para dejarlo descansar antes de pasar al lado de Kurapika para retirarse.

—Pronto es mi turno, asegúrate de que a ninguno le duela el noqueo para mañana —pidió Killua antes de pasarse a otra rama.

No tenía idea de que era lo que Kurapika hacía para curarse día con día ya que él no había tenido la iniciativa de decirlo y tampoco era que tuviese especial interés en la habilidad de su compañero. Era un secreto que se guardaba para no opacar la iniciativa de Leorio como médico, además de no revelarlo para evitar que sus compañeros fueran más imprudentes dado que darían por sentado que los curaría.

No tomaba en cuenta que usarlo también lo agotaba a pesar de ya no tomar tiempo de su vida. 

* * *

Los lagartos desaparecieron sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta. Su sigilo como técnica para escabullirse era muy útil y era al parecer su única destreza para sobrevivir. De alguna manera les echaron de menos porque les hacían compañía y atenuaban el sofocante echó de estar expuestos.

El cielo era una repelente mezcla del ya conocido azul cubierto por nubes color purpuras y rojizos. Aullidos y temblores eran perseverantes desde todas direcciones, aumentando así la ansiedad en todos; era un milagro que lograran conciliar sueño en esas condiciones, para el más alto del grupo realmente era algo inexplicable hasta que algo superó ese hecho.

—¡¿Eh?! —Leorio exclamó dentro de sí con un pequeño porcentaje de indignación y un enorme desconcierto al ver la lesión de Kurapika recuperada.

¿De esta misma manera había logrado quitarse las ojeras y su malestar cuando escaparon del Black Whale?

Gon y Kite ignoraron los alrededores para recluirse en sus planes. El azabache buscaba acompañarla en la pequeña exploración que harían, mientras que la pelirroja concebía con alivio la idea de alejarlo tanto como pudiera de esos recorridos.

Kite asintió a Killua.

El Zoldyck llamó a Gon y lo llevó junto con Kurapika a inspeccionar algunos árboles para saber a qué lugar fueron a parar los lagartos una vez que se marcharon (seguirlos parecía ser un buen método para mantenerse a salvo).

Con la nula posibilidad de que Gon los mirara marcharse, Kite dijo a Leorio: —Vamos —y partieron para introducirse en una nueva odisea.

El equipo de la armadura y la espada encontró algunas porciones de lo que parecía ser flora comestible, recolectaron durante unas horas diferentes ejemplares inclinándose por aquellas que tenía un aspecto mínimamente parecido a lo que ya conocían.

Tal como Gon ya esperaba al regresar, Kite y Leorio se habían marchado, esto lo decepcionó de igual modo.

Para determinar que era comestible y que no, Killua se ofreció como filtro dada su resistencia contra sustancias. Mordió una cosa con colores verdes y morados, masticó hasta formar un bolo alimenticio sentenciando que ese objeto no representaba ningún peligro. Saboreó un poco más para detectar alguna sustancia dañina y tragó.

Killua estaba dispuesto a probar otro ejemplar después de dar su veredicto positivo. Soltó la pieza que estaba por comer y un desmesurado mareo lo hizo tambalearse hasta caer de rodillas, sus pulmones requirieron más oxígeno del que él podida proporcionar, el piso áspero y purpura bajo él le aterró y su espalda se arqueó violentamente con las sorpresivas arcadas.

Vomitó bilis y sintió la necesidad de oxígeno acrecentar a medida que su saliva escurría desde sus labios hasta la tierra. No podía escuchar nada que no fuese su insuficiente respiración y posteriormente el golpe que le permitió por fin vomitar con ganas.

Gon le había pateado en la boca del estómago.

Kurapika vigiló a los lados para asegurarse de que las arcadas de Killua no hubiesen atraído a alguna bestia. Ambos miraron a Gon preocupados por tener que escapar y por primera vez se sintió molestó por ese lastimoso trato; debían estar preocupados por Killua, no por él.

Sus dedos hormiguearon y frunció el ceño con una pizca de rabia que ni el mismo podía comprender. 

* * *

Kite no sintió a nadie a los alrededores, pero igual fueron cautelosos.

El ambiente lúgubre le erizaba la piel y hacía que su cola de ratón se moviera impetuosamente. Su estoica expresión no cambiaba, pero miraba más amenazante que nunca.

Leorio tembló con cada crujido que hacían al caminar sobre algunas enormes hojas de árbol, sudando lentamente por aquella tortura de incertidumbre y adrenalina. Entre más se alejaron de su punto inicial los sonidos de los animales regresaron y el vuelo de algunos enormes insectos; eventualmente también los enfrentamientos entre estas criaturas y aves extrañas que Leorio catalogó como las cosas más prepotentes que había visto.

Los rugidos también se hicieron presentes para advertirles que no se acercaran más.

Kite no vaciló ni un momento y siguió firmemente con la certeza de que su compañero se alejaría a tiempo para no tener más perdidas que la de ella.

El piso tembló y de este aparecieron miles de puntitos brillantes que se sumergieron de nuevo y emergieron múltiples veces hasta hacer que el piso hundiera los árboles de la superficie. Leorio saltó lejos de ahí apenas vio a las primeras manchitas saltar, mientras que Kite esperó para poder atrapar a una.

Entre sus dedos se retorció un grosero bicho dorado que enterró sus patas en el pulgar de la pelirroja para alimentarse de su sangre purpura. Kite presionó sus dedos y lo reventó dudando que fuera esta la razón de los temblores.

Los bichos siguieron removiendo la tierra para hundirla hasta formar un enorme agujero que pronto se desvaneció a la vista por el mimetismo de estos cambiando sus dorados caparazones por conjuntos de tierra. El suelo tembló de nuevo haciendo que distintas criaturas veloces corrieran a una dirección contraria al origen del temblor, algunas pisaron la trampa formada por los insectos, por lo que fueron atrapados y posteriormente devorados ávidamente por los diminutos carnívoros. Sufriendo un lento deceso donde se les negaba morir hasta no llegar a devorar sus cabezas, soltaron alaridos que hechizaban a una enorme criatura a acercarse.

Los temblores aumentaron a medida que un colmilludo animal se acercó arrancando árboles para destrozarlos en sus fauces. Algunos los desechó al primer mordisco, lanzándolos inoportunamente cerca de donde Leorio y Kite se refugiaron, causando que muchas de las especies que ya huían apresuraran su paso. Mordió algunos otros descomunales árboles y estos emitieron un conjunto de chillidos a la vez que se despedazaba de un modo inusual, era como si se desvaneciera, como si hubiese roto una cadena y sus componentes dejaran su lugar para salvarse a sí mismos.

El aire de por sí ya era pesado y alzaba la tierra, no conforme con esto, la peluda y enorme bestia de cara arrugada alzó ventarrones con sus doce patas que hicieron a ambos aferrarse a la corteza de los árboles que pronto serían arrasados por la criatura (si no es que los bichitos lo devoraban antes).

Kite bajó de su lugar y se enfiló a la cosa de doce patas.

Leorio le siguió a corta distancia, permitiéndose tener un tiempo para poder razonar por primera vez la situación en que se encontraron sin darse cuenta.

Olía a azufre, mirar al frente era imposible y, entre más avanzaban, las bestias superaban los tamaños de las anteriores, siendo incluso aun superiores al de las montañas. Poco se habían fijado en el cambio de ambiente por centrarse a sobrevivir una vez que la playa se tornó tétrica en todo el sentido de la palabra; que el aire le hiciera erizar la piel era mucho decir y a la vez muy poco para poder explicar lo que realmente era estar ahí.

Escéptico por el panorama y lleno de sugestión por su primera impresión, Leorio dudó de la posibilidad de que salieran vivos de ahí.

Habían perdido el alimento y no tenían como reabastecerse. Otra de las razones porque la habían enviado a las hormigas primero era porque el alimento no debía suponer ningún problema para ellos, a nadie se le ocurrió que Kite llevaría humanos.

El hocico arrugado de la bestia apuntó a ambos antes de gruñir como una advertencia para que se alejaran. Se centró completamente en Kite exhalando de sus fosas un insoportable olor antes de mostrar sus colmillos para sentenciar que no saldría impune por hacerle frente.

Su tamaño se asimilaba al de un edificio, lo cual ya era suficiente para intimidar.

Ella había sido poco comunicativa ese día, dirigió a Leorio por medio de ademanes y tanteó la comodidad de él con la orientación que Kite daba. No lo había escogido sólo por su buen juicio, era más influyente de los cuatro, trayendo calma y seguridad a sus compañeros con sus palabras y gestos, lo que aseguraba a la pelirroja lo perceptivo que él era tanto para las circunstancias como para expresarse y lograr que empatizaran con sus ideas.

Si necesitaba demostrar a alguien que debían confiar en ella, era a él.

Alrededor de ella se distinguió una suave aura con flujo inconsistente. Negarse a usar nen después de morir resultó de un instintivo temor por descubrir que había perdido su habilidad _Crazy_ _Slots_ y su atributo. Esto no fue más que una inconveniente dilación: —Que tontería —susurró apenas moviendo sus voluminosos labios. Para conseguir la fe de Leorio se encontraba en una coyuntura donde si su nen no era suficiente se tendría que atener a los cadavéricos resultados.

El aura incrementó triplicando el potencial que alguna vez Kite llegó a tener, agitando la tierra a su alrededor y su cabello en un espiral.

Perplejo, Leorio inspiró entrecortadamente por el capullo de energía que la rodeaba. No era versado en el nen, pero sabía que aquello superaba las capacidades de un usuario común.

La bestia emitió un sonido raspando su garganta y se dispuso a comérselos de un bocado.

El aura se esparció como una onda que petrificó a cada criatura dentro de su radio antes de que esta regresara a su origen. Kite giró sobre su talón y toda la energía se concentró en su pierna para insuflarla en el hocico de la criatura de una patada. Las arrugas del peludo se echaron para atrás por la potencia del golpe antes de que su cuerpo se levantara y cayera unos metros lejos.

Ambos saltaron por la onda del golpe y se permitieron aferrarse a uno de los árboles que aún estaban en pie, lo que hizo a Kite mirar a los lados pues muchos se habían desvanecido sin dejar ningún rastro.

Los insectos que subyacían en la tierra salieron chillando de gloria por el manjar que la pelirroja les brindó, olvidando sus caparazones dorados, los cuales les hubiesen protegido de aquellos bichos que llegaron a atacarles; dichos bichos contaban con el mismo color y textura de los árboles. 

* * *

Una vez que el movimiento superficial se detuvo, las raíces de los árboles soltaron múltiples partículas que corrieron a todas partes hasta deshacer el tronco.

Estas partículas eran bichitos que se comieron las hojas que usaron para simular ser parte de la flora. Eran increíblemente parecidas a astillas y de alguna manera lograron que Killua sintiera más repulsión (que lo llevó a vomitar de nuevo) al imaginar que ellos estuvieron durmiendo en un tronco hecho por los trocitos vivientes.

Quedaron más expuestos de lo que realmente parecía que sería cuando estas criaturas desmontaron su camuflaje, pocos arboles eran reales y, por el contrario de la flora, había muchos depredadores que ninguno pudo saber cómo llegaron de un momento a otro.

Con ganas de vomitar, pero sin nada más que sacar, Killua frunció el ceño a Kurapika para que tomara la muñeca de Gon. El azabache quería pelear, su pose de defensa demostraba la gran estupidez que estaba por cometer: —¡Vamos! —exclamó.

—De ninguna manera —respondió Kurapika vacilante.

Gon no cambió su pose y Killua ya lo imaginaba capaz de golpear a Kurapika, aunque fuera por accidente (cosa que no debía darle risa) (de algún modo, fuera del hecho de que estaban en peligro, consiguió reprimir la gracia).

—¡Kite está en riesgo! —mintió mirando a la primera dirección que se le ocurrió.

Algo hizo _click_ en la cabeza de su mejor amigo, bajó los brazos y se soltó de Kurapika para correr a la dirección que el albino señaló, seguido por él.

Kurapika parpadeó perplejo antes de ser perseguido por una aglomeración de bestias que peleaban por alcanzar su almuerzo. No estaba consciente del todo de la influencia que la pelirroja tenía sobre el joven Freecss, aunque ahora que lo sabía estaba agradecido; temía que Gon lo confrontara por detenerlo y eso lo asustaba más que las criaturas que los perseguían.

Gon no tenía nen, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un peligro.

Metros más delante de Kurapika, los menores de catorce años se encargaron sin problema de algunos obstáculos de una forma limpia y rápida como él aceptaba no poder hacer jamás.

Mientras que para la persona que los espiaba no era así, porque la capacidad del Kurta para seguirles el ritmo era un logro enorme, uno que indicaba que aún tenía un latente potencial para mejorar más de lo que alguna vez pudo estimar.

La mitad de su interés era por Gon, pero el resto de repartía entre el rubio, la pelirroja y el de lente que al parecer se llamaba Leorio, siendo por quien más se inclinaba.

Se llevó unos Pabwy a la boca y los masticó antes de adelantarse para ponerse a salvo; si al niño de pelo blanco no le hubiesen dado asco los bichos que formaban árboles, habrían conseguido su primer alimento desde que llegaron. 

* * *

Kite los ubicó usando gyo.

Fue fácil dado que la mitad del bosque había desaparecido, además de haber atraído fácilmente la mirada por traer detrás una ola de monstruos que buscaban cazarlos y otros que huían de los gusanos de lava que nadaban bajo tierra para atraparlos.

—Kite, ¿A dónde? —pidió indicaciones Leorio.

Ella por poco dejó caer su mandíbula, en su lugar se giró y corrió para encontrar una salida.

Estaba aliviada de no haber tenido que regresar por los tres, en el camino se habían perdido porque el camino cambiaba constantemente, así que no tenía una ruta de regreso ahora que no podía reconocer ni en qué lugar estaban.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Lo realmente reconfortante era que lo que les había estado acechando se había marchado gracias a la desaparición de los árboles.

Sin embargo, esto los llevo finalmente a una línea que parecía dividir lo que ya habían recorrido de otro espacio todavía más insólito y, por tanto, más protegido por alimañas sumamente peligrosas.

Todos se detuvieron a la orilla de una montaña que daba a vista a un enorme nido negro que tenía patas de insecto moviéndose por todos lados.

Killua ya estaba asqueado, así que esta vista no le hizo ni un poco de gracia.

Vomitó una vez más y esta vez salió una mezcla de sangre junto al pedazo de fruto que había comido.


	20. Chapter 20

Gon apretó los dientes, sintiéndose aún más acomplejado por no saber cómo se enfrentaría a lo que fuera que los esperara en el extenso sendero de lodo. Sus compañeros no se quedaron atrás, deteniéndose unos segundos para meditar las incontables desventajas que conllevaba tomar esa ruta.

Las hojas de los árboles volaron sobre ellos por la fuerza de la lejana tormenta, los graznidos de algunos seres voladores llenos de púas avisaron a la parvada que debían dirigirse a la lluvia, de la misma manera que hicieron otras colosales bestias, y el nido de patas que se movían finalmente se derrumbó con el viento.

Sin más alternativas, Kite esperó a que Kurapika o Leorio cuestionaran ese camino, lo cual incompresiblemente no pasó. La desesperación por encontrar alguna mínima solución para su deplorable situación quizá afectó su juicio. Sin importar cual fuera la razón, ambos integrantes del zodiaco confiaron en el plan de la hormiga quimera.

Killua sujetó su estómago y gruñó enjugando su boca con su saliva para quitarse el sabor a sangre que la última arcada trajo consigo. Kite le preguntó en un ademán por su estado, respondió sacudiendo su cabeza para confirmar que se encontraba en condición para continuar.

Incapaces de retractarse, se deslizaron por una empinada pendiente hasta llegar al lago de lodo.

La formación dejó a Gon al centro siendo protegido por Leorio y Killua. Kite desdeñó la molestia de Gon cuando por fin se percató de lo que sucedía, sus amigos estaban siendo habilidosos para mantenerlo dentro de la formación.

A lo alto del precipicio, una figura femenina chasqueó la lengua y arrugó la nariz. Articuló sus dedos y acarició sus uñas reprimiendo sus ganas de intervenir... ellos se habían metido en ese enredo, cruzarse solo supondría un peso más para ambos lados.

Recordó todas las amargas experiencias que tuvo en sus primeros años ahí.

Y alzó su rostro: —Ging...

La formación se deformó entre más avanzaron. Gon aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que encontraba para poder adelantarse a la línea de Kurapika y Kite o para posicionarse en un punto en el que pudiese actuar solo.

Estaban particularmente a salvo dada la inexplicable falta de bestias a los alrededores. Esa soledad era inusual incluso fuera del continente oscuro, pero más que aterrador, en su situación, resultaba adecuado para mitigar la pesadumbre.

Kite no se quejó de la desobediencia de Gon por esta razón, pero eventualmente la paciencia de Killua y Leorio se agotó.

Gon intentó adelantarse una vez más y la marcha de todos se interrumpió cuando Leorio, con una sombría mirada, le tomó de ambos brazos, sin advertir antes lo que vendría. Gon estaba extrañado de que el más sereno de sus amigos lo desafiara con la mirada como si hubiera perdido toda la empatía por él.

—Me canse de ser condescendiente contigo —masculló.

Leorio era una mecha fácil de encender, lo que eventualmente lo llevaba a molestarse efímeramente. Gon jamás lo había hecho enojar de esta manera y jamás se hubiese esperado que el primer enojo del más alto con el joven Freecss sería tan grave.

El lodo chapoteó con el forcejeó que vino posteriormente. Los brazos del médico temblaron al oponerse a la fuerza que el menor aplicaba para liberarse, no había tenido intenciones de escucharlo una vez más y es que hasta Leorio sabía que evitaban hablar para ser precavidos con aquellas criaturas de oídos agudos.

Sin contar sus pantalones, que ya estaban hundidos hasta las rodillas, Leorio no esperaba enlodar el resto de su uniforme y menos que sería por sumergirse junto a Gon en el fango.

Kurapika había enredado su cadena en la pierna de Gon para derribarlo de un tirón. La cadena rápidamente atrapó a sus amigos aun debajo del lodo, a la vez que una esfera ovalada de cuatro patas cónicas y delgadas se encaminó a ellos.

Una de las criaturas que habitaba en el nido de patas que la tormenta destrozó.

Kite tomó la cadena y la arrojó en dirección a la parte más alta del barranco como si usara una caña de pescar. Ambos pelinegros salieron del lodo y surcaron soltando rastros de barro hasta aterrizar bruscamente contra algunas rocas.

Los brazos de Gon lo levantaron por inercia y de este mismo modo corrió con urgencia a la orilla del acantilado para regresar. Soportando el dolor del aterrizaje, Leorio alcanzó su caja de primeros auxilios y de esta sacó lo primero que alcanzó para lanzarla con tanta determinación por detenerlo que inconscientemente añadió un toque de nen.

Un envase chico salió disparado como una bala, dirigiéndose directamente a la nuca ajena. Cuando el frasco estuvo a milímetros de esta, Leorio percibió otro pequeño objeto lleno de nen chocando justo para frenar el proyectil. El impacto fue tan potente que contusionó la cabeza de Gon.

Se giró turbado y se afligió por la suplicante mirada de su amigo.

Leorio vaciló y de la comisura de sus ojos escurrieron un par de lágrimas que se llevaron un poco del barro de su rostro. Gon no pudo distinguir esto porque el choque entre los dos objetos lo había dejado significativamente aturdido de todos sus sentidos, siendo complementado por sensaciones desorientadoras.

Aprovechando la ofuscación, Leorio alcanzó el brazo de Gon y lo hizo recostarse boca abajo para que pudiese ser espectador de la batalla sin llamar la atención de otros peligros.

Gon estaba obtuso, demasiado para apenas poder saber a qué se enfrentaban sus amigos.

Era como ver algún antecedente de los arácnidos que ya conocían, solo que esta en particular contaba con cuatro patas, un vientre con notables crías creciendo dentro y un tamaño desmedido. Compulsarlo con las arañas era ridículo porque a pesar de la similitud, esta no tenía más que un liso ovalo por cuerpo y dos pequeñas patas entre las cuatro que tocaban tierra, no tenía aspecto alguno, colmillos o alguna característica que lo hicieran intimidante además de su potente e inquietante tonalidad negra.

Las dos pequeñas patas a sus costados gesticularon como si de tentáculos se trataran y se contrajeron antes de que una de las patas apuntara a Kite.

Con una terrible velocidad la pata se alargó buscando atravesar a su objetivo, lo cual no consiguió por unos míseros centímetros que la hormiga quimera puso entre ellos.

Kurapika emanó nen de cada poro y sus ojos escarlata rielaron al activar el Emperor Time.

Los tentáculos de la araña se alzaron y se menearon antes de contraerse para en menos de cinco segundos golpear cientos de veces cada punto donde Killua se desplazaba para esquivar. Moverse dentro del espesor de fango no habría supuesto ninguna dificultad si el trasladarse no hubiese alzado el lodo, creando puntos ciegos que la criatura no dudó en usar a su favor.

Gon trató de enfocarse al menos una cosa de las que sucedían, pero todo estaba desarrollándose a un ritmo incomprensible. Killua y Kite eludían cada agresión alejándose eventualmente para hacer que el cuerpo ovalado bajara de su excesiva altura. Debía estar desvariando incluso al ver a Kurapika golpeando el estómago de la bestia con tanta potencia que habría podido jurar que el Kurta siempre fue un potenciador o transmisor.

Quizá el único desvalido de nen no pudo notarlo, pero era irrebatible que aquello había sido una torpe combinación de ambas categorías que Gon consideró antes.

El rubio no había tenido experiencia tratando de coordinar dos tipos de nen. Nunca consideró esa posibilidad porque su condición no se lo permitía y porque hasta ese entonces usar una sola había sido más que suficiente. Aun así, su novato golpe figuró una minúscula grieta inquietó a las crías en el vientre.

Tal turbación hizo que dos patas del arácnido se deformaran antes de dividirse en otro par que atacaron con más agilidad sin dar tiempo. Sin levantar lodo y rotando limpiamente para abalanzar sus patas, la criatura desplegó sus tentáculos y atacó a Kurapika para sacarlo de esa delicada zona.

Cuando logró posicionar al Kurta fuera, sus extremidades se encogieron a su lugar de origen y las patas se volvieron a juntar para atacar con todas sus fuerzas al más escurridizo de ellos, Killua.

Al verse imposibilitado de escapar, destinó el nen a sus pies y a sus manos para detener la cónica extremidad. Se deslizó un par de metros sujetado de la pata cuya punta alcanzó a perforar su pecho.

—¡No me fastidies! —vociferó descargando una gran cantidad de electricidad que no afectó ni en lo más mínimo a la criatura.

Aumentó la presión de la punta y perforó unos centímetros más.

Una cadena estimulada por nen transmisor golpeó la pata e hizo que esta retrocediera, dejando caer al ojizarco.

Gon jadeó entreabriendo los labios, sus ojos perdieron brillo y rasguñó el suelo. La culpa e impotencia le estaban quemando, no podía apoyar y Leorio estaba inhibido por su causa. El egoísmo había sido característico en él y rara vez se detenía a sí mismo en sus impulsos. Siempre era aprehendido por sus compañeros, que esta vez no fuera la excepción le hizo darse cuenta de que carecía de más desarrollo del que pensaba; era débil, siempre lo había sido, pero su verdadera insuficiencia era en su autocontrol.

Kurapika intentó una vez más unir ambos tipos de nen, pero siendo ahora en su cadena. Llevó un vaivén inestable en la que se focalizó en no ser golpeado y no perder de vista al arácnido de ahora seis patas, las cuales se transformaron en diez cuando Killua se unió de nuevo al combate para ayudar a Kite a sobrellevar los asaltos.

Alzó su mano y las cadenas se desvanecieron haciendo que sus compañeros retrocedieran abruptamente. La criatura flexionó todas sus extremidades por un golpe invisible dado por la cadena de Kurapika, quien cayó de rodillas tras asegurarse de haber aprisionado al arácnido.

—Lo lograron —susurró Gon atónito por esa estrategia.

Leorio tragó y asintió dudoso.

El rubio sudaba exhausto y el golpe que dio no había sido tan potente como el primero. Killua estaba encorvado por el agujero en su pecho y parecía consternado. Por el bien de ellos dos, Leorio imploraba que ese fuera el final, sin ellos Kite no podría combatir.

—Killua, en su vientre —señaló Kite.

—Lo tengo —notificó una vez que activo gyo para localizar la indistinguible hendidura.

Se acercó a la criatura preparándose para usar ko en el momento correcto. El animal lucho por liberarse de las cadenas, sus patas no podían unirse ni dividirse, no era como si pidiera piedad, más bien parecía que los amenazaba a pesar de su posición.

Los tentáculos habían estado ondulando, estirándose y encogiéndose para deformar sus patas fallidamente, por lo que su siguiente movida fue completamente impredecible. Las extremidades se menearon frenéticamente a velocidades apenas perceptibles, uno se alzó al punto más alto que pudo y el otro finalmente se destinó al vulnerable Kurta.

Killua pudo distinguir este hecho gracias al gyo, pero no había posibilidad de que lo alcanzaran a tiempo y menos de que Kurapika pudiera reaccionar para esquivar si es que su condición siquiera se lo permitía.

Con su último suministro, Killua dejó fluir su nen por todo su cuerpo transmutándolo en corrientes de electricidad que lo rodearon en un instante para poder usar su habilidad; Godspeed. El lodo salió despedido a los lados, la extremidad continuó su trayecto para atravesar a su objetivo y cuando un rayo inició por la tormenta lejana, Killua embistió a Kurapika.

Ambos salieron expulsados a la vez que el tentáculo atravesó la superficie. La cadena de Kurapika se desmaterializó y la criatura finalmente se liberó.

—¡Huyan! —chilló Kite.

El arácnido se fijó de inmediato en las presas que se le escaparon y se lanzó a ellos en un colérico intento por acabar con ambos de una vez por todas. Las diez patas se distribuyeron para cerrarles las rutas de escapé y sus tentáculos se alistaron para apuñalarlos.

El tiempo corrió a una velocidad sumamente lenta con la repentina aura morada que recorrió el lugar con ímpetu, helando inclusive a la misma criatura. Kite apareció detrás del arácnido, haciendo que este hundiera sus tentáculos en su ovalado cuerpo para unir todas sus extremidades en las cuatro iniciales, consiguiendo así colocarlas como un escudo que contuvo el golpe de la pelirroja.

Leorio recuperó la noción y recibió a sus compañeros, quienes aprovecharon esa distracción para escapar. Killua tosía y le temblaban los brazos mientras que Kurapika jadeaba apoyándose del hombro de Leorio, podrían haber desmayado en esas condiciones de no ser por la adrenalina, la cual aumentó al encontrarse con la ausencia de Gon.

Contra todo su instinto de supervivencia, Gon llegó hasta el lago de lodo sin poder más que observar cómo Kite era arrinconada estratégicamente. Se había prometido protegerla y salvarlos a todos, comprender a Ging ya no estaba en sus planes después de darse cuenta de que no lo alcanzaría. Sin nen aquello era imposible a lo igual que apoyar a sus amigos.

Corriendo a la zona de batalla, se dispuso a cumplir ambas promesas. Si conseguía distraer a la criatura, Kite tendría reincorporarse con el resto y podrían marcharse dejándolo a él atrás.

Distrayéndose al notar a Gon, la hormiga quimera obtuvo dos cortes profundos en sus costillas y en su rostro. La pata de la criatura apuntó a Kite para acabarla y en ese momento Gon irradió algo indistinguible que lo propulsó hasta la pelirroja.

El impacto hizo eco y alzó el lodo como una ola, impidiendo que los tres a lo alto pudiesen saber que sucedió.

Gon sujetó a Kite entre sus brazos y volteó.

Una mujer había detenido el ataque con un arma blanquecina que sostenía en sus manos; se asemejaba a la funda de un estoque sin mango. De un empuje echó la extremidad del arácnido lejos y posteriormente sus uñar crecieron estimuladas por nen hasta formar otro estoque con el que se protegió de otro asalto.

Los dos menores recularon antes de desertar de esa batalla.

Esa persona que les salvó los miró marcharse junto el resto de su equipo, poniendo especial cuidado a la dirección que tomaron para poder alcanzarlos después. La bestia no perdió el tiempo y atacó a matar.

—¡¿Quién ha sido?! —se exaltó Leorio.

Nadie respondió, oscilaban entre el cansancio, el escepticismo y el dolor de las heridas. Leorio quedó absorto, preocupado por saber cómo tratar a Kite debido a que era posible que sus órganos no estuviesen organizados de la misma manera que los humanos.

Corrían como si todo aquello no les afectara. Posiblemente se debía a saber que había alguien más ahí a parte de ellos y desconocer sus intenciones.

Killua se detuvo y una arcada lo hizo inclinarse. Raspó su garganta tratando de expulsar nada con tanta fuerza que la herida en su pecho comenzó a sangrar con abundancia.

—Leorio, ¿qué hacemos? —consultó inmediatamente Kite.

—No puedo atenderlo aquí —respondió.

No porque no pudiera realmente, Kurapika y Kite no estaban en condiciones de defenderlos si algún depredador aparecía y de detenerse la adrenalina se mitigaría, por lo que ambos estarían exhaustos y las heridas les afectarían por fin.

Necesitaban encontrar un refugió cuanto antes y Kite pareció entender esto ya que, sin importarle su estado, cargó a Killua para que pudiesen continuar.

Un efímero sonido agudo los alcanzó, haciendo que la cabeza de todos diera vueltas. Era demasiado fino para siquiera pensar que fue emitido por alguna bestia. Por inercia todos cubrieron sus oídos a excepción de Kite, que se vio imposibilitada por no soltar al de piel alabastro.

Aun con un insoportable mareo, Gon la alcanzó antes de que se desplomaran. Leorio también asistió y buscó el pulso de Kite en diferentes puntos de su cuello hasta que lo encontró. Gon se llevó a Killua a su espalda y se apresuró a Kurapika. El cansancio finalmente hizo desfallecer al rubio.

Leorio también acomodó a Kite en su espalda y gritó: —¡Vamos, Gon!

El camino se deformaba constantemente, tuvieron que usar su instinto para orientarse y para no chocar, sin saber exactamente a dónde se dirigían o que debían buscar está vez.

Leorio se llevó una mano a sus ojos para enjugarlos, en algún punto comenzó a llorar al llenarse de coraje.

Una lanza cayó desde cielo y los hizo frenar de golpe. Buscando de dónde llegaron, miraron a los lados también buscando por dónde escapar sin darse cuenta de que más lanzas venían en camino para aprisionarlos.

Rodeados por esas armas hechas de uñas, ambos se prepararon para defender a sus compañeros con sus propias vidas.

La responsable de ello apareció frente a ellos aterrizando desde las alturas a un lado de la prisión que hizo. Era una mujer de pelo verde amarrado en una coleta que apuntaba al cielo por algunas cintas, que sobresaltaba por su holgado y delgado suéter.


	21. Chapter 21

Esa mujer quitó dos de sus lanzas, mirando despóticamente a los cinco frente a ella antes de hacer un ademán con el que les invitó a seguirla.

La mandíbula de Leorio colgó con sus profundos jadeos, luchando por no perder la lucidez que se agotaba por cada respingo que Kite tenía contra su espalda. Inclinó sus cejas poco a poco en un esfuerzo por enfocar a las bestias que rugían por el camino que la peliverde tomó.

Kite se estremeció con fuerza y Killua reprimió con ganas sus alaridos.

Esto había sido la última razón por la que finalmente decidió ir con ella, después de que Gon avanzara primero que él lo que fue la segunda razón detonante.

Seguirla era lo más obvio por donde fuera que se mirara, comenzando desde el hecho de que ella no acabó con ellos a pesar de haberlo podido hacer si hubiese querido, además de que parecía conocer el camino y mostrar confianza para evadir a las bestias. Pero ni eso superaba la razón primordial por la que decidió seguirla. Cierta característica especial que Leorio reparó en esa beatifica mujer de pelo verde: unos ojos que, si bien se asemejaba en gran a medida a los de Gon, hacía más obvios los rasgos en común que compartía con él.

Estimulado por la confianza que había tenido en esa mirada por años, Leorio aceptó responsabilizarse por las consecuencias que traería su elección y corrió.

Tomando un rumbo inequívoco, la mujer hizo crecer sus uñas para posteriormente fusionarlas y crear múltiples estoques que rodeó con nen para apartar sin retrasos a las bestias que encontraban oportuna su presencia, celebrando con rugidos estruendosos el bocado fácil que veían huir.

Sigilosa y escurridiza, ella no aumentó su velocidad considerando la condición de sus nuevos acompañantes, siendo también lo suficientemente cuidadosa para reaccionar lanzando sus estoques a las bestias que atisbaba dirigiéndose a ellos.

No era nada diferente a lo que ellos habían hecho todo este tiempo para sobrevivir a las persecuciones, lo que hizo que Gon fuera dolorosamente consiente de que esa formación donde él se encontraba en medio (esta vez por llevar cargando a Killua y Kurapika) estaba funcionando debido a que él estaba restringido a no tomar cartas en el asunto.

Incluso Leorio podía correr sin la necesidad de parar para defenderse y, aunque esto pareciera poco, resultaba un grato descanso para ambos. Simplemente correr (aun con los pesos de sus compañeros) era relativamente fácil para ellos dos, que no lucharon contra el arácnido, y mentalmente estaban aliviados de saber que a cualquier bestia que viniera a ellos se le podría detener o cuando menos distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para evadirlos.

No obstante, seguía siendo palpable la preocupación por encontrar pronto un sitio para atender a los heridos.

Progresivamente, entre cadáveres que se retorcían por el veneno de sus agresores, los tres se adentraron entre las patas de seres alados con pelaje oloroso, tan colosales que de haber intentado volar, al primer aleteo, habrían arrasado más de la mitad del bosque junto a los cazadores y las bestias que eventualmente dejaron de seguirlos, intimidados por esas gruñonas criaturas.

—¿Por qué ellos no vienen por nosotros? —preguntó Leorio en el volumen apropiado para ser escuchado por la de suéter holgado, pero no para atraer la atención de los colosos.

Al ser la primera vez que intentaba hablar con ella, usó el idioma más usado en el continente conocido, con la certeza de que le entendería.

—Medimos cientos de veces menos que sus garras más pequeñas, no les interesa comer algo así —explicó en un tono alarmantemente alto que hizo a ambos apretar los dientes al mismo tiempo al sobresaltarse— o no nos escuchan —añadió una vez que Leorio y Gon se dieron cuenta que ese volumen no atrajo a ninguna bestia.

Leorio sacudió el cabeza incrédulo: —¿No hay más bestias aquí? —utilizó otro idioma, esforzándose a sí mismo a pesar de su agotamiento mental.

—Las hay dentro del pelaje de los Tobuoki —respondió también cambiando de idioma, refiriéndose las bestias de pelaje oloroso.

No había duda, era otro cazador profesional que había ido a parar al continente oscuro.

Gon jadeó intrigado y miró de soslayo las paredes de pelo para intentar advertir a alguna de esas criaturas que la mujer mencionaba, no sin antes decirse a sí mismo que el hedor era doloroso para su agudo olfato.

—No han salido a buscarnos —señaló Gon desconfiado sin quitarle la mirada al pelaje.

Se escuchó ronco, igual que Leorio. Los jadeos y la acelerada respiración quemaban sus gargantas y sus pulmones dolían.

—Son parásitos, no necesitan salir del huésped del que se alimentan —rebatió acentuando la obviedad.

Ambos cazadores se dirigieron la mirada, cómplices de la idea de parar en ese lugar para poder atender a sus compañeros. Kite finalmente estaba hundida en el estupor como Kurapika, pero Killua seguía soltando quejidos y su herida había borboteado hasta dejar el cabello y la ropa de Gon cubiertos de la sangre.

—Mi nombre es Nyoko.

—Gon.

—Leorio.

Hablaron respectivamente con poco aliento.

—¿Ven ese cúmulo? —Nyoko señaló una escabrosa cordillera apenas visible detrás de los Tobuoki, pero más cercana de lo que parecía— Es la corteza que se desprendió de una arbórea, y sirve como refugió si las bestias dentro no quieren comerte.

Los dos azabaches tuvieron un acuerdo taciturno, evitando siquiera mencionar sus deseos de detenerse. Un refugió era tentador para su situación y rechazarlo estaba fuera de discusión.

En ese mismo trayecto, el mensaje que no había podido llegar a Kite al iniciar el viaje, fue recibido junto a tres correos nuevos en su celular, anunciados con ligeros zumbidos que ella logró percibir.

* * *

El cuarto mensaje era algo que Kite ya sospechaba

_ El barco de las otras hormigas quimera desapareció en su trayecto asignado, está demás mencionar que no hemos logrado el contactar con ellos, pero poco después de perderlos en el radar Ikalgo intentó comunicarse con nosotros. El camino que ustedes llevan es nuestra última opción si queremos evadir al guardián del nuevo mundo. _

* * *

_ La fuga de la príncipe Wobble trajo una conmoción que ya esperábamos cuando usted nos informó de las acciones tomadas por el joven Kurapika. El primer movimiento de la realeza de Kakin fue el intentar localizar al mencionado Gen'ei Ryodan y, como podrá imaginar, no consiguieron acercarse a ellos. En cambio, descubrieron que Wobble había sido avistada en Isla Ballena. _

_ Tenía el fin de informarte que las conexiones de la realeza han acudido al rescate millonario de la príncipe, pero ha ocurrido algo que ha dejado a barqueros varados en medio del mar de la misma manera que a esas conexiones. _

_ La Isla Ballena ha desaparecido. _

* * *

_ En los intentos de la realeza por localizar a los dos integrantes del zodiaco, han descubierto que una colección de los ojos Kurta ha sido hurtada de la posición del cuarto príncipe. Mizaistom no me dio el permiso para informarte de esto para que le hagas saber el hecho a tu tripulante, así asegúrate de comentárselo apropiadamente, ya que sé que no lo esconderás. _

El siguiente mensaje constaba de una sola línea.

* * *

Era una corteza vacía de bestias, llena de frutos desconocidos en sus paredes y con incontables pasillos conexos y sinuosos que formaban un laberinto temible.

Dentro de ella, Kite, Killua y Kurapika, fueron recostados sobre la escueta madera. Leorio y Gon pudieron permitirse tomar casi con lágrimas un poco de agua que el medico cargaba, y así finalmente pudieron descansar considerablemente respecto a los días pasados, con sólo apoyarse en las inusuales paredes.

Los pasillos lentamente se iluminaron con la llegada de unos lagartos naranja que los habían acompañado desde el primer día y, por lo visto, se las habían arreglado para seguirlos a lo que sería su paraíso lleno de alimentos rimbombantes.

Gon los saludó con una sonrisa al dejarse caer al suelo junto a un par de ellos: —También se alegran de vernos, ¿cierto? —soltó una risilla.

Leorio también tomó asiento en el áspero suelo, limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo igual al que pronto le regaló al de ojos avellana para su sudor y la sangre de Killua. Aprovechó esa pausa para mirar los frutos a su alrededor, preguntándose si podrían comer alguna de ellas sin efectos secundarios.

Nyoko, que también se estaba tomando su tiempo para reposar, dedujo los pensamientos de Leorio y negó tajante la posibilidad de que aquello fuera comestible, inclinando su peso contra su pierna derecha y sacudiendo los restos de polvo de su ropa.

Decidieron ignorarla al sentir la creciente disfunción en sus piernas dado el esfuerzo que habían hecho, siendo Gon en quién recayó peor el malestar.

Ella tronó sus muñecas poniendo atención a los dos azabaches y dijo en un suspiro: —Veamos…

Un golpe en seco resonó por los caminos contiguos, las frutas misteriosas reventaron por el impacto, salpicando el suelo y el rosto de Killua, lo que abruptamente hizo emerger de él un quejido que se complementó con los gemidos que Kurapika y Kite emitieron al ser estampados contra la pared a manos de Nyoko.

Leorio se levantó de un saltó y extendió su brazo en dirección de Gon para detenerlo antes de que terminara de reincorporarse, lo cual no pudo ya que sus piernas se habían adormecido por completo. Gon gruñó a la mujer con la mandíbula temblando de la rabia y cerró sus puños antes de colocarse a un lado de Killua para protegerlo.

Ella no se tomó la molestia de mirarlos, se centró completamente en ambos objetivos que sostenía en el aire, arrugando ligeramente sus facciones cuando Leorio acumuló en ambos puños una cantidad de nen pequeña pero milagrosa dada su lasitud.

Los lagartos discurrieron detrás de Leorio y silbaron contra Nyoko, haciendo crecer por cada escama unas rocas que escurrían una sustancia agradable a la vista y olfato, pero corrosivo al más mínimo roce.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —habló enfurecido.

Con el rostro más serio que Leorio alguna vez pudo tener, se acercó apático con afán de hacerla retroceder.

—Sobrevivo —acreditó sus propias palabras deslizando sus pupilas a Leorio arrugando el entrecejo—, sobrevivimos —concertó.

La tomó del brazo que sujetaba a Kurapika y con su puño libre apuntó a uno de sus órganos vitales sin remordimiento y habría impactado su puño contra ella sin dejar pasar más el tiempo, si tan solo… él no hubiese aprendido a analizar las cosas un poco si se le permitía.

Ella los había salvado y había sido considerada con el estado de todos, ese cambio parecía más que una broma una prueba, pero no era así y la sinceridad de la mujer era palpable, realmente ella deseaba deshacerse de Kite y Kurapika.

Leorio no encontraba motivos y ella no parecía del tipo que necesitaba que supieran sus razones.

La única pista era que no los atacó a él ni a Gon, pista con la que conjeturó a que refería exactamente con sobrevivir. Sacrificar a los heridos para no comprometer a la supervivencia del resto sería siempre una práctica común en casos como ese y sólo por ello él tuvo compasión.

—Yo puedo curarlos —dijo seriamente, profundizando su voz a medida que sostenía intimidante la mirada—, no los dejaré morir en tus manos y tampoco por heridas como esas —aseguró, con el puente de su nariz temblando al optar por una expresión desafiante—. Si crees que comprometen tu vida, puedes marcharte, nos la podemos arreglar solos.

Ella dejó de apretar el entrecejo lentamente, llena de confusión que por momentos se interrumpió por ligera admiración. Nyoko meditó en lo que pareció una eternidad antes de soltar a Kite sin cuidado y no convencida aun de hacer lo mismo con el rubio, aunque esto fue suficiente para que las escamas de los lagartos regresaran a la normalidad y se volvieran a esparcir en el pasillo.

—Son casos perdidos, ¿realmente vale la pena? —cuestionó.

Él asintió firmemente y ella le mantuvo mirada.

Kurapika cayó al suelo, a un lado de la pelirroja y Leorio amainó su nen al mismo tiempo que soltó a Nyoko. Al fondo, Gon perdió la fuerza en sus piernas por completo.

Nyoko ojeó a cada uno hasta finalmente dar con el menor de ojos avellanada y se dio media vuelta: —Suerte operando a la hormiga —añadió encaminándose lejos de ellos—, estaré en el otro pasillo si necesitan algo —señaló con su dedo antes de detenerse para tirar cinco bolsitas de tela al suelo.

En ese instante Leorio se percató de que algo no encajaba.

—¡Espera! —le pidió a Nyoko, sobresaltando a Gon, quien se había acercado arrastrándose para ayudarle a volver a acomodar a sus compañeros— A él —señaló a Killua—, ¿por qué no lo atacaste?

La sangre de Gon se heló, sin comprender que buscaba Leorio con esa pregunta tan directa.

La peliverde se volvió con un rostro completamente ameno, como si repentinamente se hubiese convertido en otra persona. Guardo silenció y les miró como si buscará en ellos mismos una respuesta que no sabía, hasta que descaradamente dijo: —La fruta que comió lo matará, yo no tenía que encargarme de él —era poco decir que su explicación los dejó perplejos y ligeramente aturdidos—. Como dije antes, estoy sobreviviendo y pelear será contraproducente para todos —aclaró para evadir un nuevo conflicto—. No me acercaré a ellos.

Killua había dejado de quejarse cuando llegaron a la corteza, pero sufría efímeras convulsiones, por lo que antes de entrar, Leorio administró un sedante y una sustancia que contrarresto la hemorragia del pecho.

En su pensamiento tuvo todo el tiempo la certeza de que una vez que cauterizara esa herida, el mayor problema que aun tendrían sería Kite… pero la herida de Killua había empezado a sangrar nuevamente antes de que se dieran cuenta. El sedante no había sido suficiente para detener los espasmos por completo y esto había vuelto a abrir la herida.

Leorio se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas… y gateó hasta su caja médica, intimidado por las esotéricas reacciones que la fruta causaba en Killua; podía parar el sangrado y hacerle una trasfusión de su propia sangre, sin embargo, esto no ayudaría en lo absoluto a detener los efectos del fruto y podía incluso tener una reacción peor con la transfusión.

—Gon —susurró analizando en su mente las opciones—, encárgate de Kurapika.

El menor asintió y se arrastró a Kurapika.

* * *

Las provisiones medicas disminuyeron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Leorio recorrió el pasillo de madera, encargándose de esterilizar un espacio, al mismo tiempo que lidiaba con la serie de agravaciones en el estado de Killua.

Gon le ayudó por subsiguiente, optando por caminar en sus manos para acudir a Killua y tratarlo como el mayor explicó. Con Kurapika estable y sin riesgo de fiebre (como usualmente presentaba), relevar a Leorio en el cuidado de Killua, se convirtió en su ocupación primordial cuando llegó la hora de operar a la pelirroja.

Leorio se encontró a un lado de Kite, apuntando su costado con un bisturí en lo que sería la intervención quirúrgica más riesgosa a la cual se enfrentaría jamás. Un espacio apenas esterilizado por él, desconocimiento de los órganos de la chica y el cansancio acumulado apuntaban al fracaso y esto podía empeorar si la herida de Killua se abría otra vez.

Presionó el bisturí contra la cicatriz que ya se había formado y… tuvo que volver a presionar con más fuerza de la que normalmente se necesitaba para hacer una profunda incisión. Sólo consiguió hacer una diminuta apertura.

Cerró los ojos y aplicó toda su fuerza en la pequeña apertura. Atravesó las capas de piel limpiamente, sudando y aguantando la pesadez de sus ojos. La sangre morada escurrió por las orillas, atrayendo a algunos lagartos que bebieron de está, siendo oportunos al darle más iluminación a Leorio para hacerle notar que los órganos de Kite se estaba recuperando solos… a excepción de uno.

Leorio parpadeó repetidas veces para aclarar su visión a la hora de extraer con unas pinzas un trocito encajado en el órgano que no le permitía recuperarse. La punta de la pata del arácnido emergió goteando sangre y Leorio evaluó los daños antes de proceder a tratar la lesión.

Cosiendo el último punto a la bermeja, el medico exhaló y dejó caer sus hombros: —Gon, podemos descansar —declaró colocando una gasa sobre la sutura.

—Hmm —asintió—, la frecuencia de los espasmos en Killua también disminuyeron —informó con una mezcla de esperanza y preocupación a la vez.

Con un suspiro, depositaron su esperanza en el propio Zoldyck y continuaron cuidándolos hasta que finalmente el sueño los dominó.

* * *

Kite revivió la sensación de estarse desarrollando dentro de la Reina Hormiga, obteniendo de vez en cuando el placer del alimento, los cantos de su madre y el inexplicable efecto de cuerpo en su lento crecimiento.

La sensación en su costado era tan parecida a la de ese proceso… que Kite se sintió increíblemente hambrienta.

Su transformación seguía en proceso y esto era una característica única de ella. Ninguna otra hormiga quimera presentaba esta característica de continuar creciendo, lo que contribuía más a su necesidad de alimento. Y esto la asustaba.

Lentamente la sensación del vientre se desvaneció para dar paso a memorias que ella había recuperado con la flor rojiza en el mar, sólo para percatarse de que la comida nunca la satisfizo desde que nació.

Ella deseaba comerse a las personas que aparecían en sus memorias.

* * *

—Levántate ahora mismo —ordenó una voz a Leorio.

La dueña no esperó a que respondiera de algún modo, vertió sobre él un poco de agua para obligarlo a abrir sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que tomó su mano para hacerlo callar.

Leorio despertó, silenciado por su propia mano y con Nyoko en cuclillas frente a él.

—¿Quién de todos puede donarle sangre? —inquirió en voz baja— Si hace falta puedo noquearlos para que extraigas su sangre sin complicaciones —se levantó y esperó la respuesta de Leorio—. Es justo para la cantidad de veces que ellos te noquearon —bromeó elevando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios.

Leorio se talló los ojos e intentó despabilarse, entendiendo tardíamente que ese comentario hacía referencia adrede a que ella les había estado siguiendo desde mucho antes que tuviera que rescatarlos.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos ahora? —interrogó sin perder más el tiempo.

Estaba exhausto para poner más emoción en su hablar.

Nyoko se acercó a Killua e inspeccionó su herida sin escrúpulos: —Si fuera a morir, habría sido hace unas horas y, míralo, sigue respirando —contestó—. Debe ser la primera persona que ha resistido el veneno de la fruta de lluvia. Así que apresúrate, la pérdida de sangre debe reponerse cuanto antes.

—¿Podemos confiar en ti? —demandó acercándose a donde ella con los instrumentos que una transfusión necesitaba.

—Pueden —proclamó eliminando su sonrisa en búsqueda de sonar convincente.

El azabache asintió sin ganas. Terminó de preparar la aguja y el contenedor, se encajó en su brazo la aguja y la su sangre recorrió un pequeño tubo unido al contenedor.

—¿Qué tipo de sangre eres? —interpeló a Nyoko, sujetando la aguja para que esta no se moviese.

— _B_ —respondió —, y asumo que tú eres _O_. El donante por naturaleza.

Somnoliento, se talló los ojos y aprobó esa deducción.

Cuando el contenedor se llenó, Leorio prosiguió a preparar las cosas bajó la vigilancia de Nyoko. Ella rondaba por la edad de los treinta y los cuarenta, vestía además del suéter café holgado una blusa y unos pantalones viejos, no tan desgastados como sus botas. Su pelo estaba sucio y sus manos desgastadas con callos duros.

Introdujo la aguja en el brazo de Killua y éste automáticamente replicó sobresaltado: —Illumi…

Leorio hizo una mueca de desagrado ante esa reacción y el nombre del hermano mayor de los Zoldycks. Inconscientemente se recordó que se había topado con él antes en el Black Whale y que aún no le contaba de esto a Killua.

Al terminar y tras guardar las cosas, se dirigió a Nyoko sin más dudas.

Pelo y ojos similares que hacían más obvios los rasgos compartidos, su tipo de sangre y otras características físicas que Leorio no pudo recordar. Era cazadora y podía decir, tanto por su aspecto como por su desarrollo físico, que llevaba años en el continente oscuro… pero no los suficientes para ser descartada; estaba claro con sus conocimientos básicos para sobrellevar a las criaturas y esconderse.

Quedando cara a cara, él afirmó:

—Usted es la madre de Gon.


End file.
